La voz de mi corazón
by Lu de Andrew1
Summary: Han pasado los años y Candy y Albert siguen siendo los mejores amigos. Pero algo pasa en el concejo, están planeando sustituir a Albert de la dirección poniendo de cabeza a todo el consorcio. Pero hay una solución, y la tía abuela no dudará en decirlo. Una solución que los incluye a los dos. ¿Qué les propondrá Elroy Andrew?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, hola! Sip, otra vez yo. Las saludo desde el más acá, jajajajajaja. Pues en realidad no recordaba qué más tenía que publicar, pero recordé quee habían pedido, y yo había prometido publicar también aquí este fic. Espero que lo vuelvan a disfrutar así como yo disfruté muchísimo al escribirlo. Aún no está terminado, me ha tomado más tiempo del que planeaba, pero mi vida a tenido algunos cambios que solo me permiten escribir muy poco cada día. Pero como siempre he dicho: si Dios me permite la vida no lo dejaré incompleta. Así sin más...**_

 _ **La voz de mi corazón.**_

 _ **Por Lu de Andrew**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoO**_

 **"William Albert Andrew, excéntrico multimillonario con intereses financieros, en diversos negocios. Desde que se presentó en sociedad, hace algunos años, ha puesto el apellido de su familia en lo más alto en el entorno financiero. Un hombre que se ha hecho a sí mismo. Vive en el exclusivo barrio residencial de Chicago. Soltero con 32 años, mide un metro noventa y dos, le gusta practicar ejercicio al aire libre, se ha convertido inevitablemente en el "soltero de oro". El casi viudo..."**

 **Al llegar a esa parte, Candy dejó de leer el periódico. No podía creer que algunos periodistas tuvieran tan poca ética profesional, y tuvieran que hacer esa clase de comentarios para vender.**

 **-Bueno, en vez de periódico parece una revista de citas, ¿No crees soltero de oro?-Bromeó ella. Quería relajar el ambiente, que de pronto se había tornado pesado.**

 **Era sábado y como cada mes, estaban en el lujoso restaurant, donde se reunían desde hace algunos años. Costumbre que había adoptado Joselyn Rogers, prometida de Albert. Ella y Candy se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, al menos Joselyn no era como las típicas señoritas estiradas que asistían a las reuniones y fiestas que tenían como único objetivo cazar a William Andrew.**

 **Sin embargo, Joss, como le decía cariñosamente Albert, era totalmente diferente a todas ellas. Incluso era muy diferente a Candy misma. Alta, castaña, ojos color miel, con el pelo lacio y brillante. Compartía los mismos intereses con Albert, amaba la naturaleza y a los animales. Pero además era una mujer culta y refinada, educada en las mejores escuelas americanas. Para Candy no había sido difícil descifrar el por qué su gran amigo había puesto sus ojos en ella. A tal grado de pedirle matrimonio.**

 **Matrimonio que no se llevó a cabo. Lamentablemente, dos semanas antes de la boda, ella perdió la vida en un accidente. De ahí el otro sobrenombre por demás odioso: " el casi viudo". Su muerte, dejó a Albert sumido en una terrible tristeza. Candy había estado con él todo ese tiempo, y cuando llegó el momento de que ella regresara a la universidad, en Nueva York, Albert le propuso seguir la costumbre de Joss. Mientras ella continuaba sus estudios, él viajaría hasta la ciudad, y cuando ella se recibió como doctora, y aceptar el empleo que le ofreció el hospital Mercy, se turnarían un mes y un mes. Este mes le tocó viajar a ella.**

 **-Candy, será mejor que no vuelvas a llamarme así. De haber sabido ibas que traer esa basura no hubiera venido- Le dijo con una sonrisa, no podía enojarse con ella.**

 **-Pues me alegro que hayas venido. Así me dejas saber cómo has estado- Albert sabía que no se refería a su vida en general. En realidad lo que ella quería saber era, como estaba después de la muerte de Joss acaecida dos años antes. Era la misma pregunta de siempre, se daba cuenta que su amiga se preocupaba por él, y se lo agradecía. Pero en esa ocasión él no quería tocar ese tema. Por eso prefirió cambiar radicalmente de tema.**

 **-Mejor cuéntame como va todo con Edward- Y tal parecía que los rubios estaban tocando temas de los cuales no querían hablar. Al menos de eso se dio cuenta Albert, al ver la cara de Candy. Y entonces supo que ella tenía algo que decirle, pero no lo haría hasta que se relajara. La conocía como a la palma de su mano. No en balde habían vivido juntos por casi un año.**

 **Candy no quería tocar ese tema, aún. Y afortunadamente, fue salvada por el camarero. Albert pidió dos emparedados de langosta. Mientras se los servían charlaban acerca del trabajo en el hospital. Ya tenía casi un año de que se había graduado de médico, y Albert podía ver como al hablar sobre esta nueva etapa en su vida, a Candy se le iluminaba el rostro.**

 **Minutos más tarde una sombra se proyectó sobre la mesa. Albert levantó la vista pensando que era el camarero, pero en su lugar apareció una pelirroja de unos veinte años.**

 **-¿William Andrew?- Preguntó con un tono sensual en la voz, ante la mirada atónita de Candy. ¿Es que ni siquiera los iban a dejar comer a gusto?**

 **-Así es, y ella es la doctora Candice White- Contestó haciendo un ademán con la mano señalando a Candy. Candy quiso estrecharle la mano, pero la pelirroja, viéndola despectivamente de arriba a abajo, dirigió su vista a Albert.**

 **-Hola soy Deborah Sanders, de los Sanders de Nueva York. ¿Te gustaría cenar en mi casa? Esta noche de preferencia, o la noche que tú quieras. Yo estoy disponible.**

 **-Mire señorita Sanders, de los Sanders de Nueva York. Le agradezco su invitación, pero voy a tener que declinarla- Contestó hastiado y viendo significativamente a Candy.**

 **-Está bien- Le dijo, mientras valoraba con la mirada a Candy.-Pero aquí está mi dirección, por sí cambias de opinión.-He inclinándose, le puso la tarjeta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, dándole una vista panorámica de su escote que no era muy recatado para la época. ¡Dios santo! Pensó Candy, si la tía abuela viera a esa chica actuando así, de seguro la mandaba directito a la Antártida, para bajarle el calor.**

 **Tuvo que sofocar una carcajada ante esa idea, Albert la vio frunciendo el ceño. Una cosa es que no le interesaran ese tipo de mujeres, pero no era de piedra.**

 **-No se te ocurra decir nada- le dijo una vez que la pelirroja se fue.**

 **-Yo no pienso decir nada... solo que yo no tengo la culpa que seas el "soltero de oro"-Le aseguró con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.**

 **-Candy...**

 **-Es la verdad.**

 **-Candy, si me sigues diciendo así...- se detuvo por unos segundos, para meditar bien con qué la amenazaría- le diré a la tía que te mueres por pasar unos días con ella, y acompañarla a sus fiestas y reuniones, con sus amigas las estiradas.- Ahora era él quien se burlaba.**

 **Candy puso una cara de horror. La tía abuela había cambiado con ella para bien, después que se enterara que ella lo cuido tanto tiempo, mientras sufría de amnesia. Y sin la presencia de los Leagan, que ahora lo único que los unía con los Andrew era el parentesco, la relación entre Candy y Elroy se había estrechado más. Sin mencionar que, hasta cierto punto Elroy se sentía orgullosa de Candy por haberse graduado con honores, y ahora ser una excelente doctora. Además de que se le conociera como la doctora Andrew. El apellido ante todo.**

 **Aunque Candy seguí evitando las fiestas. Una cosa era que fuera una doctora, viviera sola y con dependencia económica, y otra muy distinta que no siguiera siendo atolondrada hasta cierto punto, y que le siguiera gustando trepar a los árboles, visitar el hogar de Ponny y competir con Tom para ver quien era mejor lazando. Así que lo que significaba para ella el pasar tiempo con la tía abuela, era sinónimo de aburrición, comportarse en todo momento, sonreír no carcajearse, ser refinada y de buenos modos. Y eso le costaba un montón de trabajo. Sin pasar por alto, el interés excesivo de ciertos caballeros, en edad casamentera, que no la dejan ni a sol ni a sombra. A lo cual la tía, la instaba a tratarlos, pues ya estaba en edad de casarse.**

 **-No te atreverías-Contestó un siglo después de meditación.**

 **-Jajaja- río Albert- sígueme diciendo soltero de oro-Y se encogió de hombros.**

 **-Eso... eso es... chantaje- chilló Candy.**

 **-No estimada doctora Andrew, eso es ser un buen hombre de negocios.**

 **-Sí claro, ríete. Veremos quien te atiende la próxima vez que te resfríes.**

 **\- Oh no por favor- Dijo Albert con tono dramático sin ocultar la burla- no me prives dela oportunidad de que contar con una hermosa doctora, solo para mi- Cambiando el tono de su voz y su semblante dándole a entender a Candy que estaba hablando muy en serio.**

 **Candy no pudo evitar ponerse roja como un tomate. Siempre le pasaba eso cuando Albert le daba algún cumplido. Y últimamente era muy seguido. Algo raro, porque ni siquiera con Edward, su actual novio le sucedia. O con Terry. Y como si Albert le hubiera leído la mente le preguntó:**

 **-¿Has visto a Terry?**

 **-No. Tiene meses que no nos vemos. Sabes bien que nuestros horarios no ayudan mucho para que lo hagamos.**

 **-Nunca entendí porque si te fuiste con él a Nueva York, no hayan resultado las cosas entre ustedes.**

 **-Para empezar, yo nunca me "fui" con él. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que todo fue una coincidencia. ¿O ya se te olvido quien me instó a matricularme en la universidad? ¿Quién me ayudó con el papeleo y me ayudó a instalarme? Fuiste tú. Lo demás fue una mera coincidencia.- Contestó pensativa, mientras llegaba el mesero y les servían.**

 **Y vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de aquellos días.**

 *****Albert había salido de viaje, y ya pronto regresaría. Ella estaba feliz porque acababa de recibir la carta donde le informaban que había sido aceptada en el Geneva Medical College, en Geneva Nueva York.**

 **Albert, como siempre, le había ayudado a recuperar su empleo en el hospital Santa Juana. Sus días libres los ocupaba, para viajar al hogar de Ponny, y ayudar a sus madres con los niños y los enfermitos. Mientras que Albert, ocupaba su lugar como cabeza de los Andrew, tenía que viajar, pero siempre se mantenía en comunicación con Candy. Y cuando tenía oportunidad se reunían, y disfrutaban de su mutua compañía.**

 **En esa ocasión, estaba atendiendo a una niña con un fuerte resfriado. Era su día libre, y se encontraba en el hogar de Ponny. De pronto entró uno de los niños corriendo a la habitación.**

 **-¡Señorita Candy, señorita Candy!**

 **-¿Qué pasa David?-Preguntó la rubia.**

 **-Allá afuera hay un joven que pregunta por usted.-Candy instantáneamente pensó que era Albert y salió corriendo del lugar. No sin antes preguntarle:**

 **-¿En donde está?**

 **-En la colina.**

 **-Gracias, David.**

 **Llegó corriendo a la colina, y alcanzó a ver a un hombre de espaldas, pero al irse acercando más, se dio cuenta que no era Albert. Era un hombre alto de espaldas anchas y de pelo negro. ¿Acaso era? No, no podía ser, ¿o sí?**

 **Él poco a poco se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a ella. Candy casi se cae de espaldas, no podía ser cierto. Un viejo sentimiento que creía olvidado desde hacía dos años, volvió a renacer.**

 **-¡Terry!- Exclamó a punto del llanto. Sus ojos ya se habían cristalizado.**

 **Él se acercó con lentitud a ella. Y ambos se perdieron en sus miradas.**

 **-Candy- susurró él.**

 **-Pe...pero ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías con los preparativos de tu boda- ella había leído hace algunos meses el anuncio del compromiso de Terry con Susana.**

 **-Al parecer Susana se dio cuenta que aunque me tuviera a mí, mi corazón nunca le pertenecería. Ella terminó con el compromiso Candy, yo nunca falté a mi palabra y traté de ser feliz pero, no podía serlo si no estabas a mi lado.- Terry no podía dejar de admirarla, los años habían sido muy benévolos con su pecosa, estaba muy hermosa.**

 **-¿Quieres decir que no se casaran?**

 **-Así es. Hace dos meses Susana rompió el compromiso, y me dejó libre. Ahora ella está viajando hacia Francia, al parecer quiere una segunda opinión médica.-**

 **-Y tú viniste para...**

 **-Para saber si tú aún... sientes algo por mí. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero, yo no he dejado de pensar en ti. Dime Candy, ¿crees que todavía pueda tener una oportunidad?**

 **Candy se quedó helada. Era cierto que al verlo, varios sentimientos volvieron a aflorar en su corazón. Pero ahora, ya tenía una vida, planes a futuro, ¿sería tan fácil intentarlo nuevamente?**

 **-Yo... no lo sé Terry. Es decir, yo... lo que pasa, es que...- suspiró, ni siquiera podía poner sus pensamientos en orden. Además, ¿Y Albert?**

 **-Escucha Candy- Le dijo tomándola por los hombros- sé que no es fácil. Vine aquí, de la noche a la mañana, y es lógico que tengas dudas, pero solo dime una cosa. ¿Sientes todavía algo por mí? Aunque sea un poquito.**

 **Candy ya no contestó, Terry tomó sus labios y con dulzura deposito un beso. Un beso muy diferente a aquel beso robado. Y que al terminar, no recibió cachetadas por ninguna de las dos partes. Solo miradas llenas de esperanza.*****

 **Candy no se decidió inmediatamente. Tenía mucho en qué pensar. Tenía que llegar Albert y darle la noticia que había sido aceptada. Tenía que tomar muchas decisiones.**

 **Dos días después, llegó Albert y Candy le contó absolutamente todo. Él le dijo que si ella sentía algo por Terry, lo debía intentar, o tal vez después se preguntaría "¿que hubiera pasado si...?"Terry volvió a Nueva York, una semana después. Con una respuesta afirmativa de parte de Candy, ella llegaría un mes después, con Albert, pero iría directo a la universidad.**

 **Terry estaba ensayando para una nueva puesta, así que se le haría difícil viajar hasta Geneva continuamente. Su relación seguía siendo como era al principio, por correspondencia. El tiempo no les permitía nada más, salvo las ocasiones en que podían viajar, y se veían. Ocasiones en que se trataban más como amigos que como novios. Y es que cuando Terry tenía tiempo de viajar para verla, Candy se preparaba para los exámenes. Y cuando Candy podía viajar, Terry, o estaba ensayando, o de gira.**

 **Ninguno de los dos había podido renunciar a sus carreras, sin embargo, cuando se veían se trataban como los mejores amigos. Fue así como después de dos años de, "relación", hablaron francamente y decidieron terminar. Aunque propiamente dicho terminar era mucho decir, decidieron seguir como los buenos amigos que eran.**

 **Fue en ese tiempo, en que Candy y Terry eran novios, cuando Albert había conocido a Joselyn.**

 **-...Y me voy a pintar el pelo de color verde, ya no pienso usar ropa y viviré al aire libre - La voz de Albert la regresó al presente... y también le indicó que en todo ese tiempo, no le había prestado atención a lo que el rubio decía. Se ruborizó de inmediato.**

 **-Oh Albert, lo siento mucho- Prefirió taparse la boca, porque no pudo evitar reírse.- En cuanto al color de tu pelo, lo prefiero rubio... no es la primera vez que vivirías al aire libre... y eso de no usar ropa...-¡Santo cielo! Candy se puso más roja, si aún se podía más. Se le puso la mente en blanco, tan solo de imaginarse el torso desnudo de Albert. Sí. La verdad era que su mente solo podía procesar esa imagen. ¡Gracias a Dios el mesero llegó!, ese mesero merecía una medalla del congreso. "Por salvar a una rubia con pensamientos impúdicos". Pero es que siendo completamente honesta, había visto a Albert sin camisa años atrás, cuando lo atendió como enfermera. Pero ahora era diferente, completamente diferente, aún a través de sus trajes se podía observar y sentir la musculatura del cuerpo de Albert. No sabía de donde había sacado su gran amigo esos músculos, que cada que lo abrazaba o tomaba del brazo, la hacía sentir sensaciones extrañas.**

 **Sacudió la cabeza, ¿Cómo podía pensar así de su amigo? Y más si ella tenía novio. ¿Por qué nunca había pensado en Edward de esa manera?**

 **-Al menos tomaste atención en lo último que dije- Comentó divertido Albert- Por cierto, ¿que me ibas a decir de la ropa?**

 **-¿Eh? Nada, solo que nadie te tomaría en serio. Si ya pagaste, porque no nos vamos- Lo mejor sería cambiar el tema.**

 **-Si será mejor. Y dime Candy, ¿qué pasa contigo y Edward? Y no me digas que nada, porque te conozco lo suficiente para saber que quieres decirme algo.- Él la tomó del brazo y se encaminaron hacia el automóvil.**

 **-Es solo que... -Bajó la vista y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos- me pidió matrimonio. Le dijo viéndolo a los ojos. Albert se sorprendió. Nunca pensó que sería eso lo que había mantenido tan distraída a Candy durante la comida. ¡Pero sí ni siquiera comió! Se sintió incomodo, y de pronto le empezó a molestar la corbata. ¿Acaso estaba hiperventilando?**

 **-Y... ¿qué le contestaste?- Se pararon a un costado del auto, ni siquiera hicieron el intento de subirse a el. Albert trataba de sonar lo más normal posible.**

 **-Que lo pensaría. Se desilusionó un poco pero no puedo tomar una decisión tan importante sin pensarlo bien. Tú sabes que mi carrera es muy importante para mí.-**

 **-Pero en este caso es muy diferente, los dos tienen metas similares. Ambos son doctores, deberías pensarlo bien, no te vayas a arrepentir- Contestó él tratando de ser imparcial, aunque su primer pensamiento había sido decirle que no se casara.**

 **Y ahí estaba nuevamente, Albert le estaba diciendo lo mismo que le dijo de Terry. No te vayas a arrepentir. Pero, ¿y si se casaba y se arrepentía? Y, ¿por qué de pronto sintió deseos de escuchar de los labios de Albert:" no te cases"?**

 **-Pues de verdad lo voy a pensar. No quiero equivocarme.**

 **En eso una voz conocida por ambos, los interrumpió.**

 **-Buenas tardes señorita Candy. William.**

 **-Hola George- saludó Candy.**

 **-¿George? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

 **-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero la señora Elroy necesita hablar contigo urgentemente, William.**

 **-¿Pasa algo malo George?-preguntó Candy.**

 **-Salió algo mal en la reunión con el concejo, ¿verdad?-Se apresuró a decir Albert. Esa mañana, su tía había sido citada de manera urgente por los miembros del concejo. No quisieron que Albert la acompañara, y por la premura de su tía por verlo, sabía que las cosas no habían salido bien.**

 **-Lo único que sé es que a tu tía le urge verte.**

 **-Pero aún tengo que llevar a Candy a la estación- Dijo Albert.**

 **-No te preocupes por mi, yo puedo ir sola.**

 **-De eso ni hablar, ¿George podrías acompañarla por favor?-Le pidió Albert.**

 **-Claro que sí. ¿Vamos señorita?**

 **Candy y Albert se despidieron. Mientras se dirigían a la estación, Candy tenía en su memoria la cara de preocupación de Albert. Se vio tentada a preguntarle a George, pero sabía que no le sacaría nada. Lo mejor sería esperar.**

 **Albert llegó hasta la mansión, su tía lo estaba esperando en el estudio.**

 **-William, hijo, me alegra que George te haya encontrado. Lamento interrumpir tu momento con Candice, pero necesito decirte algo muy importante.**

 **-¿Qué pasa tía? ¿Qué te dijeron los miembros del concejo? No pueden tener queja alguna, sus bienes están siendo bien administrados. Es más, nunca habían tenido tantas ganancias como ahora.**

 **-No hijo, no tienen ninguna queja en cuanto a eso, es otra cosa.**

 **-¿Qué es tía? Por favor, ya dímelo.**

 **-Creo que lo que te voy no te lo esperas, pero, créeme que si lo pensé así, es porque es lo más conveniente. Y déjame decirte que ha sido mí idea.**

 **-¿Qué es?-Preguntó Albert impaciente.**

 **-Que tú y Candice tienen que casarse.**

 **-¿QUEEEÉ?**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**La voz de mi corazón.**

 **Por Lu de Andrew**

 **Capítulo 2.**

* * *

 *****Unas horas antes...**

 **-Bienvenida Elroy. De antemano te damos las gracias por asistir, pese a la premura de la situación. Gracias por aceptar reunirte con nosotros, sabemos que debes tener otras ocupaciones, sin embargo, debes comprender que la situación así lo amerita- Dijo uno de los miembros del concejo.**

 **Elroy recorrió con suspicacia la sala de juntas. El concejo se componía de 9 miembros en total. Nueve clanes que estaban unidos por lazos sanguíneos lejanos, los clanes más importantes de Escocia: Andrew's; Fletcher's, Fleming's, Gordon's, Gayre's, Fullarton's, Fulton's, Forbes's y finalmente; Fergusson's.**

 **-Caballeros- Contestó sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Con gran habilidad, ocultó su sorpresa al ver allí a Scott Fergusson. Esa familia siempre sería un dolor de cabeza.**

 **Ella sabía muy claramente que desde tiempos inmemorables, se habían opuesto a la unidad conjunta de los clanes y por ende, a que William Robert Andrew, entonces patriarca del clan fuera el presidente y administrador de la fortuna de los clanes. Esto se había hecho a instancias de Robert de Bruce, con el fin de mantener la unión de los clanes, en la intrincada lucha de independencia que sostenía su país.**

 **A partir de ese momento, los Andrew, habían tomado el control de los clanes. Pero los Fergusson, nunca habían hecho acto de presencia, ni siquiera cuando William había viajado hasta Escocia, para presentarles sus respetos a los ancianos, después de su presentación en sociedad en América. Y ahora estaba allí. Con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y una mirada retadora. Nada saldría bien de esa reunión eso lo supo en ese instante.**

 **-Muy bien señores, les agradezco que me hayan tomado en cuenta, pero siento tener que recordarles que mi sobrino, William Andrew, es el que debería estar aquí. Si bien recordaran, el es el presidente de las empresas y el patriarca de los Andrew.-Aclaró en tono molesto. Eso lo percibieron los hombres presentes.**

 **-De antemano te pedimos que le hagas llegar nuestra más sincera disculpa a William. Tanto Fleming como yo, nos mostramos en desacuerdo ante esta reunión, que debo aclarar, es demasiado absurda y ridícula- Acotó David Fletcher, Richard Fleming asintió irritado. Elroy notó inmediatamente que solo contaba con el apoyo de solo dos miembros del concejo.**

 **-Por supuesto que no es absurda y mucho menos ridícula...-Habló Fullarton, pero Elroy estaba demasiado irritada e impaciente, quería que empezaran a hablar.**

 **-Les agradecería entonces que vayamos al grano, la edad me está volviendo impaciente y no me interesa lo que me tengas que decir Fullarton. Así que será mejor que Scott empiece a hablar- Todos se miraron admirados, ninguno se imaginaba siquiera que ella supiera por quien se había hecho la reunión.**

 **-Está bien,- contestó Fergusson-Sí así lo deseas. No quisimos que tu sobrino estuviera presente, porque precisamente es de él de quien tenemos que hablar.**

 **-¿Cómo es eso? No pueden tener ninguna queja del manejo que William ha tenido, con la empresa y el banco. Después de todo, no creo que tengan alguna queja de las ganancias recibidas en los últimos años.**

 **-Por supuesto que no, Elroy- Recalcó Fleming- no hay ninguna queja al respecto.**

 **-¡Oh por favor! ¡Ya basta de zalamerías! Lo que nos ha traído aquí, es la reputación tan escandalosa de tu sobrino. Tan solo dale un vistazo a esto...-Fergusson le extendió el periódico que más tarde leería Candy. Después de leerlo, Elroy solo les dio una mirada de interrogación.**

 **-Noticias como esta, se han hecho frecuentes en los últimos años, en especial después de la muerte de Joselyn Rogers. Tal parece que la reputación de tu sobrino acerca de ser el soltero de oro, le precede a su reputación como hombre de negocios. ¿Crees que los nuevos inversionistas, verán con seriedad, las propuestas de negocios que tu sobrino les haga? Por supuesto que no. Y no vamos tan lejos, hace dos meses unos prominentes empresarios escoceses se rehusaron a hacer negociaciones con los Andrew. Por obvias razones, la mayoría de los presentes aquí, nos preguntamos, ¿A dónde nos llevara esta situación? Se está poniendo en peligro nuestra reputación, nuestro buen nombre y sobretodo nuestra fortuna.**

 **-Ya veo. Me imagino que esos prominentes empresarios que según tu, se negaron a hacer negocios con nosotros, fueron los de la naviera perteneciente a los Campbell, ¿me equivoco?**

 **-No.**

 **-Para tu información, fue William, quien se negó a negociar con ellos. Los informes en cuanto a sus activos, le hicieron sospechar de negocios ilegales, y no quiso exponerse en una inversión que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.**

 **-Bueno, eso te lo dijo tu sobrino para ocultar claramente su ineptitud en el manejo de ese negocio.**

 **-No pienso discutir contigo por estupideces. Hablas de la ineptitud de mi sobrino, cuando no vi que eso te molestara cuando recibiste tus ganancias los últimos años. Aunque estoy segura que estabas esperando el momento adecuado para dar una solución. Porque me imagino que tu ya tienes la solución perfecta.**

 **-Por supuesto, hemos hablado todos los presentes, y hemos llegado al acuerdo de que tu sobrino tiene que ser removido de la presidencia, no nos vamos a exponer a perder dinero por su falta de seriedad.**

 **-Jajaja, perdóname que me ría, pero creo que se te ha olvidado que ni tú ni nadie puede quitar a los Andrew de la presidencia, poseemos el 54% de las acciones vitalicias**

 **-Ya lo sabemos Elroy-intervino Fullarton-pero tu también recordaras que desde un principio, quedó establecido que si la mayoría del consejo no estaba de acuerdo con la dirección del consorcio, podríamos ponerlo a votación y nombrar un vicepresidente que tendría el poder de dirigir igual que el presidente. En este caso, hemos votado, y somos cinco contra tres.**

 **-Tu sobrino siempre te ha mangoneado a su antojo-prosiguió Fergusson-desde que era joven, decidió hacer y deshacer, viviendo como un vagabundo, tomando decisiones sin importarle la opinión del concejo, como cuando adoptó a la huérfana esa. Y luego cuando desapareció por casi un año, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se muere? ¿Qué pasaría en estos momentos si se muriera? Ni siquiera tendría herederos, ¿sabes quien sería su heredera? La huérfana.**

 **-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar con tal ligereza de... de... acaso le deseas la muerte a mi sobrino?-Repuso Elroy con enojo.**

 **-Solo llamo las cosas por su nombre. No te pongas así, sabes que tengo razón. La gente que quiera hacer negocios con nosotros, debe tener la seguridad que nos tomamos con seriedad el asunto. Que sepan que sabemos hacer negocios y no solo hacernos fama de... solteros millonarios. O que dejaremos nuestra fortuna en manos de algún huérfano.**

 **-El caso Elroy es que no nos parece que William se este tomando con seriedad su papel de presidente. Creemos que es necesario que alguien más le ayude con el paquete, hemos decidido que el nieto de Fergusson es el indicado para eso, el muchacho ha sabido invertir con la gente apropiada y en poco tiempo ha sabido aumentar su fortuna-dijo Ernest Gordon.**

 **-¿El nieto de Fergusson?-Preguntó Elroy.**

 **-Así es mi nieto Arnold Fergusson- Contestó el viejo con orgullo.**

 **-¿El mismo nieto que tú rechazaste por ser un bastardo, hijo, Dios sabe de quien? ¿El mismo nieto que utilizó la poca fortuna que tu hija se llevó consigo para sobrevivir cuando tú la corriste de tu casa, dejándola en el desamparo? No quisiera saber de donde sacó el dinero para invertir y aumentar su fortuna- Atacó Elroy**

 **-Mi hija ya está muerta, y no te permito que hables así de mi nieto. Ahora ya lo reconocí y legalmente es un Fergusson.**

 **-Solo llamo las cosas por su nombre. Y no creo que sea necesaria la referencia a Candice, ella dejó de ser huérfana cuando William la adoptó. En ese caso, tiene más derecho al apellido, de lo que lo tiene tu nieto, y eso no supone ningún problema para ti. Porque si ella es huérfana, tu nieto es un bastardo.**

 **-¡Pero quien te crees para hablar así de mi familia!-Gritó fuera de sí el anciano.**

 **-Solo repito las palabras que alguna vez tú dijiste, ¿o ya no recuerdas como repudiaste al niño cuando nació?**

 **-Bueno, basta señores,-intervino nuevamente Gordon-nos estamos olvidando el verdadero propósito de esta reunión. El caso Elroy es que, como todos sabemos, para que se tomen decisiones referentes al presidente, debe ser una decisión unánime, lo cual en este caso no es así. Por ello, hemos decidido darle un mes a William.**

 **-¿Un mes, para qué?-**

 **-Para que demuestre su seriedad en los negocios. Que siente cabeza.**

 **-¿Y eso, según ustedes cómo lo lograría?**

 **-Casándose. Emilia Fulton está dispuesta a hacerlo.**

 **-Pero no es una imposición- Dijo Fleming-William puede hacerlo con quien él disponga.**

 **-Pero si no lo hace, o si no acepta a Emilia, en un mes Arnold Fergusson tomará posesión de la vicepresidencia.**

 **-¿Se tiene que casar en un mes? Eso es imposible.**

 **-No Elroy, tiene un mes para comprometerse- Le dijo Fletcher**

 **-Pero no creas que aceptaremos a cualquiera, debe ser alguien de buen apellido y de buena familia, así como un buen nombre ante la sociedad-Masculló Fergusson-Y ahora nos retiramos, eso es todo lo que teníamos que tratar, será mejor que prepares a tu sobrino para que le dé su lugar a mi nieto.**

 **Así los seis hombres salieron de la sala de juntas, se despidieron con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sabían de antemano que Albert nunca aceptaría un matrimonio de esa índole, lo sabían pues, un año después de su presentación quisieron imponerle un matrimonio que obviamente el rechazó. Puntualizó que "nunca" aceptaría a una mujer que alguien más le impusiera.**

 **Elroy se quedó a solas con los dos hombres que le dieron su apoyo.**

 **-Esto es algo absurdo, ¿qué hay detrás de todo?-Preguntó**

 **-¿No te lo imaginas?-respondió uno de ellos.**

 **-Dinero-Afirmó Elroy.**

 **-Así es, Arnold depositó en su cuenta bancaria el equivalente a seis meses de ganancias y les prometió que recibirían una cantidad igual cada mes, siendo él responsable de la presidencia. A nosotros nos hizo la misma oferta pero, la rechazamos, además de la lealtad que le debemos a Wlliam, sabemos que los negocios de Arnold no son muy legítimos. Está involucrado en fraude y contrabando, los demás aunque lo sepan, no lo quieren ver, solo les interesa el dinero- Puntualizó Fletcher.**

 **-¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar?**

 **-No. No se preocupen, ya pensaré en algo...*****

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **-¿Y no pudiste pensar en otra cosa que no fuera casarme con Candy?- Preguntó Albert, un tanto molesto, después de escuchar la explicación de su tía- no puedo hacerlo tía, debemos pensar en algo más. Como por ejemplo separarnos completamente de todos ellos.**

 **-¿Crees que yo no lo pensé? David y Richard están dispuestos a hacer lo mismo. Pero sabes bien que eso tardará más de un año, y mientras tanto no quiero que Fergusson tome alguna ventaja de estar en la presidencia. Tú no podrás hacer nada sin su aprobación. Y no creas que solo me preocupa el dinero, sabes bien que el está involucrado en negocios turbios, y si lo mezcla con los negocios legítimos al final el que puede quedar en la cárcel eres tu.**

 **-Ya lo sé tía-contestó Albert, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando-pero no puedo involucrar a Candy en esto, no es tan fácil como tu piensas.**

 **-¿A que te refieres? Tú y Candice tienen una relación muy especial, estoy segura que no hay alguien mejor para que nos ayude.**

 **-Tía...no puedo pedirle algo así a Candy, no puedo arruinarle su vida. Ella está a punto de casarse y no quiero más sacrificios-Eso lo dijo más para sí mismo, recordando todo a lo que Candy había llegado a renunciar, o lo que había perdido. Primero Anthony, su muerte la devastó. Y luego Terry, renunciar a su amor había sido demasiado duro para ella, si lo sabría él, quien la consoló durante el tiempo en que vivieron juntos. ¿Y ahora, cómo podría siquiera pensar en pedirle que renunciara a su compromiso? No. Él no podía ser tan egoísta.**

 **-No tía lo siento mucho. La respuesta es no. No le pediré a Candy que se case conmigo para salvar mi fortuna, ni me casaré con alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco. No se preocupe yo veré como resuelvo esta situación. Ahora, si me disculpa, iré a descansar, necesito pensar.**

 **Sin decir más salió de la habitación, Elroy se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos, nunca se imaginó que Candy estuviera comprometida. Ella estaba segura que la chica los ayudaría. Si tan solo...en eso entró George buscando a Albert.**

 **-Se retiró a descansar-le dijo Elroy- Dime una cosa George.**

 **-Si señora.**

 **-¿Qué sabes tú acerca del compromiso de Candice?**

 **-¿La señorita Candy se casará? No lo sabía señora, seguramente se lo comunicó a William durante su visita.**

 **-¿Tú qué piensas de todo lo sucedido con el consejo, George? ¿Crees que sea mala idea que William y Candice se casen? Él se negó por completo. Dice que no puede arruinarle su vida.**

 **-Señora, creo que los miembros del consejo buscaron un pretexto demasiado ridículo para lograr sus propósitos, sin embargo, es algo válido y no podemos hacer algo en contra de ello. Nos tienen con las manos atadas. Por otro lado, cuando me comentó si idea de casar a William y a la señorita Candy, estuve de acuerdo con usted. Eso pondría en resguardo todo lo que se puede perder y hasta la seguridad de la señorita, después de todo, si Fergusson la mencionó es por algo.**

 **-¿Entonces crees que sea mala idea buscar a Candice y pedírselo? Sin que se entere William, por supuesto.**

 **-William me desollará vivo... pero creo que podría ser posible comentarle a la señorita y que ella decida. Aunque no debe hacerse muchas ilusiones, si está comprometida tal vez no haya nada que pensar.**

 **-Pero es peor lucha la que no se hace, ¿no es así?**

 **-Así es.**

 **-Entonces George, creo que necesito preparar un viaje a Lakewood, se lo informaré a William por la mañana. Aunque este viaje tendrá una escala en Nueva York. Deséame suerte George, creo que la necesitaré.**

 **George asintió, mientras observaba como Elroy de dirigía a su recamara. Él se quedó solo en la biblioteca, pensando. Siempre creyó que Albert y Candy terminarían casándose, pero por razones diferentes. Y algo en su interior le decía que, si conocía bien a Candy, ella terminaría aceptando.**

 **Nueva York...Una semana después.**

 **-Candy, ¿Cuándo tendrás tiempo para ir a cenar? Necesito una respuesta, ya han pasado casi dos semanas de que te pedí que fueras mi esposa y solo me das largas.**

 **-No son largas, Edward, sabes bien que mi agenda no me ha dado tiempo para nada. Ahora mismo debería estar en consulta si no me hubieras secuestrado en el cuarto de limpieza- Candy quiso ocultar una sonrisa, pero era demasiado cómico que su novio la hubiera tomado por sorpresa y metido al cuarto, después de ponerle seguro para que no escapara.**

 **-Era necesario, casi no te he visto últimamente y cuando nos vemos es en el comedor del hospital. Es en serio, linda, me tienes sufriendo demasiado. Te extraño- le dijo acercándose más a ella para darle un beso. Candy se dejó hacer, lo cierto era que sí, lo había estado evitando, porque no estaba segura de nada. Y se dio cuenta que ella no lo había extrañado. Pero sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión y después del beso se separó de él y le dijo:**

 **-Está bien, ¿te parece hoy a las seis? En cuanto terminemos nuestro turno.**

 **-Está bien. A las seis- él intentó acercarse a ella nuevamente pero Candy fue más rápida y corrió hacia la puerta para salir.**

 **-Será mejor que me vaya, tengo pacientes que atender-Le dijo desde afuera y se fue. Edward solo se limitó a mirarla como se alejaba. Pensó que ella estaba muy fría con él, pero él la convencería de que lo mejor era que se casaran. "Hoy, hoy Candy, aceptaras ser mi esposa y no habrá nada ni nadie que lo impida", pensó. Y al instante le vino a la mente el rostro de un rubio de ojos azules que siempre estaba en la vida de Candy, "También a él lo alejaré para siempre de ti"...**

 **Candy llegó presurosa a su consultorio, la última consulta del día había llegado de súbito. Quería atenderla, y salir de allí para visitar a Annie. Solo que al entrar a su consultorio se llevó una sorpresa.**

 **-¡Tía Abuela!-Exclamó-¿Pero, a que debo el honor de su visita?- Elroy, había llegado hacía algunos días, pero antes de ir a visitarla decidió investigar un poco acerca de su prometido. No era un mal partido, provenía de una familia de médicos, que habían logrado hacer fortuna y un nombre respetable en la sociedad. Sin embargo, le sorprendió que nadie le informara de que tuviera un compromiso con Candice. Eso la alentó a seguir adelante.**

 **-Candice, también es un gusto verte.-A Candy ya no le sorprendió que hiciera alusión a su falta de educación, ya estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo Elroy sabía que no podía reprocharle mucho, pues había llegado sin avisar a nadie, esa también era una falta de educación, ¿o no?**

 **-Lo siento, es que de verdad me sorprendió, pero por favor, tome asiento.**

 **-Gracias Candice, te doy una disculpa por presentarme sin ser anunciada, pero...**

 **-Oh, por favor, no tiene que hacerlo, usted no necesita avisar. Pero dígame, ¿viene usted sola?-¿O viene alguien con usted, Albert para ser precisa? Fue su pensamiento. De pronto sintió unas ganas enormes de ver a Albert.**

 **-William no vino conmigo-Contestó Elroy, son una sonrisa en los labios. Se había dado cuenta del trasfondo de la pregunta de Candy.**

 **-Oh, bueno yo...-¿Tan obvia había sido?-Solo quería saludarlo.-**

 **-Él no vino hija-¿Hija, de cuando acá la llamaba, hija?-de hecho él no sabe que yo estoy aquí. Candy-¿La llamó Candy? algo muy serio estaba pasando.-¿William te platicó de la reunión que tuve con el consejo el mismo día que ustedes se vieron?**

 **-Sí, algo me comentó.**

 **-Candy-la llamó tomándola de las manos-necesito tu ayuda.**

 **-¿Qué pasa tía? Me está asustando, ¿le pasó algo a Albert?**

 **-No, él está bien es solo que...- Así Elroy comenzó a platicarle la razón de su visita, lo que pasó con el consejo y que todo por lo había trabajado Albert se podría ir a la basura. Y llegó el momento de explicarle, que Albert tendría que casarse.**

 **-A...Albert, ¿se tiene que casar? ¿En un mes?- Preguntó Candy, de pronto sintió que se le iban las fuerzas. ¿Acaso él ya había aceptado?**

 **-Tiene un mes para comprometerse con alguien, Emilia Fulton fue la que el consejo eligió, pero en esta ocasión le dieron la libertad de elegir.**

 **-¿Elegir? ¿Quiere decir que él puede escoger con quien casarse?**

 **-Así es, sin embargo, yo creo que la mejor y única opción para que ser su esposa ere...-Elroy no pudo terminar, Edward, las interrumpió.**

 **-Candy, las radiografías de...lo siento, creí que ya estabas desocupada-Dijo él en cuanto vio a la señora que acompañaba a Candy.**

 **-Oh, no te vayas, me gustaría que por fin conocieras a...**

 **-Elroy Andrew, la tía abuela de Candice, mucho gusto doctor...-contestó Elroy extendiendo su mano.**

 **-Sullivan, Edward Sullivan. Es un gusto conocerla señora Andrew.**

 **-El novio de mi sobrina.**

 **.Así es.- Elroy inspeccionó al joven de pies a cabeza. Un medico joven que tenía el mundo a sus pies, castaño, de ojos grises, casi de la misma altura que William. Claro nadie se podía comparar con su William, pero de pronto se dio cuenta porque Candy lo había elegido como novio. Y no evitó preguntarse si no estaba siendo egoísta.**

 **-Espero algún día nos acompañe a cenar, seria un honor recibirlo en casa.**

 **-El honor sería mío señora. Muchas gracias. Ahora con su permiso, me retiro, no quiero seguirlas interrumpiendo.- Antes de salir se dirigió a Candy- Entonces, ¿A las seis?**

 **-No lo sé Edward, falta media hora. Yo te aviso, ahora vete- y le cerró la puerta Candy se molestó con su novio, por su falta de educación. Le recordó su cita para que despidiera a Elroy, y así pudieran irse.**

 **-Sabes Candy, creo que hice mal viniendo sin avisarte. Será mejor que me vaya, por lo que veo, vas a salir con tu novio.**

 **-Por favor tía no, eso puede esperar. Además, ni siquiera terminó de decirme, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?**

 **-No te preocupes, con que me hayas escuchado es suficiente. Tienes un buen corazón, hija- le afirmó mientras tomaba su mano-cuida de escoger bien quien será tu pareja durante toda tu vida. Después de todo William tenía razón.**

 **-No la entiendo, tía.**

 **-Y no espero que lo hagas. Ahora me voy, me quedaré una semana más en la ciudad, puedes ir a visitarme las veces que quieras. Cuídate mucho- y sin decir más se fue.**

 **Candy se quedo completamente confundida. No sabia que pensar. ¿Con quien se casaría Albert? Es lo que más le daba vueltas en su cabeza. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Edward, quien fue a recogerla para ir a cenar, ella seguía molesta con él, pero se sentía muy cansada para empezar con reclamos.**

 **Después de llegar al lugar, él tomó la palabra.**

 **-Candy, por favor, ¿ya tienes una respuesta a mi petición? Yo te amo y quiero que formemos una familia, que estemos juntos, el que tengamos la misma profesión facilitará las cosas. ¿Por qué tienes dudas? Podemos formar un futuro juntos.**

 **Candy sabía que él tenía razón y al verlo directamente a los ojos pudo ver el amor que le profesaba. ¿Qué le detenía? Nada.**

 **-Tienes razón, acepto.**

 **El joven casi saltó de alegría, le dio un beso y un abrazo, la felicidad que sentía nada la podía eclipsar, o bueno, casi nada.**

 **-Fue como me dijo Albert después de todo- fue lo que ella le dijo entre un beso y otro.**

 **De pronto sintió como su novio se tensaba. ¿Es que ni siquiera en ese momento dejaba de pensar en él?**

 **-¿Qué pasa?- Él solo se quedo observándola. Después de un rato le contestó en tono sarcástico.**

 **-Albert...Siempre tiene la exclusiva de todo lo que pasa en tu vida, ¿no?**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-A nada, olvídalo. No pienso hablar de Albert en esta ocasión. Mejor... dime si te gusta- Le extendió la mano y le dio una cajita con un anillo de compromiso. Lo sacó y lo deslizó sobre su dedo anular. Era hermoso, pero Candy, sintió que para ser un momento especial le faltaba un poco de romanticismo.**

 **-Es muy bonito, gracias.**

 **Después de la cena, Edward la llevó a su departamento.**

 **-¿Me invitas a pasar?- le dijo al ayudarla a bajar del carro.**

 **-No creo que sea bien visto que una señorita invite a su novio, a su departamento , a estas horas de la noche.**

 **-¡Pero son apenas las ocho de la noche! Y ahora soy tu prometido.**

 **-Ya lo sé, pero además estoy cansada. Y nadie sabe que eres mi prometido.**

 **-Pues entonces debemos decirles.**

 **-Estoy segura que cuando pidas formalmente mi mano, la tía abuela se encargará de hacer la fiesta de compromiso.**

 **-¿Cómo dices? No creo que sea necesario informar a los Andrew.**

 **-Ellos son mi familia, tontito, por supuesto que debo informarles, y tú debes pedir mi mano.**

 **-¿Sabes? Estamos algo cansados, hablemos de esto mañana.**

 **-Tienes razón.**

 **Se despidieron largamente, y cuando él por fin se fue, no dejaba de pensar en cómo alejar a Candy de esa familia. La verdad, era que, no quería que ella tuviera más relación con ellos.**

 **Candy por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en los problemas que estaba atravesando Albert. La tía abuela le había pedido su ayuda, pero no le había dicho nada. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en la sala de su departamento, ¿qué haría? ¿Cómo podría enterarse de lo que estaba pasando? Estaba segura que si le llamaba a Albert y le preguntaba no le diría nada. De pronto su rostro se iluminó, Albert no dejaría que su tía viajara sola, siempre le asignaba a George para que la acompañara. Así que lo más seguro era que George estaba también en Nueva York. Solo necesitaba averiguar en dónde.**

 **Eran las ocho de la noche, si en algo lo conocía, George era igual que Albert de quisquilloso y a esas horas, no esperaba encontrarlo en la mansión...estaba en las empresas. Candy tomó el teléfono y pidió a la operadora que le comunicara con George Johnson. Espero unos segundos, y entonces escuchó la voz de George.**

 **-Estoy muy preocupada por la situación que está pasando Albert ,George, la tía me informó todo; pero también me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda, solo que al final, como nos interrumpieron ya no me dijo nada. ¿Usted sabe de qué se trata? Por favor dígame. ¿Es cierto que Albert se tiene que casar?**

 **George había llegado al departamento una hora después de recibir la llamada de Candy. Y ella estaba dispuesta a sacarle toda la información que necesitaba**

 **-Señorita Candy, usted sabe que William jamás aceptaría un matrimonio arreglado, y aunque le dieron la oportunidad de elegir, usted y yo sabemos que nunca se casaría con una señorita estirada de sociedad-**

 **-¡George!- le dijo Candy divertida nunca se imaginó que el elegante hombre inglés pudiera utilizar esas expresiones.**

 **-Solo repito las palabras de William señorita-Candy asintió, era la verdad, después de todo. Además, durante el tiempo que ha pasado el se ha encontrado muy ocupado tratando de buscar otra solución. La única viable, es separarse por completo de los clanes, pero eso tomaría más de un año.**

 **-Pero...dígame, si el tiene que estar comprometido a fin de mes, ¿por qué me dijo la tía abuela que yo podía ayudarles? ¿Cómo podía ayudar yo en una situación como esa? Le aseguro que lo que haré lo necesario.**

 **-¿De verdad no se lo imagina?**

 **Candy se puso de pie y nuevamente empezó a recorrer la habitación, meditando en las palabras de George. De pronto se paró y sintió como si un rayo le hubiera abierto la mente. Abrió sus ojos como platos, y se puso pálida, sintió que sus piernas no la sostenían. Se llevó una mano a su boca y se dejó caer en el sofá. Negando con la cabeza le preguntó a George, que no había perdido detalle de la reacción de la chica:**

 **-¿Me está diciendo que...? ¿Pero...? ¿Acaso...? ¿Quiere decir que...?- tuvo que suspirar profundamente para que pudiera salir de su boca una pregunta completa, tampoco le ayudaba que tuviera la boca completamente seca.**

 **-¿De quien fue la idea?**

 **-De la señora Elroy.**

 **-¿Qué? No puedo creerlo.**

 **-Es la verdad señorita.**

 **-Dígame una cosa George, ¿acaso la tía Elroy está tomando algún nuevo medicamento?**

 **-No, ¿por qué?**

 **-O tal vez sufrió un colapso nervioso y no se ha recuperado del todo. O sufra de algún tipo de amnesia temporal, ¿acaso no recuerda quien soy? ¡La chica revoltosa que ha puesto su mundo de cabeza constantemente! ¿De verdad cree que yo, Candice White, seré una buena esposa, para Albert?**

 **-Jajaja, perdone señorita pero, por un momento me asustó. Y en cuanto a su última pregunta-le dijo recuperando su postura nuevamente-estoy seguro que precisamente por eso, por que usted es Candice White, la señora consideró que sería la esposa perfecta para William. Así que no tiene porque preocuparse.**

 **-¿Qué dijo Albert? Porque supongo que a él ya le dijo.**

 **-Así es. Pero él dijo que no.**

 **-¡¿Qué no?!- Candy sintió que se acababa el oxigeno en la habitación. ¿Acaso Albert la veía tan poca cosa para que no se quisiera casar con ella?**

 **-Pero no piense mal, él dijo que no quería arruinarle la vida. En especial ahora con su compromiso.**

 **-¡Pero ni siquiera estaba comprometida!- Exclamó ella, recuperándose de la impresión.**

 **-Cierto, pero tal parece que no se equivocó- le su mano izquierda, donde lucía su anillo.-Él quiere que sea feliz, sin tener que hacer más sacrificios en su vida. No por la familia.**

 **Ella se quedó callada, meditando en lo dicho por George. ¿De verdad sería un sacrificio para ella? Los Andrew eran su familia. Albert, era su familia. ¿No la había adoptado, en contra del consejo, y acaso no había estado con ella toda su vida? La había consolado en la colina de Ponny cuando recibió la carta de Annie, la había rescatado, ayudado, salvado la vida, literalmente y todo eso lo había hecho sin esperar nada a cambio. ¿No había reído, sufrido y llorado, con los Andrew y por los Andrew? ¿Acaso no hacían eso las familias? La respuesta era muy obvia.**

 **-¿Y si yo no lo viera como un sacrificio?**

 **-¿Qué quiere decir?**

 **-Que va a tener que ayudarme para convencer a Albert de que haga lo que es mejor para la familia.**

 **-Creo que le tiene que avisar primero a la señora.**

 **-Tiene razón- Candy se sentó en el sillón individual, el que estaba a lado del teléfono. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, se quitó el anillo de compromiso y lo colocó sobre la mesita. Nuevamente tomó el teléfono. Pero en esta ocasión, pidió que le comunicaran con la mansión Andrew en Nueva York. Esperó hasta que escuchó la voz de Elroy.**

 **-Tía abuela.**

 **-¿Candy? ¿Qué pasa?**

 **-¿Todavía quiere que me case con Albert?**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**_La voz de mi corazón._**

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

 ** _Por Lu de Andrew_**

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoO_**

 **Candy viajaba en el taxi con la mirada perdida. Tenía unas marcadas sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos, producto de una noche sin dormir. Después de hablar con Elroy, despidió a George.**

 **Recordaba con total claridad la plática que había sostenido con la tía abuela.**

 *****-Tía abuela, todavía quiere que me case con Albert?**

 **-¿Cómo dices, Candy? ¿De qué hablas?**

 **-Por favor, no me pregunte como me enteré, pero ya sé que usted fue a verme al hospital para hablarme de...de...bueno para decirme que había pensado en mí, para ayudarles y pedirme que me casara con Albert.-Elroy suspiró. Candy se puso más nerviosa, y hasta un poco avergonzada, se sentía como si que era ella fuese la que estuviera pidiendo a la tía abuela la mano de Albert. ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera posible.**

 **-Creo que una vez más, tengo que agradecerle a George por su intervención.**

 **-Pero tía abuela...-Candy no quería que Elroy se enterara de quien le había hablado sobre el asunto.**

 **-No te preocupes Candy, que el único que sabía que yo viajaría hasta aquí, era él. Y si yo no te mencioné nada, fue porque al conocer a tu novio, supe que no podría ser tan egoísta, para pedirte que renunciaras a tu vida. Albert lo sabía, por eso me prohibió que ni siquiera te mencionara el asunto. Como te dije, él no está enterado de esta visita.**

 **-Pero ahora ya lo sé. Y no puedo hacer como si no pasara nada. Albert ha sacrificado muchas cosas para llegar hasta donde está, y si yo puedo ayudarle... lo haré, no importa qué y al precio que sea- Elroy se sorprendió ante la declaración de Candy, sabía de su relación tan estrecha que mantenían, pero nunca se imaginó que ella pudiera pensar así.**

 **-¿Estás segura? ¿Ya reparaste en lo que significa esa decisión? Tienes que renunciar a tu novio, ¿o debo decir, prometido?**

 **-Sí, ya lo pensé bien. Yo...yo hablaré con Edward, terminaré mi relación con él. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que me preocupa.**

 **-¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?**

 **-¿Está segura que desea que yo sea la futura esposa del patriarca de la familia más prestigiosa de Estados Unidos y parte de Europa?- Preguntó Candy con cierto temor ante su respuesta.**

 **-¿Sabes, Candy? Me hubiera gustado que tuviéramos esta charla en persona, por teléfono lo siento demasiado impersonal, pero debido a las circunstancias, aprovecharé la ocasión. Sé que tu y yo no tenemos un historial de cordialidad y menos de cariño alguno, y tristemente debo reconocer que la única culpable fui yo. Desde un principio, te rechacé por tu origen y por las intrigas de los Leagan, te culpé de...varias cosas, sin darme cuenta que tu sufrías al igual que yo. Sin embargo, pude ver y he podido ver a lo largo de estos años, como quieres a William, como lo cuidaste sin importarte nada cuando tuvo amnesia. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si algo le pasaba en esos momentos? Y no me refiero a los negocios ni al nombre de la familia, sino que es mi único sobrino directo, como mi hijo. Lo quiero demasiado Candy, aunque no lo demuestre, nunca he sido buena con los sentimientos. Sin embargo, cuando regresó a casa sano y salvo, di gracias al cielo y me prometí que haría todo lo posible por verlo feliz. Y tiempo después, cuando me William me dijo todo lo que había pasado durante ese año que estuvo perdido, me di cuenta que Dios utilizó para cuidarlo, a la única persona que podía ir en contra de todos los convencionalismos que dicta la sociedad. Y eso Candy, fue más valioso para mi que cualquier otra cosa o argumento que alguien pudiera presentarme. Tú conoces mejor que nadie a William, a lo largo de estos años he observado su relación, y sé que él también te conoce mejor que nadie. Conocen cual es su comida favorita, lo que les molesta e incomoda, lo que los hace felices. Aman la naturaleza, a los animales, los dos son rebeldes, y no se dejan llevar por lo que dicen los demás, son fieles sus ideas y principios...y por si fuera poco...ya vivieron juntos,- Por como lo dijo Elroy, Candy se sonrojó- ¿qué otra prueba quieres para saber que la mejor elección para que William contraiga matrimonio eres tu? Y si eso no te es suficiente, te digo claramente, sí Candy, sé quien eres y por eso mismo te digo que tú eres la mejor elección para ser esposa de William.**

 **Cuando Elroy terminó, Candy ya estaba bañada en lágrimas. Las palabras de la tía abuela le habían llegado al corazón. Y más aún porque nunca se esperó a que Elroy le hablara así.**

 **-Candy, di algo niña, por Dios.**

 **-Lo siento tía abuela, es que nunca esperé que usted...**

 **-Oh vamos, dejémonos de sentimentalismos- "Sí, era cierto, Elroy Andrew no era buena a la hora de manejar los sentimientos", pensó Candy.**

 **-Tiene razón.**

 **-Entonces, si ya pensaste bien las cosas, será mejor que nos veamos para hablar del tema. Porque si tú tenías dudas en cuanto a mi decisión de escogerte, yo también tengo que preguntarte si ya pensaste en lo que significa ser la esposa de William Albert Andrew. Y ahora ya es muy noche Candy, te espero mañana por la tarde para tomar en té, en la mansión, ¿te parece bien?**

 **\- De acuerdo, entonces allí estaré. Buenas noches tía abuela.**

 **-Buenas noches Candy.*****

 **La plática con la tía abuela la había mantenido en un estado de vigilia nocturna, dormitando durante toda la noche. No pudo apartar de su mente las palabras de Elroy: "Tú eres la mejor elección para ser la esposa de William". ¿Sería verdad?**

 **A primera hora, Candy fue directo al hospital, pidió una licencia para ausentarse algunos días, pensando que, tal vez tendría que viajar a Chicago. Al salir fue directamente a donde Annie, su gran amiga la estaba esperando desde la tarde anterior, y ni siquiera le había avisado que no asistiría. Afortunadamente, Annie era la encargada de la lujosa casa de modas que una diseñadora francesa había decidido abrir en América. Candy no recordaba el nombre de la francesa, ¿Acaso era Chantal? Esperaba que así fuera, sino Annie la retaría porque siempre le tenía que estar recordando su nombre. Aunque como le había explicado su amiga, si no fuese así, no sería Candy White.**

 **El taxista le indicó que ya estaban frente al lugar, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Sin demasiada prisa, salió del vehículo y se dirigió a la parte trasera. Era por donde siempre entraba, Annie la retaba por no entrar por la puerta principal y Candy siempre le decía que prefería eso a toparse con las señoras de sociedad que no hacían otra cosa más que ver a los demás con aires de superioridad.**

 **Al entrar al lugar, los empleados la reconocieron inmediatamente y le indicaron el lugar donde se encontraba Annie. Candy caminó entre los pasillos y llegó a la oficina de Annie, tocó y le dio el pase. Encontró a Annie hablando con algunas chicas, de seguro modelos, pensó Candy. Cuando Annie se percató de su presencia, las despidió y se dirigió a Candy.**

 **-¡Candy!-exclamó emocionada- benditos los ojos que te ven, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?-preguntó abrazándola con emoción.**

 **-Oh Annie! -Candy se dio cuenta inmediatamente que ha pesar de ya no ser las mismas niñas de antes, y ser unas mujeres profesionistas, no dejaban de extrañarse y comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellas. Y le daba gracias al cielo por ello.**

 **-Pero dime porque me dejaste plantada ayer-dijo con emoción Annie, la invitó a tomar asiento-te estuve esperando parte de la tarde, con un exquisito pastel de chocolate.**

 **-¡Mi favorito! ¿Y no sobró un poquito?- Candy se imaginó comiendo una rebanada de pastel del que Annie hablaba.**

 **\- Los empleados lo devoraron en cuanto yo salí de aquí. Pero si tienes tiempo, puedo pedir a uno de los muchachos que vaya a la pastelería.**

 **-Claro que sí Annie, tengo licencia en el hospital**

 **-¿Tú?. A ver explícame una cosa, ¡Candice White Andrew, no asistió a la cita que tenía ayer, no llamó para avisar que no venía, son las ocho de la mañana y tal parece que llevas horas despierta. Ya fuiste al hospital y lo más increíble fue que pediste una licencia! Tú, nunca haces eso, ¿me vas a decir que está pasando?**

 **-Precisamente a eso he venido.**

 **-Soy toda oídos- Se produjo un largo silencio, Annie esperaba a que Candy empezara a hablar y Candy no sabía como empezar.-Sigo esperando, Candy.-Le dijo Annie después de varios minutos.**

 **-Annie, ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que me... sería probable que me... case con...Albert?-Annie ni siquiera se inmutó como esperaba Candy que hiciera. Solo la observó un momento y de pronto se puso de pie, se acercó a Candy y le dio una bella sonrisa. Tomándola de las manos, le dijo:**

 **-¡Felicidades! Mira que ya se habían tardado. Pero dime, ¿Cómo pasó? Porque hasta donde sabía, seguías saliendo con el simple de Edward.- Candy no daba crédito a lo que Annie le acababa de decir. ¿Cómo que "ya se habían tardado"?**

 **-¿Cómo que ya nos habíamos tardado? Annie, no es lo que tu piensas.**

 **-Pues si me dices que Albert y tú se podrían casar, qué quieres que piense. Explícate. Además, ustedes dos hacen una excelente pareja-Guiñándole el ojo**

 **-¡Annie!**

 **-Jajaja, Candy, no pongas esa cara, es la verdad. Pero no pierdas más el tiempo con sonrojos innecesarios y cuéntame.**

 **-Está bien.**

 **-Sonrójate cuando tengas al guapetón de Albert, frente a ti-sonriendo pícaramente**

 **-¡Annie!**

 **-Está bien, está bien. Pero hay que ser ciega para no darse cuenta de semejante ejemplar de hombre que es William Andrew. Fuerte, varonil, vigoroso, tiene una sonrisa que te aseguro hubiera bastado para desarmar a todos en la gran guerra. Es como los mejores vinos, entre más maduro...**

 **-¡Annie Britter! ¿Desde...desde cuando ves a Albert de esa manera?-Preguntó Candy más sonrojada que un tomate. Annie solo se encogió de hombros con una mirada divertida.**

 **-El que estuviera con Archivald, no impedía que reconociera a un hombre guapo. Y menos ahora, mi querida Candy, que estoy soltera y sin compromiso.**

 **-Dime qué hiciste con mi amiga Annie Britter, la recatada y tímida, ¡que nunca se hubiera atrevido a pensar de esa forma!**

 **-Esa Annie, Candy, murió hace cuatro años-La mirada desolada de Annie, hizo ver a Candy que su amiga todavía recordaba el triste episodio de su vida, donde perdió al hombre que amaba, a Archie, cuando rompió su compromiso.-Mejor platícame, ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que te conviertas en la señora Andrew?**

 **Fue así como como Candy empezó a relatar todo lo sucedido en los últimos días. Le relató todo con lujo de detalles. Se centró en demasía en los eventos ocurridos el día anterior, cuando terminó su relato, Annie estaba emocionada. Siempre había pensado que Candy y Albert terminarían juntos como pareja pero, al parecer los dos estaban tan ciegos que no distinguían lo que tenían ante ellos. Y Annie pensó que era una estupenda forma en que Candy por fin pudiera ser feliz.**

 **-Y bien, ¿dime que piensas?-preguntó Candy ansiosa.**

 **-Que tienes que hacer todo lo posible por convencer a Albert de que su matrimonio es la única forma de salvar su trabajo de tantos años. No es justo que alguien llegue así como así y quiera arrebatarle todo lo que ha hecho.**

 **-Es lo mismo que yo pienso, pero, ¿cómo le hago para convencerlo?**

 **-Tendrás que convencerlo de que no lo harás como un sacrificio más en tu vida y que mucho menos lo haces por la familia.**

 **-¿Qué no lo hago por la familia?**

 **-Claro, o dime una cosa, ¿si Albert siguiera siendo el Albert con el que viviste, y otro ocupara su lugar en la presidencia de los Andrew, accederías tan fácilmente en casarte con ese otro? ¿Inclusive si la señora Elroy te tratara de obligar?**

 **-¡Pero por supuesto que no! No podría hacerlo.**

 **-Entonces admites que lo haces por Albert- Candy inevitablemente se ruborizó ante su inesperada confesión.**

 **-Pues...sí.**

 **-Entonces se lo tienes que decir a Albert.**

 **-Pero... pero, me va a dar vergüenza.**

 **-Candy tu solo dilo, me dices que por la tarde hablaras con la señora Elroy-Candy asintió-estoy segura que ella te ayudará a idear una manera de hablar con Albert y hacerlo entrar en razón.**

 **-Creo que tienes razón. Y lo más seguro es que viajemos a Chicago, Annie, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor enorme? Pero si no quieres lo aceptaré. Pero es que necesito a alguien a mi lado-Annie se imaginaba lo que su amiga le pediría.**

 **-¿Qué es?- Annie se imaginaba lo que su amiga le pediría.**

 **-¿Me podrías acompañar a Chicago? Sé lo que eso significa para ti, pero...**

 **-No es necesario que me convenzas, Candy, eres como mi hermana y no me importa. Además, Gabrielle, me pidió estar a cargo de la boutique que se abrirá en Chicago. Ya tengo todo listo, para eso te había citado, para decirte que salgo en dos días. Y ahora que tu estarás allá, pues qué mejor. La empresa me ha alquilado un departamento, pero no te preocupes, estaré contigo cuando me necesites.**

 **-Annie, perdóname. Te prometo que no te molestaré mucho.**

 **-Si quieres decir que no me pedirás entrar en la mansión Andrew, no creo que sea posible. Además, cuando prometí jamás volver a pisar ninguna casa Andrew fue en un arranque de locura, o algo así, y por ti, que has hecho tanto por mí, lo haré. No te preocupes. Pero creo que la que tiene que estar preocupada eres tú.**

 **-¿Yo, por qué?.**

 **-¿Ya se te olvido que apenas ayer te comprometiste con Edward?**

 **-¡Oh por Dios! Es cierto.**

 **-Nunca entendí que le viste.**

 **-Es un hombre muy atractivo.**

 **-Claro, pero un frech poodle también es atractivo y no por eso te casas con él.**

 **-Jajaja-las dos chicas rieron con ganas- Annie será mejor que, me marche, ahora que me recordaste a Edward tengo que hablar con él.**

 **-Está bien. Cuídate y me mantienes al tanto de lo que pase. Y desde ahora, ya no saldrás por la puerta trasera.**

 **-Pero Annie-**

 **-Nada. Como la futura señora Andrew, tienes que actuar como tal. Y de ahora en adelante, yo me aseguraré de que así sea.**

 **Annie acompañó a su amiga a la salida. Candy no podía dejar de sorprenderse cada vez más con el cambio tan maduro que Annie demostraba. Ya no era la misma chica tímida de antes, y mucho menos insegura. Se había enfrentado a sus padres, en especial con su madre, pues no le parecía que alguien de su posición social terminara trabajando en una casa de modas y mucho menos si suponía vivir en otro lugar del país y sola. Todo el sufrimiento por el que tuvo que pasar contribuyó sin duda a ese cambio. Candy se imaginó que si Archie la volviera a ver, no pensaría lo mismo que cuando terminó con ella.**

 **-Mi chofer te llevará al hospital, ¿quieres que te espere para llevarte con la señora Elroy?-La voz de Annie la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.**

 **-No Annie, gracias. La tía abuela me dijo que enviaría a su chofer por mi. Ahora, amiga, me voy, espero que Edward me pueda perdonar, pero todo esto sirvió para darme cuenta que no lo amo lo suficiente.**

 **-Espero que te vaya bien, y me da gusto que no hayas cometido el peor error de tu vida.**

 **Las chicas se despidieron y Candy partió con rumbo al hospital. No sabía ni siquiera cómo decirle a Edward que no se casaría, no quería lastimarlo pero era necesario.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Pues para tener menos de veinticuatro horas de estar comprometido con la doctora Andrew, tienes una cara de pocos amigos, Ed.-Edward acababa de salir de una operación, y junto con un colega amigo suyo, estaba en el área de descanso del hospital. Si bien era cierto que había amanecido con un agradable humor, este se había esfumado al llegar al hospital y enterarse que su prometida, había estado allí a primera hora para pedir un permiso indefinido. La llamó a su departamento peor nadie respondió, ¿Dónde se había metido Candy? ¿Por qué rayos ni siquiera le avisó que pediría permiso de ausentarse? ¿Por qué ni siquiera lo había esperado?**

 **-¿Y? ¿Cómo quieres que esté Arthur? ¿Feliz de saber que mi prometida ni siquiera me avisó que no estaría hoy aquí? Y por favor, no la vuelvas a llamar Andrew, ella es Candice White, y punto. Y yo me aseguraré que cuando sea Sullivan, ni siquiera recuerde ese estúpido apellido.**

 **-¿Sigues con lo mismo? ¿No esperarás que ella renuncie de la noche a la mañana a la que, durante toda su vida, a considerado su familia? No creo que sea tan malagradecida.**

 **-No, yo sé que ella no es así. Pero no puedo permitir que, una maldita familia como los Andrew, lleguen a opacar mi felicidad con ella. Ellos son capaces de todo, sabes bien que por culpa de ellos, mi abuelo murió.**

 **-Sabes bien que no pienso lo mismo que tú, las circunstancias fueron las que...**

 **-Olvídalo, efectivamente, ya sé lo que piensas y si no estás de acuerdo conmigo, entonces no quiero hablar de ello.**

 **-Está bien-Dijo el joven médico, Arthur Fox. Aunque Edward era su amigo, no tenía la misma opinión respecto la muerte de su abuelo. Y había veces que se preguntaba, ¿qué le había visto Candy White? Su amigo podía llegar a ser odioso si se lo proponía.-Sin embargo debo llamar a tu cordura, y quiero que pienses en el hecho de que ellos ni siquiera se han metido en tu relación con Candy. ¿O sí?**

 **-Directamente no. Pero al tal William lo traigo atravesado en el hígado. No soporto su relación con Candy, tal parece que está enamorado de ella.**

 **-Pero debes estar tranquilo, ella se casará contigo. ¿O tienes alguna razón para pensar que Candy siente algo por él?**

 **-Ninguna, claro-respondió sarcástico- a no ser su absurdo interés y preocupación por él. Te aseguró que si ayer cuando estaba conmigo, se hubiese enterado de que su gran amigo Albert, estaba en problemas, me hubiera dejado abandonado y hubiera salido corriendo para ver en qué podía ayudarlo- contestó muy molesto.**

 **Candy caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, se había demorado más de lo que esperaba en su departamento, buscando el dichoso anillo que le había dado Edward. Era curioso como, pasando los minutos, se sentía más tranquila y sobre todo más segura de su decisión. En especial la de no casarse con Edward. Tan solo recordaba la manera en que le entregó el anillo de compromiso, y se decepcionaba. Ella esperaba una entrega más romántica, se suponía que se amaban, ¿no? Y la reacción, tanto la de él, como la de ella, no era la de unos jóvenes enamorados. Así que, con eso en mente estaba completamente segura que Edward la entendería.**

 **Él por su parte, seguía molesto, si es que se podía más. Arthur estaba a punto de retirarse, pero en eso vio que Candy estaba parada en la entrada del lugar. se sonrieron y Arthur le señaló a su amigo quien estaba en la sala. Con paso decidido, salió del lugar, después de saludar a Candy.**

 **-¡Candy!-Le habló Edward. Por un momento se tranquilizó, y como si supiera lo que ocurriría a continuación, desvió su mirada hacia la mano izquierda de Candy. Supo que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir.-¿Por qué pediste la licencia, por qué no me avisaste?-con el cejo fruncido, le exigió una respuesta-apenas ayer aceptaste ser mi esposa, y ahora ya te manejas como si no tuvieras un compromiso- el tono de su voz no le estaba agradando a Candy, se notaba molesto, y ¿por qué le exigía una explicación? Todavía no estaban casados y, ¿acaso la trataría como si fuese su dueño?**

 **-¿Acaso te tengo que pedir permiso para tomar decisiones? Si así es ahora, ¿qué sería si hubiésemos llegado a casarnos?- Para el doctor, no paso desapercibida la alusión de Candy, al hablar de su boda como algo que no pasaría.-No eres mi dueño, Edward, el que ayer te dijera que sí me casaba contigo, no significa que lo seas o que lo llegues a ser. Siempre he sido libre e independiente, nunca le he pedido permiso a nadie para tomar decisiones. Todos los que me conocen lo saben, pero tal vez...**

 **-¿Tal vez yo no?**

 **-No dije eso.**

 **-¡Pero lo pensaste!-Él estaba ya muy alterado, con los puños cerrados golpeo la mesa donde unos minutos antes, estuviera tomando café. Candy se sobresaltó, y sintió un poco de temor, nunca lo había visto tan molesto-¿Qué piensas, Candy? ¿Edward no me conoce lo suficiente? ¿No me conoce tan bien como "mi gran amigo Albert"?**

 **-Albert no tiene nada que ver en esto.**

 **-¡Y como siempre, defendiéndolo!- De pronto, recordó el anillo-¿Y el anillo de compromiso? ¿Por qué no lo traes puesto?**

 **-Cálmate, por favor Edward. Estás muy alterado-Candy tragó saliva. Se sintió como la niña vulnerable que en su momento, había consolado y defendido Anthony, Terry y Albert. Sobre todo, Albert. Solo que, en está ocasión, él no estaba allí para ayudarla.-Pero tenemos que hablar.**

 **-Hablar-repitió Edward, tranquilizándose un poco- ¿De qué?**

 **-Precisamente de nuestro compromiso-Candy supo entonces, que no podía seguir dándole más vueltas al asunto, iría al grano y saldría de ahí lo más pronto posible-creo que me apresuré al darte mi respuesta-suspiró y lo vio directamente a los ojos-perdóname, no puedo casarme contigo.**

 **La reacción pasiva de Edward, en lugar de tranquilizarla la preocupo más. Pero dispuesta a salir de esa absurda situación, en donde ella misma se había colocado, colocó una bolsita de terciopelo en donde había metido el anillo, sobre la mesa. La mirada de Edward, viajaba dela cara de Candy al anillo.**

 **-No-la voz vacilante del joven galeno retumbó en la habitación-no, puedes dejarme, no lo voy a permitir.-Con paso decidido, se acercó hasta la rubia y la tomó fuertemente de los hombros causándole un poco de daño-eres mía, mi novia y mi futura esposa. No te vas a deshacer de mi así como así.-Los ojos de Candy se cristalizaron, dándole paso a unas lágrimas, no solo de dolor si no de decepción y frustración.**

 **-Suéltame, por favor-le suplicó-me estás haciendo daño-La voz llorosa de Candy lo regresó a la realidad. No quería verla así, no quería hacerle daño. Lo único que quería era ser feliz con ella, olvidar la promesa que le hizo a su padre antes de morir, olvidar el rencor hacia los Andrew, que había sido alimentado por su abuelo y su padre. Olvidar a William Andrew, y amar a Candy libremente. Pero no podía.**

 **-Perdóname, pero, ¿es que no comprendes que te amo? No puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti. Y no acepto un, no; por respuesta.**

 **-¿Entonces pretendes obligarme? El simple hecho que nos llevemos bien, que tengamos la misma profesión y sintamos una mutua atracción, no significa que nos amemos. Piénsalo por favor, tal vez sea solo costumbre...**

 **-No Candy. Piénsalo bien tú, cásate conmigo por favor-tomándola de las manos, intentó acercarse a ella para besarla. Pero ella lo hizo a un lado y se alejó de él, muy cerca de la puerta.**

 **-No, lo siento mucho. Y menos después de lo que me has demostrado hoy aquí. De lo que eres capaz si las cosas no te salen como tú quieres.**

 **-Eso es lo que piensas ahora, yo te amo.**

 **-No, no es cierto- y las lágrimas volvieron a fluir. Candy no esperó más y salió del lugar. Con la mirada baja escondiendo las lágrimas, no quería que el personal se diera cuenta del estado en que se encontraba. Escuchaba que Edward la llamaba, pero no quiso detenerse. ¿En qué momento Edward se convirtió en esa persona cruel, en alguien que la quería obligar a hacer algo que ella no quería?**

 **Afortunadamente antes de salir de su departamento, había llamado a la tía abuela, para decirle que llegaría un poco antes a la mansión. Elroy casi la obligó a que despidiera al chofer de su amiga y esperara a Walter, el chofer personal de Elroy. Él la había llevado al hospital y la estaba esperando a la salida.**

 **-Señorita Candy, ¿se encuentra bien?-Preguntó el chofer, al verla llorando. Inmediatamente le abrió la puerta.**

 **-Sí Walter, no te preocupes, solo sácame de aquí, por favor.**

 **El hombre asintió y dirigiéndose al volante, oyó que llamaban a Candy. Cuando volteó a ver quien era, pudo distinguir al novio de la señorita. Lo conocía de las veces que Elroy le había mandado por ella al hospital. Se giró para buscar indicaciones de parte de Candy.**

 **-Vámonos por favor-Le pidió Candy, con los ojos aún llorosos. El hombre asintió y puso en marcha el automóvil, al alejarse, vio por el espejo retrovisor la figura de Edward observándolos a distancia.**

 **Edward sintió que la perdía. Quiso detenerla, convencerla, que se quedara con él. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Cómo se le había salido la situación de las manos? Con desesperación, observó el auto que Candy había abordado y le dolió aún más reconocer el emblema...tenía que ser el auto de Andrew.**

 **Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Candy le pidió a Walter que la disculpara con la tía abuela, y fue hacia el tocador. El chofer fue a encontrarse con Elroy, quien estaba en la biblioteca dando algunas instrucciones al ama de llaves de la mansión.**

 **-Disculpe señora.**

 **-¿Dime Walter?**

 **-Le informo que la señorita Candice ya se encuentra en la mansión. Me pidió que la disculpara, se encuentra en el servicio.**

 **-Gracias Walter- Elroy notó que el hombre a pesar de que ya no tenía nada qué hacer allí no se retiraba.**

 **-Muy bien, Sharon, es todo puedes retirarte.**

 **-Con su permiso señora.**

 **-¿Y bien Walter? ¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Es la señorita Candy, señora.**

 **-¿Qué pasa con Candice?-preguntó preocupada Elroy.**

 **-Debo informarle que tal vez fue al tocador para serenarse un poco. Salió muy angustiada del hospital, llorando, para ser exactos. Y el doctor Edward salió tras ella, ella no quiso hablar con él y me pidió que saliéramos del lugar.**

 **-¿Llorando? ¿Crees que el doctor, haya tratado de hacerle daño?**

 **-No lo podría asegurar, pero la señorita se encontraba muy mal.**

 **-Si algo le hizo a Candy...-No pudo continuar, porque alguien la interrumpió.**

 **-¿Qué le pasa a Candy?-La fuerte y firme voz, retumbó no solo en la habitación sino también en los oídos de Elroy. Se giró y ahí vio la figura imponente de...**

 **-¡William! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Elroy se quedó paralizada, nunca se imaginó ver a Albert en Nueva York. En especial, cuando se suponía que él pensaba que tanto ella como George estaban en Lakewood. Y lo peor de todo... se veía molesto. No. Estaba molesto. Albert caminó hasta el escritorio, para sentarse en el sillón de piel, y con un gesto adusto se dirigió de nuevo a su tía.**

 **-Creo que le hice una pregunta, así que por favor, contésteme-Albert trataba de modular el tono de su voz. No quería demostrar lo molesto que estaba, sobre todo ahora que sabía que Candy estaba en la mansión.**

 **-Walter fue por ella al hospital, y me dijo que salió llorando del lugar. Ella se encuentra en el tocador, tal vez no quiera que la vea así.-Contestó algo cohibida Elroy.**

 **-Quiero suponer, que usted no pasó por alto la decisión que tomé, cuando le dije que no quería que Candy se enterara de la situación que estamos pasando. No me decepcione tía.**

 **-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?**

 **-¿Más preguntas? Está bien, se me hizo muy extraño que después de lo sucedido, usted se fuera tranquilamente a Lakewood. Así que investigué, y eme aquí. Ahora dígame usted, qué le dijo a Candy.**

 **-Pues creo que te voy a decepcionar. –Contestó Elroy-Candy sabe toda la historia, y también sabe acerca de mi idea, y al parecer...**

 **-¡No quiero saber nada más! ¿Cómo es posible que haya ignorado lo que decidí? Yo estoy viendo cuál es la mejor solución...**

 **-Y mientras tanto, te estás acabando. ¡Mírate! En solo una semana has bajado de peso, y estás ojeroso y demacrado. Casi no duermes y no comes, y lo peor de todo es que no puedes hacer nada. ¿Hasta cuando lo vas a comprender?**

 **Elroy salió a toda prisa, no quiso que su sobrino la viera a punto de llorar. Pero al llegar al umbral de la puerta, llegó una llorosa Candy. Ya estaba mejor de ánimo, y sus ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos por el llanto. Al verla, Elroy, sintió tristeza por su estado.**

 **-Candy, ¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó preocupada.**

 **-Tía, no es nada. Lo que pasó fue que, bueno, no acabé en los mejores términos con Edward.**

 **-Oh, hija, lo siento mucho-Y sin que lo esperara ninguna de las dos, Elroy la estrechó entre sus brazos y Candy se refugió en ella. Albert veía sorprendido la escena, pero no pudo odiar el hecho de que Candy había estado llorando, y si algo no le gustaba, era verla llorar. Por lo que, con toda la ternura del mundo la llamó.**

 **-Candy- Ella escuchó esa voz, la voz que tantas ganas había tenido de escuchar en los últimos días. Se separó de Elroy y levantó la vista. Y lo vio. Sintió unas ganas inmensas de correr hacia él. Y así lo hizo en cuanto vio que Albert abría sus brazos para recibirla entre ellos.**

 **-¡Albert!-Lo abrazó por la cintura, y se sintió en su refugio, como secretamente lo llamaba. Albert empezó a tranquilizarla, pues ella había empezado a llorar de nuevo. Solo que ahora no sabía si lloraba por lo sucedido con Edward o de felicidad por tener a Albert con ella. Para Albert era curioso ver que la excelente doctora Candice White, continuara siendo la misma llorona de siempre.**

 **-Tranquila pequeña, ¿acaso no recuerdas que eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras?- El llanto de Candy paró como por arte de magia. Albert había dicho las palabras mágicas, y recordó la primera vez que lo vio en la colina de Pony. Y casi por instinto, empezó a sonreír. Pero Albert, no lo notó, estaba demasiado angustiado, que por su culpa Candy volviera a sufrir.**

 **-¿Has terminado por Edward por lo que te dijo mi tía? ¿Por eso estás llorando?- Candy se separó un poco de él para verlo a los ojos.**

 **-No, no es por lo que tu piensas.-**

 **-Candy...no quiero verte sufrir por amor una vez más. Y menos si es por mi culpa, no quiero que...**

 **-No. No entiendes, si lloré, fue porque cuando llegué al hospital para hablar con Edward, estaba muy molesto y empezamos a discutir. Él se molestó aún más y... bueno yo...me asusté un poco. Nunca lo había visto así. Pero de una vez te digo que, aunque sí consideré casarme con él, pero gracias a Dios me di cuenta que no lo amaba como pasar mi vida entera con él. Además, esa parte que mostro de él está tarde, me dijo que no estoy equivocada, creo que no lo conozco lo suficiente.**

 **-¿Te hizo daño?-De todo lo que Candy le había dicho, lo único que le importó a Albert era saber qué le había hecho Edward para que se asustara.**

 **-No, nada, solo me asusté por su manera de actuar.**

 **-Candy, escúchame, de todas formas no voy a permitir que hagas un absurdo sacrificio por...**

 **-No. Escúchame tu. Creo que la idea de la tía es lo mejor que puedes hacer para no perder todo por lo que has trabajado, y para tu bienestar personal. No es ningún sacrificio para mi el hacerlo, Albert, son mi familia. Tu, me diste una familia, no, tu eres mi familia y te voy a apoyar y ayudar en lo que más pueda. Y si es preciso que lo hagamos de esa manera, pues lo haremos, y de una vez te digo, que nada ni nadie hará que cambie de opinión, ¿lo entiendes? Ya tomé una decisión, y aquí estoy para que juntos salgamos adelante, y no me digas que tratarás de arreglarlo antes del mes, porque no soy tonta y sé muy bien que para que te separes completamente del consejo, tomará más de un año. ¿O acaso quieres que te ruegue para que...te cases conmigo?**

 **Albert estaba sorprendidamente asombrado. Candy, literalmente, le había cerrado la boca. No sabía si enojarse, molestarse, reírse o darle la razón a la diatriba que le había lanzado Candy. Ahora estaba consciente que si decía algo para tratar de convencerla de lo contrario, Candy tal vez lo tomaría a mal. Así, tomándola de las manos, la vio directo a los ojos y le preguntó:**

 **-¿Estás completamente segura?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-No quiero que algún día me llegues a odiar o pienses que te obligué a todo esto.**

 **-No, tu no me estás obligando y nunca, nunca te odiaría- Albert no le contestó. En seguida llamó al mayordomo.**

 **-Morgan, ¿puedes decirle a mi tía que la necesito aquí, por favor?**

 **-Sí señor, en seguida.**

 **Candy solo lo seguía con la vista. Preguntándose para qué Albert había mandado traer a Elroy. Albert adivino su pensamiento e invitándola a sentarse, le dijo:**

 **-Creo que alguien nos tiene que ayudar con el anuncio de nuestro compromiso...**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**La voz de mi corazón.**

 **Por Lu de Andrew.**

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **ABERDEEN, ESCOCIA.**_

 _ **Septiembre. 1922.**_

\- Noticias de América.

-¿Noticias solamente? Yo creí que vendría en persona. Debe estar brincando de felicidad, aunque con lo viejo que es, de seguro se le rompe la cadera- Contestó el joven, que se encontraba frente a la chimenea repasando la última investigación que había sido llevada desde América.

-Al parecer, no quiere alejarse lo suficiente. Dentro de casi tres semanas, será la próxima reunión que sostendrán los miembros del concejo, con el presidente del clan. Sabes muy bien que lo que más desea su abuelo es escuchar el momento en que te nombren a ti como vicepresidente de las empresas.

-Ese señor no es mi abuelo- con toda la paciencia del mundo caminó hasta donde se encontraba Christian Preston, su hombre de confianza, recibiéndole los papeles que sostenía en su mano, junto con un telegrama-y el muy idiota piensa que, yo soy tan imbécil que puede utilizarme para sus asquerosos planes.

-Nunca he entendido tus planes del todo Arnold. De pronto, aceptas su ofrecimiento de reconocerte, no solo legalmente sino también socialmente como su nieto. Aceptas el apellido, y les das una fuerte suma de dinero, eso sin contar que le sigues el juego en lo de conseguir la dichosa presidencia. ¿Hasta cuando me contarás todo?

-Yo no le estoy siguiendo el juego a nadie, Christian, todo lo contrario.-Si en algo se distinguía Arnold Fergusson era, en que había aprendido a controlar sus emociones. De tez blanca, pelo castaño oscuro, con unos profundos ojos negros, que contrastaban con el color de su piel, su altura era de casi 1.90 m, era fuerte y musculoso, no por hacer ejercicio, sino por el trabajo pesado que desde muy chico estuvo acostumbrado a hacer. Arnold, era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, y cariño no era lo que verdaderamente sentía por su abuelo.

El había crecido viendo como su delicada madre, se desgastaba cada día a causa del duro trabajo que se vio obligada a hacer como sirvienta. Una niña rica venida a menos. Se enamoró profundamente de uno de los amigos de su padre teniendo ella diecisiete años, nunca se enteró que él estuviera casado, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El hombre se aprovechó de su inmadurez y juventud, para enamorarla y pedirle que le diera una muestra de su amor.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada, se lo informó a él. Y ahí fue cuando la chica se enteró que el era casado y no podía ni quería abandonar a su esposa. La abandonó a su suerte y fue cuando ella decidió decirle a su padre. La abofeteó y le dijo que todo había sido su culpa, como mujer que era, seguramente fue ella quien sedujo a su gran amigo. La corrió, de su casa y ella solo se llevó consigo las joyas que eran herencia de su mamá y un dinero que poco a poco, había juntado, el suficiente para llevar una vida sencilla pero que no los dejaría ni a ella, ni a su pequeño bebé, en la calle. Pero cuando él solo contaba con 10 años, todos los ahorros de su mamá desaparecieron, no supieron cómo fue, pero quedaron en la calle. Años después, Arnold se enteró que su abuelo había corrido el rumor entre sus amigos y familiares que, el culpable de todo eso había sido el mismo Arnold. Fue entonces que él se dio cuenta que detrás de aquel robo había estado su abuelo. ¿Acaso el viejo pensaba que él anhelaba tener el apellido? El caso es que sí, lo pensaba y por ello cuando vio como había salido adelante y ahora tenía una fortuna, gracias a su trabajo, se acercó a él.

-Vamos Arnold, hasta el momento me has mantenido al margen de esta situación. ¿Es tan malo?

-¿Malo? Al menos no para mi, amigo. Pero no te puedo decir lo mismo del viejo-Se sentó en el sofá, y abrió el sobre que le había hecho llegar su abuelo- si te he mantenido al margen de todo esto, es porque no quiero que se vean involucrados, utilicé a otras personas para hacer el trabajo.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Sigues hablando entre líneas!

-No pienso darte detalles, Christian. Solo confórmate con saber que sé muy bien lo que hago. ¿Sabes?, creo que la vida me está dando una retribución por la muerte de mi madre.

-Cada vez te entiendo menos Arnold. Pero se hará como tu digas, solo contéstame dos cosas.

-¿Cuáles son?

-¿Por qué no le has dicho a tu abuelo que ya sabes que lo de tu apellido, lo de hacerlo legal, no es cierto?

-No me conviene. Es mejor que él siga creyendo que me vio la cara de idiota. ¡Como si me interesara llevar su apellido!

-Bien, eso me lleva a mi otra pregunta. ¿Qué vas a hacer con Andrew? Tu abuelo espera que le quites la presidencia y no sé que tanta cosa.

-No tengo nada en contra de William Albert Andrew, ni siquiera me interesa la estúpida presidencia. Los Andrew no tienen nada que me interese...-Hizo una pausa significativa, leyendo el telegrama que había mandado su abuelo-Por cierto, el viejo dice que me quiere en Estados Unidos, para fin de mes. Me tendré que reunir con la bola de viejos ambiciosos y ahí varios se llevaran una sorpresa. Será mejor que salgamos ya. Necesito llegar antes a Chicago.

-¿Antes? ¿Para qué?-Arnold le dio una mirada enigmática y con una sonrisa de medio lado le contestó:

-La verdad es que...quiero ponerme al corriente con todo.

-No te creo, pero en fin, me imagino que quieres salir cuanto antes, prepararé todo-El hombre que había permanecido de pie cerca de la puerta dio media vuelta y salió presuroso.

-Gracias Christian-susurró Arnold, ante la evidente ausencia de su amigo, se había quedado pensativo, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando salió.

Aunque la verdad era que quería llegar antes a Chicago, porque sí había algo que le interesara a Arnold Fergusson de la familia Andrew. Buscó entre las hojas de investigación que le habían llegado. Había mandado a investigar a la familia, el informe era detallado, hablaba de todos los miembros de la familia, vivos y muertos, en seguida pudo ver que no eran nada de lo que su abuelo afirmaba, una familia de ladrones que se apropiaron de la presidencia sin ninguna contemplación para los demás clanes. Claropensó Arnold,para el viejo todos somos ladrones, aunque el único ladrón es él

De pronto, encontró lo que estaba buscando, lo encontró entre las fotografías que habían sido integradas al informe. Ahora conocía a todos y cada uno de los Andrew, hasta George estaba incluido. Tomó una fotografía y la sostuvo entre sus manos. Ahí estaba la razón de que quisiera llegar pronto a Chicago. La imagen tenía un nombre escrito en la parte superior: "Candice White Andrew"...

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama, todo lo sucedido el día anterior, había sido demasiado para que, en la soledad y completa calma pudiera conciliar el sueño. Vio el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea, Las tres de la mañana estaba acostumbrada a pasar noches sin dormir, en sus turnos de noche en el hospital, y en estos momentos desearía estar de guardia en urgencias para alejar tantos pensamientos y recuerdos de su cabeza. Decidió que bajaría a la cocina a tomar un poco de leche tibia. Se puso su camisón y salió al pasillo en penumbras, todos estaban dormidos, pasó frente a la recamara de Albert y sintió que su corazón le daba un brinco, movió la cabeza y bajó las escaleras, no sabía porque reaccionaba de esa manera ante el solo pensamiento de su amigo.

Fue hasta la cocina y se calentó la leche y la tomó, esperanzada que sirviera de algo y relajara sus nervios. Al regresar y poner un pie sobre el primer escalón, se detuvo, volteó hasta la gran puerta de roble del estudio de Albert. No supo qué extraña sensación le provocó el solo verla, se sintió como atraída por ella, como si fuera un gran imán y ella un pedazo de metal. Mirando para todos lados, decidió entrar.

Cuando abrió la puerta, pudo distinguir claramente el aroma de la colonia de Albert. ¡Y eso que solo había estado en el un par de horas! Aunque lo cierto es que Candy distinguía ese olor tan varonil donde quiera que estuviera.

¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuando pensaba que el aroma de Albert era varonil?

Se estaba volviendo loca, le faltaba dormir, sin duda. Cerró la puerta y paseo su vista por todo el lugar perfectamente arreglado. Recorrió con los dedos, el borde del escritorio, la chimenea, y el sillón de piel donde siempre estaba él. Cansada se sentó en el mismo. Recordó lo que había pasado cuando la tía abuela, llegó a la biblioteca después de su plática con Albert. Habían acordado, regresar a Chicago para los preparativos, pero antes aprovecharían su estancia en NY, para contratar a una orquesta que era muy famosa en la ciudad. Elroy quería que desde ese mismo instante, Candy empezara familiarizarse con todo asunto relacionado como la futura matriarca. Y el saber preparar una gran y sofisticada fiesta, estaba implícito. Candy sonrió al recordar que, Elroy , ni siquiera se había inmutado ante la noticia que dio Albert. Al parecer, Elroy estaba segura que ella convencería a Albert. Se sentía nerviosa y extrañamente feliz. Había decidido que llamaría a Annie a primera hora para contarle todo, ese era su último en NY, y todo decía que Annie regresaría a Chicago antes que ella.

Fijó su atención en algunos retratos que estaban sobre la chimenea apagada, a estas alturas sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad dela habitación y solo la luz de la luna la iluminaba. No era necesario más. Se puso de pie y presto atención a las fotografías, nunca antes había estado de esa forma en el estudio de Albert, solo de entrada por salida, tal vez por eso no había visto a quien pertenecían dichas imágenes.

El primero era de Anthony, su primer y gran amor. El único sobrino directo de Albert y a quien le dolió en demasía la muerte de su sobrino y más aún, que nunca pudo conocerlo íntimamente. Después estaba, el de Rosemary, con Anthony en su regazo, era una imagen encantadora. Se veía feliz y el pequeño que sostenía la miraba con una especie de adoración a pesar de la corta edad que mostraba. En otro, estaban, Anthony, Stear y Archie, sus tres paladines. Nostalgia fue lo que sintió Candy ante esas imágenes, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus verdes ojos, recordando los bellos tiempos que pasó a su lado.

Le seguía una de la tía abuela, con su regía y rígida postura que la caracterizaba. En seguida estaba una de Albert mismo, el día en que decidió dejar libre a su fiel Pouppet, ese día Candy también lloró, esa foto sí la reconocía. Después estaba una foto que Candy nunca se hubiera imaginado que Albert tendría. Una foto de ella, sí era de ella, la habían tomado el día de su graduación. Recordó que esa noche, había bailado como loca, en especial porque lo había hecho con él. Recordó el último baile en que Albert la había sostenido entre sus brazos, para después, llevarla al inmenso jardín del salón de recepciones. Platicaron de muchas cosas, rieron y recordaron muchas otras. Finalmente, antes de regresar al salón, Albert la tomó del brazo y le dijo: Esta noche, estas verdaderamente hermosa, Candy Ella sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas, pero esa sensación pasó, cuando Albert le recordó que tenían que regresar, pues él saldría al día siguiente de viaje.

Candy suspiró, por alguna extraña razón, había decidido pasar por alto esa maravillosa noche que pasó con él y la guardo en lo más profundo de su corazón. Y algo le decía que tal vez, solo tal vez, ahora si podía darse el lujo de recordarla. Con una sonrisa de felicidad, puso su atención al siguiente cuadro. Y ahí recordó a "la extraña razón". Un retrato de Josselyn. Se veía hermosa y le dolió el corazón solo de imaginar que Albert, cada que la veía recordaba el gran amor que de seguro le seguía teniendo. Regresó al amplió sillón que estaba tras el escritorio, sin dejar de ver el retrato, recordó la vez que conoció a Josselyn Rogers...

***Fue en una fiesta que había organizado la tía abuela. Albert regresaba de un viaje por Canadá y llevaría a Josselyn para que por fin la conociera la familia. Hasta el momento, Candy sabía de la existencia de Josselyn por las pláticas que sostenía con Albert. Todo iba bien, Candy sabía que Albert y Joss, ya eran novios, pero nunca pensó que alguna vez se tornara todo tan formal, como para que decidiera llevarla a conocer a la familia entera.

Ella había querido zafarse de la situación, no sabía porque no quería conocer a Josselyn, pero puso mil y un pretextos para no asistir. Desde una disección hasta exámenes sorpresa. Y al parecer se estaba saliendo con la suya pues, por un tiempo no supo de Albert. Hasta que llegó una tarde hasta la universidad, él le suplicó que lo acompañara en esa ocasión especial, además le dijo que Joss, quería conocerla. Después de un buen rato, él la convenció. Por favor, es importante para mi que estés esa noche, además necesito tu aprobación ¿Cómo decirle que no?

Unas noches después Candy se encontraba, en un lugar donde no quería estar, para conocer a una chica, a la que no quería conocer. Hablando con gente con la que no quería hablar y sonriendo cuando no quería sonreír. Se sentía con el corazón en un hilo, y ni siquiera lograba descifrar el por qué. Esperando el momento en qué Albert y Josselyn llegaran, Annie fue con ella, se le veía preocupada.

-Candy te he estado buscando, ¿qué haces aquí? Parece que estás escondiéndote- Le dijo al encontrarla detrás de una gran columna que enmarcaba la entrada hacia el salón.

-Tal vez no quiero ser encontrada-fue su simple respuesta. A Annie pareció ni importarle.

-Candy, tienes que ayudarme. Archie quiere que nos escapemos después de la cena.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo Annie?-le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Te imaginas si se enteran? ¿Qué dirán de mi? Mi mamá dice que una señorita de sociedad debe comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias. Una dama no hace ese tipo de cosas.

-Tal vez no las haga con un desconocido, pero Archie es tu novio, tu prometido. Además, no te enojes pero, ¿no crees que necesitan algún tiempo a solas? No me malinterpretes, es decir, tu mamá nunca los deja, ¡ni siquiera para que platiquen un rato! Creo yo, que eso no es normal en una relación como la de ustedes. Tal vez Archie quiera disfrutar de un tiempo contigo, nada más. Sin ninguna intención oculta- A Candy se le vino a la memoria cuando Archie le había propuesto matrimonio. Quería una cena romántica y especial para ellos dos, pero con la mamá de Annie sin dejarlos ni a sol ni a sombra, tuvo que pedirle permiso para que le permitiera llevar a cabo su idea. La respuesta de la mamá de Annie, no tuvo lugar a discusión. Archie le pediría matrimonio a su hija, en una gran fiesta delante de todos, al parecer para la señora Britter, lo más importante era que todos se enteraran de que una de los herederos de los Andrew, se casaría con Annie Britter. Y a pesar de la absurda propuesta Archie aceptó.

-Candy, toda mi vida me he preparado para ser la esposa perfecta para Archie, no quiero arruinarlo por un momento de... de...

-¿De romanticismo?-preguntó Candy sarcástica-lo puedes arruinar con Archie, Annie. Si quieres ser la esposa perfecta para él, ¿no crees que tienes que hacer, entonces, lo que a él le guste?

-Pero Candy, tu sabes muy bien que...- Ella ya no pudo continuar, porque la alta figura de Albert entrando al salón había captado la atención de todos en el lugar. Se acercó hasta donde Candy y Annie estaban, y las saludó, especialmente a Candy.

-Gracias por estar aquí, conmigo, esta noche- le dijo. Candy pensó que se libraría de conocer a Josselyn, pues Albert estaba solo. Pero de pronto la llamó.

-¡Joss!- Ella iba entrando platicando con Elroy, al parecer se iban a llevar muy bien. Al oír su voz ella fue rápidamente hasta donde Albert, cuando llegó, entrelazaron sus manos y ahí Candy se dio cuenta que eso iba demasiado en serio.- Preciosa, quiero que por fin conozcas a Candy. Candy-se dirigió a la pecosa-ella es Josselyn. Josselyn ella es Candy.

Candy extendió la mano para saludarla, pero no se esperaba la reacción de Josselyn. Sin decir más, abrazo efusivamente a Candy y le dijo:

-¡Candy es un placer conocerte! Albert me ha hablado tanto de ti, que siento como si ya nos conociéramos de años,-un momento, ¿Albert? ¿Acaso no sabía que ella, Candice White, era la única que lo llamaba "Albert"? ¡Hasta la tía abuela, lo sabía! pensó Candy- de verdad espero que seamos buenas amigas- continuó Joss – y me cuentes todo acerca de cómo se conocieron. Este joven-señalando a Albert- me dice, que eso es un secreto de estado, pero tu sí me dirás, ¿verdad?- La sincera mirada de la joven, hizo que Candy derribara las barreras que se había puesto hacía ella. No era la típica señorita de sociedad, presumida, odiosa, e intolerable, sino por el contrario, era dulce, sincera y quería ser su amiga. ¿Qué podía hacer ante eso? Nada, solo conocer a la novia de su amigo y apoyarlo a él. Lo haría por él.

-¡Claro que sí, Josselyn! Aunque esté en peligro de muerte- dijo Candy en tono de broma, mirando de reojo a Albert. Sonrió cálidamente a Joss, la primera sonrisa que había mostrado en toda la noche. Platicaron un rato más, y Candy tuvo que reconocer que además de hermosa era una gran persona. Después de un rato, Albert fue por su novia para bailar con ella.

Con una media sonrisa Candy los vio cómo se alejaban. El resto de la noche, Candy ya no supo de su amigo, ella se refugió en la oscuridad del jardín y de la noche. Pasado algún tiempo, subió a su recamara, no se despidió de nadie, solo quería estar sola. Ni siquiera las lastimosas lágrimas de Annie, que para esos momentos se había peleado con Archie, la hicieron quedarse en la fiesta.

Con el paso de los meses, Josselyn y ella terminaron siendo amigas, y gracias a eso, adoptaron la costumbre de verse sin excusa alguna cada mes. Josselyn le dijo que sabía lo importante que era su amistad para Albert y también para ella. Para cuando, ellos se comprometieron seis meses después, Candy ya era una gran amiga de Josselyn.***

Candy regresó a la realidad, dio un grande suspiro. Todo eso lo había hecho solo por Albert y se dio cuenta que por él sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Por él, solo por él. Gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba, pero, ¿desde cuando? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Había dedicado el suficiente tiempo para esconder sus sentimientos y disfrazarlos, por pensar que ella no era digna de alguien como Albert. Volteo hacia su espalda para poder ver el gran cuadro que la tía abuela había mandado pintar, para celebrar su presentación en sociedad. Lo observó durante un buen tiempo, solo para decidirse a reconocer en voz alta y como si se lo dijera a él...

-¡Estoy enamorada de ti!- Solo el cuadro y el silencio de la noche fueron testigos de esa declaración de amor.

Ahora Candy sabía claramente por qué se sentía así cuando Albert conoció a Josselyn. Estaba celosa y terriblemente triste, porque sabía que lo perdería para siempre. Y una vez más se sacrificó, sacrificó el amor que le tenía para que él fuera feliz. ¡Qué irónico! Y Albert que no quería más sacrificios. Tal vez nunca sabría cuando exactamente se enamoró de su mejor amigo, pero ya que por vez primera había escuchado la voz de su corazón, sabía que él había sido su primer gran amor...su Príncipe de la Colina.

Ella seguía llorando, y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante él. Pero en una vuelta del destino, sus caminos no solo se habían encontrado, sino que, ahora se iban a unir para siempre. Sí, se casaría con él y aprovecharía cada instante para ganarse su corazón. Y tal vez, él algún día Albert, se enamoraría de ella...

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Era de mañana cuando Albert, se encontraba con su tía en el comedor, Elroy ya tenía cinco minutos esperándolo para desayunar.

-¡Buenos días, tía!-Saludó alegremente el rubio. Para Elroy, no pasó desapercibida la actitud de su sobrino y hasta notó cierto brillo en sus ojos.

-Buenos días William. ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo?

-Creo que ayer me exalté un poco, tía, lo siento. Pero no me gusta que pase por alto las decisiones que tomo, me da la impresión que usted cree que no sé lo que hago.

-William, discúlpame por haber pasado por alto tus órdenes, te aseguro que no volverá a pasar pero de ante mano te digo que no me arrepiento, si no hubiera hablado con Candy...

-Será mejor que olvidemos el asunto, pero que no vuelva a suceder, por favor. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Candy? debió quedarse dormida- se puso de pie para ir a donde ella.

-No te molestes- lo detuvo Elroy.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó frunciendo las cejas.

-Candice vino a mi recamara a las seis de la mañana, para avisarme que tenía una cita con Annie Britter, para desayunar. Se fue a a las siete en punto.

-¿Un desayuno a las siete de la mañana? ¿No cree que es muy temprano?-se oía molestia en su voz.

-El desayuno es a las ocho, se fue a las siete para llegar a tiempo. Por lo regular, la gente educada, sale con algo de tiempo de su casa cuando tiene una cita y quiere ser puntual- Elroy hizo el comentario de forma sarcástica, pues se dio cuenta de la molestia de Albert.

-Ya lo sé, tía. Es solo que me preocupa, que Candy salga sola después de lo de ayer con Edward.

-No te preocupes, la convencí para que Walter la llevara. Después él vendrá por mi, me reuniré con Candice, a las diez de la mañana para contratar a la orquesta.

-Está bien.-contestó pensativo-¿pero volverán temprano?

-A qué hora quieres que estemos aquí.

-Quería pasar un tiempo con ella. Necesito hablar con un poco más de tranquilidad, acerca de lo está a punto de suceder.

-Entiendo, William, no te preocupes, llegaremos temprano.

Ellos continuaron con su desayuno. Mientras en un café de NY, la rubia ya había puesto al tanto a su amiga acerca de sus sentimientos para con Albert.

-Candy, es normal lo que sientes por él, y estoy hablando en serio cuando te digo que luches por lo que sientes. Están hechos el uno para el otro, además, déjame decirte que yo creo que tu no le eres indiferente a Albert.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-preguntó esperanzada.

-Claro que sí Candy, no te preocupes. Pero vas a tener que ponerte lista, tienes que ganar su corazón, no te des por vencida. Para ti será más sencillo, lo conoces mejor que nadie... ¿Me disculpas un momento? Necesito ir al tocador.

Candy se quedó pensativa, ¿sería verdad que no le era indiferente a Albert? Tal vez ese era un punto a su favor. No se percató que alguien se había acercado a ella por detrás, y una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, al parecer la doctora pecas, ya tiene tiempo para distracciones- Ella se volvió para ver de frente al dueño de esa voz.

-¡Terry! No puedo creerlo, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías de gira-le dijo al tiempo que se daban un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Tu lo has dicho pecas, estaba, ahora me tomé unos días libres para salir y distraerme. Este es mi café favorito, y mira tuve la fortuna de verte, con eso de que eres una prestigiosa doctora que no tiene tiempo de nada...

-¡Pero mira quien habla! El señor actor " no tengo tiempo de nada"- los dos rieron ampliamente, pero Terry notó que había algo distinto en Candy. Ella se dio cuenta de su escrutinio y le preguntó:

-¿Qué tanto me ves?

-Tu tienes algo, te conozco bien, tienes un brillo especial en los ojos, suéltalo Candy, ¿qué es?

-Estoy desvelada-dijo sonriendo ampliamente. La admisión de lo que sentía por Albert, la hacía completamente feliz.

-Sí, pero no es eso-Candy se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Pues creo que algún día te enteraras. Yo...me voy a casar con Albert.

A Terry le tomó un poco asimilar la noticia. Pero algo dentro de él sabía que algún día eso ocurriría.

-jajaja, pues felicidades pecosa, pero a Albert le tendré que dar el pésame, mira que se lleva a una joyita contigo, un tornado no se compara con Candice White.

-¡Terry! ¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer ese tipo de bromas?

-¡Pero si estoy hablando en serio!

Candy ya no tuvo tiempo de responderle, porque en ese instante, Walter, entraba para informarle que Elroy ya la esperaba en el auto. Candy se disculpó con Terry y salió para pedirle a la tía abuela unos minutos más, porque no se había despedido de Annie, tras lo cual regresó al lugar. Pasados unos minutos, Elroy se desesperó y salió dispuesta a llevarse a Candy. No se le olvidaba que Albert le había pedido, que regresaran temprano.

-¿Tía abuela?-una voz chillona, se oyó detrás de ella.

-¿Elisa, Sara? ¿Me pueden explicar qué hacen aquí?-con el ceño fruncido, las miró disgustada.

-Oh tía, qué gusto me da verla-dijo Elisa, haciendo caso omiso de la molestia de Elroy. Se acercó para darle un beso. Sara solo la veía.

-No han contestado a mi pregunta, Sara-Elroy ignoró por completo a Elisa y exigió una respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa tía abuela? ¿No se alegra de vernos?- Insistió Elisa.

-¡Basta Elisa! Sabes muy bien que William les tiene prohibido estar en la misma ciudad en que se encuentre Candice. Si él se entera de que están aquí, se molestara con ustedes.

-Pero usted puede interceder por nosotros, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Elisa.

-Por supuesto que no Elisa. Yo no puedo intervenir en las decisiones que toma William-Y menos después de lo de Candy Pensó Elroy- tu lo sabes mejor que nadie Sara, ¿cómo permitiste que esto pasara? William se enterara.

-Es que no lo sabíamos tía-Elroy escuchó una voz grave que hablaba detrás de ella- al menos yo no. Pero no se preocupe, saldremos inmediatamente-el joven les dio una mirada de advertencia a las dos mujeres delante de Elroy.

-¡Neal!-habló su madre- hijo te aseguro que yo no sabía nada. Tía se lo aseguro.

-Tal vez tú no sabías madre, pero Elisa si lo sabía, me acabo de enterar, que quería ir al hospital Mercy a saludar a "una amiga", y como ella no tiene ninguna amiga que trabaje en un hospital, investigué un poco y supe que "su amiga" se trataba de Candy.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? No es un pecado.

-No es un pecado, pero si William se entera, ya saben las consecuencias-les advirtió Elroy.

-No se preocupe tía, acataremos las ordenes de William y saldremos de NY en cuanto Neal, termine sus negocios.

Mientras tanto, Candy, Terry, y Annie ya se estaban despidiendo en la salida del restaurant. Terry estaba sumamente impresionado por el cambio de look de Annie, tenía todo el estilo "IN" de la moda de los años 20's. Hasta daba la impresión de ser una flapper, [1]solo que no había visto a Annie fumando, pero lo que más lo impresionaba, era el cambio de actitud de " la tímida", que de tímida ya no tenía nada. Sobre todo cuando le dio la impresión de que estaba flirteando con él. Y ya no le tenía miedo, o eso le mostraba.

-Bueno chicos será mejor que salga, la tía abuela me va a colgar, si no salgo pronto. Annie, te llamo en cuanto lleguemos a Chicago. Y Terry, mucha suerte con la audición de la próxima obra. ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-The Wild Westcotts[2]. Pero la audición ya está hecha, les presento al protagonista de la obra. Mi co-estelar será una chica llamada Claudette Colbert.[3] Se estrenará el próximo año.

-¡Vaya, así que nos estás dando una primicia!-comentó Annie.

-Así es, espero verlas a las dos en primera fila. Aunque para entonces, tu ya estarás casada Candy, así que supongo que también vendrá Albert- Candy se sonrojó ante la idea de ser esposa de Albert.

-Si, creo que sí. Ya nos habremos casado, ¡la boda! ¡la tía abuela, me matará! Chicos los dejo, cuídense y estemos en contacto, ¿si?-se despidió con la mano, mientras salía corriendo del lugar. Terry y Annie, se rieron y menearon la cabeza, Candy nunca cambiaría. Annie pudo observar la mirada que le dio Terry a Candy.

-¿Todavía te preguntas, qué hubiera pasado si Susana no se hubiera cruzado en tu camino? ¿Si en vez de intentarlo varios años después, lo hubieran intentado en ese entonces?-Preguntó Annie

-Para ser sincero, sí me lo he preguntado. En ese momento, Candy y yo nos amábamos-su mirada se volvió melancólica-pero ya nada de eso importa, cuando tuvimos la oportunidad, no la aprovechamos o solo lo hicimos para no quedarnos con la duda. Pero de lo que no hubo duda, fue de que amor, ya no había entre nosotros, al menos no amor de pareja sino de grandes amigos.

-Tienes razón, al menos lo intentaron, ¿no? Tienes que admitir que fue lo mejor, no podían forzar una relación basados en lo que sintieron en el pasado.

\- Vaya, tengo que cederte la razón, y si soy sincero, nunca creí que tu pensaras así...-Terry se quedó pensando. Annie estaba a punto de despedirse, cuando él la detuvo.

-De seguro tú sabes todo la historia detrás del compromiso de Albert y Candy. ¿Por qué no me cuentas mientras te invitó un café?

-¿Sabes Terry? Si quieres saber esa historia, tendrás que preguntárselo a la misma Candy.

-Creí que sería fácil sacarte esa información-dijo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro mientras miraba a Annie imperturbable. - Entonces, ¿por qué no me cuentas tú cómo es que te hiciste...esa cosa. -No quería admitir delante de la chica, que su cambio lo tenía un poco sorprendido.

-Esa cosa? ¿Cuál "cosa"? - Annie lo miró divertida.

-Pues...eso que te hiciste, ¿por qué cambiaste tanto?

-¿Sabes?, creo que para eso necesitaras algo más que un café-contestó caminando hacia dentro del lugar, por donde le señalaba Terry.

-No te preocupes, linda. Puedo ser muy paciente...

Mientras en la calle, los Leagan seguían tratando de explicarle a Elroy que no quisieron pasar por alto la orden de Albert. Después de romper el compromiso de Candy con Neal, Albert separó de todos sus negocios a esa familia. Pero también les advirtió que si llegaban a estar en la misma ciudad que Candy, por el motivo que fuera, él mismo se encargaría de que se les cerraran todas las puertas en los negocios. Acabaría con ellos, no solo socialmente sino económicamente. No disfrutaba tomando esas decisiones tan absurdas, pero no quería que su pequeña volviera a sufrir una vez más, por culpa de los Leagan.

-Será mejor que salgan de la ciudad, antes que yo misma le diga a William, no quiero pasar por alto su orden. Y no pienso esconderlo.

-No se preocupe tía-contestó Neal- nos iremos hoy mismo- Se despidieron de ella, no sin que Elisa se pusiera a reclamar. Pero Neal ya no era el mismo pelele, al que su hermana manejaba a su antojo, cuando se separaron económicamente de los Andrew, casi habían quedado en la ruina. Él y su padre trabajaron muy duro y no permitirían que por lo caprichos que su madre seguía complaciendo a Elisa, se viniera todo abajo.

-¿Acaso están locas?- Neal se paró frente a ellas, para encararlas visiblemente enojado-¿Saben de lo que es capaz el tío William si sabe que premeditadamente vinieron a la ciudad donde está Candy?

-Pues parece que tú no tienes ningún problema. Has venido muchas veces a NY, y nadie a hecho tanto escandalo- Contestó Elisa restándole importancia al asunto.

-Yo solo vengo a la ciudad por negocios, y desde que vivimos en Florida, no estoy interesado en saber el paradero de Candy. Además, me he ganado la confianza del tío y no ve problema en ello.

-¿Y a mi qué me importa que ahora seas el consentido de William Andrew? Claro, con tus zalamerías, cualquiera lo haría. ¡Y me importa muy poco que la huérfana esa viva en aquí, yo soy libre de andar donde yo quiera!

-¿Es que no entiendes? Madre, será mejor que la hagas entrar en razón, ¿ya se les olvidó cómo las trataban cuando nos vimos al borde de la ruina? Ni amistades, ni fiestas, ni dinero para salir de compras. ¿Quieren volver a lo mismo?

-Por supuesto que no!-gritó Sara- Elisa, tu hermano tiene razón, si esa es una manera de tener a William en paz, entonces, lo haremos. No es que Candice, ande de ciudad en ciudad, sabemos bien que si no está aquí, está en Chicago, vamos mi amor, no es mucho pedir.

-¡¿Pero qué no te das cuenta?! No quiero vivir a la sombra de esa! Ella tiene todo lo mejor, ¿y yo qué? ¡Tener que pedir permiso para estar en la misma ciudad que ella, es una humillación!

-¡Me importa muy poco si Candice, se convierte en la reina de Inglaterra, óyeme bien Elisa, haremos lo que sea para no perder lo que tenemos, y si es necesario besarle los pies a William, y dejar a Candice en paz sin pisar la misma ciudad que ella, lo haremos!- Espetó Sara. Tan solo de recordar, todo lo que habían sufrido cuando Albert los mandó a Florida, hizo que se le pusiera su piel de gallina. Prefería que Elisa la se enojara con ella a pasar por una milésima de segundo por toda esa situación de nuevo.

Elisa masculló algo ininteligible, mientras Sara y Neal la obligaban a subir al auto.

-Será mejor que pongas de tu parte Elisa-comentó Neal, mientras encendía el auto- si intentas ir en contra de las órdenes que nos han dado, me aseguraré que no recibas un solo dólar de mensualidad.

-¿Y tú, quien te crees que eres para amenazarme de esa manera?-replicó Elisa enojada.

-Pues nada más y nada menos, que el administrador de la familia. Y si se lo digo a papá, no habrá ningún problema-Por primera vez en su vida, Neal se sintió seguro y con el poder en la mano. Por fin pudo ponerla en su lugar y lo mejor era que, su madre lo apoyaba. Qué ironíapensó Nealy todo se lo debo a Candy y al tío William

Por su parte Elisa, se tuvo que tragar la rabia que sentía. De momento lo dejaría pasar, pero eso no se quedaría así, Candy sufriría por esa humillación...

Candy no se percató de la presencia de los Leagan y cuando llegó con al tía, salieron inmediatamente para hacer los encargos para la fiesta de compromiso, pues no solo era la orquesta, sino varias cosas más. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Candy estaba feliz, pues prefería un día entero en cirugía que dos horas de compras y encargos con la tía. Pensaba que descansaría toda la tarde, y así se libraría un poco de tener que enfrentar a Albert y a lo que sentía por él.

Subió directo a su habitación, quería dormirse durante un buen rato. La tía abuela le había comentado que Albert se había tomado el día para pasarlo con ella y aunque trataron de llegar lo más pronto posible, llegaron cerca de las tres de la tarde. Las dos pensaron que, a esas horas, Albert no estaría en casa. Por un momento, Candy deseo no ser tan impulsiva y salir corriendo en la mañana antes de verlo a él. Deseaba verlo, hablar con él y abrazarlo hasta cansarse. Pero se sentía demasiado somnolienta, después de todo, dormir dos horas, no servía de mucho.

Antes de recostarse, se detuvo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía a un lado de su tocador. ¿Qué vería Albert en ella? Bueno, en ese momento, de seguro nada bonito, tenía unas ojeras tan negras que parecía estar convaleciente de una larga enfermedad. Su pelo, como siempre, lo llevaba recogido en un moño espléndidamente hecho. Recordó que, cuando Annie, le preguntó la razón para llevar ese peinado, ella le comentó que no podía traer todo el tiempo el pelo suelto en el hospital, con cirugías y todo. Annie, le sugirió cortárselo a la moda, y también le sugirió cambiar su atuendo que ya estaba pasado de moda. "Moda", esa palabra empezaba a odiarla, y más porque sabía que tenía razón. Al menos en la ropa, pero la idea de enseñar parte de sus piernas la apenaba. Aunque Annie, la había tratado de convencerla diciéndole que tenía unas piernas muy bien formadas, ¿Pensaría Albert igual, si decidía ponerse uno de esos vestidos?

La cabeza ya le empezaba a doler de tanto pensar. Se soltó el pelo y literalmente se tumbó sobre la cama. Se durmió inmediatamente...

Albert no había salido de la casa esperándola. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante Candy, después de todo, ¡se casaría con ella! No evitaba preguntarse porque había sido tan fácil para él aceptar tan fácil, que Candy y él se casaran. Quería verla y hablar con ella. Necesitaba hacerlo, por ello, después de preguntar a su tía por ella, la dejo dormir un poco, bueno, a decir verdad solo la dejó dormir una hora. Sentía que si no hacía lo que tenía pensado, en ese instante, con los nervios aún estables, ellos mismos no lo dejarían hacerlo después. Porque se sentía sumamente nervioso.

Con paso decidido, toco a la puerta de la habitación de Candy. Sorpresivamente, a los pocos minutos, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Albert contempló a Candy recién levantada, tenía el pelo suelto, y los ojos un poco hinchados, se le veía adorable, y por un instante, deseo hacer uso del derecho que le daba ser el prometido de Candy, y acariciar su hermoso y sedoso cabello. Pero a pesar de todo su deseo, lo tuvo que reprimir, porque sí, era el prometido de Candy, y le encantaba esa idea. Pero tenía que recordar, que solo se iban a casar por el estúpido consejo y el viejo Fergusson. Solo que ahora, una pequeña voz en su interior, le decía que tal vez debería darle las gracias.

-¿Albert? ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Candy, pues al parecer, Albert se hallaba en el limbo.

-Candy, perdona por despertarte, sé que te encuentras muy cansada, pero...¿crees que me puedes acompañar?-Candy seguía adormilada, no entendía lo que Albert trataba de decirle.

-¿Acompañar, de qué hablas?- Albert, de pronto se sintió nervioso y le empezaron a sudar las manos. Eso se escuchaba muy fácil de decirlo en su mente, pero en frente de Candy, ya no supo qué decirle.

-Bueno...yo...es decir, ¿me quieres acompañar a dar un paseo por el jardín? No has tenido tiempo de conocer toda la extensión de la propiedad.-¿De verdad Albert quería que conociera la propiedad en ese momento? ¿Cuándo se moría de sueño?Pensó Candy.

-Albert...-Candy, pensaba decirle que en otra ocasión, pero al verle a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos del color del cielo que parecían estar suplicando por algo que no se atrevía a decir, solo contestó:

-¿En estos momentos?

-Creo que será mejor ahora, empezará a anochecer dentro de unas horas. Y nuestro paseo no durará tan poco tiempo.

-Entonces, deja que me arregle un poco, no tardo-

-Está bien- Él quiso decirle que así se veía hermosa, no tenía necesidad de arreglarse. Pero una voz en su interior, le dijo que no era lo correcto.

Candy no quería hacer esperar a Albert, se puso un sencillo vestido vaporoso, la tarde se tornaba calurosa. No le dio tiempo para recogerse el pelo, en esta ocasión decidió dejarlo suelto. Cuando bajó, él la estaba esperando al pie de la escalera. Ahí parado, sin que él se diera cuenta, se deleitó al verle. Con su ropa informal, el pelo que ahora lo llevaba corto, lo tenía ligeramente revuelto y se le veía más atractivo. Albert notó su presencia.

-¡Candy! ¿Nos vamos?- Le sonrió extendiéndole la mano. Candy bajó presurosa las escaleras y sin dudar, alargó su mano hacia el. Albert, con suma delicadeza, la tomó de la mano y juntos se dirigieron al jardín.

El jardín de la mansión era extenso, y tenía un lago. Elroy, se había asegurado que fuera una gran mansión, mientras que Albert se había asegurado que esta, estuviera rodeada de naturaleza.

Caminaron durante un buen trecho, Albert se encargó de mostrarle todos los rincones del lugar. Candy caminaba a su lado, maravillada, extasiada. Y no por el jardín en si, ese estado lo producía la cercanía con Albert y su voz que parecía una melodía a sus oídos, como siempre sucedía cuando hablaba de su más grande pasión, la naturaleza. Rodeados de árboles, flores y con el trinar de los pájaros como fondo, seguían caminando, sin darse siquiera cuenta, tomados de la mano.

Llegaron hasta un lugar, una pequeña explanada cerca del lago. El lugar era realmente hermoso, los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de los árboles otorgándole a las aguas cristalinas del lago un resplandor dorado. Pero algo más llamó la atención de Candy, el lugar en torno a una exquisita y elegante mesa dispuesta para dos, estaba rodeada de rosas. Rojas y blancas. Eran tantas que se podía aspirar el delicado aroma que estas desprendían. Ella soltó el agarre de Albert y caminó, casi hipnotizada hasta tocar algunas de ellas. Sentía que el corazón se derretía, parpadeó varias veces para detener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. En su vida adulta, nunca, nadie había tenido ese tipo de detalles con ella. ¿Cómo no amar a Albert?

-Espero que te guste- murmuró Albert muy cerca de su oído, haciendo que Candy por un momento se estremeciera.

-¡Es hermoso Albert!-contestó volteando hacia él.-Pero, ¿por qué...?-él no la dejó terminar.

-Espero que quieras compartir la comida conmigo- la guio hasta la silla para que tomara asiento. Él se arrodilló frente a ella, la tomó delas manos y le dijo:

-Candy, ¿estás segura? Es decir, ¿ya lo pensaste bien? Tal vez quieras reconsiderarlo, y... no sé, tal vez lo quieras pensar mejor- Candy no se esperaba esa pregunta pero sin ninguna duda, negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

-No tengo nada qué pensar, ayer te dije lo que quiero hacer y eso es todo.

-Bien, entonces creo que...- y destapó una charola que se encontraba en medio de la mesa. Candy se sorprendió, la charola solo contenía un sándwich partido por la mitad, recordó la ocasión en que habían compartido uno. Albert lo tomó y le dio a Candy la mitad, ella lo observaba confundida.

-Una vez prometimos compartir nuestras penas y alegrías, ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que sí.

-Ahora te propongo que no solo compartamos nuestras penas y alegrías...sino también...nuestras vidas-Albert regresó de nuevo el sándwich a la charola, para tomar una rosa roja que estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa. Se la ofreció a Candy quien no dudó en tomarla.

-Es hermosa.

-Candy...yo...-. Cuando Candy lo miró, sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir al ritmo de un tambor y entonces, no pudo detener las lágrimas, todo parecía un hermoso sueño.-Sé que nos saltamos una etapa-continuó él, con una media sonrisa en el rostro- pero, ya que estamos aquí, quisiera preguntarte...-Oh, por Dios, ¡va a hacerme la pregunta! pensó Candy- quisiera saber, si... bueno, sé que ya acordamos que nos casaríamos, pero...-Albert se sentía como un adolescente, sin duda, todo era más sencillo en su mente, le sudaban las manos y la garganta la tenía completamente seca, ¿por qué era tan difícil hacer "esa" pregunta?.

-¡Albert, por favor! ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?- Definitivamente Candy estaba impaciente.

-¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? Para mi no fue muy agradable la manera en que acordamos el matrimonio, y quiero que esto sea especial para ti...y...para mi-dijo como en una exhalación, era de esa forma, o nunca se lo pediría.

Definitivamente, Candy consideró que Albert, era el hombre más maravilloso que existía sobre la faz de la tierra. Se llevó ambas manos a su boca, quería gritar de alegría, pero solo emitía sollozos. Albert la miró con preocupación, su reacción estaba retardando su respuesta, y sintió miedo de que, con todo lo que planeó, las flores, la comida y la petición de matrimonio, Candy, se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y se asustara de tal manera que quisiera regresar con Edward.

-¿Candy?

-¡Oh, Albert!- Fue lo que contestó, Candy sorprendiendo con un abrazo a Albert-¡Por supuesto que sí!-Albert, sintió una tranquilidad indescriptible, ¿por qué de pronto sintió miedo de perder a Candy? Correspondiendo el abrazo, se quedaron así unos instantes, pero ahí no había terminado, por eso Albert, enderezó a Candy para que quedara de frente a él. Limpió el rostro de ella con sus pulgares y le dijo:

-Creo que hace falta esto para sellar el compromiso...- tomó la rosa que Candy sostenía en sus manos y ella se sorprendió, aún más, cuando se dio cuenta que, en el centro de la hermosa flor, se encontraba un fino, hermoso y delicado anillo de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes y una esmeralda, era precioso. Albert lo tomó entre sus manos y con suma delicadeza lo colocó en su dedo anular, mientras le decía:

-Este anillo, ha pertenecido a nuestra familia por varias generaciones, es demasiado especial, le ha pertenecido a mujeres maravillosas, que han luchado por la familia. Por eso quiero que lo tengas tú, porque tú eres así, maravillosa. Y estoy seguro que cambiarás el rumbo de nuestra familia, gracias por aceptarme Candy.- ¿De donde salían tantas lágrimas? ¿Acaso podía llorar más? Candy, sentía que no podía con tanta felicidad que tenía en su corazón. Sin embargo, un pensamiento estremecedor corto de tajo la sonrisa que tenía instalada en le rostro, un pensamiento, o más bien un nombre...Josselyn Rogers. Vio el anillo que lucía en su dedo, y no evito preguntarse si Albert le había dado ese anillo a Joss, cuando se comprometieron. Pero como siempre, él, parecía leerle el pensamiento.

-Este anillo nunca lo tuvo Josselyn-explicó-a ella la enterramos con su anillo de compromiso que le compré en una joyería. Como te dije, este anillo, está hecho para alguien demasiado especial.

¿Sabría Albert lo que estaba implícito con esas palabras? Candy no lo sabía, y no quería averiguarlo, solo quería disfrutar del momento tan único que le estaba llevando a vivir Albert.

En esos momentos, estaban demasiado cerca, sus miradas, esmeralda y cielo, se unieron como una sola. Albert estaba arrebatadoramente guapo y la atmosfera estaba llena de romanticismo, gracias a él. Candy se veía terriblemente seductora, ¿estaba consciente de la hermosura que emanaba de ella? Con el pelo suelto, los ojos rojos, y esos labios que lo llamaban para que los probara...

Se besaron. Sin darse cuenta, de cómo había sucedido, se unieron en un beso, era solo un roce, no se atrevieron a profundizarlo, pero los elevó hasta el cielo. Lentamente se separaron, no hubo palabras de disculpas, o arrepentimientos, solo seguían viéndose a los ojos, Candy tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Albert y él sostenía el rostro de ella entre sus manos. Ella le dio una sonrisa tímida y bajó la mirada.

-¿Quieres comer un poco? – Candy fijó su vista en el sándwich, Albert le dio una mirada de disculpa-es decir, comida bien preparada, el sándwich solo fue algo simbólico. Le pedí a Elsy que prepararan pollo frito, un buen puré y tarta de calabaza. ¡Ah! Sin olvidar un delicioso y suculento pastel de chocolate-

-jajaja, ¿acaso quieres que engorde? Sabes bien que esa comida es mi favorita.

¿Solo esa?-preguntó él levantando una ceja, sabía lo comelona que era Candy, y que tenía varias comidas entre sus favoritas.

-¡Albert! Sabes muy bien que esa comida es mi favorita, porque me recuerda la época en que vivimos en el apartamento.

-A mí también, por eso la pedí para esta ocasión...

El tiempo se detuvo mientras ellos comían, platicaban y recordaban. El viento se encargaba de recordar que estaban rodeados de rosas y de sus exquisitos aromas. Ambos estaban felices y sus corazones latían sincronizados. Candy solo se preguntaba, ¿de verdad es cierto? ¿en verdad está sucediendo? Si era un sueño, no quería despertar. Pero lamentablemente, como todo, esa maravillosa tarde, llegó a su fin.

-Será mejor que regresemos, preciosa. Ya está anocheciendo y la tía debe estar furiosa, le prometí que llegaríamos a tomar el té con ella. Aunque creo que así estaremos a mano-Le dijo, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y le ofrecía la mano, para empezar a caminar. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su mano y empezaron su regreso a casa.

-¿Cómo que así estarán a mano?

-Me prometió que llegarían más temprano. Le dije que quería hablar contigo, y no cumplió-le comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Continuaron caminando por el jardín, tomados de la mano, hasta llegar a la mansión. Albert esperaba que su tía estuviera enojada, pero cuando los vio adentrarse a la sala de estar, les brindó una sonrisa. Su tía quería algo, él la conocía demasiado bien. Pero se dio cuenta que tal vez esa sonrisa era porque Candy y él seguían tomados de la mano.

-Señor-habló Morgan el mayordomo-hay alguien que viene a buscar a la señorita Candy- Candy los miró extrañada.

-Esperas a alguien preciosa- A pesar de lo que sucedía, Candy sonreía interiormente, Albert la seguía llamando "preciosa". Tal vez Annie tuviera razón, y no le era indiferente a Albert.

-¿Candy?

-Perdón, la verdad es que no espero a nadie. ¿Te mencionó quien es, Morgan?

-Bueno, en realidad no, señorita, lo que pasa es que es...-una voz detrás de él no lo dejó continuar.

-Lo que pasa es que soy yo. Quiero hablar contigo Candy.

-¿Edward?...

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

 _ **[1]Flapper: es un anglicismo que se utilizaba en los años 20 para referirse a un nuevo estilo de vida de mujeres jóvenes que usaban faldas cortas, no llevaban corsé, lucían un corte de cabello especial (denominado bob cut), escuchaban música no convencional para esa época (jazz), que también bailaban.**_

 _ **[2] The wild westcotts: Obra de teatro presentada hacia el año de 1923 en broadway.**_

 _ **[3] Claudette Colbert: Actriz de cine que tuvo su debut en 1923 en la obra de teatro citada arriba. Fue la ópera prima en el teatro. Falleció en 1996.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**La voz de mi corazón.**_

 _ **Por Lu de Andrew.**_

 ** _Capítulo 5_**

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoO_**

 **-¡Edward!**

 **Efectivamente, Edward Sullivan, se encontraba de pie en la entrada del lugar. Tenía su vista fija en Candy, que a su parecer se veía más hermosa de lo normal. Pero algo más llamó su atención, las manos entrelazadas de Candy y Albert. Sintió una furia correr por sus venas y de no ser por su sentido común, se le hubiera lanzado encima a Albert. Elroy con toda la indignación del mundo** **, se levantó de su asiento para protestar. Albert se había mantenido en su lugar, pero no estaba tan sereno como aparentaba, tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula la tenía demasiado tensa, al mismo tiempo que apretaba un poco más la mano de Candy, no pensaba soltarla.**

 **-¿Se puede saber cómo se presenta sin ser invitado, doctor?-Habló Elroy, quien inmediatamente notó el cambio de actitud en los dos hombres ahí presentes. Haría lo posible por evitar un enfrentamiento.**

 **-Ya lo dije señora, quiero hablar con MI prometida- contestó él, con todo el desdén del mundo.**

 **-Le exijo, que module el tono de su voz al dirigirse a alguien de esta familia, doctor. Después de todo, usted no ha sido invitado- contestó Albert cada vez más enojado. Candy dejo la mano de Albert para apoyarse en su fuerte brazo, ¿acaso ella y Edward no hablaban el mismo idioma?. Si así era, ella misma lo aclararía inmediatamente.**

 **-¡Yo no soy tú prometida, Edward, creí que eso había quedado claro! ¿Y cómo te atreves a presentarte aquí, exigiendo hablar conmigo como si fueras mi dueño? Tú y yo, no somos nada, y te suplicaría que hicieras el favor de abandonar inmediatamente esta casa, no eres bien recibido- Edward sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría, lo estaba rechazando en frente de Andrew, era una humillación.**

 **-¿Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa, Candice, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?- Eso no se lo esperaba Candy. ¿Estaba insinuando que había pasado algo más entre ellos? El sin embargo, sonreía interiormente, utilizaría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, para salirse con la suya.**

 **-¿Pero cómo es posible que...?-Albert no la dejó continuar, ya era suficiente.**

 **-Candy, ¿tienes algo más que aclararle a esta persona?- Albert dio un paso hacia enfrente, haciendo que Candy soltara su agarre, ella sintió miedo que él estuviera creyendo lo que Edward decía.**

 **-¿Cómo?-preguntó ella toda confundida.**

 **-Tal vez quieras decirle algo más al señor Sullivan, antes de que se retire-contestó Albert sin ver a nadie más que a Edward, lo que había insinuado de Candy había sido todo lo que iba a soportar.**

 **-Sí-dijo Candy. Albert se giró para verla, ¿qué más quería decirle?- Quiero decirle que nunca pensé que fuera tan...tan...tan poco hombre para inventar algo así acerca de mi y de él-Candy nunca se había expresado así de nadie, y se sintió un poco mal, pero tenía mucho coraje en esos momentos-y que será mejor que me deje en paz, porque no lo amo y además, me voy a casar, con alguien maravilloso, que no tiene punto de comparación con él- Candy, salió corriendo del salón, se sentía humillada. Pero lo que más le preocupaba, era que Albert, o la tía, pudieran creer lo que se había insinuado de ella. Albert quiso salir tras ella, pero primero tenía que poner en su lugar al estúpido ese.**

 **-Tía, por favor acompañe a Candy.**

 **-Está bien-Elroy salió presurosa, ya sabía que su sobrino no perdonaría a ese hombre por lo que estaba haciendo a Candy. y también sabia que Albert no era un tonto que no supiera meter las manos en una pelea, algo que pedía al cielo que no ocurriera, pero dadas las circunstancias, deseaba que pusiera en su lugar a es tipo. El tipo, se había quedado estático con la declaración que le había hecho Candy, ¿con quien rayos se casaría? Se formulaba una serie de preguntas, pero alguien lo sacó de su meditación. Albert había llegado ante él, y lo tomó fuertemente del brazo para conducirlo hasta la puerta de entrada, el mayordomo, quien no se había retirado esperando la orden de su señor para sacar al intruso, lo seguía de cerca por si su patrón necesitaba ayuda.**

 **-¡Suélteme Andrew, esa mujer es mía y ni usted ni nadie podrá alejarme de ella!-Vociferaba el galeno. Albert detuvo su paso, ¿qué se estaba creyendo ese hombre? En ese instante, en una acción que no esperaba, Albert le dio un derechazo con todas sus fuerzas, el hombre cayó al instante sobre una mesa que se encontraba a unos metros de él. Tirado en el suelo, y con la boca sangrando, Edward, ni siquiera sabía qué lo había golpeado. Albert no le dio tiempo de nada, lo volvió a tomar del brazo fuertemente.**

 **-Bien doctor Sullivan, será mejor que lo acompañe hasta la puerta- Tenían casi la misma altura, pero la complexión atlética de Albert no se comparaba con nada de él. Trataba de soltarse de su agarre, pero entre más lo intentaba, Albert, sostenía con más fuerza su brazo.**

 **-¡Suélteme, Andrew! ¡Exijo que me suelte, y que me expliqué porque me dijo eso Candy!- Vociferaba. Albert ni siquiera hizo el intento de pararse a explicar nada, simplemente lo llevaba así, como trapo viejo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Morgan, abrió expedito. Albert soltó a Edward, al mismo tiempo que lo aventaba hacia el suelo, el doctor cayó, con tanta fuerza, que hasta se lastimó una muñeca de la mano. Nunca se imaginó que alguien como William Andrew, un riquillo cualquiera tuviera tanta fuerza. Con lentitud, se fue incorporando, y le dijo a Albert:**

 **-¡Es un es estúpido, usted y toda su maldita familia. Los poderosos Andrew, con su rancio abolengo, piensan que pueden humillar a las personas, así como así. Pero esto no se quedará así, ¿me entiende?!- George, quien en esos momentos iba llegando, solo se quedó observando al hombre maltrecho que estaba de pie maldiciendo a la familia Andrew.**

 **-Por supuesto que no se quedará así, doctor.-Contestó Albert, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Edward Sullivan era patético- Creo que necesitará que alguien le revise su mano, y tal vez el brazo. Y creo que con esto aprenderá a no subestimar a nadie, afortunadamente, mi rancio abolengo, no impidió que yo me criara en las calles y supiera defenderme sin necesidad de enfrascarme en un intercambio absurdo de golpes. Así que, la próxima vez que intente, humillar, maltratar o desprestigiar a Candy, MI prometida, piénselo dos veces.**

 **Albert se fue acercando a él poco a poco. Levantó una mano para señalar a Edward, y hacerle una advertencia, mientras con el dedo índice, lo empujaba hacia atrás, enterrándoselo en su pecho.**

 **-Y le advierto una cosa, si me llego a enterar que intenta hacer o decir algo en contra de mi prometida, conocerá de lo que es capaz William Albert Andrew. Utilizaré todo el poder que me concede mi ..."rancio abolengo", para acabar si es preciso con cualquiera que tan siquiera piense hacerle daño a Candy. Créeme Edward, si fui capaz de dejar casi en la ruina a mi propia familia por defenderla a ella, no me tentaré el corazón contigo- Albert finalizó, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas contra el propio auto del doctor. Edward no tuvo más remedio que quedarse ahí parado, viendo como los ojos de Albert hablaban por si solos y algo le decía que no mentía. Sintió temor, si temor, porque era cierto que había subestimado a William Andrew. Su brazo de verdad estaba en mal estado, y su mano, al parecer estaba fracturado. De momento se preguntó, ¿de donde sacaba tanta fuerza?**

 **-Morgan, ayúdale al doctor a encontrar la puerta de su auto-Ordenó Albert, ignorando por completo a Edward y dirigiéndose a la mansión. George fue tras él. El mayordomo, trató de ayudar al maltrecho Edward, pero este se soltó de inmediato.**

 **-¡Suélteme imbécil! –Empezó a alejarse de Morgan, y como pudo, subió a su auto. Ya en camino, un tumulto de pensamientos vino sobre él. Poco a poco, empezó a digerir todo lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo se comprometió Candy con William? ¿Por qué, de entre todos los hombres, tenía que ser precisamente William Andrew? Pero lo que más le dolía, había sido la humillación que sufrió de parte de ella y de él. Ese maldito hombre pagaría por esa humillación. Nunca permitiría que esos dos fueran felices. Aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. Pero una vocecilla interior le recordó las palabras de Albert, "si fui capaz de dejar casi en la ruina a mi propia familia por defenderla a ella no me tentaré el corazón contigo...". Sin duda tendría que irse con pies de plomo, tendría que planear muy bien su próxima jugada. Pero antes, tendría que atenderse su brazo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando Albert entró en la mansión, escuchó un murmullo, la servidumbre al parecer, había sido testigo del enfrentamiento, si es que se le podía llamar así. Decidió entrar a su despacho para calmarse un poco, aún no sabía cómo había podido contenerse de tal forma ante Edward. Sentía la sangre correr por sus venas, y el frenético latido de su corazón, que al parecer, no estaba tranquilo de no haberle propinado una golpiza al tipo ese.**

 **Pero se preguntaba, mientras se servía un whisky, por qué se sentía así. ¿Era acaso por la maldita forma en que le había hablado a su Candy? ¿Por qué el muy imbécil, insinuó que había pasado algo más entre ellos? ¿Por qué por un momento sintió miedo de perderla? La respuesta a todas esas interrogantes la obtuvo, minutos después de tener una batalla mental consigo mismo...sin duda, si estaba molesto por las dos primeras cosas, pero lo que en realidad lo había puesto así, era miedo a perderla. Que ella se arrepintiera de casarse con él y de perder... ¿qué?**

 **Tomo asiento en el sofá, mientras trataba de entender lo que pasaba por su mente. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo por Candy? el beso que se dieron a la hora en que le pidió matrimonio, él deseó haber podido profundizarlo, había tenido unas ganas intensas de abrazarla y susurrarle palabras de... ¿Amor? ¿Acaso la amaba? Pasó sus manos sobre su pelo, como si con esa acción pudiera despejar su atribulada mente. ¿Cómo podía amarla, de, literalmente de la noche a la mañana? Eso no era lógico. Era cierto que, mientras tenía amnesia y aún después de recuperar la memoria, él reconoció, que Candy era una niña muy bella. Porque eso era ella en ese entonces, una hermosa niña, que estaba enamorada de un amor imposible, pero era una niña. Y él, él era un hombre, y eso le atormentó lo suficiente como para dejarla de ver como mujer, y verla como lo que en realidad era, su hija adoptiva. Sí, eso era, la diferencia de edades, nunca le había permitido verla como algo más que una gran amiga, solo eso.**

 **¿Y ahora? Ella tenía 24 años, era ya una mujer, profesionista e independiente, y había aceptado ser su esposa, y lo mejor, no lo había rechazado en ninguna de las veces en que él se mostró cariñoso. Tal vez no le fuera tan indiferente como hombre. Pero, ¿estaba enamorado de Candice White Andrew? No lo sabía, todavía, pero lo averiguaría.**

 **En eso estaba cuando unos golpes en la puerta, interrumpieron sus pensamientos, era George.**

 **-William, siento interrumpirte. Pero la señorita Candy, está preguntando por ti.**

 **-Gracias George en un momento la busco, ¿Dónde está?**

 **-En la recámara de la señora Elroy, creo que se sintió un poco mal, después de lo del doctor.**

 **-Sí, debe ser eso- Albert estaba pensativo- George, creo que lo mejor será que salgamos para Chicago lo más pronto posible, ¿crees que puedas arreglar todo lo del viaje para pasado mañana?**

 **-Claro William, así será. También quería comentarte si deseas que Walter sea el chofer personal de la señorita, creo que nadie mejor que él para cuidarla, sabes bien que también trabaja de guardaespaldas.**

 **-Creo que es la mejor opción, George, gracias por pensarlo. No quiero que Candy salga sola, no con ese loco andando por ahí. Algo me dice que la amenaza que le hice, solo sirvió momentáneamente...por cierto, quiero una investigación exhausta de él y de toda su familia, no quiero llevarme ninguna sorpresa al tratar son él.**

 **-Lo asignaré inmediatamente. ¿Crees que sea necesaria algo así como una dama de compañía?**

 **-¿Dama de compañía? George, Candy me mataría si le propongo algo así, además, sabes cómo es mi tía y de seguro escogería a una viejita anticuada, que no la dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra.**

 **-Pues entonces, escógela tu mismo.**

 **-¿Yo? Pero yo no conozco a nadie.**

 **-¿Recuerdas a la familia O'Neill?**

 **-Si, la familia vino a menos después de pagar las deudas de juego del padre, y del suicidio del mismo.**

 **-Pues, el caso es que sabes que la señora O'Neill, vive con su hija Hilary. Te puedo decir que viven modestamente con lo que le deja el alquiler de su casa, que maneja como pensión. Pero creo que Hilary, no quiere ser una carga para su madre y quiere trabajar. La última vez que la vi, estaba muy decidida a hacerlo, ¿por qué no le ofreces el trabajo?**

 **-Creo que alguien joven, le vendría bien a Candy. Lo comentaré con ella a ver qué le parece. Bueno George, será mejor que vaya a buscarla- Albert salió de ahí para ir directamente con Candy. Fue a buscarla a la recamara de su tía. Tocó levemente la puerta, no quería despertar a Elroy.**

 **-¡Albert!- Candy lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Albert respondió gustoso a este, se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a esas muestras de afecto.**

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó el rubio, mientras con delicadeza acariciaba su larga cabellera dorada, Candy estaba embelesada, ni siquiera recordaba el por qué, Albert le preguntaba eso. Él, al ver que no respondía, se preocupó.**

 **-¿Candy?- la separó un poco de él para verla a los ojos, ella solo lo observó profundamente.**

 **-Estoy bien, la tía abuela es quien llevó las de perder. Cayó cansada, ni siquiera quiso esperar por la cena.**

 **-¿Entonces ya está dormida?- Albert pensó que no era para menos, el día había sido muy ajetreado y ya pasaban de las ocho de la noche.**

 **-Si, creo que es lo mejor, debe descansar.- Candy lo observó durante unos segundos, estaba intrigada. ¿Qué había sucedido con Edward? No pudo más y le preguntó:**

 **-Albert, ¿cómo acabó todo con Edward?- Albert la observó por unos segundos, no quería seguir arruinando el día con Edward, pero sabía que Candy no se quedaría tranquila sin saber qué pasó.**

 **-Pues, nada en realidad. Solo le mostré la salida y salió un poco molesto, creo que no le cayó muy bien la noticia de que nos vamos a casar-Dijo con una expresión pícara en el rostro. Candy se limitó a ver su expresión, comprendió que Albert no diría más. Pero se sintió más segura que nunca, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.**

 **Albert, entonces empezó a platicarle los planes que tenía de abandonar NY, le pidió su opinión acerca de que Walter fuera su chofer personal y de tener una dama de compañía. Ella no se mostró muy feliz con la idea, pero terminó aceptando, comprendiendo la preocupación de Albert.**

 **-Creo que es lo mejor, preciosa, no quiero que te expongas a andar sola por ahí.- Hizo una pausa significativa, y observó el rostro de Candy. En un acto que ella no esperaba, la abrazó. La abrazó con tal fuerza, que ella sintió que le faltaba la respiración.**

 **-No quiero perderte-Susurró él a su oído. Ella no supo qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar. Ya antes, en una ocasión le había dicho lo mismo, pero ella había entendido que tal vez habían sido las circunstancias. ¿Ahora por qué se lo decía?**

 **-Albert, ¿qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?-Se separó de él, y Albert le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas.**

 **-Todo está bien. Es solo que este día a sido muy largo y no me gustó la forma en que se comportó Edward contigo. Es todo.- Le dijo en tono conciliador.-Por eso, te agradezco que hayas aceptado lo que te propuse.**

 **-No agradezcas nada. Comprendo a lo que te refieres y si tu piensas que es lo mejor, eso haré.-**

 **-Está bien. Ahora deberías ir a descansar, te ves algo cansada y no quiero que te vayas a enfermar- Como todavía se encontraban en el corredor de las habitaciones, la acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación.**

 **-Hasta mañana, preciosa-Le dijo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla. Candy quería lanzarse a sus fuertes brazos, pero sintió que debía ir con más calma, poco a poco, le demostraría lo mucho que lo amaba.**

 **-Hasta mañana, Albert. Y gracias por hacer de esta tarde una tarde inolvidable y maravillosa- Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido, se metió rápidamente a su habitación. Con el corazón a mil por hora, se recargó sobre su puerta, esperando escuchar los pasos del hombre que amaba caminar hasta su recámara. Suspiró profundamente y trató de relajarse, a partir de mañana, empezaría un giro en su vida de 360 grados. Nunca esperó convertirse en la esposa de alguien tan importante como Albert. Y sabía que le esperaba mucho por hacer hasta llegar a ese día. Lo más importante era conquistar un corazón. El corazón de William Albert Andrew...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Albert por su parte, se había sorprendido por el beso de Candy. Pero solo había sido en la mejilla, así que no era tan importante, ¿o sí? Recostado en su amplia cama, recordó el beso que compartieron en el jardín, fue casi un roce, pero su corazón volvió a latir desenfrenado al recordarlo. Sonrió ante la idea de estarse comportando como un adolescente, pero los labios de Candy eran tan suaves, que por un momento su mente lo traicionó y deseo haber profundizado más el beso. ¿Cómo respondería Candy ante un beso apasionado? La idea que le vino a la mente no le gustó para nada. Recordó que tanto Terry como Edward, ya habían probado las mieles de los labios de su Candy. Una sensación incomoda lo embargó, ¿acaso estaba celoso? No, no podía estarlo. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tenía la imperiosa urgencia de borrar los recuerdos de antiguos amores, caricias y besos de la memoria de Candy? Grabar como al hierro nuevos recuerdos y sensaciones que solo él le proporcionaría.**

 **Su mente lo traicionó nuevamente. Recordó la ocasión en que la rubia le platicó, en una de sus reuniones mensuales, que un apuesto médico, la estaba cortejando. Y lo peor de todo, era que ella pesaba corresponderle. Candy se lo consultó y él sin dudarlo ni un segundo le respondió que se diera una nueva oportunidad. Pero, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Cuando su mente y...¿su corazón? Le decía que no lo permitiera, que le dijera que no, que esperara un poco más. Ah! Sí. Lo había hecho porque, el creía en la libertad y no podía imponerle a Candy que hiciera su santa voluntad. Además, ¿a quien se supone que iba a esperar? ¿A él? Si en esos momentos ni siquiera le gustaba, ni siquiera la veía como mujer. ¡Era una niña! Y no estaba bien que le gustara una niña.**

 **Fastidiado, se incorporó y pasó sus manos por su corto cabello. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tenía sus sentimientos hechos un verdadero lío. Ni siquiera comprendía, por qué seguía diciendo que era una niña, si cuando inició su relación con Edward, ya era toda una mujer, y muy bella por cierto.**

 **Y ahora esa bella mujer sería su esposa. Y obviamente ya no la veía más como una niña. Ahora lo único que quería era protegerla, y cuidarla. Tenía temor de perderla. Como en aquella ocasión...**

 *****Había pasado un mes de la muerte de Josselyn. Candy había estado con él durante todo el proceso y él se lo agradecía en el alma. Pero ella se encontraba en plena temporada de exámenes, y solo pudo conseguir que le permitieran ausentarse una semana.**

 **Así que para finales de mes, Albert se encontraba melancólico, demasiado triste. No solo por la muerte de su prometida sino por la pérdida de todas las personas que había perdido en la muerte. Por ello, se refugió en la vieja cabaña del bosque. George y Elroy, preocupados por su estado anímico, decidieron pedirle a Candy que regresara y convenciera a Albert de que regresara a casa. Elroy no estaba muy convencida de que esa jovencita atolondrada y rebelde lograra algo, a pesar de todo seguí mostrando cierta renuencia hacia Candy. Pero por William, sería capaz de eso y más.**

 **Así que Candy regresó. Demasiado preocupada. George la llevó hasta la cabaña. Candy se adentró en ella encontrando a Albert, sentado frente a la chimenea, en el suelo, con una incipiente barba y con una apariencia desastrosa. Su vista la tenía fija en la acogedora llama. Pero Candy supo que no estaba prestándole atención, su mente estaba viajando más allá del lugar donde se encontraba. Pedía al cielo le diera las fuerzas y palabras necesarias para ayudarle. Con cuidado se acercó a donde él.**

 **-Hola-Le dijo. Albert se sorprendió demasiado al verla.**

 **-¡Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya terminaron tus exámenes? –Albert la vio con el ceño fruncido, inmediatamente se imaginó quien estaba detrás de todo eso. Y no quería que Candy lo viera de esa manera.-Será mejor que te vayas, debes estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí.-terminó desviando su vista nuevamente.**

 **-¡Vaya! A mi también me da mucho gusto verte. Y aunque me corras, no me iré.**

 **-Candy... no quiero ser grosero pero no estoy de humor para nada y en estos momentos no soy una buena compañía.**

 **-Pero yo sí.**

 **-¿Cómo dices?**

 **-No vine aquí para recordarte lo importante que es vivir y seguir adelante con tu vida. Sé muy bien por lo que estás pasando, y te entiendo si no quieres saber nada de nadie-Le dijo evocando cómo se sintió cuando perdió a Anthony, Albert lo entendió-pero sí estoy aquí para que sepas que no estás solo y si no quieres hablar, no hablaré. Me quedaré contigo el tiempo necesario, para apoyarte, para que no te sientas solo, para que sepas que cuando lo creas oportuno, aquí estoy... para ti-Ella se había sentado en el sillón en donde estaba recargado Albert- así que piensa lo que quieras, córreme si es lo que deseas. Pero no me iré.- Albert la observó un momento, Candy nunca le había hablado así, incluso cuando había perdido la memoria y él huyó, Candy le había convencido de quedarse, pero con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero ahora la vio, diferente, más madura. Ella hizo el intento de levantarse del lugar, pero él empezó a hablar.**

 **-No solo es por Joss, quiero que lo entiendas. Pero a veces pienso que he de haber hecho algo malo, pues he perdido a las personas que más he querido- Candy observó como de los ojos celestes de Albert, empezaban a correr lágrimas, no era un llanto fuerte, ni siquiera emitía sollozos. Pero sus lágrimas corrían una tras otra. Ella se sentó a su lado, en el piso, y esperó a que siguiera hablando, pero antes...**

 **-Ven aquí, pequeño Bert-Con cuidado, para que no la rechazara, le indicó que recostara su cabeza en su regazo. Albert como un niño pequeño, lo hizo. Ella empezó a acaricias su rubia cabellera. Él cerró los ojos.**

 **-Mis padres, Rosemary, Anthony, Stear, Josselyn.- Recordó él con un gran dolor en el corazón, pero al sentir las caricias de Candy sobre su cabeza, como por arte de magia, empezó a tranquilizarse-¿Cuántas personas más tendré que perder, Candy?- De pronto como una revelación sobre él, se incorporó inmediatamente. Vio Candy directamente a los ojos y con ternura le acarició la mejilla.**

 **-Tu no-Dijo con vehemencia-A ti no soportaría perderte. Si algo te pasara, yo...yo...me moriría, no podría vivir más- Ahora era ella la que no contenía las lágrimas, no podía creer lo que Albert le estaba diciendo.**

 **-Entonces creo que tendrás que salir de aquí para seguir cuidándome-Le contestó ella con la voz entre cortada- Y no creas que será tan fácil deshacerte de mi-Ella le dio una media sonrisa-Pero para ello te necesito a mi lado, ¿estarás?**

 **Albert asintió con un nudo en la garganta. Estaban compartiendo algo demasiado íntimo, el miedo de ambos a perderse. Pero él sintió que en su caso, era algo más que eso, pero no era el momento de sentir o pensar en ello...**

 **-Te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte y protegerte. Siempre podrás contar conmigo-Diciendo eso, la abrazó y ella le correspondió. Increíblemente, la corta visita de Candy, le devolvió la alegría y las ganas de seguir adelante. Porque...por ella seguiría adelante...*****

 **Albert volvió a la realidad. Con esa horrible sensación del miedo a perderla, y se dio cuenta que no soportaría la vida sin ella. Lejos de ella. Le dieron ganas de besarle los pies al viejo loco de Fergusson, gracias e él, a la tía y a George, podría pensar en casarse con ella. ¿Estaba enamorado? Y si así era, ¿cómo se lo confesaría? No quiso pensar en eso, pero sabía que la fiesta de su compromiso, sería en dos semanas, y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para decirle a Candy lo que estaba sintiendo por ella. Un sentimiento que había estado dormido, casi anestesiado, en el fondo de su corazón, pero que inconscientemente le había dado el valor y las ganas de seguir adelante y de vivir a cada paso con ella...**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Muelle de Londres...**

 **-Arnold, no entiendo tu urgencia de llegar a América antes de ver a tu abuelo.**

 **-Pero yo sí, Christian. No te preocupes, yo sé lo que hago, solo te puedo decir que hay veces que una mirada puede hacerte sentir vivo, y por esa mirada eres capaz de atravesar cualquier distancia con tal de estar donde ella está.**

 **-¿Una mujer? ¿Se puede saber de quien se trata?**

 **-Todavía no. Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás, no te preocupes. ¿Ya tienes todo listo para la dichosa reunión del concejo?**

 **-Sí, los estados financieros de todos están en orden. Pero, tendrás problemas cuando tu abuelo se entere que se lo estás brindando a William Andrew, en bandeja de plata. Tal vez debas esperar un poco más.**

 **-Él no lo sabrá. Él seguirá pensando que tiene a los Andrew y a mi en sus manos. No te revuelvas la cabeza, amigo mío, porque esto lo entenderás cuando se termine. Y no será tan tardado como piensas. Pero primero debo saber qué piensa William Andrew cuando le proponga... bueno, yo sé mi cuento.**

 **-Pero...-El joven ya no pudo refutar nada, la llamada para que abordaran el lujoso barco, se lo impidió.**

 **-Bueno,-Dijo Arnold palmeándole al espalda a su amigo-hacia América...**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Las quiero.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**La voz de mi corazón.**_

 _ **Capitulo 6**_

 _ **Por Lu de Andrew.**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoO**_

 **Antes que nada, una disculpa por tardar en actualizar. Estoy enferma y mis ojos no me ayudan mucho.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Candy daba vueltas en la cama...otra vez. Solo que en esta ocasión, era otra la razón de su insomnio, ahora, aunque tenía que ver con Albert, había alguien más...Hillary O'Neill.**

 **Hacía dos semanas que habían regresado a Chicago, e inmediatamente fueron a visitar a la familia O'Neill. A los ojos de la tía abuela, la chica, a pesar de todo lo acontecido en su familia y en su propia vida, era un excelente ejemplo para Candy. Y todavía estaba más tranquila, porque entre toda su plática, se había dado cuenta o mejor dicho, habían recordado que ella y Albert se conocían desde niños.**

 **Y ese era precisamente el trato tan cercano que había visto en ellos dos, lo que tanto la inquietaba. Porque ahora resultaba, que habían tomado clases de piano...juntos, en su niñez. Incluso, un poco antes de que Albert y Candy se conocieran en la colina de Pony.**

 **No era que la chica fuera mala. Por el contrario, había resultado ser una excelente aliada a la hora de cambiar su guardarropa, cuando fueron a visitar a Annie a la boutique. La tía se había escandalizado de que Candy tuviera que usar los vestidos a la moda, los cuales llegaban hasta la rodilla. Pero la opinión de Hilary, contaba demasiado y terminó convenciendo a Elroy para que Candy vistiera así.**

 **Lo que le cayó como patada en el hígado fue que, últimamente, Hilary y Albert pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, platicando. Y cuando ella se acercaba a ellos, parecía como si cambiaran de tema, como si los incomodara con su presencia. Y para colmo, Albert ya casi no tenía tiempo para estar con ella. Llegaba tarde y se iba temprano a trabajar. Y ese día, que finalmente había llegado temprano, se encerró en la biblioteca con George. No sin antes, hablar con Hilary, claro. Por eso, Candy se disculpó con Elroy, alegando que tenía dolor de cabeza. Y claro que no podía dormir, apenas eran las siete de la noche. Después de todo, ¿quién podía dormir tan temprano?**

 **En otra área de la mansión, Albert y George, mantenían una conversación muy importante...**

 **-Pero, ¿cuando fue que se comunicó contigo, William? Eso se me hace muy extraño –comentó un preocupado George.**

 **-Créeme que no más que a mí. Pero, acepté entrevistarme con él para ver qué es lo que pasa. Tal vez esté tramando algo, sin embargo...**

 **-¿Sin embargo...?**

 **-Me dijo que de eso no sabía nada su abuelo. Por eso me pidió que nos viéramos en mi oficina, justo un día antes de la dichosa reunión con el concejo.**

 **-¿El domingo? ¿En prácticamente, una semana?-**

 **-Así es George. Me entrevistaré con Arnold Fergusson, el domingo, justo después de la fiesta de compromiso. Espero que Candy lo entienda, creo que tenía algunos planes para ese día.**

 **-Hablando de la señorita Candy. Ya tengo la investigación, que mandamos hacer al doctor.**

 **-¿Y? ¿Algo de qué preocuparnos?**

 **-A decir verdad, él llegó a Chicago hace una semana. Tengo que informarte que al parecer, a estado siguiendo a la señorita Candy.**

 **-¿Por qué no me sorprende? No creo que debamos preocuparnos tanto, Candy está bien cuidada.**

 **-Tienes razón, el mismo Walter me lo informó cuando se dio cuenta, él no permitirá que se acerque a ella. Sin embargo, creo que debemos irnos con pies de plomo con esa persona William.**

 **-¿Qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa, George?**

 **-Pues bien, la investigación que se hizo fue muy profunda. Y pues, ¿recuerdas a la secretaría que tuvimos que despedir por estar husmeando en tus archivos personales?**

 **-Sí. Tuvimos que prescindir de ella por abuso de confianza. No quiso decir en donde estaban las copias de los contratos que tomó. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?**

 **-Es prima de Edward Sullivan. Y al parecer los papeles que ella tomó de esos archivos, fueron los de la fusión con la gente de Washington...ya me comuniqué con ellos, y parece que hay una problema con los contratos.**

 **-¿Quieres decir que...?**

 **-No lo sé William, pero todos en la empresa, sabían de la importancia de ese negocio para los Andrew. No me extrañaría que hubiera tomado esos papeles para algún provecho personal.**

 **-O alguna venganza. No creas que nunca me di cuenta de la animosidad que guardaba Edward, para conmigo. En cuanto se enteró que Candy era una Andrew, cambió su forma de ser, hasta con ella. Ella nunca lo tomó así, pero por lo que me platicaba, quería que de una u otra forma dejara el apellido. La pregunta es, ¿por qué?**

 **-Ahora estamos investigando a su familia completa William, incluyendo a esa prima, no sé porque no dejaste que llamara a la policía, en estos momentos podríamos interrogarla.**

 **-eso ya no importa George, ahora nos debemos concentrar en la que tenemos, ¿crees que sea necesario que viaje a Washington?**

 **-No. Tú trabajaste estas dos semanas, para poder disfrutar de estos días con Candy. Además, recuerda que pasad mañana llega el joven Archivald con su novia, debes estar aquí para recibirlo. Yo viajaré a Washington, tú no te preocupes. Te mantendré informado, de todo lo que pase.**

 **Albert se quedó pensativo, ahora no estaba tan seguro que lo tuviera la familia Sullivan en contra de los Andrew, fuera solo por Candy. Y se arruinaba ese negocio en Washington, les afectaría demasiado financieramente hablando. Quería ser él mismo en persona quien arreglara el problema, pero en parte George tenía razón, había planeado durante dos semanas esos días para pasarlos con Candy. Pero además, si viajaba en esas circunstancias, tanto Candy como su tía, se preocuparían demasiado, y por el momento era mejor no decirles nada. Por otro lado, también estaba la llegada de Archie, y su novia. Solo esperaba que no llegara con la sorpresita de que la hermana de la joven los acompañara. Conocía muy bien a Jordan, y podría causarle problemas con Candy.**

 **-¿Entonces William?**

 **-Está bien George, pero por favor, si es necesaria mi presencia, no dudes en llamarme. ¿Cuándo sales?**

 **-Mañana a primera hora. Ya tengo todo arreglado.**

 **En eso, el mayordomo llegó, anunciando que la cena estaba servida. Ambos hombres se dirigieron al comedor, Albert tenía la ilusión de ver a Candy, pero cuando llegó a la mesa, se dio cuenta que su lugar estaba desocupado.**

 **-¿Y Candy, tía?**

 **-Se disculpó hace unos minutos. Al parecer tiene dolor de cabeza, y quiso descansar temprano, yo quería llamar a un doctor, pero ya sabes como es y me dijo que...**

 **-Que ella es doctora y no es necesario- Completó Albert, quien ya estaba preocupado. No quiso esperar hasta el día siguiente y salió del comedor presuroso hacia la alcoba de Candy. Cuando la tía vio esto, casi corre detrás de él. Mientras, George y Hilary, los miraban divertidos desde el comedor.**

 **-¿A dónde crees que vas William?**

 **-A ver a Candy, tía- Contestó el rubio, mientras subía las escaleras, ni siquiera volteó a ver a su tía.**

 **-Pero eso no es correcto, no es correcto que entres en la recamara de una señorita- espetó Elroy. Con molestia Albert se detuvo y volteó a verla.**

 **-Por favor tía, es mi prometida y estamos rodeados de gente. Usted sabe muy bien que estaré con ella. Si quiero hacer algo indebido, ¿no cree que esperaría hasta que estemos solos?**

 **-¡No seas insolente William!**

 **-No es insolencia tía. Es sentido común. Ahora subiré a ver a mi novia, y usted cenará con los demás, si quiere mandar a ver qué estamos haciendo, hágalo-Dijo Albert con paso decidido, mientras reanudaba su paso hacia la recamar de Candy. Elroy se quedó al pie de la escalera, como niña regañada, regresó al comedor, y ya no dijo nada. Había veces que su sobrino la exasperaba, pero ella respetaba su jerarquía como jefe de la familia. Además, de que él tenía razón, en parte. Pero no por eso dejaría de cuidar la reputación de Candice y la familia. Porque aunque ellos todavía no lo declararan abiertamente, sabía que esos dos, sentían algo más que sentimientos fraternos por el otro. Y no tardaban en declararse su amor mutuo, eso se notaba a leguas, era ahí, donde verdaderamente, Elroy Andrew, debía mantener los ojos bien abiertos...**

 **Mientras en su recamara, Candy había salido de la cama, dando vueltas por su dormitorio, cada que oía ruidos en le pasillo, corría a la cama. Por si acaso era Albert que iba a verla. Pero después de hacer eso tres veces, se dio por vencida y supo que él no subiría a verla. Triste y confundida, se quedó parada frente a su ventanal, observando el cielo despejado que eso noche, a pesar del clima frío que ya se sentía. De pronto sintió que alguien la tocaba en el hombro. Cuando se dio cuenta quien era casi se cae delante de él.**

 **-Candy, perdón por entrar así, estuve tocando pero no me respondías y me preocupé-Le dijo Albert, ella se sintió de pronto sumamente feliz, sí había ido.**

 **-No te preocupes, Albert. Es que estaba tan absorta observando el cielo que ni siquiera escuché.-Si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera salido disparada hacia la cama, pensó Candy.**

 **-Pero qué haces aquí, hace frío y te puede hacer daño, debes descansar. ¿Cómo está tu dolor de cabeza?-Le preguntó, mientras la llevaba con delicadeza hacia su cama y cerraba la ventana. Con cuidado la recostó y la cobijó bien.**

 **-Me siento un poco mejor, creo que el frío de la noche me ayudó-Dijo ella ruborizada por la forma en que él la estaba tratando. De pronto, sintió desmayarse, pues él empezó a acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.**

 **-Tienes que cuidarte cariño-Le dijo él con amor-¿acaso no quieres llegar a la fiesta de compromiso? -elevando una ceja, Albert le dio una mirada divertida. Candy ahora sí no sabía donde esconder la cabeza, era la primera vez que la llamaba, "cariño". Y si era sincera, le gustaba mucho, además, la manera en que la estaba viendo, la ponía demasiado nerviosa, y no quería que él siquiera se imaginara lo que estaba sintiendo.**

 **-Por supuesto que quiero llegar -contestó ella -no te librarás fácilmente de mí, además recuerda que soy doctora y sé como cuidarme -finalmente, le dio una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Albert, se paralizara. Era tan hermosa y la tenía tan cerca, que su mente trabajó a mil por hora y supo que tenía que salir de ahí. Tal vez su tía no estuviera equivocada del todo.**

 **-Muy bien, doctora White, si ya se siente mejor, entonces estoy más tranquilo –Se levantó como resorte de la orilla de la cama de Candy. –Será mejor que entonces, que te deje descansar. Duerme que mañana será un largo día.**

 **-¿Un largo día? ¿Por qué?**

 **-No te preocupes por eso ahora, descansa por favor-No pudo resistir más y se acercó para darle un beso en la frente. Candy por un momento deseó que bajara a sus labios, pero se conformo con lo que él le diera en esos momentos.**

 **-Está bien. Hasta mañana.**

 **-Hasta mañana- Respondió él, apagando la luz de la habitación. Candy se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente, como por arte de magia, se le había olvidado por qué estaba molesta con él, y por qué había decidido no verle esa noche.**

 **A la mañana siguiente, Candy escuchó mucho ruido en la mansión. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver que eran apenas las siete de la mañana. De pronto, Hilary entró a tropel en su habitación.**

 **-Pero, ¿qué pasa, Hilary?**

 **-Nada, Candy. Solo que medio mundo está saliendo de la mansión. George, va a Washington. La señora Elroy, sale a...digamos, un día de tour.**

 **-¿Día de tour?**

 **-Sí. Mi mamá, la invitó a una serie de actividades. Y creo que estará de vuelta hasta la noche.- Mientras Candy permanecía en cama, Hilary no dejaba de ir de aquí para allá, en la habitación.**

 **-¡Ah! ¿Y Albert?-Preguntó, pensando que él también había salido. Como de costumbre.**

 **-Mmm, bueno, digamos que...él también salió. Y tú también lo harás, así que, sal de la cama y toma tu ducha. Ya está lista.**

 **A regañadientes, Candy salió de la cama, llena de una basta serie de interrogantes. Hilary ya no dijo nada, solo se limitó a ayudarle a vestir, y en media hora Candy estuvo lista. No dejaba de preguntarle a donde se dirigía, pero no pudo sacar nada a Hilary. Subieron al vehículo que ya estaba preparado, Walter también iba y solo se limitó a conducir, aunque Candy también quiso sacarle algo a él.**

 **Después de una hora de camino, se detuvieron en un área verde. Era un basto bosque, en donde se escuchaba el trinar de los pájaros y se respiraba aire puro. Candy no pudo evitar pensar en Albert. Recordó que ese tipo de lugares, le llamaban la atención. Deseo que él estuviera ahí, con ella.**

 **-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Hilary?**

 **-Digamos que un buen amigo, me pidió un favor, y se lo estoy haciendo.**

 **-¿Qué amigo?-Preguntó Candy, frunciendo un poco el ceño.**

 **-De hecho fui yo- Comentó una voz detrás de ella. Su corazón dio un salto de alegría al escuchar esa voz.**

 **-¡Albert!- Candy salió corriendo para abrazarlo.**

 **-Perdón por esto, cariño. Pero quería que fuera una sorpresa-Le dijo, con una maravillosa sonrisa en su rostro.**

 **Candy volteó buscando a Hilary y Walter, pero ellos ya no estaban. Solo había a un lado de ellos una canasta preparada para un picnic. Albert llevaba una vestimenta informal. Se dio cuenta que todo había sido planeado, y que había actuado como una paranoica con Albert y Hilary.**

 **-¿De esto platicaban Hilary y tú?**

 **-¿Te diste cuenta? Creí que habíamos sido más discretos- Albert la tomó de la mano y con la otra tomó la cesta. Empezaron a caminar hacia la espesura del bosque. Candy no supo cuanto habían caminado hasta que observó un paisaje sumamente hermoso.**

 **Había una laguna, con un pequeño riachuelo por donde corría el agua. Los árboles eran altos y frondosos, la hierba verde era abundante, junto con flores silvestres de varios colores. Era un placer a la vista. El sol en todo su esplendor, le daba un brillo especial a las aguas cristalinas. Los sonidos de fondo, no se quedaban atrás, el trinar de los pájaros, el viento circulando libremente entre las ramas de los árboles, el agua del riachuelo corriendo...verdaderamente un deleite de lugar.**

 **Juntos prepararon todo para comer, no pasaban de la diez de la mañana. Al terminar, Albert la invitó a dar un paseo por el lago en una pequeña lancha que estaba en el lugar.**

 **-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto?-Preguntó Candy.**

 **-Ya te lo dije, quería que fuera una sorpresa. De hecho, por eso trabajé tan duro estas semanas. Quería tener tiempo suficiente para pasarla contigo- Candy se sorprendió por ello y también se sintió mal por haber pensado lo peor de Hilary.-Le pedí a Hilary que me ayudara a mantener a la tía todo el día fuera de la casa, y juntos ideamos que su mamá invitara a la tía a pasar prácticamente todo el día con ella.**

 **-Pues creo que conseguiste una buena aliada. La tía nunca sospecharía de ella...y a decir verdad yo tampoco, aunque debo confesar que en la mañana sentí, lo que deben sentir los que son secuestrados. No sabía a donde me llevaban y...-No terminó de hablar porque Albert la salpicó con un poco de agua.**

 **-¡Albert!- Le recriminó Candy.**

 **-Lo siento preciosa, pero no fui yo, fue el remo. – Candy lo observó y se dio cuenta de la sonrisa juguetona que Albert tenía en sus labios. Como si nada, solo asintió con la cabeza. Pero solo lo hizo para despistarlo y sin que él se diera cuenta, llenó sus manos de agua y se la aventó directo en la cara.**

 **La cara que hizo Albert, fue de lo más cómica. Candy se echó a reír a carcajadas y Albert solo pensaba en regresarle el favor. Aunque reconocía que él había empezado.**

 **-Ya verás, pequeña tramposa- Fue lo que pudo decir antes de que comenzaran una guerra de agua. En el lugar, solo se escuchaban las risas y el agua chapoteando. Quien los viera, afirmaría que eran un par de adolescentes disfrutando de un día de pinta. Fue hasta que, los dos se dieron cuenta que estaban empapados hasta la médula que dejaron de aventarse agua. Se quedaron inmóviles por unos minutos, para terminar estallando en carcajadas, ante la visión que tenían ante sí de ellos mismos.**

 **-Dios, si lo tía abuela nos viera, te aseguro que nos asesina- Comentó Candy, para esos momentos, Albert ya llevaba la lancha de regreso a la orilla.**

 **-Y luego nos reviviría para no dejarla con la fiesta de compromiso-Afirmó Albert entre risas,**

 **Cuando llegaron a la orilla, él la ayudó a bajar. De sobra está decir que estaban escurriendo, pero no les importaba. En esos momentos se sentían libres, vivos y ridículamente enamorados. Albert estaba decidido a no dejar pasar la ocasión y por fin dejarle saber a Candy sus sentimientos. Ya había esperado demasiado, y hacía días que había definido lo que sentía su corazón, y no esperaba esperar más tiempo.**

 **De pronto, Candy se quitó las zapatillas, corrió descalza al primer árbol que tenía ante ella. Parecía una niña y Albert no pudo más que contemplarla. Amaba su espontaneidad, y admiraba que a pesar de los años, de que era doctora y que hacía mucho que no lo hacía, seguía conservando su agilidad a la hora de trepar árboles. Cuando llegó a la punto del árbol, Candy le gritó a Albert, quien seguía embelesado viéndola de lejos:**

 **-¡Vamos Albert! Sube conmigo, ¿o el soltero de oro, ya está muy viejo para trepar árboles? ¿De ahora en adelante debo llamarte tío abuelo William?-**

 **-¿Qué dices?-exigió Albert fingiendo enojo-el tío abuelo William te demostrará que no es tan viejo como aparenta- ahora fue el turno de Candy para admirarse por la agilidad de su prometido. No sabía como le hacía, pero Albert cada vez estaba en mejor condición física. Con eso en mente, se sonrojó al recordar que gracias a eso tenía sus músculos bien definidos, y ella se moría por sentirlos. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, no era correcto que pensara así, y no quería hacer el ridículo frente a él.**

 **Albert llegó junto a ella y juntos disfrutaron en silencio de la magnifica vista que tenían ante ellos. La brisa del viento poco a poco, fue secando sus ropas y jugaba con los mechones de sus cabellos. Pasando algún tiempo, decidieron que era mejor bajar. Al llegar abajo, sintieron hambre e inmediatamente fueron a l lugar donde habían preparado todo para el desayuno, Albert se había encargado de tener suficiente comida para el día, pues conociéndose y conociendo a Candy, supuso que disfrutarían un día entero rodeados de naturaleza. Después de satisfacer su apetito, se quedaron un tiempo sentados en la manta extendida en el suelo, ambos se recargaron en el frondoso árbol que les daba una maravillosa sombra y cálida y refrescante brisa.**

 **-Este lugar es maravilloso-Comentó Candy.**

 **-Supuse que te gustaría tanto como a mí. Me alegra que tengamos los mismos gustos.**

 **-A mí también me alegra.**

 **-¿Candy?.**

 **-¿Sí Albert?**

 **-Hay algo importante de lo quiero hablar contigo.**

 **-¿Qué pasa?- Candy se volteó hacia él quedando de frente, por primera vez en toda la mañana, pudo observar bien el rostro de Albert. Y lo vio más guapo que nunca, como pudo, refrenó su impulso de acariciar su rostro, y solo atinó a bajar la mirada.**

 **-Es acerca de lo que harás cuando estemos casados. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no te conformarás con una vida de sociedad, eres doctora y me imagino que desearás seguir ejerciendo tu profesión- Bueno, Candy ya sabía hasta qué nivel Albert la conocía, pero nunca espero que hablarían de ese tema. Y no solo por que ella sabía lo que se esperaba de la futura esposa del patriarca de los Andrew, sino porque estando a su lado, no importaba nada más que estar con él.**

 **-Además, yo no estaría contento viendo como te conviertes en algo que no eres.- La calidez en su voz, hizo que Candy se estremeciera, el tono que utilizó al hablarle, era el mismo que había utilizado cuando le pidió formalmente que fuera su esposa. Y recordó, que después le había dado un pequeño beso en los labios. En ese momento deseo que lo volviera repetir. Pero hizo acopio de todo su sentido común y habló lo más normal que pudo.**

 **-Para ser sincera no lo había pensado, pero ya que sacas el tema, supongo que ya debiste haber pensado en algo.**

 **-Así es. Durante estos meses, adquirimos una compañía que estaba a punto de la quiebra. En este lugar, los empleadores no tenían ningún tipo de cuidados con sus empleados, creo que tiene que ver un poco que sean gente de color. George y yo revisamos las instalaciones y vimos el estado tan deplorable en que trabajan. La mayoría son mujeres, pues es una fabrica de costura, hay viudas, divorciadas, hasta solteras. Los hijos de algunas de ellas muestran algún tipo de desnutrición, y necesitan a un especialista que se encargué de revisar su salud. Así que, como mi futura esposa, es una excelente doctora, pensé que tal vez podría estar al frente del consultorio que está abandonado. ¿Qué te parece? Solo será hasta que pienses bien cómo ejercerás tu carrera, si te dedicarás a la práctica privada o en algún hospital público en la ciudad.- Candy contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, Albert tenía suficiente trabajo con el manejo de las empresas, el banco, la separación de bienes de los miembros del clan, y todavía había tenido tiempo de pensar en ella, y en lo que sabía que la apasionaba, su profesión.**

 **Sin contenerse más por abrazar a ese extraordinario hombre, se lanzó a sus brazos. Llenó su rostro de pequeños besos y no paraba de darle las gracias. A pesar de que estaban recargados en el árbol, este acto hizo que Albert perdiera la postura y cayera con ella encima, al suelo.**

 **-Vaya, de haber sabido que así me agradecerías, te lo hubiera dicho en cuanto llegamos- Le dijo Albert, disfrutando de el momento de efusividad de Candy. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se sonrojó, quiso separarse de él, pero no se lo permitió.**

 **La sujetó de la cintura y sin que ella se percatara, se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a ella. Recargó su peso sobre sus codos, a un costado del cuerpo de ella y la vio con intensidad. Su mano no pudo evitar acariciar esa piel sedosa que lo había invitado toda la mañana a tocarla, empezó a acariciar su rostro y ahora fue su turno de depositar pequeños besos en todo el rostro de Candy. ante esa muestra de afecto, ella solo se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento. Quería que fuera eterno, y olvidando la vergüenza inicial, posó sus brazos en el cuello de Albert.**

 **Cuando Albert los sintió sobre sus hombros, y viéndola con los ojos cerrados, le dio un leve beso en sus labios. Candy abrió los ojos y él pensó que la había asustado. Hizo el intento de separarse de ella, pero ella no lo permitió.**

 **-No, no quiero que te separes de mí- Le dijo, estaba decidida a demostrarle a Albert que lo amaba, y supo que si no le decía lo que sentía en ese momento se arrepentiría.**

 **-Candy...-Dijo él, sin separarse de ella- te quiero besar...pero...**

 **-¿Pero qué?- Sentía el corazón a mil por hora.**

 **-No quiero que te asustes. - ¡Asustarse! Pero si de eso pedía su limosna.**

 **-Nunca lo haría. No tengo miedo, Albert. Confío en ti...ciegamente, y quiero que lo hagas.**

 **No fue necesario que lo repitiera, el tomó sus labios y disfrutaron de un beso casto y tierno. Pero conforme sentían la suavidad de sus labios, se convirtió en algo más, ella abrió su boca para dejarlo disfrutar de las mieles escondidas en ella, y para disfrutar del suave vaivén de sus lenguas. Albert pensaba que estaba en el cielo, la manera en que ella le correspondía no tenía nada que ver con la niña que siempre pensó que era, no, ya era una mujer. Una mujer que nunca pensó que besara de esa manera, una mujer que lo volvería loco, con su apasionada inocencia.**

 **Ella aseguró que estaba soñando. Porque lo había soñado muchas veces, lo había deseado y si era algo real, entonces no quería que terminara. Eran los labios más sublimes que había probado, no es que hubiera besado a muchos en su vida, pero no se comparaba con nadie más. Se dio cuenta que ella había nacido para él. Todo lo demás había sido solo un ensayo de algo superior. Guardaba bellos recuerdos de ellos, pero no se comparaban con lo que Albert la estaba haciendo sentir.**

 **Después del beso que bien pudo haber durado segundos, minutos, hasta horas, se separaron y se vieron fijamente a los ojos. Albert supo que ese era el momento. Sin dejar de acariciar su rostro le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y susurró en su oído:**

 **-Te amo, Candice White. Creo que te he amado desde siempre y nunca dejaré de hacerlo-**

 **Candy sintió miles de mariposas en su estomago. Pero empezó a llorar.**

 **-Candy, por favor dime, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Te ofendí en algo?- Al ver su reacción, Albert pensó que se había apresurado con su declaración, tal vez ella no sentía lo mismo por él. Ese pensamiento lo hizo estremecerse, si ella no lo amaba, ¿Cómo viviría con ello, sin su amor?**

 **-No. No hiciste nada malo- se apresuró a contestar ella- es solo que...que...me has hecho la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra. Yo también te amo. Albert, te amo desde hace tanto tiempo que siento que es una eternidad.- Nuevamente se unieron en un beso. Un beso que tuvo todos los matices, tierno, calmado, apasionado, pero lleno de amor.**

 **Después de un rato, recogieron todo y Albert la invitó a caminar por la orilla del lago. Tomados de la mano recordaron momentos cruciales en la vida de ambos. Pero ahora, lo único que sabían era que ya nada de eso importaba, solo importaba que estaban juntos y lo mejor era que se amaban.**

 **-Albert, ¿crees que sea necesario que le digamos a todos, que?...bueno, ya sabes –Preguntó ella, cuando ya estaban de camino hacia la mansión. Un leve sonrojo acudió a su rostro, al recordar como había sido su declaración de amor.**

 **-No creo que sea necesario-comentó él tomando de la mano a Candy, en la cual depositó un beso. Por eso le había pedido a Walter que los recogiera, no quería perder tiempo manejando él mismo.-ellos se darán cuenta. Por cierto, recibí telegrama de Archie.**

 **-¿De verdad? ¿Qué te dice?**

 **-Llegará en dos días...con su novia. ¿Annie ya sabe que él inició una relación?**

 **-Algo le he comentado, pero no pensé que fuera tan seria su relación-Comentó Candy con preocupación, no le había dicho lo que sentía ahora por Archie. Pero ella, en el fondo esperaba que su mejor amiga y su querido primo, arreglaran esa situación.**

 **-Yo tampoco-contestó él pensativo-la familia Lincoln, no es muy grata para nosotros. No sé como Archie fue a fijarse en Samantha- Para Candy no pasó desapercibida la actitud de Albert. Al parecer conocía muy bien a esa familia, pero, ¿hasta que grado los conocía? O mejor dicho, las conocía, eran dos hermanas, pero ¿a quien de ellas conocía "tan" bien Albert?**

 **-Tu las conoces muy bien, ¿verdad?**

 **-Para mi mala fortuna así es. Pero cambiemos de tema, ¿sí? Esperemos que todo resulte bien, entre Annie y Archie. Para ser sincero, me hubiera gustado que se casaran.**

 **Llegaron a la mansión y Elroy aún no había llegado. Al parecer la señora O'Neill, había cumplido con su cometido. Cada uno subió a tomar una ducha. Candy se esmeró en su arreglo, quería lucir hermosa para Albert , y tenía instalada en su cara una sonrisa. Una vez que estuvo lista, esperó por Albert, quien quedó de pasar por ella para bajar a cenar.**

 **Cuando Albert la vio, no pudo contener las ganas de abrazarla y besarla. Se acercó poco a poco hasta ella, y sin previo aviso la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó.**

 **Candy sintió que flotaba, mientras acariciaba su sedosa cabellera, ninguno de los dos comprendía cómo pudieron estar separados tanto tiempo. Seguían explorándose, sintiéndose, pero Albert recordó que estaban en medio del pasillo, y la servidumbre podía verlos y no quería exponer a Candy a murmuraciones. Con mucho esfuerzo, se separó de ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y pegó su frente con la de ella, estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se confundían. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y mantenía sus labios entre abiertos e hinchados por la sesión de besos que acababan de compartir. Se veía simplemente adorable y sus labios apetecibles.**

 **-Te amo. Nunca me cansaré de decírtelo, gracias por aceptarme en tu vida-Le susurró sobre sus labios.**

 **-Y yo a ti- le dijo ella, viéndolo directamente a los ojos- te amo y siento que no podría vivir más sin ti.**

 **-Te fuiste convirtiendo poco a poco en la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Ahora tengo un motivo por qué vivir, y eres tú. Aunque siempre todo lo que hice fue porque quería protegerte y que nada te faltara, pero ahora, ahora es diferente. Porque ahora sé que me amas y que me perteneces, porque estás por encima de todo y de todos. Porque te has convertido en mi vida misma.**

 **Candy se aferró a su pecho con lágrimas en los ojos. Él era el hombre que había esperado toda su vida y ahora también le pertenecía. Le dio gracias a Dios porque le dio la oportunidad de sincerarse con su corazón y por fin definir sus sentimientos hacia él. Ahora se habían declarado sus sentimientos y eso le daba el valor para luchar por lo que sentía por él. Para luchar por su amor que ahora sabía, era correspondido. Y sabía que tenía que luchar, contra quien fuera. Era ignorante en varias cosas del amor, pero no era estúpida y sabía que se tendría que enfrentarse a varias personas , pero ahora no estaba sola, lo tenía a él. El hombre que siempre la protegió, la salvó, y la apoyó en todas las decisiones que había tomado durante su vida. El hombre que con su ternura y amor, había logrado hacerla olvidar a su amor de juventud, porque para ese entonces ella ya sabía que lo amaba. Un hombre maravilloso, no solo por el físico, sino por la persona interior que habitaba en él.**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**La voz de mi corazón.**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

 _ **Por Lu de Andrew.**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoO**_

 **Para Candy, los últimos dos días eran un maravilloso sueño. Se sentía incapaz de despertar, sabía de la naturaleza noble de Albert, pero jamás lo imagino siendo tan romántico. Y mucho menos que besara de una manera que la hacía olvidar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, que la hiciera sentir cosas tan profundas sin siquiera ponerle un dedo encima. No sabía cómo podía amar tanto, pero sentía que si su amor, se midiera en suspiros, podría llenar con facilidad el vasto universo.**

 **Pero sentía que a partir de ese día, ese amor tendría "invitados" invadiendo su espacio. Ese día llegaba Archie, se moría de ganas por volver a ver a su primo, tenía años que solo se comunicaban por carta. Desde que él terminó con Annie, ya no regresó a América. Pero el problema no era su querido primo, sino la hermana de su novia, la dichosa Jordan Lincoln. En una ocasión había escuchado a la tía, que solo por educación recibiría a las hermanas en su casa, y solo por motivo de que Archie las había invitado a la fiesta de compromiso, pero después de eso, le diría a su sobrino que las sacara de su casa.**

 **Y ahora, Albert le había pedido unos minutos para hablar antes del desayuno, pues ella y Hillary, saldrían para encontrarse con Annie en la boutique. Ese día tenía la prueba de su vestido para la fiesta, pero además, Annie estaba invitada a cenar en la mansión ese día. Así que Candy tenía que hablar con Annie respecto a Archie y su novia. No quería que su gran amiga se sintiera obligada a asistir, si ello le reportaría incomodidades.**

 **Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera advirtió la forma en que había llegado hasta la puerta del estudio de Albert. Tocó levemente, y escuchó una voz diciendo: "Adelante". Cuando entró, vio al motivo de sus ilusiones y ensueños, Albert estaba charlando con George por teléfono, al parecer era algo serio, pues cuando vio a Candy, le hizo señas para que tomara asiento, y tapando la bocina del teléfono, le pidió que lo esperara un momento. Pero ese tiempo de espera sirvió para que ella lo pudiera observar detenidamente. Ese día se veía más guapo de lo normal, sus ojos se veían más azules que de costumbre y tenían un brillo que podría deslumbrar a la más brillante estrella...o tal vez solo era su percepción, después de todo, tenía los ojos de una enamorada. Pero viéndolo más detenidamente, llegó a la conclusión, sí, Albert estaba más guapo cada día, y ya no sabía con qué tipo de vestimenta le gustaba más verlo. Podía haber asegurado que era con traje, pero ahora que estaba vestido casualmente, podía asegurar que era de esa forma. Y mejor ni pensar en su cuerpo, en sus fuertes brazos, que a pesar de todo, cuando la sostenían entre ellos, lo hacían con toda la delicadeza del mundo. Y ahí estaba ella, Candice White Andrew, babeando por su prometido, por el amor de su vida, frente a él. Y al parecer Albert se había dado cuenta de su escrutinio, pues cuando se volvió a verla, le guiñó un ojo y le preguntó: "¿Te gusta lo que ves?", y con esa sonrisa de medio lado que le derretía las piernas.**

 **Ella solo meneó la cabeza y mejor se puso de pie, ocultó su sonrojo, observando hacia el jardín. Era un día soleado, aunque afuera ya se sentía un poco el aire frio del cercano invierno. Se perdió en sus pensamientos y volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que unos cálidos brazos le rodeaban por la cintura.**

 **-Perdón por hacerte esperar-Dijo Albert cerca de su oído, en un murmullo.**

 **-No te preocupes.-Fue lo único que pudo decir, pues sin previo aviso, Albert la giró para encontrarse frente a él, y darle el tan ansiado beso de buenos días. Así le había recibido el día anterior, Albert buscó la manera en que quedaran un tiempo a solas y la saludó con un beso cargado de amor y ternura. Y al parecer, esa seria una costumbre a la que Candy, se adaptaría con gusto.**

 **-Buenos días-Murmuró él, cuando por fin les faltó la respiración. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo acunó entre ellas. Aún sobre sus labios le dijo:**

 **-Solo así puedo comenzar bien mi día- Y la volvió a besar. Después de una intensa sesión de besos, y declaraciones de amor, Albert la tomó de la mano y la invitó a sentarse junto a él. Cuando Candy notó que su semblante había cambiado un poco, sintió que ese momento tan romántico había llegado a su fin.**

 **-Hoy llega Archie-Habló él viéndola a los ojos.**

 **-Lo sé-Asintió Candy.**

 **-Hay algo que tengo que decirte...**

 **-¿Algo como que, conoces demasiado bien a su cuñada? -Con un nudo en el estomago, Candy se vio obligada a hacer esa pregunta. Albert emitió un fuerte suspiro y pasó sus manos sobre su cabello.**

 **-Conocí a Jordan cuando estudiaba en el San Pablo -Comenzó él- tuvimos...se podría decir que una relación...sin compromisos. No es que hayamos sido novios, pero empezamos algo y...bueno, ninguno de los dos quiso formalizar nada. Ella siempre ha sido muy liberal, mientras estaba conmigo, salía con otros chicos, así que yo no le di importancia. El asunto se complicó cuando ella quizo obligarme a formalizar la relación. Le informó a su padre que ella y yo éramos novios formales, y de repente, se vio involucrada la tía. Su padre exigía que formalizáramos, pero él hablaba de un compromiso. La tía se negó rotundamente, pues como comprenderás, yo estaba en plena formación para tomar mi lugar en el clan, además era muy joven, y la tía sabía de la reputación de la que disfrutaba Jordan. –Él hizo una pausa esperando que Candy le dijera algo, pero ella solo estaba con los ojos muy abiertos observándolo- Yo sé que actué irresponsablemente, no medí las consecuencias de mis decisiones, pero nunca esperé que ella pudiera actuar así, lo único que quería su padre era formar una jugosa alianza matrimonial, y cuando ella le informó que estaba saliendo conmigo, los dos aprovecharon la oportunidad, aunque debo decir que era solo un capricho de parte de Jordan. Su padre pensaba que había ocurrido algo más...íntimo entre nosotros, pero no llegamos a tanto. Así que cuando la tía se enteró hasta donde había llegado nuestra relación, dio por cerrado el asunto.**

 **Fue después de eso que decidí, madurar a mi manera. Me fui a caminar por el mundo, para conocerme, para aprender como volar sin estrellarme, por eso decidí lanzarme al vacío. Reanudé mi vida de vagabundo, y en los lugares donde me instalaba, contaba con profesores particulares, y la ayuda de George. Y comprendí que mis responsabilidades, me impedían actuar tan egoístamente, y hasta cierto punto ser algo inmaduro. Tenía que seguir adelante por ti. Porque ya formabas parte de mi familia y quería darte lo mejor y quería que fueras feliz...lo demás, que pasó, ya lo sabes, nos encontramos en Londres, me fui a África y perdí la memoria...**

 **-¿La volviste a ver? –Candy lo interrumpió bruscamente.**

 **-No. Ya no...Candy, tenía que decírtelo, creí que era mejor que te lo dijera yo a que te enteraras por otra parte – Candy permanecía inmutable, Albert no podía describir la clase de mirada que ella le estaba dando.- Dime algo por favor...-Albert quiso tomarla de la mano, pero en ese instante, alguien tocó a la puerta y Candy aprovechó para apartarse de él. Sin darle tiempo de nada, Candy se paró como resorte y fue a abrir la puerta.**

 **-Candy, William- Los llamó Hillary, el ambiente de pronto se torno pesado, Hillary se dio cuenta de ello, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso por el momento.-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero la señora Elroy, te está esperando para desayunar William. Y Candy, me pidió que te ayudara en tu arreglo y te recordara que tienes la cita con Annie.**

 **\- Gracias Hillary. No me di cuenta de la hora, pero podemos irnos de inmediato –Candy salió del lugar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hillary solo observó como Albert se quedaba perplejo, la chica solo le dijo adiós con la mano.**

 **Mientras tanto Albert, no supo ni lo que había pasado. De repente, no le quedó más que observar como Candy salía, lejos de él, y ni siquiera le daba una mirada o una sonrisa de despedida. Sabía que Candy no lo tomaría muy bien, pero jamás espero que reaccionara de esa manera. Ni siquiera, le dijo nada, o un reclamo. Nada, simplemente evitó todo contacto con él, y salió corriendo. Sin duda sería un día muy difícil. Solo esperaba que pudiera perdonarlo...**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Cuando Candy se despidió de Elroy, Albert aún no llegaba a desayunar. A ella se le partió el corazón salir de esa manera, pero simplemente no podía lidiar con lo que Albert le había confesado.**

 **Ya en el automóvil, Candy iba pensativa, no había ni una pizca de la chica parlanchina y vivaz que ella conocía. Así que decidió que trataría de ayudarla un poco.**

 **-Candy, ¿te parecería bien, si pasamos primero a tomar un café?**

 **-Pero Annie está esperándonos.**

 **-Estoy segura que ella comprenderá- Una vez que llegaron al lugar, Hillary empezó a hablar.**

 **-¿Sabes Candy? Los problemas cuando son compartidos son más llevaderos.- Candy suspiró.**

 **-Creo que fui muy obvia, ¿verdad?**

 **-Es algo muy notorio, cuando te he visto suspirar por él, cada segundo que pasas a su lado. ¿Puedo saber qué pasó?- De esa manera, Candy empezó su relato. Hillary de inmediato comprendió la situación.**

 **-No sé qué hacer, Hillary. Siento algo raro aquí, en mi pecho. Sé que Albert habló con honestidad, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento.**

 **-Creo que debes empezar por reconocer qué es exactamente lo que sientes.**

 **-Tal vez, un poco...¿celosa? No puedo evitar imaginarme a Albert y... a ella...ya sabes, en ese tipo de situación. Además, ¿y si ahora que la vuelve a ver, se da cuenta que ella es más culta y refinada, una verdadera dama, a comparación de mi?**

 **-Candy, escúchame por favor. Te puedo asegurar sin temor a equivocarme, que esa mujer no significó absolutamente nada para él. No solo por el hecho de que era muy joven, sino también porque la conoció como era realmente. Además, William la perdió de vista, pero te aseguro que si está intentando regresar a su vida, es porque le quiere sacar provecho a la situación. Esa mujer es verdaderamente una arpía.**

 **-¿Tu la conoces?**

 **-Lamentablemente, sí. Pero quien mejor la conoce, fue mi ex prometido.**

 **-¿Acaso él y ella...?**

 **-Ella fue mi mejor amiga...o eso creí yo. Tiempo después me di cuenta que envidiaba todo lo que tenía, y aunque mi relación nunca tuvo nada de envidiable, cuando vio la oportunidad, me traicionó. Y él también- La mirada de la chica se tornó de pronto cansada, como si el recordar le quitara años de vida, esto le sorprendió a Candy, pues en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, nunca se había mostrado tan vulnerable.**

 **-Hillary, lo siento, yo...no debí preguntar.**

 **-¡Oh vamos! Ahora no se trata de mí, sino de ti y William. Candy, si William fue honesto contigo, es porque no quiere que nada empañe su felicidad, y creo que fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. Entre menos armas tenga Jordan Lincoln para hacerte daño y crear conflictos en su relación, mejor. Porque te aseguro que ella utilizará todo lo que tiene con tal de ver que él y tu se distancian. Afortunadamente la conozco demasiado bien. En cuanto a tu otra preocupación, creo que sería más fácil, bailar con el viento, a que William ponga sus ojos en otra mujer que nos seas tú. Él te ama demasiado, y créeme cuando te digo que no tienes nada qué envidiarle a esa mujer... así que la pregunta es, ¿qué piensas hacer tú, respecto a ella? ¿Dejarás que un simple desliz de un joven inmaduro, sea un impedimento para que confíes en él? ¿Le darás a ella la oportunidad de acercarse a él? ¿O serás la mujer que lucha por lo que quiere?**

 **-Creo que seré la mujer que lucha por lo que quiere.- Contestó Candy, después de un momento de reflexión.- Ahora me siento como una total estúpida, actúe de forma inmadura y lo peor es que Albert se dio cuenta. Ahora el tiempo se me hará eterno para que lleguemos a la mansión.**

 **-Creo que entiendo tu reacción, yo hubiera actuado igual. Pero me da gusto que pienses así. Y el tiempo será de verdad eterno, si no terminas tu café y vamos con Annie- Las dos chicas rieron de buena gana, Candy sintió que un gran peso se le iba de encima, e interiormente sintió que algo dentro de ella se hacía más fuerte... Su resolución de luchar por el hombre que amaba, por Albert.**

 **-Muchas gracias Hillary, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin tus consejos- Le dijo Candy, después de salir de la cafetería.**

 **-No me agradezcas nada. Solo no permitas que nadie arruine lo que tienes, en especial ella.**

 **Candy asintió. Y comenzaron a caminar por la calle. La boutique de Annie, no quedaba tan lejos, así que, después de decirle a Walter que caminarían hasta ella, iniciaron su camino, sin imaginar que no muy lejos de ahí, tenía lugar una pequeña discusión...**

 **-No, no podemos. Ella es mi amiga, y sería una traidora si le hiciera algo como eso.**

 **-¿Traidora? Pero si ella y yo solo somos amigos, además ella se casará pronto. ¿No será acaso que no has dejado de ser "la tímida"?**

 **-Terry, esto no tiene nada que ver con timidez. Tiene que ver con lealtad, nunca debes iniciar una relación con quien fue novio de tu amiga, es un código no escrito de amistad.**

 **-Tu me gustas Annie Britter, y sé que yo a ti también. Me lo acabas de demostrar.**

 **-¡Fuiste tu quien me besó!**

 **-¡Y tu me correspondiste! Así que no vengas ahora con que quieres ser solo mi amiga, porque no te creo.**

 **-Terry...por favor, no hagas esto más difícil. Si quieres que nos sigamos viendo, será solamente como amigos, si no, será mejor que te olvides de mí.**

 **-¿Eso es lo que quieres? Pues bien, no estoy acostumbrado a rogarle a nadie, será como tu digas, señorita tímida - Terry tomó su abrigo y salió muy enojado de la oficina de Annie, había decidido intentar algo con ella, le había abierto su corazón y dejó que ella conociera parte de su vida y de las razones que tenía para ser como era. ¿Y todo para qué? Para ser rechazado muy educadamente. No es que estuviera enamorado, pero se sentía tan bien con ella, que se preguntó: ¿Por qué no? Con un encogimiento de hombros, caminó por las calles, con una sola idea en la cabeza...nunca comprendería a las mujeres...**

 **Candy y Hillary lo vieron de lejos. Ellas estaban por llegar al lugar y aunque Candy le llamó a Terry, parecía que él iba muy metido en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera volteó a verla y siguió su camino.**

 **-Parece que Terry va muy enojado- observó Candy – tenía años que no lo veía así.**

 **-Dime una cosa Candy, ¿te molestaría que entre Annie y Terry, existiera algo más que una simple amistad? – Candy observó a Hillary con detenimiento, como sopesando sus palabras y dándoles una forma en su cabeza. Nunca había pensado que entre sus mejores amigos pudiera haber algo más.**

 **\- Creo que no lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo mencionas...creo que sería algo estupendo, ¿te imaginas? Annie y Terry, mis mejores amigos, juntos. Nada mea legraría más, que verlos felices, se lo merecen .**

 **\- Entonces, creo que será mejor que se lo digas a Annie. Tal vez a ella no le parezca tan emocionante la idea, después de que Terry y tu, fueron novios. Tal vez sentiría que estaría traicionando a su amiga –**

 **\- ¿Por qué no lo había pensado? Creo que tienes razón, si ella no sabe lo que pienso, puede rechazar a Terry y... - Candy abrió enormemente sus ojos, de pronto una idea le vino a la cabeza - ¿Crees que por eso él salió tan molesto?**

 **-Es lo que creo, Candy. Y creo además que las dejaré solas para que hables con ella, mi mamá está cerca comprando unas telas para la fiesta. Yo le haré compañía mientras ustedes se ponen al corriente, vuelvo en una hora, ¿Está bien?**

 **-Que sean dos.**

 **-Está bien, solo recuerda que tu primo llega al mediodía y la señora Elroy te quiere a tiempo. Además, necesitaras hablar con William, ¿no es así?**

 **-Sí así es.**

 **-Bien, entonces me voy.**

 **-¿Hillary?**

 **-Dime.**

 **-Gracias. Por todo. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan perceptiva?**

 **-No es percepción Candy. He pasado demasiado tiempo observando de lejos al ser humano, para comprender y aprender un poco sus reacciones, la soledad a veces es muy buena compañera y consejera. Ahora será mejor que entres o no tendrás tiempo de hablar con tu amiga.**

 **Hillary se aseguró que Candy entrara al local y partió. Candy la observó de lejos y comprendió que tal vez era momento de añadir una amiga más a su lista. Hillary O'Neil, era una mujer, un poco extraña, nunca hablaba de ella misma. Hasta esa mañana que habló solo un poco de su pasado, y descubrió que Hillay tenía un dolor que a pesar de todo, no había sanado. No porque siguiera enamorada de su prometido, sino porque había veces que era mejor compartir el dolor y sufrimiento para dejarlo ir. Y ella conseguiría que su nueva amiga, así lo hiciera.**

 **Con esa determinación, entró buscando a Annie y la guiaron hasta su oficina. Encontró a una Annie, decaída y ofuscada, hasta llorosa, y se dio cuenta que Hillary tenía razón y ella también en sus conclusiones. Así que diciéndole que lo de su vestido podía esperar un día más, se dispuso a charlar con ella.**

 **-Lo único que quiero es que sean felices, y no me importaría que Terry y tu, iniciaran una relación, Annie. Y no pongas excusas, sé lo que piensas sobre nuestra amistad y los ex novios, pero a mi, que soy la implicada, no me importa. Deja esa lucha moral que tienes, y date una oportunidad. Te lo mereces.**

 **-¿De verdad no te importaría?**

 **-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Estoy profundamente enamorada de Albert, lo mio con Terry quedó en la prehistoria, ahora, el presente son él y tu. Y quiero que lo aproveches.**

 **-Pues creo que aunque quisiera, ya no podrá ser. Esta mañana Terry salió muy enojado, y creo que ya no volverá – Dijo cabizbaja Annie.**

 **-De Terry, me encargó yo – Sonriendo Candy le guiñó un ojo – Déjalo por mi cuenta, tu no te preocupes.**

 **Fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de un telegrama de Francia. Annie se disculpó con Candy unos momentos y cuando regresó, le dijo que tendrían que charlar después, al parecer, una tela enviada desde Francia, estaba perdida en la estación de trenes, y ella tendría que salir para coordinar la búsqueda.**

 **-No olvides la cena de esta noche – Le recordó Candy – sé que será un poco difícil, pero se lo prometiste a la tía.**

 **-Cierto, llega Archie. Lo había olvidado, pero ahí estaré.**

 **Después de despedirse de un abrazo, Annie partió y Candy se quedó pensativa, esa noche su hermana, no estaría sola. Invitaría a "alguien" para que le hiciera compañía. Con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, Candy se dio cuenta que apenas había pasado una hora. Hillary no le había dicho donde estaría, así que decidió ir a visitar al doctor Martin. Le pidió a Walter que la llevara. La clínica del doctor Martin había sido mejorada, gracias a la ayuda de su benefactor...Albert. Así que ahora tenía otro aspecto y gozaba de amplia aceptación.**

 **Cuando llegaron, Candy le pidió a Walter que regresara por Hillary, a esperarla. El chofer no quería dejarla sola, pero finalmente, este aceptó, ante el don de convencimiento de Candy y la seguridad que le dio ella de que en la clínica de su amigo, no le pasaría nada.**

 **Después de unos minutos, y de charlar amenamente, mientras le ayudaba al doctor con algunas consultas, la clínica se quedó vacía. Candy se ofreció a limpiar el instrumental que habían ocupado, cuando de pronto, escuchó un estruendo en la sala de espera.**

 **Cuando llegó al lugar, vio que dos hombres estaban hablando con el doctor Martin, pero uno de ellos estaba herido. Cuando el doctor la vio, le dijo que se quedará donde estaba, fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que el doctor estaba siendo amenazado con un arma de fuego, el hombre exigía que atendieran a su compañero que había sido herido de bala, tras cometer un asalto.**

 **-Tranquilícese amigo – Dijo el doctor – ayudaremos a su compañero, pero no es necesario que nos amenace, puede guardar su arma, nosotros no diremos nada.**

 **-¡¿Y cree que soy imbécil, y no querrán dar aviso a la policía?! ¡Apresúrese a atenderlo que está desangrándose! – Espetó con molestia el hombre.**

 **-No creo que tenga una hemorragia – Intervino Candy quien ya estaba revisando al herido – la herida no es tan grave.**

 **-¿Y esa quien es? – Gritó el otro hombre.**

 **-Ella es la enfermera – se apresuró a decir el doctor. A pesar de que Candy no era tan conocida como Albert, algunos sabían quien era, al menos de nombre. El doctor, no quiso arriesgarse a que esos hombres la reconocieran y quisieran sacarle provecho al asunto – por favor señorita, vaya por unos vendajes – El hombre armado la acompañó hasta donde guardaba las vendas y regresó con ella, eso sin dejarla de ver y reconocer que la enfermera era muy linda, tal vez sacaría algo más de todo eso.**

 **El doctor Martin, se apresuro en curar la herida. Afortunadamente, la herida había sido limpia, pues la bala salió sin provocar más daño.**

 **-Ya está listo amigo. Ya pueden irse, su compañero puede caminar, a paso lento pero puede hacerlo. Será mejor que salgan de aquí, antes que alguien más llegue.**

 **-¿Qué quiere decir viejo?**

 **-Quiero decir que esta es una clínica, y en cualquier momento puede entrar una persona que se daría cuenta de la situación, y ahí no le aseguro que no llame a la policía – El doctor lo único que quería era que esos hombres salieran de ahí, se había dado cuenta como el hombre sano, había estado observando a Candy todo el tiempo, y temía por su seguridad. Su corazón descansó, cuando el hombre asintió.**

 **-Tal vez tenga razón, viejo. Nos iremos de aquí – el hombre ayudó a poner a su amigo de pie, ye este aunque débil, logró incorporarse, pero lo que hizo el hombre a continuación nadie se lo esperaba. – Pero no me iré solo – acotó, jalando a Candy de su muñeca, tan fuerte, que logró lastimarla. Mientras ella gritaba y se retorcía, los dos hombres amenazaron al doctor con las armas. Era increíble como un mal hombre podía reponerse tan pronto de una herida, pensó el doctor. Se sentía impotente, y más al ver que poco a poco, caminaban hacia la puerta, el doctor supo que saliendo de ahí, sería difícil dar con ellos y con Candy. En un acto reflejo, el doctor quiso abalanzarse sobre ellos pero el hombre que llevaba a Candy disparó.**

 **-¡Doctor! – Fue lo que gritó la chica, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin darse cuenta, sintió como el hombre era jalado de su lado, mientras el herido yacía en el suelo inconsciente, alguien lo había golpeado. Mientras ella corría a auxiliar ala doctor Martin, pudo ver que un hombre alto y fornido, había desarmado al ladrón, ahora era una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero también vio como el ladrón sacaba de entre sus pantalones un cuchillo. El otro hombre, siguió luchando con él, y en un movimiento, vio como era herido en un costado por el rufián. Pero al parecer esto no le importó al hombre, pues al poco tiempo lo desarmó de igual manera, noqueándolo y dejándolo tirado en el suelo.**

 **Afortunadamente, el doctor Martin, solo recibió un rozón y no pasó a mayores. Ahora era al hombre que los había salvado, a quien Candy se acercó para examinarlo, seguía tirado en el suelo, se notaba exhausto por la pelea.**

 **-No sé cómo agradecerle que entrara y nos defendiera – dijo ella mientras rasgaba su camisa para examinarle la herida – fue muy arriesgado – el hombre no emitía palabra alguna, solo la observaba e inhalaba su exquisito aroma. Candy lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y lo llevó hasta la camilla.**

 **-Necesitará unas puntadas – le dijo sonriente – pero estará bien. Dígame, ¿cómo fue que se dio cuenta? – El hombre finalmente, se aclaró la garganta y habló.**

 **-Yo...solo pasaba por el parque y escuché la detonación. Entre y los vi de espaldas así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue desarmarlos.**

 **-Eso fue un acto muy valiente, joven... - Intervino el doctor Martin.**

 **-Pueden llamarme Ethan Campbell. Y no fue valentía doctor, solo un acto impulsivo – mientras los dos seguían platicando, Candy escudriñó el torso del joven, tenía varias cicatrices, ahora le puso más atención a él mismo. Era casi de la misma altura que Albert, de tez blanca y pelo castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche y su cuerpo estaba bien formado...y no dejaba de verla, aunque estuviera platicando con el doctor.**

 **-Pues por su vestimenta, puedo decir que es rico, y no es fácil ver a alguien de su clase, teniendo los conocimientos para defenderse así – Resaltó el doctor.**

 **-No permita que lo engañen las apariencias doctor. Me formé en la calle y aprendí lo suficiente como saber defenderme – respondió el joven.**

 **-Yo sé de alguien que también sabe defenderse muy bien, y tiene dinero – Comentó sin dudar Candy, al escuchar hablar a ese hombre así y recordar la manera en que se defendió, no pudo menos que evocar a Albert, y su mirada así como su rostro se envolvieron en una ensoñación. Esto no pasó inadvertido para el doctor, quien solo asintió, pues sabía a quien se refería.**

 **Candy seguía atendiendo al hombre después de unos minutos. El doctor Martin, ya había llamado a la policía, y se habían llevado a los asaltantes. Walter y Hillary llegaron a la clínica, el buen doctor les contó lo odisea y como habían sido rescatados por un misterioso joven, así que ella entró sobresaltada al lugar. Pero cuando entró, solo vio a Candy, dándole unas puntadas a un hombre, bastante bien parecido, guapo, fuerte y alto. "Justo como me lo recetó el doctor", pensó ella. Pero cuando vio que ese monumento de hombre solo observaba a Candy con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, comprendió que al hombre le gustaba la rubia.**

 **-Pero qué tenemos aquí – Llamó en voz alta. El hombre ni siquiera volteó a verla, su interés estaba centrado en Candy.**

 **-¡Hillary! ¿Ya te contó el doctor? – Dijo Candy mientras terminaba la curación. – Listo – se dirigió a Ethan – le aseguro que cuando cicatrice no se notará, soy muy buena en esto.**

 **-Eso no lo dudo. Estoy seguro que en la escuela de medicina, era de las primeras en su clase.**

 **-¿Y quien le dijo que era doctora? – inquirió Hillary. Ahora todo se volvía no sabía por qué, pero de pronto empezó a desconfiar de ese hombre. Ante esa pregunta, el hombre posó su vista en la joven, y no pasó desapercibido el tono que había utilizado para hablarle. Pero tampoco pasó por alto, la belleza de la joven, tenía el pelo castaño claro unas facciones muy finas, ojos color miel y un cuerpo que estaba bien formado.**

 **-Solo lo supuse, por la manera de atenderme – contestó, sin darle más importancia, poniéndose su camisa de nuevo. – Muchas gracias por la atención doctora White – el hombre tomó las manos de Candy entre las suyas y las llevó a su boca para depositar un casto beso.**

 **-No es nada, señor Campbell – contestó Candy apenada, retirando sus manos del hombre.**

 **-¿Por qué no invitas al señor a la mansión a cenar, Candy? – preguntó Hillary. Ahora estaba segura, no podía confiar en ese hombre, si no conocía a Candy, ¿cómo sabía su apellido? – estoy segura que a tu prometido le gustará darle las gracias personalmente – Hillary, observó la reacción del hombre, que ante la mención, prometido, volteó a verla con confusión pintada en el rostro. – Es más, lo puedes invitar el sábado, para tu fiesta de compromiso – La chica tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro, pues el hombre no podía ocultar que la noticia le era desagradable. De lo cual él se dio cuenta.**

 **-Es cierto – dijo Candy emocionada – estoy segura que a Albert le gustará conocerlo. Puede venir el sábado, como dice Hillary, y ahí lo conocerá.**

 **-Le agradezco mucho, pero tengo compromisos que atender. Tal vez sea en otra ocasión – Masculló el hombre entre dientes. Todas sus ilusiones se habían venido abajo con esa noticia. Y la chica que se lo informó, muy cortésmente, parecía divertida con la situación. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que era atractiva? Era una chismosa, metiche que se estaba divirtiendo a sus costillas...**

 **El doctor Martin, les informó que sería necesaria su presencia para hacer una declaración. Así que sin más se dirigieron a la jefatura de policía. Después de tener que dar una declaración de los hechos, todos salieron del precinto policial. Ya pasaba de la una de la tarde, Candy estaba ofuscada y sumamente nerviosa, ¡la tía Elroy se la comería viva, por ese retraso tan grande! Y lo peor de todo era que no había llegado antes, para aclarar todo con Albert. Salió disparada del lugar, ya sin despedirse de nadie. Hillary y Walter corrieron tras ella. Ya en el automóvil, la rubia solo se despidió de su amigo el doctor, con un movimiento de mano.**

 **El doctor invitó al joven a su lado, muy amablemente a tomar una copa, de pronto el galeno se sintió algo incómodo al como el automóvil donde viajaba su amiga, no dejaba de ser observado por el moreno, pero el joven se rehusó, así excusándose y despidiéndose del galeno, comenzó a caminar por la amplia calle.**

 **-Qué joven tan extraño – murmuró el doctor para sí. Se encaminó de vuelta a su consultorio, sin dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido, pero más aún en como ese extraño, había llegado justo en el momento preciso, como si estuviera cuidándolos. – Ya estoy viejo – volvió a hablar para sí mismo – veo cosas que no son – no muy convencido de su conclusión, decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y dejar de pensar en eso...**

 **\- ¿Ethan Campbell? ¿No crees que ya llegaste demasiado lejos? Es un riesgo que te acerques a Candice White, ¿en qué rayos pensabas? Si me hubieras dicho que ese era el motivo principal para regresar con tanta premura, habría tratado de convencerte.**

 **\- Cállate Christian, yo sé lo que hago.**

 **\- Pues eso lo veremos...pero, ¿Ethan Campbell?**

 **-¿Y qué querías? ¿Que le dijera quien soy? Estoy seguro que ha oído hablar de mí, además soy un Campbell, no se te olvide.**

 **\- Eso lo sé, pero...**

 **-¿Sabías que está comprometida? Eso definitivamente no estaba en los informes.**

 **\- Tal vez sea, porque no estaba comprometida en ese entonces. Sir William Albert Andrew, se llevará una verdadera belleza. Debo reconocer Arnold, que no tienes mal gusto. Y debo reconocer que los Andrew son demasiado inteligentes, mira que comprometerse con ella, para que la fortuna no saliera de la familia... – Arnold Fergusson, miró a su acompañante, quiso fulminarlo con la mirada, la noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría.**

 **\- Sir William Albert...¡Albert! – Recordó lo dicho por Candy: "Estoy segura que a Albert le gustará conocerlo" – no creo que ella se haya prestado a eso – contestó meditabundo el joven.**

 **\- Entonces, si es así, debe ser que están enamorados.**

 **\- No sabes lo que dices, Christian – la mirada del joven se tornó confusa, pero pasado un momento, esbozó una sonrisa en su atractivo rostro – Me invitó a su fiesta de compromiso.**

 **\- No estarás pensando ir, ¿qué pasará si te ve Andrew?**

 **\- No le veo nada de malo, además, creo que ya es tiempo que "Sir William Andrew" y yo, nos conozcamos. Además, estoy seguro que su compromiso solo es para no perder la presidencia de las empresas. El domingo por la mañana, le haré una propuesta que William Andrew, no rechazará, te lo aseguro - Christian, solo observó a su amigo, sintió que estaba jugando con fuego y podía quemarse. Al contrario de su amigo, él no pensaba que ese matrimonio se celebraría por conveniencia. – Por cierto, ¿sabes quien es la joven que acompaña a Candice? – La pregunta de su amigo, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.**

 **\- Creo que es su dama de compañía, o algo así. ¿Por qué preguntas?**

 **\- Por nada – Arnold Fergusson, quedó sumido en sus pensamientos, y no sabía por qué, de pronto la imagen de una joven que no era Candice White, lo había turbado y no se explicaba por qué de pronto, quería saber más de ella...**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Albert caminaba de un lado a otro sin el más mínimo recato. Su sobrino y su adorable novia, junto con su "maravillosa" familia, tenían casi dos horas de haber llegado. Para colmo de males, Archie, había llegado acompañado de uno de los socios de la familia en Europa. Por ese motivo, Elroy se mostraba hasta cierto punto tolerante hacia la familia Lincoln, pues aún no olvidaba lo que habían deseado hacer con William hace años. "Como puede tener este hombre tan poca vergüenza, y presentarse como si nada en su propia casa", pensaba Elroy, ahora se arrepentía no haber advertido a Archivald, sobre esa familia. Con la educación que la caracterizaba, Elroy trataba de mantener relajada la conversación tan vana que mantenía la señora Lincoln. El señor Douglas y su esposa, estaban absortos en la misma plática. Archie y su novia estaban de pie observando el amplio jardín, desde el balcón del salón de té. Junto a ellos, estaba la hermosa Jordan Lincoln, aparentemente interesada en la plática que mantenían los jóvenes novios, pero para Elroy, no pasó desapercibido que no despegaba sus ojos de Albert, quien no dejaba de ver el reloj de la pared, y era totalmente ajeno a lo que acontecía a su alrededor.**

 **Albert lo estaba pasando muy mal, la tardanza de Candy, junto con la manera en que salió esa mañana; lo tenían demasiado preocupado. Estaba tan desesperado, que ya estaba empezando a pensar si ella no hubiera aplicado una de sus fabulosas huidas. Pero no podía ser, con ella estaban Hillary y Walter...a no ser que a estas alturas ya la estuvieran buscando. Sus pensamientos no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, tuvo que admitir, mientras sentía que todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor era una horrible pesadilla... y una vez más, volvió a ver hacia el reloj... eran ya casi las tres de la tarde. Y una vez más su mente empezó a trabajar...**

 **-William – lo llamó una voz – William – Él regresó a la realidad para encontrarse a Elroy de frente, al parecer tenía tiempo llamándolo – Hijo, pasemos al comedor, la comida está lista. Candice ya no debe de tardar. – "Evidentemente estaba siendo muy obvio", pensó Albert.**

 **-Está bien tía, pero creo que también debe admitir que está preocupada por ella.**

 **-Tienes razón, hijo, pero no podemos hacer nada. Ya llamé a la boutique y ni Annie se encuentra ahí.**

 **-Solo esperaré hasta después de la comida tía, si no llega, saldré yo mismo a buscarla...**

 **Candy estaba tan nerviosa que no supo ni como habían llegado a la mansión. Cuando Walter aparcó en la entrada, salió corriendo por enésima vez en ese día. El mayordomo le informó, que todos se encontraban en el comedor, quiso llegar pero Hillary se lo impidió.**

 **-Candy, no estarás pensando entrar así-**

 **-Pero Hillary, ya es tarde.**

 **-Lo sé, pero unos minutos no harán la diferencia. Vamos a tu recamara y te ayudaré a cambiarte y arreglarte un poco el cabello – Candy pensó que su amiga estaba exagerando, pero cuando se miró en el amplio espejo que había en su habitación; se dio cuenta que estaba hecha un verdadero desastre. No era para menos, después del forcejeo que mantuvo con los asaltantes. Se dio cuenta que por la premura con que ocurrió todo y la desesperación de llegar a tiempo a la mansión, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en el terrible susto que pasó. Dejó que Hillary la ayudará, le cambió el vestido y le arregló el cabello.**

 **-Listo. Ahora sí, estás lista para conocer a los Lincoln. Y recibir a tu primo. Y hablar con William. Y...**

 **-Y, ¿no crees que ya son muchos "Y"? – Candy quiso sonreír, pero unas lágrimas la traicionaron.**

 **-Tranquila linda – le dijo Hillary, secándole los ojos – todo se arreglará.**

 **-No, solo es por Albert, Hillary. Creo que apenas pude asimilar todo lo que pasó por la mañana.**

 **-Tienes razón, no tuviste tiempo de reponerte de semejante susto. ¿Quieres que les pida que te excusen durante el resto del día?**

 **-No. Debo conocerlos algún día – suspirando profundamente, Candy caminó hasta la puerta – estoy lista...**

 **En el comedor, el ambiente ya se había relajado un poco. Todos estaban disfrutando de la comida, todos, menos Albert.**

 **-¿Y bien William? ¿Acaso tu prometida no quiere que la conozcamos? Tal vez esté creando expectación – Jordan estaba empleando cierto sarcasmo, en su comentario que hizo que Albert pasara de la preocupación al enfado. No podía olvidar como a su llegada, lo que hizo fue darle un abrazo y un sonoro beso cerca de los labios, a lo que él muy educadamente, tuvo que prácticamente empujarla como si de una sanguijuela se tratara. Por eso deseaba que Candy estuviera junto a él, para que la "señorita" Lincoln, no se tomara esas atribuciones. Pero al parecer, Candy había decidido castigarlo por su confesión. Sus emociones a estas alturas cambiaban tan fácilmente como un camaleón. Iba a contestarle a esa chica, como se lo merecía, pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca; oyó la voz causante de sus tribulaciones.**

 **-Debo darles una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, pero ciertos inconvenientes, nos hicieron imposible llegar a tiempo. – Candy estaba de pie en la entrada del comedor, mirando a todos los presentes. Su vista se detuvo en Albert y se dio cuenta que este no la veía deliberadamente. Archie fue quien se levantó de su asiento, junto a todos los hombres presentes, mostrando su educación para con la recién llegada, pero él corrió hasta donde se encontraba su prima.**

 **-¡Candy! ¡Qué alegría me da volver a verte! – La tomó en brazos y la levantó del suelo, girando junto con ella. Una vez que se detuvo, la miró detenidamente - ¡Pero mírate, estás hecha una belleza! – Candy le dio una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas, y lo abrazó fuertemente.**

 **-Tu estás hecho todo un hombre, buen mozo y... ¡te cortaste el pelo!- Comentó la rubia una vez que se separó de él.**

 **-Debía hacerlo, un hombre de negocios debe dar una buena impresión. Debe transmitir confianza y hasta cierto grado, buen gusto. – un carraspeo, los hizo salir de su mundo que habían creado, olvidándose de todos los presentes.**

 **-Archivald, no es un buen momento de ese tipo de expresiones de cariño – lo retó la tía – estamos a punto de tomar los alimentos.**

 **-Claro tía, - contestó apenado – me dejé llevar por la emoción y los recuerdos que vinieron a mi mente – le ofreció a Candy su brazo, y con voz solemne, hizo las presentaciones.**

 **-Señor y señora Douglas, familia Lincoln, tengo el honor de presentarles a mi querida prima, Candice White Andrew, y futura esposa de mi tío Albert... ¡Ah! Y lo olvidaba, es también una excelente doctora – Los presentes quedaron maravillados con la jovencita que tenían ante ellos. Solo Jordan, ni siquiera emitió una sola palabra, mientras Candy, ya en su lugar en el comedor, al lado derecho de Albert; platicaba amenamente con los invitados.**

 **Su vista era todo menos, amigable y ni siquiera probó alimento. En su cerrada mente, pensó que lo del compromiso de William era solo una estrategia de Archie para regresar a Estados Unidos. Por eso había estado tan segura de sí misma, mientras esperaban a Candy, pensó tontamente, que esa prometida no existía. Pero existía y estaba ahí, presumiendo sus logros, y todos los demás, haciéndole reverencias por algo tan insignificante. No sabía que le había visto Albert, ella se veía tan insignificante como su propia plática. Pero al parecer, los demás, no pensaban así, pues estaban maravillados con ella. Así que ni siquiera pudo comer.**

 **Algún tiempo después, estaban tomando el postre, cuando el mayordomo se acercó a Albert y le habló al oído. Él inmediatamente se disculpó y salió rumbo a su estudio. Y Candy sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar cuando vio que él se alejaba y ni siquiera una mirada le dirigía. Afortunadamente, recordaba las palabras de la tía: "Aunque te estés muriendo por dentro, recuerda que debes mantener el porte y una sonrisa en el rostro. Nadie además de ti, debe saber lo que estás pensando. Actúa con inteligencia Candice, serás la señora Andrew y nadie debe conocer tus debilidades". Un gran consejo sin duda, y trataría de seguirlo mientras estuviera frente a esa mujer, que estaba viéndola de una manera poco educada. Y era hermosa, tenía que admitirlo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que, Albert no le había respondido las veces que ella había intentado entablar una conversación con él. Albert se mostraba molesto con Candy, pero a Jordan Lincoln, simplemente la ignoró. Algún tiempo después, la chica se disculpó y salió del lugar. Candy hubiera dado todo cuanto poseía, por saber a donde se dirigía.**

 **-William, sé que estás en una difícil situación, pero los inversionistas, piden tu presencia la próxima semana. Se filtró información acerca del negocio que estamos haciendo con ellos, a la competencia. Si no hubiera venido, en estos momentos, tal vez estarían acusándote por incumplimiento de contrato. Pensaban que habías actuado deshonestamente y querías sacar provecho del interés que mostraba la otra parte. Mi presencia los ha calmado un poco, pero exigen verte. Yo les informé de tus compromisos, por eso, aceptaron esperarte hasta el próximo Jueves.**

 **-Por Dios George. No pensé que así estuviera la situación, te aseguro que si pudiera viajar en estos instantes, lo haría.**

 **-¿Por qué William? ¿Pasa algo en casa?**

 **-Por supuesto que pasa algo. ¡Pasa todo! – contestó impaciente – pero no te abrumaré con los problemas que tengo qué lidiar. Por favor, informa a los inversionistas; que el jueves estaré en Washington. Será más fácil viajar, ahora con Archie aquí – Dijo meditabundo – tu no te preocupes.**

 **-Está bien, se hará como tú dices. Yo me quedaré a esperarte, por cierto, los reportes de la investigación más detallada que pediste del doctor Sullivan, están listos. Tal vez mañana estén en tus manos. Espero que podamos averiguar algo más, y que eso nos ayude a comprender sus acciones.**

 **-Los estaré esperando George. Gracias por todo.**

 **-Te estaré esperando William.**

 **-Nos vemos George – Después de colgar el auricular, un preocupado Albert, meditaba acerca de lo que pudo haber llevado a Edward Sullivan a hacer algo como eso. ¿Qué sacaba filtrando información, acerca de un negocio que ni siquiera le interesaba? Pero de pronto sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas, por sus recuerdos y la manera en que Candy había estado solo unas horas antes en sus brazos. Y con todo el vendaval de emociones en su interior, se imaginó a Candy, en la misma situación, solo que siendo Edward Sullivan quien la sostuviera en sus brazos. Se paró se súbito, y caminó hasta el ventanal, sintió que el viento le daba de lleno en su rostro, y deseó que eso pudiera ayudarlo a calmar sus sentimientos tan encontrados que mantenía en su interior. Pero una voz a sus espaldas, le hizo revivirlos aún más.**

 **-¿Albert? ¿Puedo hablar contigo? No me has hablado desde que llegué – Era Candy, su hermosa y adorada Candy. Solo que ahora no tenía ánimos de decírselo.**

 **-No sé de qué quieres que te hable. Después de todo, en la mañana, que quería hacerlo, saliste como si no estuviéramos hablando de nada importante – Señaló él, molesto.**

 **-Yo... lo siento. No quise salir así, pero compréndeme, yo... - Él la interrumpió.**

 **-Por favor Candy. Ya me demostraste lo enojada que estabas conmigo llegando tan tarde, pensé que tratándose de Archie llegarías a la hora acordada.**

 **-Lo que pasa, es que fui a...**

 **-No por favor, no sigas. No quiero oír excusas. Suficiente fue tener que recibir a todos, disculpando a mi prometida por su tardanza. Creo que después de todo sigues siendo una chiquilla.**

 **-¡Cómo te atreves! Pues si no quieres a una chiquilla a tu lado, lo hubieras pensado mejor, y me hubieras rechazado. Tal vez te convenga alguien con más educación y refinamiento que una tonta huérfana, a la que le hicieron el favor de adoptar, solo para complacer a tres jovencitos que Sí la querían – Haciendo hincapié en el "Sí", Candy le gritó todo eso a Albert, y salió de la habitación para refugiarse en su habitación para llorar y llorar y llorar.**

 **-¡Candy! ¿Qué pasa? – Hillary llegó a su lado, al verla salir del lugar. ella había decidido, no enfrentarse a Jordan durante la comida y fue hacia la cocina. Pero ahora Elroy le había pedido que buscara a Albert y Candy para que atendieran a los invitados. Por eso, al saber donde estaban, les dio la privacidad de siempre, pero solo vio salir a Candy de ahí, echa un mar de llanto. Candy se incorporó, pues estaba recostada sobre su cama, y poco a poco, le fue relatando lo sucedido con Albert. La chica solo le limpió las lágrimas y le dijo que informaría a la señora Elroy que por el momento estaba indispuesta. Pero al salir, hizo todo lo contrario, y fue directo al estudio de Albert.**

 **-William, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – le pidió una vez dentro del lugar. Se dio cuenta que Albert no la estaba pasando mejor que Candy.**

 **-¿Qué pasa Hillary? La verdad no tengo ánimos para charlar.**

 **-Solo quería preguntarte si Candy te habló acerca de lo que nos entretuvo por la mañana.**

 **-No. No quise oír excusas – Fue su parca respuesta.**

 **-Ah, bueno. Entonces creo que no te interesa saber que esta mañana Candy casi fue secuestrada y como la rescató, un hombre sumamente atractivo. Se llevó una herida en su costado, que Candy suturó con suma destreza, pero al hombre no le importó. Solo tenía ojos para ella – Hillary, que no había abandonado su lugar cerca de la puerta, dio media vuelta para salir, pero fue detenida por Albert. Estaba consternado, lo podía ver la chica, y su semblante era una de preocupación.**

 **-¿De qué estás hablando?**

 **Prácticamente la jaló del brazo, obligándola a entrar. De esa forma, Hillary, feliz de haber logrado su objetivo, empezó a relatarle a Albert todo lo sucedido. Omitiendo, obviamente, la parte de su visita al café. La chica, fue testigo de como las facciones de Albert iban cambiando. Desde la comprensión hasta el enojo, dándole paso posterior a la culpa y arrepentimiento. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue cuando Albert le explicó los motivos de su enojo, y lo comprendió un poco. Ya le habían contado como Candy tenía la costumbre de huir, desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Por eso pudo comprender un poco el temor de Albert, que Candy se fuera para siempre y no volverla a ver.**

 **-Pues creo que a quien se lo tienes que decir es a ella, y no a mí. Habla con ella William, hablando se entiende la gente. Pero te prevengo de lo encontrarás, a una chica llorosa, sacando todos los sentimientos reprimidos, el miedo y la zozobra, que no tuvo tiempo de catalizar; por la preocupación de no llegar a tiempo con su prometido. Mientras un completo extraño, arriesgó su vida por ella.**

 **-No creo que quiera escucharme, la traté mal. Soy un estúpido, ¿por qué simplemente no la escuché? Debe estar deshecha, y yo tuve que ver en eso, es lo peor.**

 **-Pues verás...aquí no se desmiente a nadie – dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo referencia a lo de "estúpido". Albert sonrió un poco – pero si quieres dejar de serlo, ve a su habitación, y habla con ella. Dile lo que siente tu corazón y no salgas de ahí, hasta que no te perdone.**

 **-Gracias Hillary. – Albert se encaminó a la puerta, no sin antes preguntarle - ¿de verdad el tipo que la ayudó era atractivo?**

 **-Mucho.**

 **¿Y no le quitaba la vista de encima?**

 **-No. Y ya mejor no preguntes, no pierdas tiempo.**

 **Albert salió apresurado a la habitación de Candy. No tocó, afortunadamente no tenía seguro. Cuando entró, ella no se percató de su presencia. Estaba de espaldas, viendo hacia el jardín, abrazándose a ella misma, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. No había dejado de llorar y eso le destrozó el corazón a Albert.**

 **-Candy – la llamó quedamente - ¿podemos hablar?**

 **-No Albert – contestó entre sollozos – no quiero hablar contigo, será mejor que te vayas – sin volverse siquiera, salió al balcón.**

 **-Candy, por favor – rogó él.**

 **-No. No hay nada de qué hablar, lo dejaste muy claro hace un momento – Bueno, "después de todo, no era extraña su actitud", reconoció él. Por eso, se acercó hasta ella, y tomándola por los hombros, la giró, para que quedara frente a él. Su rostro levemente rosado por las lágrimas y sus ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, hicieron que solo quisiera abrazarla y pedirle perdón de rodillas. Pero no lo haría así, ella ya sabía que la amaba, pero tenía que saber desde cuando, y por qué se alejó de ella. Abriría su corazón completamente, solo para demostrarle que nunca existió nadie más que ella. En una ocasión Candy le quiso preguntar como se había enamorado de Joss, pero el evitó el tema, no quería que sus sentimientos quedaran al descubierto. Pero si quería que Candy confiara en él, tendría que hablar de absolutamente todo.**

 **-Tienes que escucharme. Y no te lo estoy pidiendo, si quieres no digas nada, solo escúchame.**

 **Candy no le contestó, pero tampoco se negó a escucharlo. De pronto, los dos se vieron envueltos en un ambiente de incertidumbre...**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**La voz de mi corazón.**_

 _ **Por Lu de Andrew.**_

 _ **Capitulo 8**_

Albert se paró frente a ella, dándole la espalda. Buscando y rebuscando las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a ella, y que ella pudiera escuchar la voz de su corazón.

-Soy el más afortunado de todos los que tuvieron la oportunidad de conquiste tu corazón. – Hizo una pausa, su voz sonaba ronca – Te conocí siendo una chiquilla encantadora y he tenido la oportunidad de ver cómo te has convertido en una hermosa, e independiente mujer... - Hizo otra pausa, aún más larga, para poner en orden sus ideas y recuerdos que había decidido olvidar - Cuando perdí la memoria, tú fuiste la única que me mantuvo anclado a la realidad, fuiste mi luz al final del camino. No solo me acogiste sin saber siquiera mi apellido, sino que me cuidaste, casi con devoción, demostraste que confiabas en mí ciegamente y eso hizo que llegara a admirarte. Pero después...tú yo hicimos de ese departamento nuestro hogar y sentí que nada podía arruinar mi vida, mis sentimientos hacia ti, se hicieron más profundos, sin embargo, ya sabía de tu amor por Terry, y sus planes de reunirse en Nueva York. Y eso hizo que me olvidara de mis sentimientos y tratara de ser feliz por ti.

Pero llegó el día que Terry te rompió el corazón, y yo quise romperle la cara – Candy soltó una risita ante semejante comentario de Albert. Él, al escucharla se giró completamente hasta quedar frente a ella. Con una sonrisa nerviosa prosiguió su relato – es verdad, cielo, si con mi vida te hubiera evitado ese sufrimiento, te aseguro que la habría dado gustoso. Pero solo pude estar contigo, consolándote, cuidándote, enjugando tus lágrimas y ofreciéndote mi hombro para cuando quisieras desahogarte – se acercó hasta ella y con ternura secó las lágrimas que habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos – Y de pronto comprendí, que quería hacerte feliz, que te conquistaría y que siempre cuidaría de ti, porque...porque simple y llanamente... me había enamorado de ti. –Ante semejante confesión, Candy no pudo evitar preguntarse, por qué Albert nunca le había hablado de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Pero la respuesta de Albert, no se hizo esperar – Sin embargo, cuando recuperé la memoria... me di cuenta que me había enamorado de mi hija adoptiva y además, eras menor de edad, ¡no podía estar enamorado de ti! – Lo dijo como si eso fuera algo inconcebible – Por eso, aunque traté de quedarme otros días más contigo, supe que me estaba engañando. Y me fui, porque era algo imposible lo que yo quería, además, de haber existido la más mínima posibilidad de que tu llegaras a aceptarme, tendrías que haber vivido presa de la sociedad y la responsabilidad que conlleva ser la esposa del patriarca del clan Andrew. No quiso cortar tus alas y privarte de esa hermosa libertad que te hace ser tú. De esa forma, cuando me informaron donde se encontraba Terry, en ese pequeño pueblo de Rockstown, para que por fin pudieras ser feliz... Y de verdad que me sentí muy feliz por ti, cuando él decidió buscarte y tú le diste una oportunidad.

-Fue en ese entonces que conociste a Josselyn, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo... cómo te enamoraste de ella?

Sabiendo que la explicación duraría un tiempo más, Albert la acompañó para que tomara asiento en un sofá que estaba cerca de la chimenea, ella así lo hizo y él se sentó a su lado.

-La quise mucho, en ese entonces debo admitir con vergüenza, yo aseguraba no sentir nada por ti, pero solo me estaba engañando a mi mismo... - Con frustración, se pasó una mano por el pelo, dejándolo alborotado, Candy sintió que se le iba la respiración al verlo tan guapo de esa manera, pero no quiso sucumbir al deseo de tocarlo y acariciarlo, ahora lo único que le importaba era saber la verdad acerca de Josselyn – Cuando conocí a Joss, me atrajo de ella, su vitalidad, su jovialidad, su amor por la vida, que no le interesara mancharse los zapatos al acompañarme en un paseo por el campo, era tan parecida a ti... creo que una parte de mí, deseo estar con ella, porque solo así -podía tener un poco de ti... - La miró directo a los ojos, para demostrarle que era verdad lo que estaba diciendo - Al principio fue solo eso, me gustaba estar en su compañía porque me recordaba a ti, inconscientemente claro, pues al fin de cuentas no eras tú. Pero poco a poco, llegué a quererla demasiado, sin embargo, nunca la amé, no como te amaba a ti. Pero hay veces que la razón acalla al corazón, y después de tantos años asegurando no sentir ya nada por ti, le propuse matrimonio. – Sonrío de medio lado, con un rictus de frustración en su rostro – Pero como bien te diste cuenta, por el anillo de compromiso, nunca pasó por mi mente darle este anillo – Señaló el anillo que le había entregado a Candy cuando le propuso matrimonio formalmente – Siempre pensé que si alguien era digna de llevarlo eras tú, sin embargo, como eso no sucedería preferí guardarlo para mi. Era como una señal del amor que te tenía, pero que nunca podría ser.- Candy lo miraba incrédula. Ahora comprendía cabalmente que el anillo no solo era especial por pertenecer a varias mujeres de la familia Andrew, incluyendo a su madre, sino también, porque representaba el amor oculto de Albert hacia ella. Un amor que a no estaría oculto más tiempo, sino que por fin los uniría para siempre.

-¡Pero te ibas a casar con ella! Ella era la mujer perfecta para ti, todos estaban tan felices por su compromiso – No pudo evitar decirle y Candy recordó esos tiempos con cierta opresión en le pecho.

-No era perfecta, eso te lo puedo decir sin ambages.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Un mes antes de la boda, tuvimos una fuerte discusión. ¿Recuerdas que dos meses después, viajaría a Brasil, por los diferentes negocios que surgieron allá?

-Sí.

-Bien, al parecer ella no estaba feliz con la idea de abandonar el país, ni a su familia. Yo creí que sería más fácil, siendo marido y mujer, viajar con ella. George me sugirió que compráramos una casa para no dejarla con las incomodidades del hotel, y así lo iba a hacer. Pero ella se negó enfáticamente, fue tal la discusión, que de un momento a otro, soltó la bomba.

-¿Qué bomba?

Albert se sumió en sus pensamientos recordando con claridad esa vieja discusión, que sacó sus peores temores y su reconocimiento de un amor que creía olvidado...

***-¡No iré a ese lugar, Albert! ¿Cómo siquiera puedes pensar que yo viviré tan feliz en un lugar tan alejado de la sociedad a la que estoy acostumbrada?

-Brasil es un país en crecimiento, Joss. No te estoy hablando de llevarte a un lugar desolado e inhóspito. Además, ya te dije que compraremos una casa y tendrás a tu cargo cuanto sirviente desees. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué esa renuencia a querer acompañarme?

-No eres mi dueño, para que dispongas de mí así como así. No soy Candy, que acostumbra salir detrás de los hombres, como lo hizo con ese actor y contigo, no pretenderás que te siga como perrito faldero – La mención de Candy en ese asunto y la manera tan despectiva de referirse a ella, sorprendió a Albert. Josselyn, nunca había guardado animosidad hacia la rubia y lo descontroló un momento.

-No pretendo que "me sigas", se supone que serás mi esposa y sería una inconsciencia de mi parte dejarte a dos meses de estar casados – Dijo una vez que recuperó el control –Y, ¿por qué mencionas a Candy? Es algo ridícula e innecesaria esa mención, a ella déjala en paz. Y te exijo que nunca te vuelvas a referir a ella con tanto desdén. No sé qué mosca te picó, pero no quiero que te metas con ella.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Candy si te seguiría, ¿no es así? Tal vez el vinculo entre ustedes vaya más allá de una simple amistad, no me trago esa historia que durante un año, vivieran juntos sin que pasara algo más. ¡Y ya no soporto quedar como la idiota en todo esto! Si no te olvidas de ella, y la alejas de nuestras vidas, no me casaré contigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás poniendo un ultimátum? Pues creo que será mejor que seas tú la que lo piense bien. Porque ni dejaré a Candy, ni cancelaré mi viaje a Brasil, y de una vez te digo que si te casas conmigo, viajaremos juntos...***

-Esa fue la última vez que hablé con ella en persona. Dos semanas más tarde, me llamó por teléfono y me dijo que cancelaría la boda. Yo solo dije: "Has lo que quieras". Cuando tuvo el accidente, viajaba a la ciudad para informar a la prensa de la cancelación. Sus padres me informaron que se estaba dejando llevar por las dudas que había sembrado una de mis sobrinas, cuando estuvieron de vacaciones en Florida.

-¿Una sobrina? ¡Elisa!

-Así es. Al parecer, Elisa, se enteró de que ellos estaban ahí, y se hizo su amiga. Pero le dijo una sarta de idioteces que terminó por socavar la confianza que tenía en mí. La cual por lo visto no era mucha.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo ella murió...?

-Ya no estábamos comprometidos, yo me puse tan mal, porque me sentía un poco culpable, las últimas palabras que le había dirigido no eran muy amables que digamos. "Has lo que quieras", resonaba en mi mente, y no pensaba en otra cosa, pero gracias al cielo tú estuviste ahí para mi, y gracias a ello, me recuperé más rápido de lo que suponía. – Aseguró mirándola con amor infinito. Candy recordó sus palabras en aquella ocasión: "A ti no soportaría perderte. Si algo te pasara, yo...yo, me moriría. No podría vivir más". Y todo empezó a encajar.

¿Y después? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-No quería preocuparte con mis problemas, tú tenías los propios, estaba la escuela y conociste a Edward. Yo me fui a Brasil y pasamos demasiado tiempo alejados, lo único que nos unía eran nuestra correspondencia. Pero yo no podía hacer nada más. Solo volver a guardar esos sentimientos en mi corazón.

-Y si las circunstancias no te hubieran obligado, ¿hubieras permitido que me casara con Edward? –

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Contentó él con vehemencia – me sofoqué cuando me diste la noticia, y solo porque pasó lo del consejo, pero ya estaba ideando una forma de decirte lo que sentía por ti. Hubiera tomado algo más de tiempo, pero de haber pasado, hasta te hubiera raptado – Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Albert, y Candy se preguntó cómo habían sido tan cortos de vista.

-¡Tonto! – Le dio un golpe en el pecho, y se abrazó a él.

-Bueno, tal vez no raptado, pero si hubiera hecho algo drástico

-No. Me refiero a que fuiste un tonto, por no decirme nunca lo que sentías por mí. ¿Crees que me importaba que fueras mi "padre adoptivo o mi edad? ¿Por qué crees que te busqué por todos lados cuando recuperaste la memoria? ¿Por qué crees que no me quedé con Terry en ese pueblo, sino que regresé a seguir buscándote? Ya te amaba en ese entonces. Solo que al ver que tú solo me querías como a tu mejor amiga, me convencí que yo no te convenía. Te merecías a alguien mejor que yo. Y ahora resulta que siempre me amaste y... - El llanto la dejó sin palabras, solo que lloraba de felicidad, porque por fin estaba con el hombre que amaba más que a la vida misma. Y porque se dio cuenta que, a diferencia de Josselyn Rogers, Candice White, iría y seguiría a Albert hasta el fin del mundo.

-Perdóname, cielo. Perdón por ser tan tonto, y ahora lo fui más. Hillary me contó lo sucedido en la clínica del doctor Martin, y en vez de escucharte solo...

Pero inesperadamente, Candy, lo calló con un beso. Ella ya no podía contenerse más, quería sentir los labios de Albert para asegurarse que era real lo que estaba viviendo y que era real esa confesión que le acababa de hacer. Albert le respondió sin demora, solo quería transmitirle lo mucho que la amaba y lo feliz que era a su lado. Profundizaron el beso, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y al parecer así era. Dos corazones latiendo al unísono, entregando su amor y descubriendo que no podrían vivir mucho tiempo el uno sin el otro...

-Ya pasó demasiado tiempo, Hillary. –Le dijo Elroy y con paso decidido se dirigió a la recamara de Candy. de haber sido por ella, no hubiera permitido esa reunión, pero Hillary le explicó la situación y les permitió un tiempo a solas. Pero al ver que ya había pasado más de una hora, no esperó más. Hillary, al ver a Elroy tan decidida, solo se limitó a seguirla. Se detuvieron ante la puerta de la recamara y al levantar la mano para tocar, la puerta se abrió de súbito.

-¡Tía! – La llamó Albert. Sin duda él y Candy se habían reconciliado, y ante sus confesiones de amor, se sentían más unidos que nunca. Se estuvieron besando y acariciando unos minutos más, hasta que Albert comprendió que no podían seguir más en la recamara, no podía exponer a Candy a las habladurías. Así que los dos salían tomados de la mano, cuando Elroy estaba a punto de tocar la puerta.

-Ya se habían tardado demasiado, William. No es correcto que...

-Ya lo sé, tía. Pero era necesario que Candy yo, tuviéramos esta conversación. – Elroy miró a Candy y lo que vio no le gustó.

– Candy, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Elroy frunciendo el ceño, Candy tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Sí, tía. Es que lloré un poco – Contestó, mirando tímidamente.

-Pero niña, te ves muy mal. Deberías dejar que Hillary te ayude a poner unas compresas de agua fría en los ojos para bajar la hinchazón. Pero antes te darás un baño – Haciendo a un lado a Albert, tomó del brazo a Candy y entró con ella a su recamara, diciendo una larga lista de cosas que haría para que Candy estuviera lista para la cena. Candy solo miró a Albert sobre el hombro de Elroy y se encogió de hombros. Hillary lo miró y se burló de él.

-Y tú que dijiste que sería solo para ti – Sin decir más, cerró la puerta en su cara y Albert solo se limitó a sonreír y con las manos en los bolsillos, se dirigió a su habitación. También necesitaba recomponerse y se daría un baño. Aunque la mejor cura que necesitaba era tener a Candy entre sus brazos...

Unas horas más tarde, antes de la cena, Archie encontró a Candy en el comedor ocupándose de disponer todo para los invitados. Elroy se había empeñado en instruirla para que poco a poco, dirigiera los asuntos de la mansión. Y con muy poca paciencia le estaba enseñando la laboriosa tarea de preparar todo para atender una mesa bien servida. Desde el menú que se ofrecería, hasta el vino que degustarían. Candy hubiera cambiado todo eso con gusto, por unas horas de guardia nocturna en urgencias del hospital. Pero por Albert haría eso y más.

-Candy – la llamó su primo. Ella lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa, desde su llegada, la novia del joven Cornwell, no se había separado de él en ningún momento. Así que el que Candy lo viera solo y frente a ella, le dio alegría, pues quería platicar con su primo. Pero el semblante de Archie le demostró que estaba molesto.

-Archie, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Es cierto lo que me dijo la tía?

\- No sé que te haya informado – Candy cambió su tono de voz, al comprobar que Archie estaba molesto.

-Me dijo que esta noche vendrá a cenar el... el actor, ese.

-¿El actor "ese"? ¿Te refieres a Terry?

-Sabes que sí.

-¡Ah! Pues sí, es verdad – Y le dio la espalda, para revisar los cubiertos, recordando su posición exacta.

-Y que no vendrá solo.

-También es verdad – Contestó sin siquiera verlo.

-¿Qué vendrá, con... con Annie Britter?

-Sí. Para tu información, vendrán Terry y Annie. Ellos están saliendo, así que no podía invitar a uno y al otro no. ¿Algo más que desees saber?

\- ¿Ellos están saliendo? ¿Y crees que esté bien que tú los apoyes?

-¿Por qué no? Yo salí con Terry, pero eso fue antaño, y si ahora ellos se quieren dar una oportunidad, que así sea. Yo no le veo nada de malo. Y tu tampoco deberías hacerlo, después de todo, tú dejaste a Annie y ahora estás con la señorita Lincoln, ¿no es eso lo que querías?

-¡Pero es mi exnovia! No es correcto que esté en el mismo lugar que mi novia actual, ¿Cómo se vería eso?

-Como algo muy civilizado. Además, la tía y Albert lo saben y no hay objeción de su parte. Pero dime primo, ¿estás molesto porque no es correcto que tu ex y tu actual novia estén presentes en el mismo lugar, o porque ya te diste cuenta que Annie ya se olvidó de ti?

-No puedo creer que tu me estés preguntando eso, Candy. Y menos puedo creer que precisamente seas tú quien los apoye. Será mejor que mantengas alejado de mí a tu querido amigo, porque no dudaré en ponerlo en su lugar si así lo merece – Sin decir más, Archie se alejó del lugar, dejando a Candy confundida. Ni siquiera entendió su enojo, y mucho menos que le echara en cara su apoyo a lo pareja. No podía ser que Archie estuviera celoso de Terry... ¿o sí?

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Jordan Lincoln, se acercaba a ella.

-Buenas noches, Candice – La saludó con voz melosa.

-Buenas noches, Jordan. ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Candy siguió dando instrucciones, y por primera vez se sintió feliz de que la tía la hubiera obligado a aprender cosas prácticamente inútiles, pero que en esos momentos, la hicieron sentirse dueña y señora de la situación.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

\- Albert quiso mostrarle al señor Douglas y su esposa los alrededores de la propiedad, tú familia se unió a ellos – Candy no la tomó en cuenta, esperando que la chica desapareciera inmediatamente, pero no lo hizo.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres, Jordan? – La chica la miró con una sonrisa sardónica.

-Vaya, al parecer no se te escapa nada, ¿verdad? Pues bien, querida, creo que sabes del pasado que William y yo compartimos, así que quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a que él regrese a mi.

-Yo tengo entendido que ni siquiera "lo tuviste" contigo como para que regrese. – La respuesta de Candy, hizo sentir a Jordan insegura. La rubia la observó desafiante y levantó la barbilla en señalando su lugar en la vida, pero principalmente en el corazón de Albert – Y solo quiero que sepas, que si estás de huésped en esta casa, es porque tu hermana es novia de mi primo. Como comprenderás, seria una descortesía, permitir la estancia de tu familia aquí, y no la tuya. Pero en cuanto todo esto termine, ten por seguro que la primera que saldrá serás tú – Le dijo Candy, con toda la seguridad que le daba luchar por el amor de Albert.

-Así que la huerfanita, ya sacó las uñas – Comentó Jordan sin abandonar esa sonrisa cínica – pues bien querida, y tú, ten por seguro que William Andrew, con quien terminará casándose será conmigo. No es una amenaza Candice, es una advertencia y o siempre cumplo lo que prometo. – Jordan abandonó el lugar, cuando escuchó pasos provenientes del salón. Candy se quedó de pie, no podía creer el cinismo de esa mujer, y la seguridad con que le había amenazado. Y de pronto, sintió cierto miedo, porque sabía lo que la gente mala era capaz de hacer para hacerle daño a los demás. Pero ella jamás permitiría que alguien la alejara de Albert. A no ser que él mismo se lo pidiera. Se tumbó en la silla más cercana que encontró, y lanzó un fuerte suspiro. Había tenido demasiadas emociones durante el día, solo deseaba estar acostada y dormir profundamente. Albert le había sugerido algo parecido, pero simplemente tuvo que negarse sabía lo importante que era para él, la presencia de su socio en América. No podía ponerlo en mal. Y ahora menos que nunca, sabiendo que Jordan andaría rondando a su novio.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Candy? – Escuchó la preocupada voz del mayordomo tras ella.

-Sí, gracias, James.

-Señorita, si me permite, debe tener cuidado de la señorita Lincoln. – Candy se incorporó en la silla.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La he visto deambular por toda la mansión. No podría asegurar que hace, se pasea por los pasillos y se detiene detrás de alguna puerta, tal vez espera oír alguna conversación. Yo creo que esa joven no es de fiar.

-Te lo agradezco, James. Y no, esa mujer no es fiar, por favor, mantente a la expectativa, si en estos momentos le pidiera que abandonara la mansión, se armaría un gran alboroto y no quiero que Albert quede mal con el señor Douglas.

-Así lo haré señorita. Por cierto, el señor y los invitados ya se encuentran en sus habitaciones alistándose para la cena. Si me lo permite, yo podría terminar aquí, estoy seguro que necesita un tiempo a solas.

-Gracias James. –Candy le dio un fuerte abrazo en señal de su agradecimiento. El hombre ya no se sorprendió ante este hecho, conocía muy bien a la señorita Candy, como todos en el servicio la llamaban, y ya estaban acostumbrados a esos despliegues de franqueza y demostraciones de afecto. Todos pensaban que no había nadie mejor para el señor, que la señorita Candy. de esa forma, el rígido y formal hombre, se permitió hacerle una venia después que Candy se separó de él y se encaminó hacia su habitación.

-Por cierto, ¿sabes si ya regresó Hilary? – Indagó antes de salir del comedor.

-No ha llegado aún, señorita. ¿Desea que le avise de su llegada?

-Sí, por favor. En cuando llegue, dile que la espero en mi habitación.

-Como usted ordene, señorita. – Candy hizo una mueca de desagrado, no le gustaba pensar siquiera en dar ordenes, pero no podía culpar al hombre que estaba acostumbrado a las costumbres rígidas que imponía la sociedad. Y todo lo que ella le pidiera, así lo hiciera de rodillas, sería una orden para él.

Pero dejó de pensar en el fiel mayordomo y se centró en la ausencia de su amiga, Hillary. Candy no era tan tonta, como para no darse cuenta que Hillary estaba retrasando su encuentro con Jordan. No era para menos, después de estar solo un día en la casa, hasta el mayordomo se había dado cuenta que esa mujer no era de fiar. Pero no podía culpar a su amiga, era lógica su reacción, Hillary O'Neill, era una rica venida a menos. Gracias a su padre y las deudas que dejó al morir. Pero a pesar de su sencillez, la chica tenía una elegancia innata, hasta sus movimientos más despreocupados tenían tal gracia que no podían ocultar su ascendencia. A pesar de que sus vestidos seguían la última moda, estaban confeccionados por su madre y hasta cierto punto eran demasiado sencillos para el círculo que frecuentaba. Así que para Candy no fue difícil intuir que para Hillary, tal vez decir que estaba trabajando como dama de compañía para ella, no era una idea muy fácil de sobrellevar. En especial por el pasado que compartían Hillary y Jordan.

Un pasado con un nombre: Victor Walsh. Un hombre que, a juzgar por lo poco que su amiga había hablado de él, era inmaduro, altanero, arrogante. Que tenía un apego poco frecuente por las personas de sociedad, hacía su familia, en especial, por sus tres hermanas mayores, que nunca soportaron a Hillary, y que nunca cesaron de hacerle la vida imposible. Y que además, tenía la gracia de haber encontrado "consuelo", con la mejor amiga de su ex novia.

"¡Qué hombre tan cínico!". Pensó Candy. Pero lo peor era que Hillary, se había guardado celosamente para él, incluso durante los periodos en que ponían cierta distancia entre ellos. Ocho años era demasiado para una mujer, y más cuando un hombre no le respondía de la misma manera. Y Hillary se merecía a alguien mejor. Y su amiga no se merecía ser presentada como su dama de compañía.

Unos golpes a su puerta, la devolvieron a la realidad. Era Hillary. La chica se disculpó por su tardanza y Candy le contó lo ocurrido entre ella y Jordan en el comedor.

-Era de esperarse, Candy. Te dije que esa mujer buscaría la manera de separarlos, lo que me sorprende, es que te lo hiciera saber.

-Hillary, esa mujer no es tonta, y como al parecer mis orígenes son de su conocimiento, debe pensar que me sentiré menos ante ella. Pero no te preocupes, no es así. El amor que siento por Albert, me da las fuerzas necesarias para soportar cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa.

-¿Qué es?

-He decidido que dejes de trabajar como mi dama de compañía.

-¿Cómo dices? - La exaltación se hizo evidente en el rostro de la joven – no, no puedes despedirme, Candy. Yo... bueno, necesito el dinero. Como bien sabes, mi padre murió dejándonos una serie de deudas que liquidamos con la venta de varias propiedades. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente.

-¿Por qué dices esos?

-Hay un hombre con quien mi padre vendió su vida, por decirlo de alguna manera. Firmó varios pagarés que nos obligan a pagar el dinero prestado con una cantidad exorbitante de intereses. Esto lo hizo dos días antes de morir, y como si ese hombre lo intuyera, especifico que en caso de que mi padre estuviera imposibilitado para pagar, su familia, o sea mamá y yo, pagaríamos hasta el último céntimo. Ahora estamos pagando solo intereses, que aumentan conforme van pasando los meses. Ese hombre se ha atrevido a hacerle propuestas inmorales a mi mamá, por eso decidí buscar empleo. Cuando William, me ofreció el trabajo, me quito cierta preocupación. Son muy generosos en mi sueldo y gracias a ello, ese hombre nos ha dejado en paz, hasta cierto punto. Siento que lo desea en realidad, es obligar a mamá a recurrir a su oferta para que él se olvide de la deuda. Por eso no puedes despedirme, Candy, por favor. Si crees que he ido demasiado lejos al meterme en su vida, te aseguro que de ahora en adelante... - Pero Candy la abrazó. Hillary ya estaba llorando y la rubia pudo sentir demasiada empatía por esa joven que se veía desprotegida y vulnerable.

-No te estoy despidiendo. –Le dijo en tono consolador – Quiero que comprendas que te considero mi amiga y que te estoy muy agradecida por toda la ayuda que me has brindado. Tomé esta decisión al pensar en lo que diría Jordan Lincoln al enterarse de tu posición en esta casa. Y no quiero que tú te sientas mal por ello. Así que en agradecimiento a todo lo que has hecho conmigo y Albert, quiero presentarte como mi amiga, que me acompaña en esta etapa de mi vida. Hablaré con Albert y la tía, y les explicaré mis razones.

-Pero Candy, te lo agradezco, pero no puedo decir que eres mi amiga y seguir aceptando el sueldo, me sentiría incómoda. Será mejor hablar con la verdad.

-Pero es la verdad. Yo te considero mi amiga, y creo que tú también. Solo omitiremos una parte, vamos, no es tan mala idea, ¿o sí?

-Por supuesto que no, pero...

-Hillary, no te estoy pidiendo que digas que eres de la realeza, solo que omitamos la parte donde Albert y la tía te contrataron. Además piensa bien las cosas, todos piensan que ustedes se la llevan bien con el alquiler de su pensión, si Jordan se llega a enterar que hay un acreedor más, puede hacer algo en su contra. Podría sospechar, el por qué de tu repentino deseo de ganar dinero.

-Creo que tienes razón – Candy le ofreció un pañuelo para que limpiara su lágrimas – Jordan es muy suspicaz, no quiero dejar expuesta a mamá de esa manera.

-Ahora dime, porque no me habías platicado nada de lo de ese hombre. Albert las podría ayudar.

-No Candy. Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario, solo con el sueldo que me proporcionen, estoy más que satisfecha. Te repito que por ahora está más tranquilo, y ha dejado a mamá en paz.

Unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron su plática y Candy se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Se sobresaltó un poco, e indicó que podían pasar. Su mirada se iluminó y su sonrisa mostró su blanca dentadura de tan ancha que era, Albert había ido por ella para bajar juntos a cenar.

-Lo siento, pequeña, no creí que interrumpiría – Comentó a modo de disculpa, ante el evidente cuadro que vio, entre su novia y su amiga, como también la consideraba.

-No te preocupes, William. –Dijo Hillary para salir de la habitación – yo iré a mi alcoba para arreglarme un poco. – Y salió a toda prisa. Albert aprovechó para besar a su reluciente novia, fugazmente. Pero al ser un hombre tan intuitivo, supo que algo había pasado. Y no tardó en preguntarle a Candy. Ella le explicó la penosa situación de su amiga, de su propuesta, y de su preocupación ante los hechos.

-Por eso te amo – Aseguró Albert, jugueteando con uno de los rizos de Candy – por pensar siempre en los demás. – Y le dio otro beso, solo que esta vez más profundo y más largo. Pero al comprender la difícil situación de Hillary, decidió dejar eso para más tarde – Pero tienes razón al estar preocupada – Prosiguió él, sin embargo, Candy, con trabajos y podía pensar coherentemente después de un beso de Albert. Pero se obligó a prestar atención – la madre de Hillary es muy joven aún y es atractiva, no dudo que ese fuera el principal motivo de tan descabellado plan de parte de ese agiotista. Un jugador es capaz de jugar hasta lo más sagrado, como su propia esposa para saldar una deuda, o seguir teniendo crédito. Lo he visto, créeme. Por otro lado, si ese hombre solo busca obligar a la señora O'Neill, para que caiga en su juego, lo logrará, Candy, te lo aseguro. Puede empezar a subir más los intereses, o hasta se valga de Hillary, con alguna amenaza o algo parecido.

-¿No puedes ayudarlas? Sin que ellas se enteren – Albert la miró con devoción. Nunca podría negarle nada, y menos cuando la veía preocupada por el bienestar de alguien a quien ella quería.

-Por supuesto que sí. Las ayudaremos, no te preocupes. Ahora, será mejor que bajemos, ya deben estar esperándonos, además, Terry ya llegó – Albert la tomó de la mano y le ofreció galantemente su fuerte brazo.

-¿Ya llegó? Solo falta Annie. Archie está molesto conmigo, me preguntó por qué los estaba apoyando. ¿Crees que estoy haciendo mal?

-Por supuesto que no. Archie tomó una decisión hace años, y ahora tiene novia. No tiene ningún derecho a estar molesto, y menos contigo. Además, Terry y Annie, también tienen derecho a rehacer sus vidas, con quien ellos deseen. Si no le parece a mi sobrino, tal vez tenga qué acompañar a los Lincoln, cuando les pida que salgan de la casa.

-No es para tanto, amor. Conozco el temperamento de Archie y sé que también es muy civilizado y educado para armar un escándalo.

-No me preocupa eso, sino que te reclame algo de lo que claramente no eres culpable.

-No te preocupes, creo que lo entiendo un poco en ese sentido.

Llegaron hasta el comedor, pero antes de entrar, le anunciaron la llegada de Annie. Terry estaba en la estancia junto con los Douglas. La señora Douglas estaba entusiasmada de la presencia del joven actor y no dejaba de hacerle todo tipo de preguntas. No se veían señales de Archie, lo que significaba que todavía no bajaba. Elroy se unió a ellos, así como los Lincoln. Candy fue a recibir a su amiga, y a informarle de la presencia de Terry.

-¿Cómo pudiste invitarlo, Candy? – Le recriminó Annie, aún no se sentía lista para lidiar con la manera de Terry.

-Pues es mi amigo y quería que estuviera presente – Fue la corta respuesta de la rubia.

-Pero sabías que no quería verlo aún y... - Pero se vio interrumpida cuando la profunda voz de Terry se escuchó detrás de ellas.

-Candy, ¿me dejas hablar con Annie? – La morena miró a Candy, con súplica, para que no la dejara a solas con él. Pero Candy se hizo como si no le hubiera entendido.

-Claro – Y se marchó para dejarlos solos.

-No querías verme – Afirmó Terry.

-No.

-Por lo que pasó en la mañana.

-Porque te enojaste conmigo. No creí que quisieras volverme a ver.

-Escúchame bien, Annie Britter. Nunca pensé que yo podría estar algún día interesado en ti. Pero lo estoy, no te estoy diciendo que me he enamorado, pero quisiera intentarlo. Candy me llamó para pedirme que asistiera esta noche y acepté, porque sabía que tú estarías, así que solo deseo saber qué piensas. Hay alguna oportunidad, ¿o sigues pensando en "El elegante"? – El sobrenombre hizo sonreír a Annie, tenía sus sentimientos hechos un lío. Se sentía atraída por Terry, de eso no había duda, pero el saber que vería a Archie nuevamente, la mantenía a la expectativa.

-No te puedo asegurar qué es lo que siento por Archie. Hace años que no lo veo. Sin embargo, también estoy interesada en ti. No te puedo asegurar nada, Terry, solo que si lo intentamos, y no resulta, espero que podamos quedar como los buenos amigos que somos.

-Eso es suficiente para mí, bonita. – Con delicadeza tomó su mano y se la llevó hasta los labios para sellar su promesa con un beso en el dorso de su mano. La chica sonrío ante tal gesto, pero su mirada se congeló, cuando cobre el hombro de Terry, divisó la imagen de Archivald Cornwell. Los estaba observando y su gélida mirada atravesó la confianza de Annie. Estaba más apuesto de lo que recordaba y por un momento se perdió entre sus recuerdos.

-¿Estás bien? – Terry notó su cuerpo tensó, e inmediatamente volteó su vista hacia donde Annie estaba mirando, pero Archie ya no estaba.

-Nada, solo un poco nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, y por favor, Annie, si deseas hablar sobre lo que sientes al volver a ver a Archie, no dudes en decírmelo. Ante todo somos amigos, y el que intentemos algo entre nosotros, también implica honestidad de nuestra parte. Una vez ya pasé por eso y no me gustó cómo se sintió.

-Así lo haré, Terry. Pero, ¿a qué te refieres con que una vez pasaste por eso?

-Con Candy. – Annie lo miró confusa – cuando decidimos darnos una oportunidad, ella estaba conmigo, pero su corazón estaba con alguien más. No dejaba de hablar de Albert. Albert esto, Albert lo otro. El hombre más maravilloso que había pisado el planeta tierra, era Albert Andrew. No había plática que sostuviéramos, en que Albert no saliera a relucir. Candy no era consciente de ello, pero en ese tiempo hizo que quisiera que Albert fallara de alguna manera, para que dejara de ser idolatrado por ella, para demostrarle que no era tan perfecto como parecía. Pero nunca lo hizo, o al menos no de la manera en que yo quería. Mientras éramos novios, Albert conoció a Josselyn, y ahí fue cuando Candy dejó de Albert constantemente de él, pero al mismo tiempo, se fue apocando, y no era la misma de siempre. Me dolió saber ese hecho, pues al parecer, su alegría se había esfumado con la noticia de que Albert tenía novia. Y luego estaban nuestras carreras que no ayudaban mucho, nos fuimos alejando más y más. Hasta que de común acuerdo decidimos separarnos, fue lo mejor, y hasta pensé reclamarle a Candy su falta de honestidad, pero para ser sinceros, ambos sabemos que no hay nadie más honesta que ella. Así que comprendí que inconscientemente, ella estaba profundamente enamorada de Albert, y que nunca quiso engañar a nadie, solo a ella misma. Le insté a que buscara a Albert, pero me dijo que en esos momentos él no necesitaba de molestias.

-¿Sigues queriendo a Candy, Terry? – No pudo evitar preguntarle Annie.

-No. Ya no, solo es un hermoso recuerdo de mi amor adolescente. Y de que nunca debemos engañar a nuestro corazón. Debemos escucharlo para no cometer los mismos errores que yo cometí en el pasado, con Susana. Y para no cometer el mismo error de Candy, si las cosas no hubieran resultado así – refiriéndose a la muerte de Josselyn – Ellos en estos momentos no estarían a punto de casarse. Por eso, no trates de engañarte si sientes algo por Archivald, Annie. Te lo digo como amigo. – Annie agradeció su gesto, y asintió, dándole la razón a su amigo y... ¿novio? Suspiró profundamente preparándose para lo que venía.

-¿Chicos? Lamento interrumpirles, pero solo los estamos esperando para pasar al comedor. – Los jóvenes, la siguieron hasta donde se encontraban todos reunidos. Una vez hechas las presentaciones, todos pasaron al comedor. El señor Douglas, conocía bien al padre de Annie, pues mantenía ciertos negocios con el señor Britter. En cuanto a la señora Douglas, se mostró emocionada, al conocer por fin a la que fungía como representante en esta parte del continente, de la famosa diseñadora francesa Chantal Dómine. [1]

Minutos más tarde, Hillary entró al comedor, Candy, inmediatamente, hizo las presentaciones correspondientes y fue Jordan la primera que habló.

-Vaya, Hillary, no sabía qué había sido de ti. Después de lo de Víctor, desapareciste de la faz de la tierra. – Jordan era alguien intuitiva, y no le fue difícil sospechar que Hillary trabajaba en ese lugar.

-Es lógico, Jordan. Mi vida no giraba en torno a él, y como bien sabes, he estado ayudando mamá con lo de la administración de los bienes que tenemos. Pero estoy segura que de quien debes estar muy al pendiente es de Víctor, después de todo, estoy más que segura que fuiste tú quien lo consoló. – Girándose a los demás, agregó: - Jordan y yo, fuimos amigas, hasta que prefirió ser la consoladora oficial de mi ex novio.

Todos ahogaron una risa, y la familia Lincoln, lo único que pudo hacer fue fingir demencia. Jordan palideció ante ese comentario e intentó tomarlo a broma.

-Hillary y yo, siempre nos hemos llevado así. Solo es una broma. ¿No es así, Hillary?

-Claro Jordan. Aunque a decir verdad, entre broma y broma, la verdad se asoma. – Miró a Jordan con una fingida sonrisa y trató de cambiar de tema. – Pero ya no hablemos de nosotros, querida, que la verdadera sensación de la noche son Annie y Terry, ¿no es así señora Douglas? – Pero antes de que pudiera responder la mujer, contraatacó Jordan.

-¿Y qué haces aquí, Hillary? No sabía que estuvieran pasándola tan mal como para que te encuentres aquí, trabajando. – Hillary no supo qué responder, y antes de que abriera la boca para contestar, Candy intervino.

-¡Oh, te equivocas, Jordan! Hillary se encuentra aquí, porque, como mi amiga, le pedí que me acompañara en los preparativos de mi boda. Pero, ¿qué les parece si nos dejamos de tanta plática y comenzamos?

Así, todos olvidaron el incómodo momento vivido con las dos jóvenes. Albert y Elroy, solo intercambiaron miradas, pues no sabían exactamente qué había pasado ahí.

La cena se celebró con gran éxito, a pesar del enojo evidente de Archie hacia dos de los invitados. Una vez que terminaron, elogiaron a Candy, por su excelente disposición de la cena. La familia Lincoln, se mostraba muy animada durante toda la noche, excepto Jordan y ahora Samantha se unía a ella. Archie se la había pasado dando su atención a la pareja de Terry, y no estaba nada contenta.

Después se dirigieron al salón del té, para poder disfrutar de la noche. Annie y Terry salieron a pasear al jardín.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó Terry a la pelinegra.

-Pues... creo que todo salió mejor de lo esperado. Aunque por un momento, sentí que Archie me quería desaparecer con la mirada – Los dos rieron de buena gana. Terry le ofreció su brazo para que se apoyara en él, continuaron con su caminata, hasta que llegaron a una fuente en medio de un claro del amplio jardín de la propiedad.

-¿Sentiste algo al verlo?

-Me sentí... la verdad no lo sé. Lo encontré más apuesto, de ser sincera, pero no estoy segura de que sienta lo mismo por él. Han pasado varios años, Terry. Y lo único que quise durante el primer año que estuvimos separados, fue olvidarle. Ahora sinceramente, no deseo saber nada de él.

-Me parece muy bien. Solo espero que sientas algo con esto...

Terry inclinó la cabeza y Annie supo qué pensaba hacer. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió el cálido aliento de Terry sobre sus labios. La tomó de la cintura y ella se aferró a las solapas de su saco. Con delicadeza saboreo de sus labios y ella correspondió gustosa. Hacía años que nadie la besaba, pero el beso le hizo sentir viva nuevamente. Por un momento le llegó el recuerdo de los besos que pudo compartir con Archie y ella aseguró haber sentido su fragancia llegar hasta lo más profundo. Se tensó ante el recuerdo y Terry lo sintió, la aferró aún más a él e hizo que ella olvidara esos recuerdos. Terry estaba por profundizar el beso, cuando una voz con tono colérico, los interrumpió.

-¡Vaya! Pero a quien tenemos aquí. ¿Acaso ya se olvidaron que están en casa de una familia respetable? Qué excelente educación, duque de Grandchester. Y usted... señorita... - El enojo de Archie era evidente, pero fue más evidente que hizo una pausa deliberada cuando llamó a Annie "señorita". Esto hizo que Terry se pusiera a la defensiva y Annie se sintió terriblemente ofendida.

-Pues lamento decirte, "elegante", que rechacé el título, a pesar de la insistencia del verdadero duque. Y en cuanto a mi educación... - Hizo una pausa y sonrió socarronamente, elevó una ceja y pasando un brazo por el hombro de Annie, quien estaba pálida y tensa, continuó – sabes muy bien que nunca he seguido las costumbres al pie de la letra. Aunque me sorprende que seas tú quien hable de educación, cuando obviamente no has estado siguiendo y espiando. Eso no es propio de un hombre tan dado a la educación y las buenas costumbres. – Respondió Terry, sarcásticamente. – Y te exijo que cuando te refieras a Annie, te olvides de hacer esas pausas estúpidas dando a entender otra cosa, es por demás ofensivo y hasta cierto punto ridículo. – Usando un tono de seriedad, Terry, miró con desdén a Archie y trató de pasar a su lado, para alejar más que nada a Annie que seguía muda ante el enfrentamiento.

Pero Archie no se contuvo y lo siguiente que dijo puso de cabeza la situación.

-Yo solo digo lo que es más que obvio, dadas las circunstancias. Ninguna mujer respetable, se aleja lo suficiente de la gente para quedar a solas con un hombre, a no ser que esa mujer sea su... - Terry soltó a Annie, al saber lo que Archie diría a continuación y le lanzó una amenaza.

-¡Cállate, sino quieres que te rompa la boca!

Annie estaba petrificada. Archie seguía diciéndole algo a Terry, pero ni siquiera le puso atención. No había quedado tan mal con Archie para que este se atreviera a insultarla de esa forma. Y se dio cuenta que la Annie de antaño había emergido nuevamente, insegura y dolida ni siquiera había podido contestarle algo a Archie o al menos abofetearlo, como lo hubiera hecho en circunstancias normales. Y se odio por eso. Sin embargo, algo que dijo Terry la regreso a la realidad de golpe.

-¡A no ser que lo que en realidad te moleste es saber que ahora sea Annie la que esté conmigo!

-¡Eres un estúpido!

Y de pronto, la tormenta se desató. Archivald, se lanzó con furia sobre Terry, y le golpeo en el estómago, pero Terry no se quedó atrás y en cuanto se recuperó, le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, rompiéndole el labio inferior.

Annie reaccionó, y quiso detenerlos. Pero era inútil, no la escuchaban, y seguían enfrascados en una pelea que se veía venir hacía años, y ahora la bomba había detonado. Annie corrió, a toda prisa hacia la mansión, quería que alguien la ayudara. Albert la observó desde el salón, y en seguida se dio cuenta que algo estaba pasando. Había visto a la pareja salir al jardín, y también había visto como Archie enseguida salía tras ellos. Dejó la copa que sostenía en sus manos, y salió al encuentro de la chica. Candy observó todo y salió tras él.

Una vez que la llorosa ojiazul, les explicó la situación, trataron de desaparecer los más prudentemente posible. Pero todo el mundo se dio cuenta que algo sucedía y salió tras ellos. Cuando llegaron al lugar, todos observaron una imagen demasiado pintoresca. Los jóvenes estaban entrelazados a golpes en el césped, los dos estaban maltrechos y ambos estaban sangrando.

-¡Archivald Cornwell! – Gritó Elroy - ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Para con eso, sepárate inmediatamente del joven Grandchester! – Pero Archie ni siquiera la escuchó. Y prosiguió con su lucha.

Los Lincoln, estaban boquiabiertos. No sabían qué había pasado, pero al ver a Archie pelear con tal énfasis, supieron que era algo muy serio.

Con pasó firme y el ceño fruncido, Albert se acercó hasta ellos y los separó en un movimiento demasiado rápido que no les dio tiempo a los chicos de reaccionar. Los sostuvo a ambos lados de su cuerpo y Candy observó la escena con diversión, parecían dos chiquillos a los que acababa de descubrir su padre haciendo una travesura. Pero lamentablemente no estaban haciendo una travesura.

Albert quiso lanzarles una serie de golpes a los dos, pues seguían tratando de golpearse. Fue James, el mayordomo, quien llegó hasta ellos y sostuvo a Archie. Consciente de la presencia de los Douglas y de la familia de la novia de Archie, Albert decidió acabar con el show que estaban dando su sobrino y su amigo. Pero Samantha trató de hablar con Archie.

-¡Archie! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que llegaras a los golpes con el señor Grandchester? – Pero Archie solo tenía ojos para Terry, y se revolvía entre los brazos de James, para zafarse de su agarre. - ¿Archie? – Volvió a llamarle la chica.

-¡No preguntes algo que no es de tu incumbencia, Samantha! – Le respondió Archie groseramente. La chica se sobresaltó por su manera de hablarle y se refugió en los brazos de su madre.

-¡Pero, ¿cómo se atreve a hablarle así a mi hija?! – Le reclamó el padre de Samantha. Pero Archie, se safó con violencia de las manos de George, y empezó a caminar hacia la mansión, sin dar explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera a la tía abuela quien ya había empezado a lanzarle una diatriba de regaños. Samantha, estaba petrificada y molesta, sabía que Annie Britter era la antigua novia de Archie, solo que él le había asegurado que ya no sentía nada por ella, sin embargo, lo que acababa de pasar le decía lo contrario.

-Te lo dije. Te dije que esa odiosa huérfana, la había traído aquí para que Archivald volviera con ella – Jordan se aseguró de seguir atizando el veneno que le había lanzado a su hermana, en contra de Candy y Annie, durante toda la velada. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, se alejó de ella detrás de los demás invitados. El matrimonio Douglas se quedó con Albert. Candy seguía consolando a una atribulada Annie.

-Estupendo, mi querido joven Andrew – Le dijo Colin Douglas a Albert – No sabía que en un solo día conocería un poco más de su excéntrica familia – Douglas no tenía pelos en la lengua y se limitaba a decir lo que pensaba, pero contrario a lo que pudiera parecer, el rostro de Douglas, se mostró divertido y se veía que estaba disfrutando la situación.

-Esto no pasa todos los días, se lo aseguro. Pero a estos dos, siempre les gusta terminar así sus encuentros, demasiado entusiastas diría yo, pero jóvenes al fin. – Le contestó Albert, un poco molesto.

-Tranquilo, William. No pasa nada. – Aseguró el hombre.

-Por favor, Terry, permítame limpiarle la sangre. – La señora Douglas demasiado acomedida, tomó su pañuelo y limpió el rostro herido de Terry. Él se sintió más irritado y le permitió hacer, solo para no mostrarse demasiado grosero, pero lo que menos le apetecía era soportar a una señora rechoncha que parecía que se tardaba más de la cuenta en su tarea.

La cordura del señor Douglas, hizo acopio, e intuyendo, por el estado anímico de Annie que algo más había sucedido, tomó a su esposa del brazo y se despidió de todos los presentes.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – En cuanto el matrimonio se retiró lo suficiente, Terry fue hasta Annie.

-No – Le contestó Annie, limpiándose aún las lágrimas – No puedo creer que Archivald me pudiera ofender de esa manera.

-Annie estoy seguro que no lo hizo conscientemente, está algo bebido. – Lo excusó pobremente Candy.

-No estaba ebrio, Candy. Te lo aseguro, estaba en todos sus cabales, y más sobrio que todos aquí juntos. Perdónenme por el espectáculo, chicos, pero no podía seguir permitiendo que ese imbécil insultara a Annie, haciendo esas insinuaciones.

-No te preocupes, Terry. Annie ya explicó todo lo que pasó. Y no apruebo el comportamiento de Archie. Annie, en nombre de mi sobrino te doy y te suplico que lo disculpes. Te aseguro que él lo hará en cuanto sea prudente.

-No es necesario que lo obligues a hacerlo, Albert. Candy, discúlpame, pero no creo que pueda seguir visitándote en esta casa, mientras se encuentre Archivald.

-No te preocupes, Annie. Ya veremos la forma de arreglar el asunto, ahora será mejor que te llevemos a tu casa para que descanses. – Candy la abrazó y la chica empezó a sollozar de nuevo.

-No se molesten – Interrumpió Terry – Yo la puedo llevar.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes manejar, Terry? – Preguntó Albert algo preocupado.

-Albert, tú y yo sabemos que no es la primera vez que tengo una pelea, y créeme que las he tenido peores – Se sobó la mandíbula – Además, tu sobrino golpea como señorita. – El comentario relajó el ambiente y todos rieron con gusto.

-Tanto así que creo que casi te rompió la nariz. – Le dijo Candy.

-No te equivoques, pecas, yo se la rompí a él. Pero será mejor que nos vayamos, Annie. Candy tiene razón y debes descansar.

Albert y Candy se despidieron de ellos en la puerta de la mansión. Una vez que el auto desapareció de su vista, entraron a la casa. Todos se encontraban ya en sus habitaciones y Candy quiso saber acerca de la condición de su primo y lo que la tía abuela le pudo haber dicho.

-Déjalo Candy – Le dijo Albert molesto – lo que la tía le diga bien merecido se lo merece. Mañana hablaré muy seriamente con él. No está bien que haya ofendido a Annie de esa manera, y mucho menos que se haya comportado así delante de su novia. No me siento a gusto con los Lincoln aquí, pero al menos debió pensar y respetar la presencia de su novia.

Un silencio los envolvió mientras se detenían cerca de la puerta que daba al jardín.

-Este ha sido un día demasiado largo. – Resopló Candy, en tono cansado.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo por el jardín? – Albert la miró, y le extendió la mano. Candy aceptó gustosa, con todo lo acontecido, pasar un momento a solas con su novio, sería como un bálsamo.

Al salir, Albert le pasó el brazo por el hombro. Candy se acurrucó contra él y sintió el calor que emanaba de su vigoroso cuerpo. Comenzaron a caminar y Albert la guio hasta una parte algo lejana del jardín que ella no conocía hasta el momento. Un precioso camino bordeado de árboles de cerezos [2]. Las hermosas flores daban un hermoso color a la noche. La luna llena en todo su esplendor, resplandecía en lo más alto del cielo, dándole a la pareja la luz necesaria para realizar su paseo sin ningún problema. Candy estaba entusiasmada por el maravilloso panorama que Albert, una vez más había puesto ante ella.

-En 1912, el gobierno japonés, donó algunos árboles de cerezo al gobierno de nuestro país para mejorar la relación entre los dos países. – comenzó a explicarle Albert – En ese entonces, como recordarás, yo no estaba al frente del clan, por lo que fue la tía fue quien se encargó de recibir de manos de un oficial del gobierno en Washington, un amigo suyo por cierto, unos árboles de cerezo. La tía se encargó de plantarlos y contratar a un experto para que pudiera reproducirla especie. Sobra decir este es el único lugar, que no sea la capital, donde hay este tipo de árboles.

-Ya veo, ¿por eso los tiene tan bien guardados? Se podría decir que están aquí clandestinamente – Aseguró Candy con un tono de diversión. Albert le sonrió ante su comentario. Siguieron caminando, y llegaron hasta un árbol un poco apartado de los demás, con un pequeño claro a su alrededor, con espacio suficiente para que pudieran sentarse.

-¿Quieres sentarte? – Albert se quitó la chaqueta y galantemente la tendió sobre el césped para que Candy se sentara sobre él. Ambos se sentaron y ella recargó su cabeza en el fuerte hombro de él. Albert la abrazó nuevamente y disfrutaron de la vista frente a ellos. Candy observó su rostro, se veía cansado y hasta ojeroso. No era para menos, Albert seguía lidiando con el problema de la separación de bienes del clan, la fiesta de compromiso el sábado, el domingo tenía una reunión con Arnold Fergusson y para el día siguiente, la reunión con el dichoso clan. Y encima la pelea de Terry y Archie, junto con la presencia de sus socios.

Con delicadeza y ternura, Candy elevó su mano para acariciar suavemente el rostro de Albert. Él volteó a verla y ella le sonrió con amor. Ella lo empujó suavemente para que se recostara sobre las raíces del árbol, y así lo hizo. La atrajo más hacia él y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo – Le dijo al oído. Albert, al sentir su aliento se incorporó un poco, para quedar recargado sobre su codo, y mirarla de frente. Le acarició el rostro y le dio un beso. Ella le respondió de inmediato, parecía que habían pasado años sin que lo hubieran hecho. Los sintieron que algo dentro de ellos despertaba y sus besos y caricias se hicieron más profundos. Albert abandonó sus dulces labios, para dejar un camino húmedo de besos en toda su cara, su mandíbula, llegó hasta su oído y mordió ligeramente su lóbulo. Pero siguió más abajo, el vestido de Candy tenía los brazos descubiertos, con un escote de finos tirantes. Albert los bajó, y empezó a besar sus hombros son tortuosa lentitud, y Candy no pudo contener un pequeño gemido de placer.

-¿Te gusta? – Le preguntó Albert, sin separarse de ella.

-Demasiado – Contestó ella, sin dudarlo un segundo. Albert continuó con su tarea. Cuando abandonó su cuello, una vez más se adueño de su boca y con sus manos siguió acariciando sus hombros y brazos. Candy respondió sin vacilación alguna, y empezó a acariciar su fuerte pecho. Estaban perdidos en su propio mundo y se acariciaban cada vez más íntimamente.

Fue hasta que Candy emitió un gemido gutural y pronunció su nombre con agitación, que Albert volvió a la realidad. Se detuvo abruptamente y se separó un poco de su rostro, la luz de la luna resplandecía sobre el rostro de Candy, y Albert sintió que no podría contenerse.

-Candy...

-¿Qué... qué pasa Albert? – Le preguntó aún aturdida por sus besos y caricias. No quería que se detuviera. - "Recostada aquí, contigo tan cerca de mí, es difícil resistir estos sentimientos – Dijo con voz entrecortada Candy – cuando parece tan difícil respirar. Atrapados en este momento, atrapada en tu dulce sonrisa. –

-Nunca me he abierto a nadie, es tan difícil contenerme cuando te sostengo en mis brazos. Pero no podemos ir tan rápido, vamos a tomárnoslo con calma. – Observó de nuevo su rostro y la vio hermosa, le dio un rápido beso en sus labios. – Solo un beso en tus labios a la luz de la luna. Solo una caricia del fuego que arde tan brillante... - No...no puedo estropear esto, no quiero ensuciarlo, no quiero presionarte demasiado.

-Pero no me presionas, Albert. Yo... yo quiero. – Candy se sorprendió por sus palabras y esperaba que Albert no pensara que era una ofrecida, pero solo decía lo que sentía en su corazón.

-Candy, tu eres la persona que he estado esperando toda mi vida. Así que, cariño, estoy bien...con solo un beso en tus labios.

-Nunca me había parecido esto tan real – Candy empezó a comprender – No, nunca me había sentido tan bien.

Albert la ayudó a incorporarse, si seguía en la misma posición, no se podría contener más. Una vez de pie, Albert le acarició su rostro.

-No quiero manchar nuestro amor en la clandestinidad. Ni tener que disimular ante los demás. Quiero poder llamarte mía delante del mundo entero. Ser tu legítimo dueño, poder pasar una semana entera contigo a solas después de la boda. O un mes. – Confesó después de pensarlo mejor – poder salir de la oficina al mediodía y que todos sepan que es para estar contigo. Poder raptarte sin temor de que nos puedan descubrir, pero lo más importante, quiero que tu primera vez sea inolvidable, en un lugar digno de ti. No aquí, en medio de la noche, y debajo de un árbol. Te amo demasiado, cielo, no puedo hacerte esto.

Candy lo miró con amor y devoción. A pesar de que ella deseaba estar con Albert íntimamente, no pudo evitar enamorarse más de él, con todas las razones que le había expuesto. Cualquier otro hubiera aprovechado esa oportunidad sin reparos, pero él no era como los otros.

-Eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado – Afirmó lanzándose a sus brazos – y un hombre extraordinario. Creo que te amo más, si es eso posible.

Se besaron nuevamente, aunque con menos intensidad y empezaron su vuelta a casa. Al llegar, no encontraron a nadie despierto, lo sucedido con Archie dejó a todos sin energías.

-Será mejor que nos despidamos – Susurró Albert, frente a la puerta de la recamara de ella. Le dio un beso en los labios. – Solo un beso de buenas noches, cielo.

-No quiero decirte buenas noches – Contestó ella, haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Es hora de irme. Pero estarás en mis sueños esta noche". [3] –

-¿Es una promesa? –

-Es una promesa... -

Se despidieron una vez más. Pero Candy estaba segura que ella también soñaría esa noche con el amor de su vida...

Los siguientes días fueron de locura. Por un lado los preparativos de la boda y por otro, Archie. El joven no había salido de su habitación y no hablaba con nadie. Para el sábado, Samantha y él mismo estaban con lo nervios de punta. Ella resentida porque a pesar de sus constantes súplicas por hablar con él, Archie no quería ni siquiera verla. Y él... él estaba totalmente confundido. Estaba seguro que su irritación se debía a la presencia de Terry en su casa. Pero al recordar la manera en que Annie se aferraba a él y correspondía ese beso, lo ponía de mal humor, si es que se podía más.

Se suponía que ya no sentía nada por Annie Britter. La había olvidado hace tiempo, mantenía una relación sana y libre con una chica hermosa que lo amaba. Pero, ¿él la amaba? Días atrás estaba seguro que sí. Pero en esos momentos no podía asegurar nada. Annie estaba más hermosa que nunca, mostraba seguridad en sí misma y sabía que trabajaba para una famosa diseñadora francesa. Era independiente y se había liberado de su madre. A su mente volvieron las palabras que la chica le dijo antes de que él partiera hacia Francia: "Por favor, Archie, dame una oportunidad. Te lo suplico, te aseguro que mi madre no volverá a meterse en nuestra relación. Pero no me dejes, te amo". Y también recordó el desdén con el que le había respondido: "Ya no hay tiempo para nosotros, Annie. No puedo darte una oportunidad, ya estoy harto de tu actitud, de tus reclamos y de tu madre. Créeme, es lo mejor para nosotros". Y se había marchado, sin voltear atrás.

¿Y ahora? Estrelló contra la chimenea la lámpara que tenía a lado de su cama. Y lo peor de todo, era que la tía Elroy ya le había advertido que si bien le permitía no bajar ni hablar con nadie, ese día tenía qué estar presente en la fiesta. Tenía que aguantar la presencia de Terry, de Annie, de Samantha, de su padre. Y tenía qué aguantarse las ganas de romperle la cara al aristócrata malcriado. Y después, solo Dios sabía cuando, soportar el sermón que seguramente Albert le daría por su comportamiento la noche pasada. Ya pasaban más de las cuatro de la tarde, la fiesta empezaba a las siete y ahí tendría que empezar a fingir.

Un alboroto fuera de sus habitaciones, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Quiso saber qué pasaba y salió al pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Interrogó al mayordomo que iba pasando.

-Joven Archie... - Lo miró el hombre sumamente nervioso y algo pálido – es su tío.

-¿Albert?

-Así es, joven. – Archie se preocupó.

-¿Qué pasa, James?

-Lo que pasa, es que... es que... ha desaparecido...

.

[1]Chantal Dómine es un personaje que esta inspirado en la famosa diseñadora, Gabrielle Chanel, mejor conocida como Coco Chanel. Al leer su biografía, me pareció apropiado que fuera un personaje como ella, quien sacara y ayudara a Annie a superar la tristeza por la que había pasado. En capítulos posteriores, hablaré más de cómo se conocieron. Así que conoceremos más de la vida de esta extraordinaria mujer.

[2]Los árboles de cerezos, sí fueron un regalo del alcalde Yukio Ozaki de Tokio, al gobierno de Estados Unidos, el 27 de Marzo de 1912. Anualmente se conmemora esta fecha en la ciudad de Washington, entre los meses de Marzo y Abril, que es cuando florecen. En el fic, se encuentran a principios de Octubre, por lo que no podían estar floreciendo estos árboles en esa temporada. Solo añadí este pequeño detalle, para brindarle un poco de romanticismo a los rubios.

[3]La parte romántica del jardín, a partir de donde empiezan las comillas, cuando Candy empieza a hablar, está inspirada, en la canción "Just a Kiss", primer sencillo del álbum "Own the nigth", del grupo estadounidense de música country Lady Antebellum. La canción fue basada en las experiencias personales de los miembros del grupo. Para quienes no conozcan el trabajo de esta banda, se los recomiendo ampliamente, tiene canciones magníficas.

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Chapter 9

_**La voz de mi corazón.**_

 _ **Por Lu de Andrew**_

 _ **Capitulo 9**_

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoO_**

* * *

 **24 horas antes... Viernes, 4 pm.**

 **El hombre se removía incomodo en la silla del lujoso restaurant en el que fue citado. Hasta el momento una pequeña esperanza, surgía en su interior. Tal vez "ella", era la que trataba de ponerse en contacto con él.**

 **De pronto, una figura femenina, se posó frente a él. Con el ceño fruncido, examinó a la mujer que con toda la confianza del mundo, se sentó en la silla a su lado.**

 **-Buenas tardes doctor Sullivan. – La voz suave de esa joven llenó toda la mente de Edward Sullivan. No sabía quien era, pero sabía que esa joven era demasiado hermosa para olvidar tan fácilmente su rostro. No. No la conocía.**

 **-Lo siento, señorita, pero creo que estoy en completa desventaja. Yo no la conozco, pero por lo que veo, usted a mi sí.**

 **-¡Oh! – Exclamó la joven fingiendo modestia. – Es cierto, no me he presentado correctamente, mi nombre es Jordan Lincoln. Y para su propio bien y el mío, estoy muy cerca de quien fue su prometida.**

 **-¿Se refiere a Candy?**

 **-Hmmm, sí, creo que así la llaman, ¿no es cierto? Pues bien, yo sé que usted no quedó conforme con su separación de ella, y creo que está más que enterado que mañana se celebrará en la mansión Andrew, la fiesta de compromiso entre ella y William. – El joven galeno, la observaba boquiabierto, esa mujer sabía mucho de él. No le gustó esa idea y quiso poner fin a la plática tan absurda que la joven estaba sosteniendo en su soliloquio.**

 **-Le agradezco su recordatorio, señorita Lincoln, ¿pero para eso me hizo venir hasta acá? Lamento decirle que no pienso perder mi tiempo en ese tema tan comentado por todo el país.**

 **Edward se incorporó y decidió salir del lugar. Era lo mejor, podría estar buscando la manera de ver a Candy y hablar con ella, lejos de los ojos de los Andrews, en vez de estar escuchando a una joven caprichosa que de seguro lo que quería era escuchar algún chisme para cotillear con sus amigas. Pero cuando pasó a lado de Jordan, la voz de ella, lo dejó estático.**

 **-Yo sé cómo evitar ese compromiso y su posterior boda. – Afirmó. – Y sí usted me ayuda, lo lograremos sin duda alguna, y no fracasaremos. ¿Qué piensa? ¿Esa idea sí le interesa? – Edward se giró para quedar de frente a ella, y vio una sonrisa que no le dejó lugar a dudas, esa chica tenía un plan brillante. Y él lo aprovecharía, no permitiría que Candice White, se casara con William Andrew.**

 **-¿Qué hay que hacer? – Preguntó sentándose de nueva cuenta...**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Sábado, 8:00 am.**

 **Albert caminaba por la mansión buscando a la causa de sus insomnios.**

 **Candy.**

 **Después de esa noche casi mágica en el jardín de los cerezos, no había podido estar tanto junto a ella, como él hubiera querido. La tía Elroy, prácticamente la había secuestrado y no la soltaba ni a sol, ni a sombra. Y todo era porque tenían que ultimar los detalles de la dichosa fiesta de compromiso. ¿Para qué tenía que armar tanto escándalo? Si para él, con que supieran sus seres queridos era suficiente. Y ahora Candy parecía que había desaparecido, y la tía lo había mandado para que la buscara y siguiera la prueba de su vestido. Annie tenía media hora de haber llegado.**

 **De pronto, supo que era posible saber donde ubicarla.**

 **Salió de la mansión, y caminó hasta el lugar donde sus recuerdos lo llevaban constantemente. Y al llegar, la vio ahí, entre los cerezos en flor. En el mismo lugar que estuvieran la noche pasada. Estaba de pie, abrazándose a sí misma, con los ojos cerrados y el viento rozando meciendo sus rizos. Acariciando su piel.**

 **Sin poder resistirse, caminó hasta ella y le rodeó la cintura. Le dio un delicado beso en su cuello y le susurró al oído:**

 **-Te extraño.**

 **Candy dio un fuerte suspiro y abrazó los fuertes brazos de su novio.**

 **-No más que yo.**

 **La sintió tensa, y supo que algo andaba mal.**

 **-¿Qué pasa, Candy? – La giró para tenerla frente a él.**

 **-La señorita Pony y la hermana María, no vendrán. Me mandaron un cable, al parecer algunos niños están enfermos y no quieren dejarlos solo con las demás profesoras. Ya sabes como son ellas.**

 **-¿Es algo grave?**

 **-Al parecer no. Dicen que si pasa algo más, me avisaran de inmediato.**

 **-¿Quieres que se posponga la fiesta para cuando ellas estén presentes? – Preguntó con cariño, Albert, acariciando su mejilla.**

 **-No. Es decir, las extrañaré, pero estaré contigo y eso me reconforta. Además me dijeron que ni siquiera lo pensara. En cuanto todo esté más tranquilo, iré a verlas.**

 **Pero Albert sabía que eso no era todo, podía verlo en el rostro que tanto amaba.**

 **-Hay algo más, y no me digas que no. – Candy suspiró de nuevo.**

 **-Estoy un poco abrumada por las exigencias de la tía – Confesó un poco apenada, por sentirse así - ¡es que todo es un caos! La tía no deja de dar órdenes, no me ha dejado en paz con lo del catering, durante 48 horas he tenido que ver la gran diferencia entre color marfil y arena, yo veía los colores igual, es más; ¡creía que eran beige! ¿Te imaginas lo que sentí cuando le dije que "estaba bien el beige" que había escogido para las servilletas? ¡Casi le da un infarto! Y luego la orquesta, decidió que era mejor un cuarteto de cuerdas de Boston, que solo toca música clásica, a la orquesta que según ella, solo sabe tocar música demoniaca. – Albert no pudo contenerse ante esa aseveración de Candy, y comenzó a reír, no creía que su tía fuera tan obsoleta y se opusiera a la modernidad.**

 **-¿Música demoniaca?**

 **-Sí, Albert, así la llamó. Y, ¡no te rías! – Con cierta molestia se alejó de Albert y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Albert se calló de inmediato y comprendió a Candy. Un pequeño temor se adueño de su corazón. Temía que todo eso asustara a Candy, y ya hubiera tomado una decisión, Tenía miedo de que quisiera terminar con él.**

 **-Hablaré con la tía, debe ser más comprensible. No estás acostumbrada a esto – Quiso sonar despreocupado, pero su en su voz se notó la tensión y el miedo que sentía.**

 **Cuando terminó de decirle eso, Candy, lo observó durante un momento. Lo conocía demasiado bien para notar en su voz que algo tenía. De inmediato corrió a abrazarlo, temía que quisiera dejarla, por no ser lo suficientemente sofisticada como para no poder soportar las tediosas costumbres sociales.**

 **-No quise sonar molesta, solo estoy un poco desquiciada con la rapidez con la que se tuvo que preparar la fiesta. – Sin dejar de abrazarlo, lo miró a los ojos. Se perdió en la mirada celeste, se dio cuenta que era eso lo que en realidad la tenía molesta.**

 **No había tenido mucho tiempo para ver a Albert. Necesitaba abrazarlo y sentirlo para cerciorarse que era real.**

 **Lo tomó del cuello y le dio un beso. Albert respondió de inmediato y la tomó de la cintura. La tensión desapareció a medida que profundizaban el beso. Era lo que ambos necesitaban.**

 **-Te amo – Le dijo Albert cuando se separaron un poco.**

 **Candy no respondió. Estaba pérdida en la magia del momento. Solo sonrió con los ojos aún cerrados.**

 **-¡Ya sé! – Lo dijo tan de improviso que hasta hizo saltar a Albert. - ¡Fuguémonos! – Albert no podía creer lo que oía. Y no porque le molestara la sugerencia de su novia, sino porque los últimos días, él había pensado exactamente lo mismo.**

 **-¿Fugarnos? ¿Sabes lo que significa?**

 **-Sí. Que seré tú esposa antes de lo planeado y nos saltaremos la parte de las fiestas y eso. – Estaba tan feliz ante la idea que saltaba como una niña, Albert sonreía al verla así. Solo porque estaba seguro que cuando se le pasara la euforia le diría que no, en esos instantes irían tomados de la mano hasta el registro civil más cercano. - ¡Será magnífico! Ni a ti ni a mi, nos gustan los convencionalismos, lo haremos a nuestro modo y...y... cuando regresemos tendré que atender a la tía del ataque que de seguro sufrirá por mi culpa. – Terminó como cuando a un globo se le sale todo el aire y termina volando hasta caer al suelo. - Es una pésima idea, ¿verdad?**

 **Albert le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Le tomó de su rostro con ambas manos y la vio con tanto amor, que Candy pensó que se le detendría el corazón.**

 **-Es una idea estupenda, si no estuviera de por medio la tía Elroy. Me encantaría fugarme ahora mismo contigo y dejar todo botado para casarnos lo más pronto posible.**

 **-Pero es imposible. Creo que estaba cansada de vivir bajo el mismo techo y casi no verte. Y cuando tú estás en casa, no poder estar contigo, porque hay algo que preparar para la fiesta. Mis nervios no lo podían soportar. ¿Me perdonas por estar tan paranoica?**

 **-Yo me sentía igual, así que te comprendo. Pero solo quiero que me prometas una cosa.**

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-Que nunca dejarás de ser tú. No importa lo que los demás digan o piensen, nunca abandones tu forma de ser, porque por eso me enamoré de ti. Y si hay algo que no te agrade de ahora en adelante, habla con mi tía, serás la señora de esta casa, Candy, debe empezar a respetar tus decisiones. ¿Me lo prometes?**

 **-Sí. Creo que será mejor que regresemos a casa.**

 **Caminaron tomados de la mano, Candy no quería separarse de él. Y sintió que en ese momento lo amaba más que antes.**

 **Antes de entrar a la mansión, el mayordomo los vio y se apresuró para llegar hasta ellos.**

 **-Señor, un caballero lo busca. Le dije que este día no recibiría visitas, pero insistió en verle. Dijo que en cuanto supiera quien era, lo atendería.**

 **-Bien James, ¿te dijo quien era?**

 **-Me dio su tarjeta señor.**

 **Albert tomó la tarjeta que le extendió su empleado y frunció el ceño.**

 **-Está bien. Hazlo pasar al estudio. En cinco minutos estaré ahí.**

 **-Muy bien señor.**

 **-¿Es algo malo, Albert? – Preguntó preocupada Candy.**

 **-No cielo, solo que no sé porque no esperó hasta mañana. Es Arnold Fergusson. Aunque tal vez sea mejor arreglar todo desde hoy, tal vez el lunes no necesite reunirme con el consejo – Subió su mano que todavía tenía la de ella entrelazada y depositó un tierno beso en ella. – Pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Tengo que dejarte, corazón, pero te veo más tarde, ¿sí?**

 **-Está bien, espero que todo salga bien. – Se estiró un poco para darle un beso fugaz en los labios y Albert la abrazó y se fue al encuentro del hombre.**

 **Hillary llegó de inmediato para decirle a Candy que Elroy estaba buscándola para la prueba del vestido. Las dos subieron hasta su recámara para encontrarse con Annie y una costurera que había llevado de la boutique, en caso que el vestido de Candy necesitara alguna compostura...**

 **Mientras tanto, Albert se encontraba cara a cara con el hombre que supuestamente quería arrebatarle la presidencia del clan. Arnold Fergusson, era un hombre totalmente distinto a como Albert se lo había imaginado. Tenía ante él, a un hombre fuerte y decidido, se notaba que no había tenido una vida cómoda, sus facciones y las asperezas que pudo sentir en sus manos al saludarlo se lo demostraban. "Un hombre trabajador", admitió con pesar. Pero si así era, ¿por qué quería quitarle algo que con tantos trabajos y sacrificios había logrado?**

 **Para Arnold Fergusson la impresión no fue menor. Su abuelo hablaba de William Andrew como un enclenque niño mimado, Arnold se sorprendió con el hombre que tenía ante él. Era un hombre educado, se notaba a leguas, su porte lo delataba. Exudaba confianza y seguridad en sí mismo. Nada que ver con el hombre aniñado que había pensado que era. "Un digno rival", pensó irritado.**

 **Después de estudiarse mutuamente como dos especímenes en laboratorio, Albert le indicó con un ademán que tomara asiento en un sillón de piel frente a su escritorio. Le ofreció algo de beber y empezaron su plática.**

 **Al principio intentaron ser amables entre ellos, pero la tensión demandaba que pusieran las cartas sobre la mesa.**

 **-Lo que le estoy diciendo William, es que no tiene necesidad de casarse solo por conservar la presidencia. Este es un juego en el que solo tenemos partido mi abuelo y yo. – Albert lo miró con desconfianza.**

 **-¿Quiere decir que renuncia a la presidencia?**

 **-En realidad nunca aspiré a ella.**

 **-No le entiendo Arnold.**

 **-Mire, como le dije, es algo entre mi abuelo y yo. Legalmente no soy Fergusson, el viejo tramposo, solo fingió darme su nombre legalmente, para poder manipularme a su antojo. Él intenta quitarle la presidencia, fingir dejarla en mis manos y cuando salga a la luz que mi reconocimiento no es legal, arrebatarme las empresas para dirigirlas él por su cuenta. Un plan maestro, sin duda, solo que el viejo no cuenta con que mientras él va, yo ya vine dos veces. Me críe en la calle, señor Andrew, tengo contactos y sé reconocer a los tramposos a kilómetros de distancia. Mi fortuna, contrario a lo que todos piensan, la hice de manera legal, creando mi propia compañía para surtir de material ferroviario a toda Inglaterra.**

 **Albert no sabía si creerle o no. Pero sentía que lo que estaba diciendo era cierto, y conociendo al viejo Fergusson, podía esperar eso y más.**

 **-Muy bien, - Contestó Albert – digamos que le creo. Que no tiene ningún interés por nuestros negocios ni lo que representan. Pero, ¿por qué no lo dice frente a todo el consejo para desenmascarar a su abuelo?**

 **-Mi abuelo y algunos viejos del concejo me deben algo y pienso cobrármelo. No voy a desenmascarar a nadie el lunes, pero tampoco aceptaré la presidencia. – Albert lo observó dudoso. – No espero que me comprenda, pero como le mencioné, ese es mi juego.**

 **-Tiene razón, no lo comprendo. Pero supongo que habrá que esperar al lunes. – El rubio pensó que ahí había concluido la plática, hasta que vio que el hombre frente a él, pensaba lo contrario. Pero supongo que no es todo lo que piensa decirme, ¿o me equivoco?**

 **-Me agrada conocer a alguien tan perspicaz como yo. No, no es todo lo que quiero decirle. Para empezar, desearía que de ahora en adelante me conozca por mi nombre de... ¿como lo llamó mi abuelo? ¡Ah sí! Mi nombre de bastardo, Ethan Campbell, el apellido de mi abuelo materno. Así me puso mi madre cuando todos le cerraron las puertas y era un sacrilegio que usara el apellido Fergusson.**

 **-No tiene que ser tan cruel consigo mismo, Ethan – Albert utilizó el nuevo nombre, comprendió el dolor que debía sentir al recordar a su madre, lo vio en sus ojos. – En mi caso, le doy poca importancia al origen de las personas. Muchos hablan del linaje y la finura de algunas personas. Pero siempre he pensado que eso del pedigrí solo es para los perros. – Su comentario hizo que Ethan esbozara una sonrisa.**

 **-¿Por eso adoptó a Candice? – La pregunta le tomó desprevenido. E inmediatamente se puso alerta.**

 **-Adopté a Candy por diversas razones. Pero me gustaría que me explicara como sabe de ella. – Inquirió con molestia.**

 **-No se moleste señor Andrew, pero es obvio que todos saben que se va a comprometer con quien fue alguna vez su protegida. Y no lo juzgo, la jugada que hizo fue magnífica, comprometerse con alguien de la familia para no perder la presidencia y al mismo tiempo asegurar la fortuna, nada quedará fuera de la familia. Pero ya le dije que no será necesario hacerlo, no tiene necesidad de casarse, el concejo no puede hacer nada si no hay quien reclame la presidencia.**

 **Albert sintió poco a poco la ira crecer dentro de él. Ese hombre insinuaba que se iba a casar con Candy por conveniencia.**

 **-Y usted espera que le dé las gracias, pues me está haciendo un enorme favor – Contestó Albert con sarcasmo – espera que salga ahora mismo y le diga a "quien fue mi protegida", que ya no necesitamos casarnos. Y me imagino que usted estará dispuesto a consolarla... - Hizo una pausa, para contenerse. - ¿Me equivoco?**

 **-Es muy hermosa, y sí espero que haga exactamente eso – La poca empatía que Albert sintió por ese hombre se desmoronó y dio paso al hombre enamorado dispuesto a defender lo suyo.**

 **¿¡Pero quien se cree que es!? ¡Óigame bien, como quiera que se llame, mi boda con Candy nada tiene que ver con esa estupidez! ¡No pienso darle explicaciones, así que abandone de una vez mi casa!**

 **-Entonces, ¿piensa obligarla a casarse con usted?**

 **-¿Y usted quien se siente? ¿Un adivino? ¿Qué le hace pensar que Candy se casará conmigo, por obligación?**

 **-Es típico en ustedes los ricos, su rancia sociedad arruina la vida de las jóvenes, obligándolas a casarse con alguien a quien no quieren solo por dinero. Y usted querrá hacerse muy justo y benévolo, pero sigue siendo un riquillo con ansias de obtener hasta el último quinto. Deje a Candy, señor Andrew, se lo digo por las buenas, déjela, o verá de lo que soy capaz el próximo lunes. Ya sabe mis intenciones, pero si usted sigue adelante con sus planes, me veré obligado a seguir los planes de mi abuelo y dejarlo sin nada. Así que, usted decida.**

 **Ethan salió dejando a Albert trabado del coraje, no le había dado oportunidad de nada. Pero cuando vio que salía, lo alcanzó a unos metros de la puerta.**

 **-Será mejor que se olvide de Candy, Fergusson, me importa un bledo lo que piense e intente hacer. Ella se casará conmigo, le guste o no. ¿Y sabe por qué lo hará? – Albert se acercó hasta él para decírselo a escasos centímetros de su oído – Porque me ama.**

 **Ante la perplejidad del hombre, Albert se alejó, reuniendo todo su auto control, no podía perder los estribos el día de su compromiso, con tanta gente en la mansión. Pero deseó haber estado a solas con él, para darle su merecido.**

 **-Muéstrale al señor el camino, James.**

 **El mayordomo se apresuró hacia donde estaba el hombre parado, claramente no esperaba esa respuesta, estaba completamente convencido que Candy solo se casaba William sintiéndose obligada.**

 **Se dio media vuelta para salir junto al mayordomo. Pero antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta escuchó una voz femenina.**

 **-¿Qué hace usted aquí? – Hillary lo observaba con recelo, cuando bajaba las escaleras, se dio cuenta que ese era el hombre que había salvado a Candy en el consultorio del doctor Martin. Ante el silencio de Ethan, la chica pudo atar cabos, pues Candy le había platicado que Albert estaba platicando con Arnold Fergusson. - ¿Acaso es usted, Arnold Fergusson?**

 **-El señor Fergusson ya se retira, señorita. – Interrumpió el mayordomo, ansioso por cumplir las órdenes de su patrón. Pero Ethan no pensaba irse tan pronto después de tan atractiva interrupción.**

 **-Mi nombre ya lo sabe señorita. Soy Ethan Campbell. – Hillary lo miró con suspicacia.**

 **\- ¿Acaso sufre de doble personalidad? – Ethan sonrió complacido.**

 **-¿Sabe señorita? Desde que la conocí, supe que no era como todas las mujeres. No confió en mí, y ahora ya sabe quien soy, ¿tiene alguna otra cualidad escondida? – Hillary parpadeó confundida, por un momento pensó que ese hombre se enojaría, y ahora, ¿acaso la estaba elogiando? - ¿Al menos podría saber su nombre?**

 **Ethan seguía son esa sonrisa en su rostro y Hillary pensó que se veía muy atractivo. La había dejado sin habla y no supo qué contestarle. Así que reunió todo su coraje y por fin le dijo:**

 **-¡Pero qué tipo más fresco! Lo único que puedo decirle es que espero que William lo haya puesto en su lugar. – Sin más, la chica regresó tras sus pasos y subió las escaleras.**

 **El mal momento que había pasado, se esfumó como por arte de magia. Ethan, siguió con la mirada el maravilloso cuerpo de esa chica. Salió de la mansión decidido a averiguar el nombre de la segunda mujer que no había caído presa de sus encantos. La primera era Candy. Y con inseguridad, se preguntó si en realidad valía la pena luchar por una mujer que en realidad no conocía y que cuando había hablado de "Albert", había hablado de él casi con adoración.**

 **Con cierta vergüenza por la escena que había montado en casa de Albert, decidió que por lo pronto dejaría todo por la paz. Ahora toda su mente le exigía averiguar quien era esa joven que de alguna manera ya había llamado su atención...**

 **Sábado, 6:30 pm.**

 **Después de que Archie estuviera enterado de la desaparición de su tío, se había unido a la búsqueda por toda la mansión. Junto a Terry salieron a caballo, para buscar a Albert en el extenso jardín de la propiedad. Candy, Annie y Hillary, se encontraban en la mansión, junto al señor Douglas y el resto del servicio.**

 **Los Lincoln, se habían encerrado en sus habitaciones, y Elroy estaba con la señora Douglas, quien estaba cuidando de la tía, pues había sufrido un ataque de nervios.**

 **-Tienes que tranquilizarte Elroy, verás que William aparecerá cuando menos te lo esperes.**

 **-Es que para empezar, ¿A dónde fue? No me dijo que tuviera que salir a ningún lado, y mucho menos hoy, es muy raro todo esto. ¿Y si alguien le hizo daño? De lo solo pensarlo siento que me muero. – La tía derramaba lágrimas de desesperación, se sentía impotente ante esa situación. – No sé por qué George no está aquí, él sabría qué hacer. – Se sentía acabada, esperaba que su sobrino querido apareciera, era tanta su preocupación que hasta de la fiesta se había olvidado.**

 **-Señora, perdone que la moleste, pero los invitados ya están llegando. – Era el mayordomo quien había abandonado la búsqueda para hacerse cargo de los recién llegados.**

 **-¡Oh, por Dios! ¿En donde está Candice?**

 **-Se encuentra en el cuarto piso, junto a las señoritas Britter y O'Neill. ¿Desea que vaya a buscarla?**

 **-Creo que debe ser ella quien reciba a los invitados – Dijo Elroy toda confundida.**

 **-No creo que sea buena idea que Candice haga eso, Elroy. Está demasiado afectada, pobrecita, estaba actuando como autómata la última vez que la vi.**

 **-Tienes razón, Martha, debo ser yo quien lo haga – Elroy trató de ponerse de pie, pero de pronto todo se puso oscuro y cayó al piso. El mayordomo corrió a levantarla y la recostó en el sofá.**

 **-¡Tía! – Exclamó Archie en el umbral de la puerta, él y Terry habían interrumpido su búsqueda en el jardín, este era muy extenso y la luz del día se estaba escaseando. Así que tuvieron que regresar para que más gente los ayudara.**

 **-¡Oh, joven Archivald! – Exclamó la señora Douglas – Los invitados ya están llegando, su tía quería ir a recibirlos.**

 **Archie sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Todo se estaba complicando y no podían hacer nada.**

 **-James, ve a buscar a la señorita Candy, dile que la tía se desmayó. ¡Rápido!**

 **El mayordomo salió volando, mientras Archie se quedó en cuclillas tomando la mano de su tía.**

 **-Archie, si deseas yo hablaré con los invitados en cuanto terminen de llegar. – Archie sintió la mano de Terry en su hombro, dándole su apoyo, mágicamente habían olvidado su pelea ocurrida unos días antes.**

 **-Te lo agradezco, Terry. Pero seré yo, quien hable con ellos. Lo que si te acepto, es que me acompañes al hacerlo.**

 **-¿Qué les dirás?**

 **-La verdad...a medias. No puedo decirles que el patriarca de los Andrew ha desaparecido.**

 **-Tienes razón.**

 **Candy llegó corriendo, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. No quería pensar en nada, excepto que su Albert estaba con bien en alguna parte. Llena de preocupación examinó a la tía, le tomó la presión y revisó su pulso. Le dio a oler sales, y poco a poco, Elroy fue despertando.**

 **-James, por favor, tráeme un poco de agua con azúcar. – Con solo mencionar su nombre, Candy sintió que deseaba ser ella quien pudiera desmayarse y evadir la realidad. El mayordomo obedeció y fue a la cocina.**

 **Les informó a todos que había sido una baja presión lo que ocasionó el desmayo.**

 **-Tranquilícese, tía. – Le habló con ternura Candy. – Le daré un poco de agua con azúcar y eso le ayudará a regularizar la presión. Ahora debe descansar.**

 **-Pero Candy, ¿ya encontraron a William? – Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.**

 **-No tía, pero ya verá que no tardan en traerlo con bien. Ahora, con cuidado, trate de sentarse.**

 **Cuando Elroy se incorporó, le dio a beber el agua, y la acompañó hasta su recámara. Hillary fue con ellas y le dijo a Candy que ella cuidaría a Elroy, quien estaba ofuscada y demasiado cansada. Candy le administró un sedante e inmediatamente se quedó dormida, repitiendo el nombre de su sobrino.**

 **Candy empezó a deambular por el pasillo. No había ningún lugar en toda la mansión en que no hubieran buscado a Albert, se estaba empezando a desesperar, tenía ganas de salir a la calle y gritar su nombre. Descorazonada, caminó hasta llegar a una habitación que estaba entre abierta, se dio cuenta que pertenecía a Jordan, dio la vuelta, pero escuchó algo que la hizo detener sus pasos.**

 **-Pero no le dirás a Candice, ¿verdad? – Era Samantha, quien hablaba.**

 **-¡Oh! Por supuesto que no. ¿Te imaginas lo que sentirá si se entera que tal vez William ya no se casará con ella? Pobre, tal vez la desaparición de William tiene que ver con su decisión. – Contestó Jordan con fingida empatía.**

 **-¿Desaparecer para no decirle nada a ella? ¿No crees que sea algo drástico?**

 **-Pues yo lo escuche muy interesado, cuando ese hombre que vino a verlo por la mañana le dijo que ya no era necesario casarse con ella. Le dijo algo así como: ¿Entonces me está diciendo que puedo olvidarme de la boda? Como comprenderás, no pude quedarme más tiempo, pero cuando ese hombre se fue, se despidieron muy amigablemente y William solo le dijo: Muchas gracias.**

 **Candy ya no soportó más y cuidando que no escucharan sus pasos, se fue. Entró a su habitación, quería distraerse, pensar en otra cosa, menos en que Albert pudiera estar pensando en dejarla.**

 **No. Albert no le podía hacer eso. Le había dicho que la amaba, se lo había demostrado en sus besos y caricias.**

 **No.**

 **Debía ser otra cosa, tal vez quería darle una sorpresa y llegaría en el momento indicado para empezar la fiesta. ¡La fiesta! Por un momento se había olvidado de ella. "Tal vez la desaparición de William tiene que ver con su decisión", las palabras de Jordan le resonaban en su cabeza. Se tapó los oídos como si la estuviera oyendo en persona.**

 **Subió hasta la habitación de Elroy, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.**

 **Hillary la recibió. Salieron un momento y Candy la guio hasta su recámara. En ella, y con el habla entre cortada por los sollozos, le contó la plática que escuchó.**

 **-¡No puedes creerle, Candy! – Le dijo Hillary molesta – Ya sabes que esa mujer es capaz de todo, y no escatima en recursos para lograr sus cometidos.**

 **-Pero no me lo dijo a mí, Hillary. Se lo estaba platicando a su hermana, ¿cómo iban a saber que yo pasaría por ahí? Además, ¿a qué vino el tal Fergusson por la mañana? Él no me comentó nada.**

 **-La señora Elroy no te dejó en ningún momento a solas, Candy. Tal vez se deba a eso. Por qué no te tranquilizas, te aseguro que William, llegará en cualquier momento. – Hillary no estaba segura de nada, pero tenía que decirle algo.**

 **Archie en esos momentos, estaba delante de la concurrencia. Había murmullos en todas partes, ya se estaba especulando la razón por la cual ningún miembro de la familia les había dado el recibimiento acostumbrado.**

 **-Buenas noches, familiares, amigos, socios. Estimados miembros de la prensa, yo, Archivald Cornwell, en representación de mi querida familia, les informó, que debido a causas ajenas a nuestra voluntad, penosamente, la fiesta de compromiso entre la señorita Candice White y William Andrew, se ha pospuesto.**

 **Una ola de susurros inundó el salón. Los periodistas no perdieron oportunidad en preguntarle por los novios.**

 **-Mi tía, la señora Elroy, está indispuesta. Sufrió un problema con su presión y como mi prima es doctora, ordenó descanso absoluto. – Fue la escueta respuesta que dio Archie, tampoco quería mentir descaradamente.**

 **-Pero no nos ha contestado señor Cornwell, ¿los novios tienen algún problema? ¿Aún se casaran? – Repitió el molesto reportero.**

 **-Los novios no han cancelado nada y mucho menos la boda, pero creo que comprenderán, que en situaciones como esta, es imposible continuar con los planes del día de hoy. No esperaran que si alguien de la familia esta enfermo, haya una fiesta justo aquí mismo, divirtiéndonos.**

 **-Por supuesto que no, señor. Esperamos que la señora Andrew, se recupere pronto.**

 **-Gracias a todos por su presencia, y por favor, acepten nuestras más sinceras disculpas. No duden que en cuanto cambien las circunstancias, se los haremos saber.**

 **Archie salió de inmediato del salón, obviando las preguntas de sus propios familiares. Dispuso que James despidiera a todos, sin excepción alguna. No quería que más personas se enteraran de la situación.**

 **-Archie, son las ocho de la noche, Albert no se encuentra en ninguna parte dentro de la mansión. – Comentó muy preocupado Terry. – Creo que será mejor que des parte a la policía.**

 **Archie sin dudarlo, buscó la agenda de Albert. Su tío era buen amigo de un detective en la policía de Chicago, él podría manejar el asunto con total discreción. Después de hablar con el policía, Archie decidió poner algunas cosas en orden. Primero se aseguraría de ver como estaban su tía y prima. El matrimonio Douglas, estaba en su recámara descansando, hasta ver si tenían noticias del patriarca. Y por último, tendría que sacar a la familia de su novia, si es que Samantha aún lo era, de la mansión. Le pidió a Terry que en cuanto llegara el detective Cohen, le atendiera por si él aún no regresaba de lo que tenía que hacer.**

 **Primero fue a ver su tía, pero se encontró a alguien que no esperaba.**

 **-Archie – Lo llamó Annie, que caminaba por el pasillo superior de las habitaciones, le llevaba algo de comida a Candy y Hillary.**

 **-Annie. Permíteme ayudarte. – Tomó la bandeja que llevaba la chica en sus manos. Ninguno de los dos esperaba que su siguiente encuentro fuera de esa manera.**

 **-Gracias. ¿No han tenido éxito en la búsqueda?**

 **-No. Pero ya llamé a un detective, esto me está desesperando cada vez más. Temo que de verdad alguien haya querido hacerle daño a Albert.**

 **-No te preocupes – Le dijo, tomándole el brazo. Archie la miró profundamente y Annie lo soltó inmediatamente, no quiso admitir que estaba nerviosa ante él.**

 **Annie agradeció que había llegado a la habitación de la tía. No quería estar sola más tiempo con él. Archie entró y lo que vio le rompió el corazón.**

 **En la cama yacía la gran Elroy Andrew dormida, pero se le notaba vulnerable e indefensa. Hilary a su lado sentada en un sillón, la miraba preocupada y su vista pasaba de Elroy a Candy, quien parada frente a la ventana, mirando la oscuridad del jardín. Lloraba en silencio y se retorcía las manos en señal de desesperación.**

 **-Candy – La llamó en voz baja, para no despertar a Elroy.**

 **La rubia corrió a los brazos de su primo. Archie la recibió y durante largo tiempo la consoló con palabras dulces, al tiempo que dejaba que ella se desahogara. Cuando estuvo más tranquila, logró hablar sin que su voz se quebrara.**

 **-¿Ya lo encontraron?**

 **-No. Lo siento, pero ya no podemos hacer nada, llamé a la policía y no tarda en llegar. –**

 **-Tienen que comer algo. – Habló Annie mirando a Hillary y a Candy – no han probado bocado desde la mañana y deben recuperar fuerzas.**

 **-No tengo apetito – Respondió Candy, cansada.**

 **-Come algo y después debes tratar de dormir un poco. No sabemos a qué hora estará Albert de regreso. – Le instó Archie.**

 **-¿Y si no regresa? – Esa posibilidad se había vuelto más tangible para los jóvenes presentes conforme pasaban las horas. No podían darle una respuesta segura a Candy, pero dicen que la esperanza muere al último.**

 **-Regresará Candy, confía en eso.**

 **Con las palabras de Hillary en su mente, Candy se dispuso a comer. Archie aprovechó para dejar a su prima en compañía de sus amigas. Le pidió a Annie que en cuanto terminara de comer, la convenciera para que fuera a descansar.**

 **Salió directo a la habitación que ocupaban los padres de Samantha, tenía que pedirles que se fueran de la casa, James le había informado de la actitud extraña y misteriosa de Jordan deambulando por la casa y escuchando detrás de la puerta, por ello desconfiaba de toda la familia, y sabía que no dudarían en filtrar la información de que Albert estaba desaparecido, a la prensa. Tenía que remediarlo de inmediato. Afortunadamente, toda la familia estaba reunida, en el mismo lugar.**

 **-Buenas noches – Saludó cortésmente, Samantha se puso de pie, pensando que iba a decirle algo a ella. Pero la chica notó con desilusión que Archie apenas la vio, su atención estaba dirigida a sus padres.**

 **-Buenas noches, Archivald. ¿Ya apareció su tío? – Con una mirada que no supo descifrar el joven Cornwell, el señor Lincoln, lo recibió de muy amable manera. Una actitud demasiado amistosa después del escándalo que protagonizó en el jardín con Terry.**

 **-Ya – No le gustaba mentir, pero era necesario hacerlo.**

 **-¿¡Ya!? ¿¡Tan pronto!? – Gritó Jordan, casi desesperada. Notó la mirada suspicaz que le dio Archie, y recompuso su postura. – Quiero decir, que...que ...que bueno que haya sido tan pronto.**

 **-Me da gusto, Archivald. Pero, ¿por qué pospusieron la fiesta?**

 **-Mi tía Elroy, se encuentra delicada de salud. En estos momentos se encuentra descansando en su habitación. Nos pareció muy inapropiado celebrar algo, estando ella en ese estado.**

 **-Y, ¿en donde encontraron a William? – Inquirió Jordan.**

 **-Lo importante es que apareció, ¿no crees? Lo demás es algo irrelevante. En tal caso, primero que nada, quiero extenderles mis más sinceras disculpas por la situación que han tenido qué soportar...por mi causa, obviamente.**

 **-No esperaba menos de usted, Archivald. Y espero que le dé una satisfacción a mi querida Sam, después de todo, no es un secreto que su pelea se suscitó a causa de la joven Britter. Sé que fueron novios años atrás, tal vez ella no haya comprendido del todo la nueva situación, y provocó a usted y al joven Grandchester para...**

 **-Annie no tuvo nada qué ver en esa pelea, señor. En dado de los casos, fui yo el culpable de esa pelea. – La sola insinuación molestó a Archie, miró molesto a las Samantha y de inmediato se imaginó que el señor Lincoln llegó a esa conclusión gracias a su hija.**

 **-Comprendo... - Contestó dubitativo el hombre mayor. – Pero en cuanto a Samantha...**

 **-Sin afán de ofender, pero creo que ese tema solo nos corresponde a Samantha y a mi. – Sin perder tiempo, fue a donde su novia, y le habló tomando sus manos entre las suyas – Sam, te prometo que en cuanto arregle algunos asuntos aquí, iré a verte y hablaremos con tiempo.**

 **-¿Irás? ¿Qué quieres decir, Archivald? – Preguntó Samantha enojada, se imaginó lo que les diría a continuación.**

 **-Es lo que quería explicarles, como la fiesta se pospuso por unos días y mi tía necesita descanso absoluto, pues les quería pedir...**

 **-¡Esto es inaudito! – Chilló la señora Lincoln - ¿Nos está corriendo? ¿Cómo si fuéramos unos completos extraños?**

 **-Señora, cálmese, por favor. – Toda la familia lo miraba iracunda. – Todos los invitados están desalojando la mansión y...**

 **-¡Basta! ¡Qué humillación! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Empaquen inmediatamente! – Ordenó el padre a su familia – No se preocupe, Archivald, nos iremos de su casa inmediatamente. ¡Ah! Y creo que está demás decir que no quiero que vuelva a ver a mi Samantha.**

 **-¡Papá! No puedes decirle eso – Reclamó Samantha con lágrimas en los ojos. – Archie...**

 **-¡Es mi última palabra, Samantha! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a ver a nadie de esta familia!**

 **Archie se retiró del lugar, lamentando la situación que se había dado. Sintió algo extraño en su corazón cuando el señor Lincoln ordenó a su hija no volver a verlo. Sabía que no amaba con profundidad a la chica, pero la extrañaría y tristemente reconoció que Samantha era el títere que caminaba, comía, y respiraba, si no lo ordenaba su familia. Sin embargo, no sabía cuán equivocado estaba.**

 **No tardaron mucho en abandonar la mansión, entre insultos, y ofensas que no hacían otra cosa que aparentar la gran humillación que acababan de sufrir. Jordan no dejaba de preguntarle donde estaba Albert, cosa que le pareció extraña a Archie. Y Samantha...Samantha, se quedó de pie junto a él mirándolo a los ojos, estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, pero el grito de su padre llamándola la obligó a salir corriendo tras ellos.**

 **Minutos más tarde, llegó el detective Cohen, con seis hombres armados. Archie agradeció interiormente que las mujeres en la casa, estuvieran en sus habitaciones y que nadie ajeno a la familia y gente de confianza estuviera en casa.**

 **El aspecto rudo del detective le daba más seriedad al asunto. Sin dilación, Terry, Archie, y el mayordomo, se dispusieron a contarle todo lo que había sucedido desde la mañana. Después de unas preguntas, dispuso que saldría a hacer unas averiguaciones. Ni Terry y mucho menos Archie, estuvieron dispuestos a quedarse como meros espectadores, salieron tras los policías, no sin antes asegurarse que las mujeres estuvieran bien. Elroy seguía dormida, al cuidado de Hillary. Y Candy había conciliado el sueño por fin, Annie estaba con ella.**

 **Las horas pasaban demasiado lentas para todos. Cerca de las dos de la mañana, el ruido de varios coches despertó a los empleados. Candy también despertó, vio que sus amigas seguían dormidas y decidió dejarlas descansar.**

 **Habían hecho un trabajo rutinario, preguntas aquí y allá. Pero ninguna de las circunstancias los favorecía, debían mantener cierta discreción al preguntar, y los habitantes de tan lujoso y exclusivo barrio, no eran muy abierto ante los extraños.**

 **Candy fue la primera en bajar las escaleras, irrumpió en la sala, donde los hombres descansaban. Se dirigió inmediatamente a su primo.**

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Averiguaron algo?**

 **-No, Candy. Yo... lo siento. – Sin saber qué más decirle, Archie la abrazó. Se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada. Consideraba increíble que nadie hubiera visto a Albert.**

 **El detective Cohen, fue quien entró al último. Todos lo vieron al entrar, pero les resultó algo curioso que detrás de él, estuviera un chico de aproximadamente doce años. ¿De donde había salido?**

 **-Será mejor que oigan lo que tiene qué decir este jovencito. – Habló con solemnidad el detective. Miró al chico y lo instó a hablar.**

 **Él lo primero que hizo, fue caminar hasta donde estaba Candy, la miró con curiosidad.**

 **-¿Eres Candy? – Preguntó el chico.**

 **-Sí. ¿Me conoces?**

 **-Él te describió muy bien. Hasta creo que me dijo cuantas pecas tienes. – El niño le sonrió.**

 **Candy abrió los ojos, algunos días atrás, mientras Albert y ella yacían recostados sobre el césped, notó que Albert no dejaba de observarla. Cuando le preguntó por qué, le había dicho que estaba contando sus pecas, después le dio un beso profundo y con autosuficiencia le dijo que cuando estuvieran casados, le daría un beso por cada peca que ella tenía.**

 **Candy comprendió. El niño lo conocía.**

 **-¿Tú... tú conoces a Albert?**

 **-Sí. Albert es muy amable y generoso conmigo. Todos los días cuando sale a su oficina, me compra el periódico y siempre me da dinero de más. El día de ayer esperé a que saliera como siempre, pero recordé que me había platicado que ese día no iría a la oficina. Me dijo que viniera al mediodía. Cuando llegué, estuve esperando algún tiempo, había guardias por todos lados. Pero de pronto, él apareció por una parte posterior de la casa, yo estuve apunto de salir a su encuentro, pero llegó un automóvil de la nada y de pronto dos hombres lo golpearon en la cabeza, lo metieron al auto y se fueron.**

 **-¿Cómo esquivó a los guardias? – Preguntó Terry.**

 **-Es Albert. – Contestó Archie dando por zanjada la cuestión.**

 **-¿Qué más pasó? – Inquirió Cohen.**

 **-Los seguí hasta un barrio en ciudad, me quedé ahí hasta asegurarme de que ya no regresarían. Por eso llegué tan tarde.**

 **-¿Cómo te llamas? – Quiso saber Candy.**

 **-Cole.**

 **-Cole, ya me informó en qué lugar está William. Solo quise que ustedes lo oyeran de su propia voz. Yo salgo inmediatamente a ese lugar.**

 **-Nosotros vamos también – Aseguraron Terry y Archie.**

 **Candy quiso acompañarlos, pero la convencieron de que esperara. Lograron convencerla diciéndole que si la tía Elroy despertaba, no tendría quien la cuidara. Ella aprovechó para darle algo de comer al pequeño Cole, lo que le ayudó a distraerse un poco y soportar la espera.**

 **Se sentía algo esperanzada, por fin tenían una pista del paradero de Albert. Por un momento deseó que pudiera ser como todos los hombre de sociedad. Delicado y bueno para nada, sentado detrás de un escritorio, por temor de hacer algo que pudiera romperle sus uñas. Eso le hubiera impedido salir sin ser visto, y no lo hubieran secuestrado.**

 **Pero también se sentía confundida y llena de dudas respecto a lo que escuchó de las hermanas Lincoln. No quería recordar, no debía hacerlo, pero cuando más trataba de olvidarlo, más se grababa en su mente... Y en su corazón...**

 **Los hombres llegaron a un barrio bajo de la ciudad de Chicago. El niño debía conocer muy bien ese lugar pues les dio las señas exactas. Cuando llegaron a la casa indicada, Terry y Archie se miraron extrañados.**

 **-Sí, es un burdel – Confirmó Cohen detrás de ellos.**

 **Con paso firme, se adelantó y tocó la puerta. Como ese distrito no pertenecía a su jurisdicción, el joven detective se abstuvo de entrar como estaba acostumbrado.**

 **Una mujer joven y voluptuosa, les abrió la puerta.**

 **-¡Vaya! ¡Nos sacamos la lotería, una buena dote de jóvenes guapos y agradables nos acaba de llegar, chicas! – A pesar de su provocativo contoneó, el vestido que llevaba y la manera en que se alegró de ver a los hombres ahí, mostró que su trabajo no estaba siendo renumerado.**

 **Con ansiedad, los invitó a pasar el ambiente del lugar era pesado y una nube de humo de cigarrillo los envolvió.**

 **-Bien señorita, queremos ver a todas las chicas que trabajan aquí. – Como si tuvieran pensado contratarlas, el detective, con astucia atrajo la atención de todas las trabajadoras.**

 **Una vez que estuvieron todas reunidas, mostró su placa. Todas exclamaron un grito de horror. La presencia de la policía en ese lugar solo significaba una cosa: cárcel.**

 **-Muy bien, señoritas, cálmense. – Habló impaciente el detective – cómo podrán notar, esto no es una redada, si así fuera, ya no estaríamos aquí, teniendo esta conversación. Nos han informado que ayer por la tarde, trajeron a un hombre. – Todas las mujeres presentes, palidecieron al instante.**

 **-Vaya, veo que nos sacamos la lotería chicos. – Repitiendo las palabras de la mujer que les dio la bienvenida, en tono sarcástico, el detective les dio a entender que se había dado cuenta de su reacción. – Creo que no es necesario que les dé una descripción o que les muestre una foto del hombre.**

 **El silencio inundó la sala, todas se veían entre sí, y no se atrevían a hablar.**

 **-¿No quieren cooperar? Muy bien... ¡Arréstenlas a todas! Con los cargos de, prostitución, mal vivencia, faltas a la moral ... contrabando, -enumeró olfateando un vaso con vino - y por lo que veo, privación ilegal de la libertad – Los oficiales se movieron de su lugar y empezaron a esposar a algunas de ellas. Fue grande la conmoción, las mujeres se resistían, mientras que Terry y Archie, se mantenían en una esquina observando todo.**

 **-Por favor detective – La profunda voz de una mujer, que bajaba las escaleras, interrumpió el momento. – Usted y yo, sabemos muy bien que no puede hacer eso. No hay un solo hombre en la casa solicitando los servicios de alguna de las chicas. Además, no trae orden de arresto, y mucho menos de cateo, ¿qué pretende en realidad?**

 **-Nos pudimos haber ahorrado todo el teatrito – Comentó irónicamente el detective – si sus chicas cooperaran.**

 **-¿Con que tenían que cooperar? ¿Entretener gratis a sus amiguitos? – La mujer tenía una risa burlona en su rostro, la cual se desvaneció al oír las siguientes palabras del detective.**

 **-Queremos saber qué hicieron con el hombre que les trajeron ayer por la tarde.**

 **La mujer se quedó seria y dubitativa. Recorrió con la vista la sala y examinó a todos los presentes. Se detuvo cuando cruzó la vista con el policía y asintió.**

 **-Les daré la información que quieren, siempre y cuando prometan que nos dejaran en paz.**

 **-Eso depende de la información que tenga.**

 **-El hombre que buscan, está aquí.**

 **Archie y Terry no se dieron cuenta que estaban conteniendo la respiración, hasta que al escuchar a la mujer, dejaron de sentir la opresión interna. Internamente agradecieron al cielo que Albert estuviera en ese lugar.**

 **-Y está aquí, ¿en qué condición?**

 **-Síganme – La mujer los guio, por el primer piso, entre oscuros y estrechos pasillos. Llegaron a una habitación, la más alejada de todas, abrió la puerta y entraron a una habitación a media luz. En la cama, yacía dormido, o inconsciente. No podían saber a ciencia cierta.**

 **-Ahora está dormido – Susurró la mujer. Archie se acercó hasta la cama y comprobó las palabras de la mujer. Se tranquiló un poco.**

 **-Pasen a la siguiente habitación, y les explicaré todo. Pero solo quiero que sepan que nosotros no tuvimos nada qué ver, en lo que sea que esté pasando aquí.**

 **-Eso lo determinaré yo. – Contestó con determinación Cohen.**

 **Le indicó a dos de sus hombres que se quedaran con Terry, para vigilar de habitación donde dormía Albert. Archie acompañó al detective.**

 **Al llegar a la habitación que le indicó la mujer, la cual funcionaba al parecer como oficina, empezó a hablar.**

 **-Ayer por la tarde, llegaron en un auto, tres hombres y una mujer. Dos de ellos se bajaron con... el hombre rubio, estaba inconsciente y ellos lo sostenían por ambos lados. Entraron como si nada, y detrás de ellos, entró una mujer. Desde ahora le digo que no pude ver la cara de esa mujer, traía una capa larga y una capucha que le tapaba parte de sus facciones.**

 **-¿Y debo suponer que no se le hizo sospechosa esa actitud?**

 **-Detective, en esta profesión lo increíble se hace posible. He sido testigo de infinidad de cosas que usted nunca se atrevería ni siquiera a imaginarse. Así que, no, no se me hizo sospechoso, mucho menos por la explicación que me dio.**

 **-¿Y qué se supone que le dijo? – Preguntó incrédulo.**

 **-Me dijo que él era su amante, que bebió de más y su marido estaba por llegar. Necesitaba esconderlo. Me ofreció una cantidad de dinero muy generosa y me dijo que lo tuviera aquí, hasta que alguien más viniera por él. Por la noche una de las chicas que lo estaba cuidando, se percató de un golpe que tenía en la cabeza, ahí nos dimos cuenta que no había sido verdad lo que esa mujer había afirmado.**

 **-¿Y por qué no dieron parte a la policía?**

 **-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué le hace pensar que nos creerían? No nos podíamos arriesgar.**

 **-Entonces, ¿qué pensaban hacer?**

 **-Esperar a que recuperara la conciencia para que nos diera una dirección donde localizar a sus familiares. Le aseguro que no tuvimos nada qué ver. Hasta tratamos de limpiarle la herida, no es profunda, pero sí le sangró un poco.**

 **-Debe saber que aunque le crea un poco su historia, voy a investigar su versión.**

 **-Eso espero.**

 **El detective pensaba seguir su interrogación, pero llegó Terry.**

 **-Él está despertando – Por consejo del detective, no dio el nombre de nadie.**

 **Archie salió corriendo para ver a su tío.**

 **-¿Albert? Por Dios, ¿cómo estás?**

 **-Albert estaba sentado en la cama, tomándose la cabeza, le dolía horriblemente. Todavía tenía los estragos del cloroformo que también le habían administrado, en cuanto oyó la voz de su sobrino, se incorporó y se abrazaron fuertemente.**

 **Albert tenía una ligera idea de donde estaba, cuando las chicas hicieron el intento de curarle la herida de su cabeza. Estaba realmente mal, tenía la boca seca, se sentía mareado, todo su cuerpo lo tenía dolorido. Unas profundas ojeras se marcaban debajo de sus hermosos ojos, lo habían despojado de su ropa, ahora solo llevaba un pantalón que las chicas de la casa le habían conseguido. A pesar de todo, solo había una sola cosa en su pensamiento...Candy.**

 **-¿Qué pensó Candy? No habrá pensado que me fui deliberadamente, ¿verdad? – Un extraño temor se había apoderado de él desde que tuvo suficiente consciencia para poner en orden sus ideas.**

 **-No, tío, cálmate. Ella está muy preocupada por ti. – Archie observó el nerviosismo de Albert, no era para menos, pero estaba en tan mal estado que le dio miedo que algo pudiera pasarle a su tío.**

 **-Será mejor que te vayas a tu casa, William. Yo me quedaré a hacer más averiguaciones. – La voz del detective los sacó de sus cavilaciones.**

 **-¿Adam? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-Al no encontrarte, Archie decidió llamar a la policía – Terry estaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta, cruzado de brazos. Por la expresión en su rostro, se veía molesto. - ¿Qué rayos estabas pensando al salir sin ser visto?**

 **-Terry, no es momento de que le hagas algún reclamo. – Contestó Archie apesadumbrado. Le hizo señas a Terry para que se callara. Terry notó el aspecto de Albert y decidió dejar el tema por el momento.**

 **-Vete a casa, William. Descansa y espero que por la tarde nos des tu declaración. No pienso dejar esto por la paz.**

 **Adam Cohen conocía a Albert de sus años de mochilero. Se habían conocido en la calle, y juntos habían aprendido a defenderse. Cuando Albert abandonó el país, Adam entró a la academia de policía. Ahora eran dos hombres plenos, que habían alcanzado sus metas. O realizado su deber, como en el caso de Albert. No convivían mucho, por sus diversas responsabilidades, además el detective no era muy sociable, por eso se veían muy a menudo.**

 **Una vez que se despidieron de él, Albert, Archie y Terry, acompañados de un par de policías regresaron a la mansión.**

 **Candy había hecho lo posible para que el jovencito Cole, comiera hasta quedar satisfecho para después decirle que se durmiera un poco, y por fin lo había conseguido. Estaba en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, cuando escuchó el ruido de un auto llegando.**

 **Llegó corriendo a la puerta, pero no llegó a abrirla. Se quedó de pie con las manos sobre su pecho, rogándole a Dios porque en ese auto, llegara Albert. Su corazón latía como caballo desbocado, parecía que fuera a salírsele por la garganta.**

 **Pero supo que ya no aguantaría. No aguantaría que otra vez Archie entrara por esa puerta, y le dijera que no habían dado con Albert. Dios sabía que no soportaría estar un minuto más sin él.**

 **En eso, la puerta se abrió y apareció la alta figura de Albert seguido de su sobrino y amigo. Se quedó de pie observándola un momento y Candy sintió que le faltaba el aliento.**

 **Albert estaba realmente mal, llevaba cobijado el abrigo que llevaba Archie al salir, además estaba descalzo y su semblante era realmente desconsolador.**

 **Corrió a sus brazos y Albert la recibió en un fuerte abrazo. La había dejado de ver muy poco tiempo, pero parecía una eternidad.**

 **Sollozó entre sus brazos y él le acariciaba sus cabellos, deleitándose en la suave fragancia a lavanda que despedían sus rizos dorados.**

 **-Perdóname – Susurró Albert a su oído – fui un idiota al salir así, pero...**

 **-No digas nada. – Candy lo miró a los ojos, y posó su dedo sobre la boca de su novio, callándolo. – Ahora lo importante es que estés aquí. – Le regaló una sonrisa.**

 **-Candy, tal vez desees examinar a Albert. Sufrió un golpe en la cabeza, en el lugar en donde estuvo, trataron de curarlo, pero... - Candy ya no escuchó más a Archie que era quien los había interrumpido. Ella le habló interrumpiéndole a él.**

 **-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? ¡Pero qué hacen ahí parados! ¡Llévenlo a su habitación!**

 **Desde ese instante se transformó en el excelente médico que era y actuó profesionalmente. Les pidió a sus amigos que ayudaran a Albert a ducharse y lo vistieran con un pijama, lo recostaron en su cama, y Candy lo auscultó más detenidamente.**

 **Seguía mal por la sobredosis de cloroformo que había recibido. Ni siquiera se explicaba como había logrado estar consciente y de pie. Afortunadamente el golpe no había pasado a mayores y solo necesitaba descanso y suficiente reposo.**

 **Unas horas después todos en la casa ya estaban despierto e iniciando un nuevo día. La noticia de que Albert estaba con bien alegró a todos, en especial a Elroy, quien se aseguró de verlo con sus propios ojos. Al comprobar que seguía dormido y que estaba con bien, bajó a desayunar con su familia y los invitados, quienes ese día partían de la casa.**

 **Después del desayuno, los Douglas partieron para su casa en Nueva York, los negocios que tenían con Archie directamente, no sufrieron ningún cambio a pesar de todo lo acontecido durante la semana.**

 **Finalmente, Archie sintió que era el momento de hablar seriamente con Terry.**

 **-Quiero darte las gracias, Terry, por la ayuda y el gran apoyo que me brindaste en la búsqueda de Albert. Yo...yo, sé que me he comportado como un idiota, en especial a principios de semana, contigo y con Annie. Te confieso que me impresionó verlos juntos, pero solo fue eso. Además, creo que nunca fuimos los grandes amigos y salió un poco de las viejas rencillas que teníamos de jóvenes.**

 **-Si además de agradecerme, estás tratando de ofrecerme disculpas por lo idiota que has sido. - Respondió con humor Terry. – Está bien, te perdono.**

 **Terry esperó que el enojo de Archie se hiciera evidente, ante ese comentario sardónico. Pero el castaño hizo todo lo contrario. Sonrió abiertamente y le extendió la mano a Terry.**

 **-Me da gusto que hayas entendido la indirecta, Terry. Y te agradezco...tu comprensión.**

 **Se estrecharon las manos, y sonrieron alegremente. Cuando salieron a donde les esperaban Candy y Annie, Archie le pidió un momento a solas.**

 **-Annie, quiero disculparme contigo, por lo de la otra noche. Solo me sorprendió verte con Terry, y estaba un poco ebrio. Sé que eso no justifica las ofensas que recibiste de mi parte, pero si te sirve de algo, de corazón te extiendo mis más sinceras disculpas. Espero que puedas...**

 **-Creo que escuché bien la primera vez que lo hiciste, Archie – Lo miró a los ojos y él la vio con la misma calidez de cuando estaban comprometidos, ella tuvo que bajar la vista, para que los nervios no la traicionaran. – Lo olvidé en cuanto pasó todo, ya sabes como soy. – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.**

 **-Sí, lo recuerdo. Y me da gusto que en eso no hayas cambiado. – El tono melancólico que utilizó Archie, hizo que subiera la vista y miles de recuerdos afloraran en su mente. Optó por despedirse de él.**

 **-Será mejor que me retire, Terry y yo tenemos que llegar a la ciudad.**

 **-Está bien, - Le extendió de igual modo la mano. – Cuídate, por favor.**

 **Annie le estrechó la mano, y el la cubrió con ambas manos. La miró fijamente, lo que le parecieron años a Annie, y finalmente, logró zafarse de su agarre. Con nerviosismo, salió del estudio y dejó a Archie con una gran confusión en su mente y corazón.**

 **Candy se pasó la mayor parte de la mañana cuidando de Albert. Casi al mediodía él se despertó, la rubia corrió a su lado y notó la gran mejoría que mostraba.**

 **-¿Candy?**

 **-Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **Albert le tomó la mano, ella estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama, pues no quería molestarlo.**

 **-Aturdido. Confuso. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? – Recorrió con la mirada la habitación, lo último que recordaba era a él, en una habitación oscura y deteriorada, una joven mujer le revisaba la cabeza.**

 **Candy le explicó a detalle su llegada a la mansión.**

 **-Aún no puedo creer que te hayas puesto de pie, con la sobredosis de cloroformo que recibiste. Llegaste un poco mal, pero... - Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar el estado en que había regresado. – Albert, si algo te hubiera pasado... si tú... - No pudo decir más y Albert la atrajo hacia él. La estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, aún se sentía débil, pero sacó las fuerzas suficientes para consolarla. Le besó sus cabellos, diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras.**

 **-Perdóname cielo, nunca pensé. No sé qué me pasó, suelo tener cuidado cuando hago algo así, tal vez la felicidad que sentía, me hizo ser descuidado y tonto.**

 **Candy se recompuso un poco, y levantó su rostro para verlo a los ojos.**

 **-No vuelvas a hacerlo.**

 **-No lo haré, te lo prometo.**

 **Albert la estrechó con más fuerza, y se acercó para besarla. Con tan solo sentir su aliento cerca de su boca, el corazón de Candy latió con más fuerza. Se unieron en un beso cargado de todos lo sentimientos. Era como si con solo eso, pudieran asegurarse de que ya estaban juntos de nuevo. Albert emitió un gemido, un movimiento de su cabeza le hizo que se golpeara con la cabecera de la cama. Candy se dio cuenta, y recordó que lo que el rubio necesitaba era atención médica. Tenía que revisarle bien su cabeza y de seguro él moría de hambre.**

 **Se levantó y Albert se volvió a quejar, solo que esta vez no fue de dolor.**

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te vas?**

 **-Voy a avisarle a todos que ya estás despierto y a pedir que te suban algo de comer. Además debo revisarte la herida en la cabeza.**

 **-Odio cuando actúas tan profesionalmente. Mi cabeza está bien. No te vayas, quédate conmigo.**

 **-Parece niño chiquito a punto de hacer un berrinche señor Andrew. Le recuerdo que no, "actúo" profesionalmente, soy doctora y no sería un buen médico si me olvidara de lo que necesita.**

 **Sin decir más salió de la habitación. Albert sonrió para sí, estaba feliz de estar con su Candy nuevamente, pero algo en su actitud le dijo que a ella le pasaba algo. La sentía algo distante, y aunque había querido sonar bromista, lo último que le dijo no le gustó para nada.**

 **Elroy, Archie y Hillary recibieron la noticia de que Albert ya estaba despierto. De inmediato su tía y sobrino subieron a verlo, mientras Candy se encargaba de examinarle la cabeza y asegurarse de que comiera. Durante la plática, que obviamente giró en torno a su desaparición, salió el nombre de Arnold Fergusson. Candy quería saber qué había pasado la mañana anterior, si fue cierto lo que había escuchado de Jordan, pero al parecer Albert se mostró reacio a hablar del tema.**

 **Momentos después, tal como le había prometido por la madrugada, llegó Adam Cohen. Pidió hablar solo con Archie y Albert, por lo que Candy no supo a ciencia cierta de qué hablaban en realidad.**

 **Caminaba de un lado a otro fuera de la habitación de Albert pensando. Su mente nunca había trabajado tanto, como en esos momentos.**

 **-Vas a formar una zanja en el suelo, de tanto que caminas por ahí, Candy .**

 **-¡Hillary! Es que no puedo estar tranquila. – Confesó.**

 **-¿Por qué no le preguntas directamente? – Candy vio a Hillary detenidamente. - ¿No creerás que ya he olvidado la plática que oíste? No sé porque estás así, Candy, es obvio que William te ama. No creo que él esté pensando en lo que ese hombre le dijo, si es que se lo dijo, recuerda de quien lo escuchaste.**

 **-Sé que Albert me ama, Hillary. Eso no es lo que me preocupa. En realidad, solo piénsalo, él no me confesó sus sentimientos hasta que se vio obligado a hacerlo. Yo solo me pongo a pensar en, ¿qué tal si todo esto es muy abrumador para él? ¿Qué tal si todavía no deseaba tener una relación estable, y mucho menos casarse? ¿Si todo lo que está haciendo es solo porque se siente con la obligación de hacerlo?**

 **-¿Qué tal si le preguntas directamente?**

 **-Me da miedo lo que tenga qué decirme.**

 **-Y prefieres amargarte la vida y mostrarte distante con él, cuando deberías estar feliz por su regreso.**

 **-No puedo evitarlo. – Hillary meditó unos momentos para decirle lo que había descubierto esa misma tarde del hombre quien creían que era Arnold Fergusson.**

 **-Perdón que cambie de tema pero, hay algo que debes saber.**

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-¿Recuerdas al hombre que te salvó de los maleantes?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Pues no me preguntes cómo o por qué, pero es el mismo hombre que estuvo visitando a William ayer. Cuando lo vi, me dijo que su verdadero nombre era Ethan Campbell, nos engañó, Candy.**

 **Candy se quedó helada sin saber qué pensar, no sabía si la verdadera identidad de ese hombre pudiera afectar lo que sucedería con el consejo la mañana siguiente. Por un principio le había parecido un hombre amable, pero saber que las había engañado y que hasta pudo ser capaz de espiar sus movimientos, comprendió lo equivocada que podía haber estado.**

 **El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones. El detective salía en compañía de su primo, hablando de varios posibles sospechosos.**

 **Ella entró en la habitación, contrario a lo que pensaba, Albert estaba de pie, junto al ventanal. Supo que sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos y que estaba viendo sin ver, pues no notó su presencia hasta que ella le habló.**

 **-¿Todo bien?**

 **-Candy, no te escuché entrar.**

 **-Debías estar acostado descansando.**

 **-Ya me siento bien. La que debería estar descansado eres tú, ya me dijo Archie que casi no dormiste. –Candy negó con la cabeza.**

 **-No estoy cansada.**

 **El silencio reinó en la habitación. Solo que esta vez era un silencio incómodo.**

 **-¿Qué pasó con Cole? – Preguntó el rubio para aligerar el momento.**

 **-Esta mañana le di de desayunar y salió a trabajar. Dijo que después te veía. – Candy se calló, no sabía cómo preguntarle a Albert su gran inquietud. - ¿Qué pasó con Arnold Fergusson? – Imitó la pregunta de Albert, intentando parecer casual.**

 **Albert frunció el ceño y volvió su vista a la nada. Eran muchas cosas las que estaban pasando. Su secuestro, el consejo, lo de Washington. El que Arnold, Edward, algunos miembros del consejo y hasta la misma Jordan, fueran sospechosos de su desaparición, era por demás preocupante. Pero lo que Albert no podía apartar de su mente, era que el dichoso Arnold, Ethan, o como quiera que se llamara, quisiera separarlo de Candy. Sonrió de lado al pensar que era otro hombre al que la inocencia y ternura de Candy conquistaba, porque ese hombre lo que quería era lo que Albert no estaba dispuesto a dejar, el corazón de su pequeña.**

 **-No pasó nada de lo que debas preocuparte – Por fin contestó – Ya mañana lo veré con los demás en la reunión del consejo. – Intentó desviar el tema.**

 **Candy se desilusionó, esperaba que le contara algo de su reunión. O al menos que le dijera lo que Hillary ya le había informado. Pero nada pasó. Se quedó de pie, dándole la espalda y la tensión en la habitación creció tanto que se hizo palpable.**

 **-Será mejor que te acuestes a descansar.**

 **Se acercó hasta él y lo llevó a la cama. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Cada uno pensando en sus propios miedos e incertidumbres.**

 **Albert se durmió y Candy ya no entró a verlo en lo que restaba del día. Conforme pasaban las horas crecía en su corazón un sentimiento que no le agradaba. Llegó la noche y por fin la casa se sumió en el silencio profundo. El día siguiente tendría muchas inquietudes. Albert y Candy, pudieron conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que sus mentes estaban ocupadas pensando en lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas.**

 **Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando el sonido de los golpes en la puerta, sacaron a la rubia de sus sueños.**

 **Sintió pánico de que algo le hubiera pasado a Albert y se levantó como resorte.**

 **-Buenos días señorita. – La saludó James. – Lamento molestarla, pero acaba de llegar este telegrama para usted. –**

 **Tomó con rapidez el sobre que le entregaba, sabía que solo del hogar de Pony recibía telegramas. Las líneas telefónicas todavía no cubrían esa parte del pueblo. Con desespero lo abrió y palideció ante el mensaje.**

 **Sentimos mucho molestarte. Pero el doctor del pueblo se rehúsa a ayudarnos. Posible epidemia de influenza. Niños y hermana María muy enfermos. Por favor, ayúdanos.**

 **No fue necesario seguir leyendo, sabía que debía estar con sus madres. ¿Cómo era posible que un médico que había jurado atender y ayudar a los demás, no quisiera asistirlas? Se llenó de ira. Y de un poco de alivio, tal vez la distancia le ayudara a calmar su mente y corazón. Solo esperaba que no fuera en realidad una epidemia como decía la señorita Pony.**

 **Después de pedirle a James un coche para que la llevara a la estación, se dispuso a hacer sus maletas. Pensaba irse sin despedirse, solo dejaría una nota, diciendo la gravedad del asunto. Todos comprenderían, además, era muy temprano para despertarlos.**

 **Cuando estuvo lista, James le ayudó a bajar su maleta. Le dio un sobre y le pidió que se lo entregara a Albert una vez despierto.**

 **Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio de pie, tan guapo como siempre. Vestido de manera casual y con el pelo revuelto, recién bañado. Sintió que su corazón se derretía con solo verlo.**

 **Al parecer él la llevaría a la estación.**

 **-Albert, ¿qué haces?**

 **-Yo te llevaré. Me desperté con el sonido del timbre y James me dijo que le habías pedido un auto. – La observó un minuto, quería saber qué pasaba en esa cabecita rubia.**

 **Sabía que se iría sin despedirse y eso no le gustó. Ahora estaba de pie frente a él, con el ceño fruncido y lejana. Al parecer no le había gustado que él la llevara.**

 **Sin decirle nada le abrió la puerta del copiloto y le ayudó a entrar. Candy se dio cuenta que un auto los seguía, y que la mansión tenía más vigilancia que de costumbre.**

 **-Archie y yo pensamos que seria bueno reforzar la seguridad. – Le dijo al darse cuenta de su inspección. – Adam nos recomendó algunos hombres para nuestro cuidado. Me gustaría que Walter te acompañara a donde quiera que vayas. – Ella se dio cuenta que no le había dicho a donde se dirigía.**

 **-Al parecer en el hogar de Pony, hay una epidemia de influenza, el doctor del pueblo no quiere ayudarles y la señorita Pony me pidió ayuda. – Fue su cortante respuesta.**

 **Albert ya no soportó más y estacionó el auto.**

 **-¿Me quieres decir qué te pasa, Candy? Desde ayer te noto molesta, ni siquiera quieres tocarme – Estaba molesto, pero también dolido y herido. – Y ahora, ahora... si no me doy cuenta de lo que pasaba, te vas y sin avisar.**

 **-Te dejé una nota con James, no quería molestarte.**

 **-Sabes muy bien que nunca me molestas. ¿De qué estás huyendo esta vez? ¿De mi? – Candy lo miró absorta en sus palabras, él tenía razón, pero ella se sentía molesta.**

 **-No estoy huyendo de nadie, Albert. El telegrama no lo inventé, me necesitan allá. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me quede como si nada?**

 **-Sabes bien que no me refiero a eso. ¿Qué te pasa?**

 **-Nada.**

 **-Hice algo que...**

 **-Albert, por favor, en estos momentos hay cosas más importantes. ¿Me llevas a la estación o me voy a pie?**

 **Albert se quedó mudo, algo había pasado y no sabía qué. Pero no podía seguir ahí, ella sería capaz de irse a pie si no se ponía en marcha.**

 **Encendió el auto y continuó su camino.**

 **-Cuando regreses, espero que podamos hablar de la fecha para fiesta de compromiso. – Comentó él, con la mirada fija en el camino.**

 **-No sé cuando regresaré. No puedo darte una fecha.**

 **-No te la estoy pidiendo. Dije que cuando regreses hablamos... a no ser que ya no quieras casarte. – A penas y pudo pronunciar esas palabras, pero sabía que tenía que decirlas.**

 **-Creo que como dices, a mi regreso hablamos.**

 **Llegaron a la estación a tiempo, el tren salía en quince minutos. Ninguno de los dos dijo más nada. Subieron su equipaje y Walter apareció de la nada. La acompañaría y no hubo discusión.**

 **El silbato del tren sonó alertando a todos que debían estar en sus asientos para que no los dejara.**

 **-Espero que todo salga bien con los del concejo. – Le dijo Candy a modo de despedida.**

 **-Así será. – Respondió sin humor Albert.**

 **Ella quería aferrarse a sus brazos y pedirle que la acompañara. Sabía que si lo hacía, él no lo dudaría. Pero su orgullo pudo más que su amor y solo le dio un beso en la mejilla.**

 **-Nos vemos, Albert.**

 **Subió al vagón y le dijo adiós con la mano para luego desaparecer.**

 **Albert no se movió del lugar. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos que supo ocultar de ella a tiempo. Era mucho el sentimiento que sentía en su pecho. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaban secuestrando, en lo único en que podía pensar era en que no vería más a Candy. Y cuando Candy le dijo que no se explicaba cómo había logrado ponerse en pie, él supo que lo había hecho por ella. Ella le daba las fuerzas que necesitaba para salir adelante.**

 **Una lágrima corrió por su rostro.**

 **No sabía qué pasaba con la mujer que amaba, pero no iba a permitir que se alejara de su lado. La dejó ir sola porque sabía que esa semana tenía mucho qué hacer. Pero decidió en ese momento que su viaje a Washington lo haría ese mismo día. Entre más pronto atendiera esos asuntos, más pronto iría a arreglar las cosas con Candy.**

 **Por lo pronto, lo único que podía hacer, era ver como el tren se alejaba, llevándose a la mujer que amaba.**

 **Pero se llevaba algo con ella... se llevaba su corazón.**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**La voz de mi corazón.**_

 _ **Por Lu de Andrew.**_

 _ **Capítulo 10.**_

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoO_**

 **Albert llegó apesadumbrado a la mansión. No podía comprender la actitud tan fría de Candy. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Candy pensaba que su desaparición había sido planeada por él? No, no podía pensarlo, ella había visto el estado en que lo encontraron. Con mil ideas revoloteando por su cabeza, entró a la biblioteca sin darse cuenta que Archie estaba en el lugar.**

 **-Buenos días, Albert – Lo sorprendió la voz de su sobrino. - ¿Se puede saber de donde vienes? Es temprano aún.**

 **-Buenos días, Archie. – Se sentó en su sillón de piel detrás de su escritorio y emitió un fuerte suspiro. – Candy se fue al hogar de Pony – Fue su escueta respuesta.**

 **Archie lo miró suspicazmente. No podía creer que Candy hubiera dejado a Albert después de lo que le pasó.**

 **-¿Hay algún problema? ¿Qué sucedió para que se marchara así, sin avisar?**

 **-Esta mañana le llegó un telegrama, al parecer hay un brote de influenza en el hogar y necesitan su ayuda.**

 **-Ya veo. – "Una buena razón", pensó Archie. Pero la actitud de su tío le dijo que había algo más. - ¿Pasó algo más? – Inquirió a pesar de saber que así era.**

 **Albert lo observó durante unos minutos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba desesperado.**

 **-Se iba a marchar sin siquiera despedirse de mi. Si no me doy cuenta, se va y solo me deja una nota explicándome todo.**

 **-Típico en ella. Pero creí que había dejado de hacer eso hace mucho tiempo.**

 **-Tiene algo. Algo pasó, pero se negó a hablar del tema. Le pedí que a su regreso habláramos de la fiesta de compromiso, pero al parecer no le importó. ¿Tú sabes qué pasó? – Preguntó mirando a su sobrino tristemente, Archie sintió una opresión en le pecho al ver la impotencia reflejada en el rostro de su tío.**

 **-La verdad es que no sé nada. Quisiera ayudarte de alguna manera, pero, la verdad al enfocarme en tu búsqueda, me olvidé de lo demás. Solo me hice cargo de que la familia de Samantha saliera de la mansión.**

 **-¡Eso es! – Gritó de pronto Albert.**

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Jordan.**

 **-¿Qué pasa con Jordan? A parte de ser sospechosa, claro.**

 **-Jordan es una arpía y no dudo ni un segundo que esté detrás de mi desaparición. Ella debió haber hecho algo para que Candy reaccionara así.**

 **-Pues sí, pero, ¿cómo piensas averiguarlo? Por lo que me dices, Candy no quiso hablar del tema y tú no puedes viajar al hogar de Pony en estos momentos. Los viejos del concejo te esperan esta mañana.**

 **-Lo sé, y créeme que si no fuera por eso y mi viaje a Washington, no hubiera viajado sola. En estos momentos yo estaría con ella.**

 **Uno golpe a la puerta interrumpió su plática. Era Hillary.**

 **-Buenos días. – Saludó con cortesía – La señora Elroy, está preocupada porque no encuentra a Candy por ningún lado, yo le aseguré que estaría aquí.**

 **La joven se sintió un poco incómoda al decir eso, pero sabía de las escapadas de Candy para ver a su novio y siempre los encontraba o les ayudaba a verse en ese lugar, por tal motivo se aventuró a asegurarle a Elroy que la rubia se encontraría ahí. Al ver la preocupación de la mujer, se ofreció para ir por Candy, pero al no verla en el lugar, se unió a la preocupación de la tía.**

 **-Candy salió para el hogar de Pony, Hillary. Necesitan un médico y ella fue para allá, yo me encargué de llevarla a la estación. – Hillary suspiró aliviada, después de lo ocurrido el pasado Sábado, temió que a Candy pudiera pasarle algo similar.**

 **-Entonces le informaré a la señora. – Hizo el intento de irse, pero Albert la detuvo.**

 **-No Hillary. Por favor quédate unos minutos. Archie, ¿podrías decirle a mi tía el paradero de Candy? Y, ¿sería abusar de ti, si te pidiera que reserves un pasaje para salir esta misma tarde a Washington? No quiero aplazar más, las cosas.**

 **Archie asintió. – No te preocupes, tío. Haré las dos cosas, también llamaré a George para informarle de tu llegada y tenga lista la reunión con los empresarios.**

 **-Muchas gracias.**

 **Archie salió a cumplir los pedidos de su tío.**

 **-¿Qué pasa, William?**

 **-Hillary, dime la verdad. ¿Sabes si Jordan le dijo o hizo algo a Candy, ahora que desaparecí?**

 **Hillary se sentó de inmediato. Sabía que Candy no hablaría con Albert, aunque se viniera el mundo encima. Pero no estaba segura de hablarlo con el joven Andrew.**

 **-Por favor, Hillary. Candy se fue molesta y sé que algo me está ocultando.**

 **-No le dijo nada, al menos no de frente. Pero Candy estaba desesperada porque no te encontraban y deambuló por los pasillos de la mansión y se encontró afuera de las habitaciones de las hermanas, las escuchó hablando.**

 **-¿Hablando? ¿De qué?**

 **-En pocas palabras, Jordan le dijo a su hermana que había escuchado una plática entre Ethan Campbell y tú. Al parecer el hombre te decía que ya no era necesario que se casaran y tú te mostraste interesado en la propuesta. Lo pintaron como si tú te mostraras complacido con la idea de no casarte con ella, y hasta le agradeciste por ello. Además insinuaron que tal vez por eso habías desaparecido, pues no veías la manera en zafarte del compromiso.**

 **-Y ella les creyó – Fue una afirmación.**

 **-Pues, créeme que yo también les creí un poco. Escucha William, en realidad no me interesa lo que platicaste con ese hombre, pero, ¿es cierto?**

 **-¡Por supuesto que no! Por lo que dices, Jordan sí escuchó la conversación, pero la colocó totalmente fuera de contexto. Campbell me dijo algo parecido, pero por supuesto que en ningún momento pensé en olvidarme de la boda. Amo a Candy más que a mi propia vida, ¿cómo puede pensar que puedo dejarla?**

 **-Piensa que tal vez te estás sintiendo algo forzado. No creo que dude de tu amor por ella, pero sí duda de tus verdaderos motivos para contraer matrimonio.**

 **Albert se levantó de su asiento y caminó con desespero por la habitación. Se restregó las manos sobre su cara, tratando de despejar sus ideas y pensamientos. Ahora todo cuadraba, su actitud fría y distante. Su interés por saber lo que había pasado en la reunión que sostuvo con ese hombre. Maldijo para sus adentros, si hubiera sido más abierto con ella, y hubiera explicado lo que pasó en esa bendita reunión, a esas horas, todo estaría bien entre ellos. Pero, ¿siempre tenía que salir huyendo? Claro, no había planeado la enfermedad de los niños en el hogar, pero sí había utilizado eso como pretexto para salir corriendo.**

 **-¿Deseas que me reúna con ella? Puedo salir en cuanto le informe a mi madre.**

 **-¿No tendrás problemas? Sé que tu madre no es muy fanática de que su hija viva lejos de ella.**

 **-Es mi trabajo después de todo, ¿no? No te preocupes, iré a ese lugar y trataré de ayudarle y de paso hablar con ella.**

 **-Eres una gran amiga, ¿sabes? No es la primera vez que nos ayudas.**

 **-Y no creo que sea la última. – Ambos sonrieron – Vamos, cambia esa cara, y concéntrate en lo que ocurrirá dentro de un par de horas. Esos viejitos tienen qué saber con quien están tratando.**

 **Albert sonrió abiertamente, a esas alturas ya no le interesaba lo que pasara con "los viejitos", como lo nombró Hillary.**

 **Una hora después, ya todos estaban listos para salir hacia las oficinas Andrew. Elroy, Archie, Albert y Hillary, quien acompañaría a Elroy en ausencia de Candy. a la tía no el gustó mucho que la rubia hubiera dejado todo para ir al hogar de Pony, pero estaba más preocupada por lo que pasaría en la reunión.**

 **-Muy bien, Archie. Hillary alcanzará a Candy en el hogar de Pony. Por favor encárgate de comprar también el boleto para su viaje. – Pidió Albert a su sobrino, una vez que el auto de la familia y el los de los guardaespaldas se estacionaba fuera del complejo empresarial.**

 **-¿Estás seguro que no deseas que los acompañe? – Inquirió preocupado Archie.**

 **-No te preocupes, Archie, no estoy de humor para aguantar las excentricidades de los viejos. Solo estoy haciendo acto de presencia para que no empiecen a molestar.**

 **El mal humor de Albert se hacía evidente al hablar, en verdad no estaba de humor para esa reunión. La preocupación por Candy, por su secuestro, por los problemas en Washington, era más grande que su preocupación por el concejo y su estúpida ambición. Además, debido al golpe que recibió, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que con cada minuto que pasaba, sentía que le explotaría.**

 **-William, no es conveniente que pierdas los estribos frente a ellos. Recuerda lo que está en juego. – Elroy trató de reprenderlo por hablar de esa manera. Albert se detuvo, pues caminaba rápidamente con los demás tras él.**

 **\- Tía, no creo que haya olvidado quien es el patriarca de esta familia. – Su tía negó con la cabeza. – Por lo tanto, espero que no crea que soy el pelele de esos hombres. He sacado adelante no solo nuestra fortuna, sino la todos ellos, sin ayuda de nadie, a excepción de Archie y George. Así que no espere que por temor, yo les permita manejar mi vida. Nunca lo he permitido y nunca lo haré.**

 **Con paso decidido siguió hacia el ascensor. Archie se despidió de ellos y Hillary, al ver la situación tan tensa les esperó en el lobby del edificio. Terminando la reunión, iría a casa de su mamá para avisarle de su partida hacia el hogar de Pony.**

 **Todos en la sala de juntas ya estaban reunidos. Fergusson estaba en una de las cabeceras de la enorme mesa de caoba que brillaba reluciente. Se sentía triunfante, sobre todo al ver la noticia de la cancelación de su compromiso. Ahora ya sabía de donde aferrarse para presionar más a William, y que por fin su nieto pudiera tomar la vicepresidencia. De reojo, observó a Ethan, que estaba arrellanado en una silla al fondo de la sala, parecía distante y nada interesado en el asunto que ahí se trataría. El viejo no era tonto y no confiaba demasiado en su nieto, últimamente se estaba mostrando algo intransigente y hasta cierto punto nada interesado en nada que tuviera que ver con él como su abuelo.**

 **La verdad era que Ethan solo había accedido a estar presente para saber de primera mano el motivo real del fallido compromiso. Tal vez después de todo, él había tenido razón y William Andrew solo utilizaba a Candy, y ahora que el patriarca sabía que nunca reclamaría la presidencia del concejo, había decidido mandarla a paseo.**

 **Así que sin interés alguno en la plática que sostenían los demás hombres en el lugar, mantenía su mirada pérdida, compadeciéndose de Candy reconociendo que lo que al principio había sido atracción hacia la rubia, ahora era un instinto protector por ella. y demasiado intrigado por Hillary. Le extrañaba su actitud hacia él, por lo regular, las mujeres se rendían a sus encantos. Nunca le faltaba una mujer que quisiera compartir su lecho. Y ahora que ya conocía la identidad de esa mujer y la historia de su vida, no perdería un minuto en acercarse a ella. Aunque tenía que reconocer que ella era diferente a las mujeres que había conocido, como muy bien se lo dijo en la mansión Andrew. En eso, in movimiento brusco en la sala, llamó su atención. Miró hacia la puerta y observó como William Andrew entraba sin ceremonias ni aspavientos.**

 **Albert entró a la sala de juntas sintiéndose enfermo, cansado y demasiado molesto. Las oscuras marcas negras debajo de sus ojos lo demostraban. En cuanto puso un pie en el lugar, todos se quedaron callados, su presencia imponía respeto, tuvieron que reconocer todos los hombres reunidos. Estaba en su ambiente, caminaba con paso seguro y con aire de autosuficiencia. Sin duda, sabía como actuar en cada situación.**

 **-Caballeros, buenos días. – Se quedó de pie en la cabecera contraria a Fergusson, observando con detenimiento a todos. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de sentarse.**

 **-Vaya William, creí que no te veríamos por aquí, y que tendríamos que tratar nuevamente con tu tía. – Justin Fullarton, tomó la iniciativa.**

 **-Les recuerdo que si la vez pasada no me vieron por aquí, fue porque citaron a mi tía, obviando mi presencia. Fueron ustedes quienes delinearon mi ausencia en la reunión. Y dado que se trata de mi compromiso de lo que hablaremos hoy, aquí estoy. Accedí a esa ridícula petición de comprometerme en un mes, ya está hecho, mi boda se celebrará en los próximos meses. – Albert tomó su portafolio e hizo el intento de salir, pero Fergusson lo detuvo. Ethan empezó a prestar atención.**

 **-No tan rápido William, como verás, salió en todos los periódicos tu fallido compromiso. Así que para nosotros no existe tal cosa. – Fergusson le lanzó sobre la mesa varios diarios donde hablaban del tema. Albert con el ceño fruncido regresó sobre sus pasos.**

 **-Ya les informé que mi compromiso está vigente. – Y aunque no era del todo sincero, pues Candy se había marchado molesta, al menos no había roto su compromiso, por lo tanto todavía era su prometida. El dolor de cabeza se intensifico más, al pensar en que pendía de un hilo su futuro con Candy, y no era por la maldita presidencia, sino porque no podría vivir sin ella. – Creo que con mi palabra basta y sobra, la fiesta de compromiso solo se suspendió, además, solo es un simple formalismo que dicta la sociedad.**

 **-Un simple formalismo que no estamos dispuestos a pasar por alto. Los miembros del concejo, hemos llegado a un acuerdo, para nosotros no estás comprometido, puesto que es de suma importancia que la sociedad sea testigo de tu compromiso. Así acallaremos los rumores. Ahora, no hay anuncio de compromiso, no hay presidencia.**

 **Albert se frotó las cienes, si no salía de ese lugar, alguien saldría muy lastimado. Y no precisamente él.**

 **-Tal vez si nos dieran tiempo para el próximo fin de sem... - Elroy interrumpió en esos momentos, Albert solo la observó fulminándola con la mirada. Golpeó con violencia la el lugar donde reposaban los periódicos, y todos se sobresaltaron.**

 **-Pues ahora que lo veo desde su punto de vista, les resultó muy conveniente que se cancelara la fiesta, ¿no es así? – Lo dijo de forma tan tranquila que sintieron cierto temor.**

 **-¿De qué hablas William? – Preguntó Bill Gordon.**

 **-Será interesante para el detective Cohen, poner en la lista de sospechosos, sus nombres. Después de todo, ustedes más que nadie, tienen motivos más que suficientes para haber evitado la fiesta del sábado. –**

 **-¿Detective? ¿Sospechosos? ¿De que rayos estás hablando William? – Fergusson preguntó alarmado.**

 **-¿No les he informado? Pues bien, el anuncio de mi compromiso con Candice, se canceló, debido a que fui secuestrado. Me golpearon, drogaron, y me privaron de la libertad, hasta que me encontraron gracias a la ayuda de varias personas. En estos momentos, se está llevando una investigación, de quien, o quienes, se beneficiarían con mi desaparición. Y creo que ustedes encabezarán ahora la lista de sospechosos. –**

 **Albert dejó que digirieran la noticia. A los poco segundos todos se mostraron ofendidos por sus insinuaciones.**

 **-¡Es inconcebible! – Gritó Fergusson, ante la mirada divertida de su nieto. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Por un momento pensó que William se dejaría amedrentar.**

 **-No lo es – Afirmó Albert. – Y más les vale que vayan preparando sus coartadas, pues este detective no es de los que se duermes en sus laureles. En cuanto a lo de mi compromiso, les aviso, óiganme bien, les aviso que seremos mi prometida y yo, los que decidiremos los como haremos las cosas. ¿Quieren quitarme la presidencia? Adelante, prepárense para una demanda, no existen sustentos para ello, estos papeles solo hablan de que me debo comprometer en un mes, nada más. Conmigo no están con mi tía, así que no esperen que sea su títere. – Albert llevaba los papeles que su tía había firmado en la reunión anterior, aceptando las decisiones tomadas por el consejo. Era la costumbre hacerlo así, para evitar problemas posteriores.**

 **Así con el mismo porte con el que había entrado, salió. Ethan sonreía abiertamente mientras pasaba junto a su desmoralizado abuelo. Salió tras Albert.**

 **-William, hijo, no quise... - Empezó a disculparse Elroy, pero Albert no estaba de humor.**

 **-Mire tía, ahórrese sus explicaciones. Pero nunca vuelva a interrumpirme, ¿acaso cree que no sé lo que hago? – Elroy tuvo la intención de contestarle, pero en eso apareció Ethan.**

 **-William, ¿me permite un momento?**

 **-Señor Campbell, no reparé en su presencia. ¿Qué desea? Ya puede ir preparando su entrada a la empresa, después de todo, no cancelé mi compromiso como usted deseaba. – Contestó Albert con sarcasmo. Ethan sonrió aún más.**

 **-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No! ¿Y privarle de la satisfacción de poner en su lugar a esa bola de viejos ambiciosos y avaros? No podría.**

 **-¿Qué quiere Campbell? – Preguntó Albert sin un mínimo de paciencia.**

 **-Solo ofrecerle una disculpa por mi comportamiento del sábado. Actué como un idiota, ni siquiera conozco los sentimientos de su prometida hacia usted, y me entrometí en su vida. Pero a mi favor debo decir que su novia me inspira un instinto de protección.**

 **Albert se relajó un poco. Conocía a la perfección ese sentimiento de proteger a Candy. Ahora se daba cuenta que no era el único.**

 **-¿Quiere decir que ya no está interesado en ella?**

 **-La verdad es que no puede negar que es una mujer muy hermosa su prometida, así que no puede culparme por sentir algo de atracción hacia ella en un principio. Pero debo informarle que ahora mi interés hacia las rubias se ha venido abajo gracias a cierta morena que... - De pronto el hombre se interrumpió, y miró hacia los ascensores. Albert se dio cuenta que una morena hacía su aparición. Era Hillary, quien se estaba reuniendo con su tía en esos momentos. Las cejas de Albert se elevaron ante la sospecha evidente de que Hillary era la morena por la que Ethan había abandonado sus gustos por las rubias.**

 **Elroy caminó hasta los hombres que seguían observándolas.**

 **-Hijo, acompañaré a Hillary a casa de su madre. ¿Esta bien?**

 **-No tiene que pedirme permiso, tía. Siento la forma en que le hablé, estaba muy molesto.**

 **-Creo que será mejor que hablemos de ello en casa. – Elroy miraba con desconfianza a Ethan, no se fiaba de ese hombre, y Albert así lo comprendió.**

 **En ese momento se acercó Hillary.**

 **-William, Archie llegó hace unos momentos. Ya tiene los boletos, tu tren sale a las dos de la tarde. En estos momentos fue a la mansión para ordenar que tuvieran listo tu equipaje. También se comunicó con George, le dijo que hará todo lo posible para que te reciban en cuanto llegues a la ciudad. –**

 **-Muy bien Hillary. Muchas gracias. Y, ¿para cuando partes?**

 **-Mi tren sale mañana por la mañana. Y está bien, así me da tiempo de visitar al doctor Martin, y pedirle algún medicamento para llevárselo a Candy.**

 **-Me parece bien, ¿podrías encargarte de comprar cobijas y demás cosas que tal vez necesiten en estos momentos?**

 **-Claro que sí, William.**

 **-Señorita O'Neill, un gusto saludarla. – Hillary se quedó muda. No había prestado atención con quien estaba platicando Albert, de haberlo sabido, ni siquiera se acercaba.**

 **-Discúlpeme si no puedo decir lo mismo. No suelo entablar conversación con alguien que sufre algún trastorno de personalidad. ¿Nos vamos, señora Elroy? – Ante la mirada atónita de todos, se fue dejando a Ethan con la mano extendida. Algo que los sorprendió, pues la chica se caracterizaba por sus buenas costumbres.**

 **-Refrescante. – Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Ethan. Albert observó al hombre que tenía ante sí. Contrario a lo que él pensaba, Ethan estaba sonriendo mientras veía como Hillary entraba al ascensor**

 **-Sin duda. – Comentó Albert sin saber qué más decir.**

 **-Bueno, creo que lo tengo que dejar, William. No sin antes, asegurarle que yo no tuve nada qué ver con el grave suceso por el que tuvo que pasar, así que sin temor a nada, puede poner mi nombre en la lista de sospechosos.**

 **-Así lo haré. – Afirmó Albert.**

 **-No esperaba menos de usted. Pues bien, será mejor que me apresure si no quiero perder de vista a la señorita O'Neill. Nos estamos viendo.**

 **Y con un gesto con la mano se despidió. Albert no pudo evitar pensar que ese hombre era por demás extraño. Primero se había sentido atraído por Candy, y la verdad era que no podía culparlo, luego solo quería protegerla. Y ahora, no tenía reparo alguno en mostrar su interés por Hillary. Solo esperaba que su amiga no saliera lastimada, le daba la impresión que Ethan Campbell, no era de lo que se comprometían.**

 **Extraño hombre sin duda, y extraña esa relación que ambos sostenían. Tal parecía que ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer y declarar abiertamente que podían llevarse como amigos.**

 **-¿Señor Andrew? – La voz de un hombre, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.**

 **-Dígame. – Albert lo observó de arriba abajo, era un hombre un poco más bajo que él mismo, con el pelo cano y cierta mirada aguda, que le daba un aire de misterio.**

 **-Soy, Jack Taylor. George Johnson me encargó una investigación, privada y profunda. Fue demasiado profunda, debo decirle, por eso la tardanza para entregarle este informe. – El hombre le extendió un folder algo ruego por la gran cantidad de información que contenía. Albert había olvidado la investigación que había mandado a hacer a Edward. Al parecer ahí estaban todas sus respuestas.**

 **-Hay informes, fotos e investigación de los últimos movimientos del doctor Sullivan. Así como su historia familiar y algo más que estoy seguro que le interesará. En estos momentos mi hijo continúa siguiéndole, ¿desea que así siga siendo? ¿O lo dejamos en paz?**

 **Albert lo observó unos momentos.**

 **-Deseo que continúe bajo vigilancia. Por favor, algo fuera de lo normal que tenga estricta relación con mi prometida, hágamelo saber.**

 **-Será como usted ordene señor. Me retiro.**

 **El hombre se fue y Albert supo por qué George confiaba en él. Era eficiente en su trabajo. Miró su reloj y decidió que era momento de partir a la mansión y preparar su viaje. Tendría suficiente lectura para el camino. Salió con paso firme, mientras observaba que la sala de juntas seguía ocupada, ahora sí, los miembros del consejo tendrían mucho de qué hablar.**

 **Una vez instalado en su compartimento privado del tren, Albert tuvo tiempo en meditar sobre lo sucedido durante los últimos días en la empresa. Si no tomaba buenas decisiones, podría terminar perdiendo todo lo que había conseguido hasta el momento, y no podía permitirse el lujo de hacerlo. Con eso en mente, tomó el informe de la investigación acerca de Edward Sullivan. Solo esperaba que le ayudara a olvidarse un poco de Candy y de su dolor de cabeza.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, sé que tienes un día demasiado ocupado pero, necesitaba hablar contigo. – Annie observó a Terry detenidamente, estaba nervioso y eso era algo raro en él.**

 **-No te preocupes, a decir verdad, necesitaba distraerme un rato. Pero, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué la urgencia?**

 **-Annie – Comenzó Terry tomándola de la mano, y mirándola directamente a los ojos. – La verda es que quiero saber si podemos ser algo más que amigos, no he dejado de pensar en ese beso que compartimos en casa de los Andrew.**

 **Annie no se sorprendió con la revelación, porque a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Y se preguntó de repente cómo era posible que ella, la tímida, y Terry, el rebelde del San Pablo, estuvieran teniendo esa conversación. Se dio cuenta que la mirada penetrante y su sonrisa socarrona que ante le provocara miedo, ahora la atraía demasiado. Terry era un hombre guapísimo, no se extrañaba que tuviera tanto éxito con las mujeres. Y recordaba continuamente ese beso, porque era más de lo que había recibido algún día. Ante su actitud tan obtusa con Archie, nunca le permitió que se acercara a ella de esa manera, y esa era una de las tantas cosas de las que se arrepentía. Pero ya no existía el "hubiera", y ahora aprovecharía la oportunidad que tenía ante sí.**

 **-Pues yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ello. Y nada me gustaría más que avanzar al siguiente paso. – Le contestó con una sonrisa amplia y hermosa que hizo que Terry sintiera deseos de prometerle la luna y las estrellas.**

 **Sin decir una palabra, se acercó a su boca y se adueñó de ella en beso cálido y apasionado. Cuando se separaron, ella bajó la vista un poco avergonzada por estar en público, él con delicadeza tomó su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.**

 **-No te arrepentirás. – Le susurró cerca de su boca.**

 **-No, creo que no lo haré... - Y sin decir más, volvieron a besarse, en esta ocasión a ella no el importó que estuvieran en un lugar que estaba a la vista de todos. Consciente de que llegaría el momento de que sería acosada por la prensa para preguntarle por su relación con el actor.**

 **Ninguno sabía lo que les deparaba el futuro, tal vez llegarían a enamorarse o tal vez no. Pero no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de tener una relación sana, sin tantos problemas como sus relaciones anteriores.**

 **Después de pagar la cuenta, Terry acompañó a Annie a su lugar de trabajo. Tomados de la mano fueron fotografiados por un periodista que le seguía la pista a Terry muy de cerca, y en su afán por tener la exclusiva, le preguntó si la chica era su nueva conquista. Con un suspiro de resignación, Annie asintió en la dirección de Terry, aceptando que hablara un poco sobre ella. Alguna vez tendría que hacerlo, y entre más pronto, mejor.**

 **-Sí – Afirmó Terry – La señorita Britter y yo estamos saliendo, pero no es mi conquista, es mi novia. –**

 **Sin decir más, se apresuró a ayudar a Annie a subir al vehículo y ponerlo en marcha. Ya estaba dicho, sin duda, sería el cotilleo más comentado en los siguientes días. Terry nunca había declarado que tenía "novia", solo eran "amigas" con las que salía, y eso dejaría a muchos boquiabiertos.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **-¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió algo así? ¿No pensaste por un momento, que eso perjudicaría mi relación con Archivald? – Samantha estaba que echaba chispas, Jordan le había confesado su plan para impedir el anuncio de compromiso entre Albert y Candy, pero su hermana no había reaccionado como ella esperaba. – ¡Solo piensas en ti Jordan, porque aunque William no se case, sabes perfectamente que tu no tienes ninguna esperanza con él!**

 **-No seas tan mala conmigo, Sam, en el momento no me pareció tan mala idea. Además, ¿Cuándo hemos dejado de ser egoístas y pensar en los otros? No me vengas con reclamos, que cuando tu has tenido la oportunidad, has actuado peor que yo. Y déjame recordarte que tu relación con Archie, se fue al traste desde su pelea con el actor. Y no creo tener que recordarte por quien fue esa pelea, y no fue precisamente por ti.**

 **Jordan tenía razón, a pesar de ser hermanas, no habían sido criadas para compartir nada más que el apellido. Las hermanas Lincoln vivían para sí mismas, y cuando algo o alguien se interponían en su camino, no importaba que fuera alguien de su familia, barrían con todo con tal de salirse con la suya.**

 **-Tienes razón. – Contestó Samantha – Pero debiste pensarlo más detenidamente, conozco a Archie y sé que sospechó de la familia, no sé si específicamente de ti, pero por eso salimos de su casa. Perdimos la ventaja que teníamos Jordan, y todo para qué, para que William apareciera rápidamente sin ningún problema.**

 **-Sé que hubo problemas entre ellos, Sam. Después de que Candice nos escuchara hablar, ¿crees que se quedaría tranquila pensando que William se casa con ella por obligación? Créeme, las chicas como ella solo piensan en el amor y en su vivieron felices para siempre. Fue buena idea, que no escuchara de esa forma, así pensó que lo platicamos sin malicia. Y no sospechará de nosotros.**

 **-Suponiendo que tengas razón, y hayas creado conflictos en su relación. Todavía está la idiota de Hillary, ella te conoce hermanita, y sabes que no confía en ti. Puede poner en antecedentes a Candice.**

 **-Esa no me preocupa, ¿qué daño puede hacer? No pudo hacer nada cuando Víctor la engañó conmigo, ¿Qué hará? ¿Decirle que soy una amenaza? Creo que esa rubia sin chiste ya lo sabe. Hillary no me preocupa en absoluto.**

 **-Eso mismo decías antes de que rompiera su compromiso con Víctor. Y ya ves lo que pasó cuando lo hizo, él te dejó y fue corriendo a rogarle. Demás está decir que todo el interés que sentía por ti, se murió en el mismo instante en que ella rompió con él. Él se quería casar, y no precisamente contigo.**

 **Samantha sonrió cínicamente devolviendo el golpe bajo que recibiera de su hermana momentos antes, no se molestó en ocultar su alegría al hacerlo.**

 **-¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete al carajo! – Ganándose una carcajada abierta de parte de Samantha, Jordan se enfurruño y enterró su cara en la almohada. Odiaba recordar que había perdido a dos hombres. No es que los quisiera o algo parecido, pero estaba acostumbrada a que todos los hombres cayeran rendidos a sus pies. Estaba acostumbrada a ser la envidia de las mujeres y a que las esposas y prometidas la odiaran, pues nada le resultaba más reconfortante para su ego, que demostrar que podía quitarle el hombre a quien ella quisiera. Pero había fallado olímpicamente, dos veces, con Víctor, que a decir verdad, comprendía que Hillary lo hubiera dejado, era un hombre mantenido por su papi y hecho para hacer lo que su mamá y su hermanas dijeran, no valía la pena salvo el hecho de habérselo quitado a su novia...hasta que él la dejo por Hillary pensando que así ella volvería con él. Y estaba William, un hombre maravilloso, y hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Guapo, atlético, musculoso, con una sonrisa que derretía. Y además, un excelente hombre de negocios, millonario, dueño de su propia empresa...pero también la había dejado, y ahora que se habían vuelto a ver, él ni siquiera se mostró interesado en su presencia.**

 **-Bueno – Samantha interrumpió sus pensamientos – mientras te lames tus heridas, yo iré a ver a Archie. No puedo permitir que se olvide de mi. Después de todo, sigue siendo un excelente partido. Cuídate hermanita, y no llores mucho que se te hinchan los ojos.**

 **Sin esperar respuesta, Samantha salió de la habitación. Seguían hospedadas en el mismo hotel al que llegaran la noche anterior. Sus padres ya habían partido para su país, alegando que los Andrew eran unos corrientes sin educación. Ya no les interesaba emparentar con la familia después que los corrieran de la mansión, pero sus hijas no pensaban lo mismo y como siempre, sus padres las dejaron hacer lo que ellas quisieron. En ese momento fue quedarse en Chicago para ver qué podían sacar de la situación.**

 **Jordan se levantó de súbito, marcó un número de teléfono y esperó que le respondiera la operadora. Después de pedir la conferencia, escuchó una voz masculina.**

 **-Soy Jordan. Tenemos que hablar, las cosas no salieron como planeamos. Encontraron a William demasiado rápido y ahora está involucrado un detective. ¿Qué vamos a hacer si nos descubren?**

 **-¿Qué vamos a hacer? No te entiendo Jordan. Yo no estoy involucrado en esto, tu fuiste la de la idea, la que contrató a los hombres, la que abandonó a ese tipo en ese funesto lugar. Yo solo te apoyé.**

 **-¿Quieres decir que me dejarás sola en esto? ¡Eres un cobarde Edward Sullivan! – Jordan pensaba seguir reprochándole a su cómplice, pero el sonido en la otra línea le hizo saber que ya habían cortado la llamada.**

 **Ahora entendía por qué el estúpido doctor, no había querido hacer nada, solo la acompañaba, pero nunca se dejó ver.**

 **Con la preocupación de que pudiera ser investigada por el detective que llevaba el caso, y hasta ir a la cárcel, empezó a caminar por toda la habitación, pensando una manera de escapar ilesa y sin consecuencias de todo eso. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez si eso significaba ver infeliz a William Andrew...**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Albert terminó de leer el informe que llevaba consigo. Faltaban algunas horas para llegar a su destino. George lo esperaba en la estación para trasladarlo a la casa que tenían en ese estado. Se reuniría con los empresarios la mañana siguiente. La situación no era la mejor, estaban dispuestos a demandar por violar un contrato de confidencialidad. Aunque todo se podía resolver de la mejor manera, siempre y cuando los otros inversionistas estuvieran dispuestos a escucharle y ver las pruebas que llevaba.**

 **Ahora todo era claro para él. Edward Sullivan, tenía una razón para odiarlo, y no era por Candy precisamente, aunque eso le había puesto la guinda en el pastel. Su abuelo, un empresario reconocido por tener los aserraderos más grandes del país, se había metido en negocios turbios, con tal de tener mayor ganancia, se había involucrado con hombres que talaban ilegalmente. Cuando todo salió a la luz, tuvo que pagar una multa y una fianza millonaria con tal de no pisar la cárcel, también había pagado miles de dólares para que su pequeña indiscreción no se hiciera pública, dejando a su familia desamparada y sin futuro.**

 **De esa forma, había deambulado por todo el país, gastando dinero que ya no tenía, sumiéndose más en deudas, aparentando una vida de lujo para que los banqueros le dieran un préstamo y poder repuntar nuevamente. Y todo estaba saliendo bien, hasta que trató de engañar al entonces presidente del consorcio Andrew. No solo disfrazando su ruina, sino también, tratando de hacer que Frederick Andrew, invirtiera en una compañía fantasma creada por él para estafar a quien se dejara. Pero una vez que Frederick se enteró de la verdad, puso al tanto a todos los banqueros y hombres de negocios del país. Cuando se vio descubierto, el hombre se escondió para más tarde terminar por suicidarse, dejando a su familia desolada y arruinada.**

 **"Así fue como el legado de venganza pasó de una generación a otra", pensó Albert sin humor. Era algo tan evidente, que hasta alguien con dos centímetros de cerebro se habría dado cuenta de las razones para odiar a la familia Andrew. Y al parecer Edward fue el indicado para llevarla a cabo, sin permitirse ver que nadie había tenido la culpa más que su abuelo. De esa forma, Edward había infiltrado a una familiar suya en la empresa para que robara los papeles que hablaban de sus planes en un futuro, planes de los que nadie a excepción de los involucrados debían saber. Por ello habían vendido la información a la competencia, poniendo en evidencia a Albert, como el medio de información.**

 **"Inteligente", meditó el rubio. Pero no tanto, la información infiltrada no hablaba de especificaciones sino de algo más general que se podía entender de diferentes maneras. En todo caso, nada que no pudiera resolverse.**

 **Porque había algo más que le preocupaba en esos momentos. El patrón existente entre el abuelo de Edward y el padre de Hillary. Los dos hombres de negocios, se dejaron llevar por sus propios deseos y afán de obtener dinero sin esfuerzo. Y sin importarles las repercusiones en sus familias, los llevaron a la ruina y desastre social y emocional. Ambos se suicidaron, demostrando que no había en la vida nada más importante que el dinero. Ni la familia, los hijos, la esposa, nada, solo el dinero. Y por un momento, se vio en ese espejo, ¿desde cuando era tan importante para él mantener las arcas de los Andrew llenas? ¿Desde cuando pensaba que no podía perder su dinero por el que se había esforzado tanto? Claro, él nunca recurriría a la estafa o al juego, pero cuando su tía le dijo que podían perder todo si permitían que alguien más ocupara la presidencia, admitió que había sentido pánico.**

 **Y él no era así. No quería ser o convertirse en ese tipo de hombre. Quería formar una familia con Candy y amarla por siempre, recordó cuando vivían juntos, siendo ella una simple enfermera y él un pobre vagabundo sin memoria, lavaplatos y viviendo al día. Había sido feliz, no le hizo falta el dinero o el lujo al que tenía acceso. Una vida sencilla hacía felices a las personas.**

 **Y ahora obviamente no podía hacer todo a un lado y lanzarse a ser un vagabundo así sin más, tenía una gran responsabilidad hacia su familia, pero también hacia los empleados que trabajaban para él.**

 **Pero tendría que mantener sus prioridades en primer lugar, y eso era su familia. Empezando con Candy, la amaba y en cuanto hablara con ella, le diría que si ella así lo deseaba se casarían en una ceremonia sencilla o lujosa o se fugarían, o lo que ella quisiera, pero ya no quería esperar más por ella, suficiente tiempo ya lo había hecho.**

 **Pero una cosa era segura, nunca permitiría que el dinero lo alejara de sus seres queridos.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Hillary regresaba meditabunda a la mansión Andrew después de recibir el medicamento que el doctor Martin le enviara a Candy. Ya se había asegurado de comprar las cosas que le pidiera Albert y en esos momentos los estaban cargando en el tren que ella tomaría la siguiente mañana.**

 **Como no quiso esperar en la estación a que el auto estuviera desocupado, decidió regresar a pie. Su madre había puesto el grito en el cielo, cuando le dijo que iría a un lugar con epidemia de influenza. Pero con la ayuda de Elroy, pudo convencerla de que Candy necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.**

 **Y es que la verdad, quería olvidarse un poco de la ciudad. Estar en el campo sería bueno para olvidar lo que sentía cada vez que veía a Ethan Campbell. Frunciendo el ceño al recordarlo, decidió que solo era antipatía por ser la clase de hombre que engaña y chantajea para obtener lo que tiene. Pero se preguntó, por qué se le aceleraba el pulso cuando lo veía, y si acaso su renitencia a saludarlo era porque temía quedar como una idiota ante él.**

 **Pero se negaba a creer que se sintiera atraía por esa clase hombre. Porque era de la clase de hombres que no mantenía relaciones formales con las mujeres, solo buscaba aventuras y ella no quería pensar en lo que podría llevar a una mujer al aceptar una relación así. Aunque tal vez las comprendiera un poco, después de todo ese hombre era extremadamente atractivo y su sonrisa podría ser suficiente para convencer a una mujer. Pero no podía pensar de esa manera, y por un momento se lamentó haber indagado respecto a él, con Archie. Habían investigado al hombre y, aunque Archie le había dado todas las referencias de su vida, ella solo había escuchado atentamente hasta que la palabra mujeriego, apareció en la plática. Y al momento que lo recordó se sintió como una idiota. No era el tipo de mujeres con las que solía salir. Pelirrojas y altas, ella se consideraba alta, pero al lado de ese hombre, se veía pequeña, y ni siquiera era voluptuosa, no se consideraba un adefesio, pero sabía que nunca podría gustarle a alguien como él. Pero, ¿por qué tendría que importarle eso a ella?**

 **-¡Hillie! – Una voz conocida, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Demasiado conocida para querer entablar plática con él, después de todo, hacía años que no se hablaban, sin embargo agradeció la interrupción sus pensamientos se estaban tornando demasiado riesgosos para su propio bien.**

 **-Victor. – Con una leve inclinación de la cabeza a modo de saludo, intentó pasar a su lado, pero su ex prometido la sujetó de la muñeca. Con una expresión interrogativa, demasiado conocida por el hombre, Hillary lo observó preguntándole con la mirada por qué la tocaba con tanta familiaridad.**

 **-Lo siento. – Inmediatamente la soltó. – La verdad es que me da gusto volver a verte, ¿me permitirías invitarte un café? Es importante para mí que hablemos.**

 **-No creo que tengamos de qué hablar, Victor. Ya todo lo que había qué decir lo hablamos la última vez. Y si me disculpas, debo regresar pronto a casa.**

 **Él vaciló por un momento, la observó detenidamente y solo preguntó:**

 **-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?**

 **Obviamente conocía su situación económica y odiaba que le hiciera ese tipo de pregunta. Especialmente, después de que sus hermanas y su madre, se pasaran la mayor parte de su relación insinuando que andaba con él por su dinero.**

 **-¿Saben las mujeres de tu familia que estás ofreciéndome ayuda? Te recuerdo que siempre pensaron que estaba contigo por tu dinero. Aunque a decir verdad, discúlpame por lo que te voy a decir, y no te ofendas, pero si ese hubiera sido el caso, me hubiera decidido por tu papá.**

 **Hillary deseó inmortalizar la expresión en el rostro de Victor, se había ofendido y nunca se imaginó que ella pudiera responderle así. Y la verdad era que no quería hacerlo, no quería sacar a relucir el pasado, pues ella ya no vivía en el. Pero eso fue algo que siempre quiso decirle y la satisfacción interna le ayudó a su estado de ánimo.**

 **-Ahora si me disculpas, no quiero llegar tarde. – Comenzó a caminar pue son quería alargar el penoso encuentro, pero lo que él le dijo la obligó a detener su paso.**

 **-Al menos dime que ya no se te revuelve el estómago al verme. – Confundida, volteó su rostro hacia él.**

 **-No. Ya no. – Con esas palabras, emprendió su camino y no quiso mirar atrás para ver qué hacia él. de verdad que no le importaba más la que pasara o dejara de pasar con ese hombre. Gracias a Dios se había dado cuenta que nunca lo amó profundamente. Solo era la costumbre y algo que ni siquiera sabia definir, pero definitivamente no era amor.**

 **De pronto se detuvo, había caminado de más. Los escaparates se hacían más austeros, lo que le indicó que estaba entrando en la zona menos rica de la ciudad. Se limitó a observar donde se encontraba para retomar su camino. Pero de pronto sintió unas fuertes manos sujetándola detrás y cuando quiso gritar, ya estaban tapándole la boca.**

 **El desconocido la llevó a rastras hacia el callejón, ella quiso luchar y zafarse del agarre pero el hombre era demasiado fuerte. Susurraba palabras en francés y su odiosa voz, se le hizo demasiado familiar. Por un momento, odió saber francés. Las palabras del hombre eran demasiado lascivas.**

 **Cuando llegaron al oscuro rincón, demasiado alejado del barullo de la gente, para desgracia de Hillary, el odioso hombre de un empujón la aventó contra la pared.**

 **-¡Usted! ¿Qué quiere? ¿No le han llegado los pagos a tiempo? – Quiso mostrarse serena, y hablar con naturalidad, pero el pánico se hizo evidente en su voz.**

 **-¿Pagos? ¿Quién se acuerda de pagos, teniéndote a ti enfrente, ma chérie? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que gracias a esos pagos nos vemos menos?**

 **-De eso se trata, de no verle y que deje de una vez por todas a mi madre en paz. – La carcajada burlona del hombre aumentó la incertidumbre de Hillary.**

 **-¿Tú madre? ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que es acerca de ti, de quien se trata todo esto? Desde que tú padre firmó esos pagarés, el único pago que tenía en cuenta era ese precioso cuerpo tuyo. ¿No sabes que está en tus manos la eliminación total de la deuda que tienes conmigo? Solo di que sí, y pondré el mundo a tus pies.**

 **Hillary abrió tanto los ojos, que pensó que se le saldrían de sus orbitas. Por supuesto que no lo sabía, siempre había pensado que el interés de ese hombre recaía sobre su madre. Y el reconocimiento de ello, le hizo temblar. Estaba en las manos de ese hombre asqueroso, y sabía que no podía huir tan fácilmente.**

 **-Nunca escuchará esas palabras de mi boca. Así que le suplico que me deje en paz. – Reuniendo todo su auto control, comenzó a caminar para salir de ese callejón sin salida, pero el robusto cuerpo grasiento se interpuso en su paso.**

 **-No tan rápido, preciosa. No me he tomado tantas molestias para nada.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, la tomó de los hombros y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Hillary empezó a forcejear con él. Intentó en vano alejarlo con un empujón, pero él era más fuerte que ella. y cuando sintió su lengua tratando de adentrarse en su boca, lo mordió con todas las fuerzas que tuvo.**

 **-¡Estúpida! – El hombre se alejó de ella, para tocarse el labio mordido, se limpió la sangre y con una mirada frenética se acercó de nuevo a ella.**

 **-Así que te gusta jugar sucio, muy bien.**

 **Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le propinó una cachetada que la envió al suelo, dejándola momentáneamente sin fuerzas. Aprovechando su confusión, el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella, y empezó a manosearla y besarle su cuello. Ella luchaba pero no podía contra ese hombre, lo arañó, pero de todas formas parecía que nada lo inmutaba. Cuando empezó a levantar su vestido, ella se removió con todas sus fuerzas, lo pateó muy cerca de su ingle, y eso fue todo lo que el hombre soportó. La zarandeó con tal fuerza, que su cabeza rebotó contra el duro concreto y ella se fue sumiendo en la más oscura de las inconsciencias...**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **-No creo que sea necesario que hable con tus padres ahora, Sam. Estoy seguro que desean pasar un tiempo sin verme, se fueron muy enojados de la mansión.**

 **Samantha, fiel a su palabra, buscó a Archie. Y logró convencerlo de que sus padres estaban muy apenados con él y querían disculparse. Aunque Archie no estaba muy convencido de la situación, la acompañó hasta su suite en el hotel donde se alojaban.**

 **-No seas tonto, ellos están más que felices al hacerlo. – Sin creerlo totalmente, Archie, aceptó la palabra de la chica.**

 **Solo que al llegar a la habitación, no estaban sus padres. Ni siquiera estaba Jordan.**

 **Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan. Aunque sabía que si le decía a su hermana lo que haría, ella le seguiría el juego y los dejaría solos tal y como ella quería. Seducir a un millonario y darle un heredero, era algo demasiado fácil para ella. Y conociendo la forma tan tradicional de pensar de Elroy, Samantha sabía que no permitiría que un heredero naciera fuera del matrimonio.**

 **-Jordan, dejó una nota. Dice que mis padres y ella salieron, pero no regresaran hasta dentro de varias horas.**

 **-En ese caso, será mejor que me retire. No es apropiado que estemos solos.**

 **-No Archie. ¿Podemos aprovechar este tiempo para hablar sobre nosotros? – Reconociendo que tenía razón, Archie decidió llevarla a otro sitio.**

 **-¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar?**

 **-No podremos hablar entre tanta gente.**

 **-Sam, no quiero enfadar a tus padres. Si llegan y nos encuentran aquí...**

 **-No llegarán hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.**

 **-No. Será mejor que salgamos, ¿por qué no vienes a cenar a la mansión y allí platicamos? – Notando que sus planes no estaba saliendo como esperaba, decidió tomar al toro por lo cuernos.**

 **-Está bien, solo dame unos minutos. Iré a cambiarme.**

 **Archie asintió receloso. No sabía por qué no le agradaba la situación, por un momento desconfió de Samantha, pero no la creía capaz de mentir acerca de sus padres. Además, ¿qué ganaba ella llevándolo con engaños a su suite?**

 **No tardó mucho en conocer la respuesta.**

 **Samantha apareció ataviada con una bata de seda. Su pelo suelto y el contoneo de sus caderas, hicieron que Archie tragara saliva.**

 **-Sam, ¿qué se supone...?**

 **-Shhh, no digas nada. Solo déjate llevar.**

 **Demasiado atontado con la visión, él se dejó llevar hasta la habitación. Una vez en ella, Samantha se acercó a él, dejándole sentir la suavidad y curvatura de su cuerpo. Ella comenzó a besarlo y él le correspondió, se dejo arrastrar por el encanto de la pasión...**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

 **-No lo sé. Supongo que no puedo hacer nada. Creí que lo encontraría en la mansión, se suponía que viajaría a Washington hasta dentro de varios días. ¿Crees que no haya querido hablar conmigo? –**

 **Candy había sentido el peso de la culpa, durante todo el día. Había llegado al hogar de Pony, y había comprobado que, efectivamente, era algo urgente la situación. Después de explicarle brevemente a la señorita Pony lo acontecido el sábado por la noche, se dispuso a atender a los enfermos. La hermana María estaba muy delicada junto a otros seis niños. Había llevado medicamento necesario, pero haría falta más.**

 **Por la tarde la señorita Pony, le había convencido para que viajara hasta el pueblo, para poder comunicarse con su prometido. Ella no sabía de la situación que existía entre Albert y Candy, así que le dijo que le enviara sus disculpas por haber separado a su prometida de él.**

 **Y Candy, un poco renuente lo había hecho. Deseaba comunicarse con Albert, y escuchar su voz. Ahora sabía que había actuado como una tonta y una cobarde al no decirle lo que pasaba. La imagen de Albert en la estación del tren observándolo alejarse, le estremecía su corazón.**

 **Sin embargo, al hablar a la mansión, se había enterado que nadie se encontraba y peor aún, Albert había salido a Washington antes de lo previsto. La desesperación se adueñó de ella. ¿Hasta cuando hablaría con Albert?**

 **-No creo que se haya inventado ese viaje, Candy. – Le habló Tom condescendiente. Él si conocía la razón por la Candy se mostraba así, ella se lo había contado. Por eso decidió acompañarla hasta el pueblo, además de que por las noches, una banda de ladrones había hecho inseguros los caminos.**

 **-No se lo inventó. Él tenía que ir, pero hasta el jueves.**

 **-Pues si era algo importante, esa debió ser la razón por la que adelantara su viaje. No te preocupes, estoy seguro que en cuanto pueda se comunicará contigo.**

 **Candy ya no contestó, pues estaban llegando al hogar, bajó de la carreta convertida en una zombie. Su cuerpo actuaba, pero su mente estaba en un hombre rubio, con los ojos celestes más dulces que podía haber visto. Con una sonrisa que iluminaba hasta el más oscuro de sus días. Pero lo más importante, aquel que había sabido ganar su corazón y no destrozarlo. Porque ella sabía que la situación que estaba pasando, era enteramente su culpa. Era tal y como Tom le dijera: "A él lo secuestran, lo dejan mal herido, y a ti lo único que se te ocurre es salir corriendo sin aclararle por qué estabas así. Valiente compañera escogió Albert".**

 **Y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón. Ella podía haberle pedido al doctor Martin que viajara hasta el hogar de Pony y cuidara de los enfermos hasta que ella aclarara sus dudas respecto a Albert. Y hasta que él estuviera mejor. Lo conocía y sabía que no iría por cuenta propia al médico, el golpe en la cabeza le podría dejar con dolor de cabeza durante algunos días, y aunque él tenía el medicamento adecuado, hubiera preferido cuidarlo personalmente.**

 **Solo rogaba a Dios, que le permitiera decirle a Albert, cuanto lo amaba. Porque su vida no tenía sentido sin él...**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	11. Chapter 11

_**La voz de mi corazón.**_

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

 _ **Por Lu de Andrew.**_

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoO_**

 **Candy observaba el crepúsculo desde lo alto de la colina de Pony, recargada sobre el grueso tronco del padre árbol. Después de regresar del pueblo en compañía de Tom, se dedicó por entero a atender a sus enfermos, la que mostraba mejoría era la hermana María. Pero estaba preocupada por los niños, su temperatura no descendía como ella lo deseaba. Se sentía impotente que siendo médico, solo podía tratar los síntomas de la enfermedad, pero no curarlos.**

 **Se había mantenido ocupada y estaba exhausta, tanto física como mentalmente. Una ráfaga fría, acompañó un profundo suspiro, no dejaba de pensar en Albert. Se sentía culpable y sumamente tonta. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? ¿Estaba pensando en ella? ¿Le daría una oportunidad? O, al contrario, ¿la alejaría para siempre de él? Después de todo, no le brindó su apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba.**

 **-¡Candy!**

 **La voz potente de Tom la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y por un momento agradeció su interrupción. Se giró hacia él y le sonrió, no sabía por qué, pero había visto a Tom demasiado serio desde su llegada, y no creía que solo fuera por lo sucedido con Albert.**

 **-Tom, ¿sucede algo? – Su rostro se ensombreció por un instante, temerosa de que alguien estuviera peor. Ella no quería separarse de sus pacientes, pero la señorita Pony le aseguró que ella, las maestras que estaban sanas, y el mismo Tom que había llegado un día antes para ayudarles, se encargarían de cuidarlos a todos en lo que ella se distraía un poco.**

 **-No pasa nada. La señorita Pony dice que debes comer algo, te has saltado las comidas, así que acompáñame. –**

 **Candy lo siguió en silencio. Observó entre las sombras de la noche, el rostro de su amigo y supo que algo andaba mal con él. Hacia meses que le había escrito platicándole acerca de su creciente relación con una joven de la ciudad. Era de buena familia y él estaba muy entusiasmado. Pero recordó de pronto que sus cartas se habían tornado un poco lejanas y cada vez menos comunicativas, y sobre todo, ya no mencionaba a su joven novia. Incluso se había excusado por no asistir a su fiesta de compromiso.**

 **-Tom, ¿qué te pasa? – Tom detuvo su paso unos instantes, para verla con el ceño fruncido.**

 **-¿De qué hablas, Candy? No me pasa nada. –**

 **-Entonces, ¿por qué siento que hay algo roto dentro de ti? – Su amigo siguió caminando a pesar de que la rubia se detuvo a medio camino.**

 **-No me digas, ¿ahora te volviste experta en corazones rotos? – Él habló con más brusquedad de la que quería pero no se pudo controlar.**

 **-Yo no dije nada de corazón roto, ese fuiste tu... Y no, no soy experta en corazones, no soy cardióloga. –**

 **Tom la observó como si tuviera dos cabezas, en parte por su intento de chiste en medio de su plática, pero sobre todo, porque supo que con lo de "corazones rotos", se había delatado.**

 **-No quiero que pienses que solo me quiero enterar de lo que te pasa. Me preocupas, te exaltaste demasiado cuando te dije que había dejado a Albert, pero sé que tu actitud conmigo no se debe solo a eso. No quisiste asistir a mi fiesta de compromiso, y aunque no te perdiste de nada, ni siquiera me diste una explicación. Yo te platiqué lo que pasó en Chicago porque te tengo confianza, eres más que mi amigo, se podría decir que somos hermanos, ¿acaso no me tienes confianza? –**

 **Candy se había acercado hasta su lado para verlo directamente a los ojos. El la miró unos segundos, pero apartó su vista para ver hacia el horizonte.**

 **-¿Recuerdas a Ivonne? – Preguntó después de unos minutos en silencio, su rostro se contrajo duramente.**

 **-Claro, tu novia. –**

 **-Mi exnovia. –**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir? Todo iba bien entre ustedes. –**

 **-Eso fue antes de que su padre se enterara que soy hijo adoptivo y que provengo del hogar de Pony. Su aristocrática familia no puede mezclarse con alguien que no sabe quienes fueron sus padres. –**

 **-Pero, ¿ella qué dijo? – Tom sonrió sombríamente.**

 **-Que su padre tenía razón, sería la comidilla de la ciudad si alguien se enterase. Así que, a pesar de que hacia solo una semana que nos habíamos comprometido, me devolvió el anillo y terminó conmigo... así de fácil. No le importó absolutamente nada, ni siquiera me permitió decirle que nada le faltaría a mi lado, que le podía dar la clase de vida a la que estaba acostumbrada. Las cosas en el rancho van viento en popa, y con la inversión que ha hecho Albert aún más. Por eso cuando me platicaste la manera en que lo habías dejado, me molesté más de la cuenta...creo que te mereces una disculpa... -**

 **-Nunca me dijiste que te habías comprometido. –**

 **-Quería que fuera una sorpresa, tenía planeada una comida en donde le presentaría a la señorita Pony, a la hermana María, a Annie y a ti. Quería que conociera este lugar al que le tengo tanto cariño. Fue por eso que ella y su familia se enteraron de mi origen. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, ¿sabes? Pero me dolió su reacción, yo... yo la quería. –**

 **Y Candy supo que seguía queriendo a esa mujer. Lo abrazó con fuerza.**

 **-Lo siento tanto, Tom. Pero una mujer como ella, no vale la pena. –**

 **-Lo sé, y eso es lo que me repito constantemente, pero no deja de doler. –**

 **Candy ya no supo que responderle porque no quiso seguir martirizando a su amigo. Observaron las primeras estrellas del cielo y Tom por fin habló.**

 **-Será mejor que entremos, la temperatura está bajando y la señorita Pony te está esperando para comer. –**

 **Ella asintió y entraron a la calidez del recibidor. Gracias a Albert y a varios conocidos empresarios amigos suyos, el orfanato contaba con la solvencia suficiente para mantener a más niños y maestras. Habían agrandado las instalaciones y ahora contaba con todas las comodidades disponibles para que los niños vivieran dignamente.**

 **Por fin encontraron a la señorita Pony que estaba preparando los alimentos junto con una señora del pueblo que les ayudaba en la cocina.**

 **-¡Candy! Creí que Tom no te había encontrado –**

 **La señorita inmediatamente le sirvió una sopa de pollo. Tom se quedó recargado en el umbral de la puerta, las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón en una pose despreocupada, pero se le veía un poco más relajado. Al verlo, Candy se prometió que una vez que se solucionara todo en el hogar y principalmente con Albert, lo invitaría a pasar una temporada con ellos en la ciudad. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era distraerse y conocer a otras jóvenes.**

 **-Candy quiso ver las primeras estrellas, señorita Pony – contestó Tom, por si acaso Candy decidía meter la pata. Según él, la señorita Pony pensaba que todo iba bien después de lo sucedido.**

 **-¡Oh, bueno! Anda, Candy, siéntate a comer que buena falta te hace. He dejado a la maestra Paula al cuidado de los niños. –**

 **-¿Siguen igual? – Preguntó Candy inquieta.**

 **-Al menos no les ha subido más la fiebre. –**

 **-Debo apresurarme para refrescarlos antes de que anochezca más. –**

 **-¿Quieres que lo haga yo? – Preguntó Tom. – Después de todo has dicho que serás tú quien los cuide en la madrugada. Así comes con tranquilidad y descansarás un poco. –**

 **-Me parece bien, Tom, gracias. Pero por favor, si ves que algo va mal, házmelo saber. –**

 **Tom asintió y salió rumbo a las habitaciones que Candy había escogido para poner en cuarentena a los enfermos para evitar los contagios. La señorita Pony, soltó un suspiro y se sentó a lado de Candy.**

 **-Ha estado como sonámbulo estos últimos días. – Le comentó con preocupación a Candy. – Cuando llegó aquí, pensé que era por la enfermedad, pero algo más le preocupa, no ha querido decírmelo. – Evidentemente, Tom no quería preocupar a la señorita, o tal vez no quería decirle que su prometida lo había dejado por ser hijo de su hogar. En cualquier caso, ella no diría nada al respecto.**

 **-Estoy segura que si algo muy malo le pasa, se lo contará enseguida. No debe preocuparse por eso. – Contestó quitándole importancia. –**

 **-¿Y tú? Con todo el movimiento que se ha armado desde que llegaste, no te he preguntado por qué decidiste venir en persona. – Bueno, estaba más que claro que a la señorita Pony no se le pasaba nada, por algo era su madre.**

 **-No sé que quiere decir, la verdad es que...usted me pidió ayuda. –**

 **-Pues que yo recuerde, no es la primera vez que lo hago y has mandado a tu amigo el doctor Martin. Está vez no creí que hicieras una excepción. –**

 **-Bueno, es que me preocupé demasiado y... -**

 **-Espero que no se haya molestado el señor Andrew, Candy. No me pareció correcto que lo dejases después de lo le pasó. Sabes muy bien que cuando te pedí ayuda, lo hice pensando en que vendría el doctor. –**

 **-No pasa nada, señorita Pony. Albert y yo no tuvimos ningún problema porque yo haya venido. – Contestó Candy, deseando que la señorita zanjara el tema.**

 **-Pues sigo pensando que no hiciste bien. Has dejado de venir porque tus estudios o tu trabajo te lo impedían, creo que el tu prometido haya sido atacado y secuestrado durante su fiesta de compromiso, tiene más peso que todo lo demás. –**

 **Bueno, si con las palabras de Tom, Candy se sentía arrepentida por su actitud tan infantil, ahora se sentía como una vil cucaracha. Decidió contarle todo a la señorita Pony, a riesgo de sufrir un regaño severo.**

 **-Tiene razón, lo que pasó fue que... -**

 **-Candy - Afortunadamente, Tom la interrumpió.**

 **-¿Qué pasa? –**

 **-La hermana María quiere dejar la cama y ayudar a cuidar los enfermos. Dice que se siente mejor y que ella los cuidará sin que nadie más se arriesgue a un contagio. –**

 **Bueno, a leguas se veía que la hermana María todavía no estaba bien. Ella nunca diría eso en su sano juicio. Candy miró hacia el plato que tenía ante ella, ¿en qué momento había terminado de comer?**

 **Sin decir más, Tom, la señorita Pony, y Candy, emprendieron el recorrido para ver a la hermana María. Candy supo de inmediato que sería una larga noche, administrando medicamento y refrescando a los enfermos. Pero al menos serviría para mantener ocupada su mente y no seguir pensando en Albert.**

 **¡Dios!... Como lo extrañaba...**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **-No está, dice el mayordomo que salió por la mañana hacia el hogar de Pony. –**

 **Annie estaba en su departamento. Había invitado a Terry a tomar el té y a cenar. A pesar de que aún se sentía extraña ante la idea de ser novia de Terruce Grandchester, no había ninguna incomodidad entre ellos.**

 **Novia.**

 **Hacia tantos años que esa palabra había dejado de tener significado para ella. Había sido la novia de Archie por muchos años y se regodeaba en ello. Pero siempre había existido una sombra entre ellos, una sombra imaginaria, creada por su propia inseguridad y un poco también a su madre. Y eso la había llevado a la ruina.**

 **Y aún ahora, al recordar a Archie, sentía algo raro en su pecho. Pero estaba segura que no tenía nada que ver con algún sentimiento hacia él. Se vieron en la mansión Andrew, y todo se había arreglado entre ellos, así que tal vez solo fuera la mala situación que ella misma había creado.**

 **-¿Al hogar de Pony? ¿Por qué dejaría Candy a Albert después de lo que pasó? – preguntó Terry. Al parecer era la pregunta del millón.**

 **-No lo sé. –**

 **-Tal vez lo sepa Hillary. –**

 **Annie vio de reojo a Terry, y terminó de servir el vino. Un poco molesta le contestó.**

 **-Tampoco está en la mansión. No viajó con ella, al parecer lo hará hasta mañana. – Lo dijo con cierta molestia e incomodidad que Terry no pudo pasarlo por alto.**

 **-¿Qué ocurre? – Terry la tomó de la mano y la hizo que se sentara. Pudo ver en sus ojos una expresión atormentada.**

 **-Candy y yo siempre hemos sido amigas, casi hermanas, yo solía saber todo acerca de ella y viceversa. Ahora le tengo que preguntar a alguien más, odio enterarme de lo que le sucede por terceras personas. –**

 **-¿Sientes celos de Hillary? –**

 **-Bueno...obviamente es más que eso. –**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir? –**

 **-Yo tuve la culpa de todo. –**

 **-Annie, no sé de qué hablas. ¿En qué has tenido la culpa? –**

 **-En que Candy se haya alejado de mí. – Hizo una pausa y empezó a relatar algo que solo Archie, Candy y ella sabían. – Cuando... Archie y yo estábamos comprometidos, yo... -Tragó saliva, aún le dolía recordar todo aquello. – Yo hice lo posible por arruinar nuestra relación, permití que mamá tomara las riendas de todo. Cuando nos veríamos, cómo nos veríamos, cuanto durarían sus visitas, siempre con ella presente, claro. Cuando él decidió proponerme matrimonio, se hizo como ella deseaba, organizó una horrenda fiesta e hizo que me lo propusiera delante de cien invitados. Pero la cosa no mejoró, ahora empezó a organizar lo que sería lo boda del año, no nos pedía opinión y yo le permití todo eso y más pensando que debía ser abnegada y sumisa, complaciente y una buena chica que había sido preparada como perro amaestrado, para ser la esposa de alguien como Archivald Cornwell. La gota que derramó el vaso, fue una ocasión en que peleamos y no quiso acompañarme a una cena a la que mamá insistía en que era perfecta para que fuéramos vistos como la pareja ideal. Así que, fui sola soportando la letanía de mi madre, reclamando la ausencia de Archie, martirizándome con la idea de que no era importante para él. Y no era la primera vez que lo hacía, siempre me recordaba que... Candy siempre estaría antes que yo. Cuando salimos de la cena, de camino hacia la casa, pasamos... pasamos por un restaurant y los vi... -**

 **Terry se tensó, sabía de la amistad que unía a las chicas y por una milésima de segundo, se atrevió a pensar que había visto a Archie y a Candy en una situación comprometedora, solo así comprendería la reacción de Annie. Pero solo fue una milésima de segundo, porque entonces recordó qué clase de persona era Candy y en las pocas oportunidades que había convivido con Archie y Annie, mientras era novio de Candy, se había dado cuenta de que Archie ya no sentía nada por su prima. Él lo sabía, no perdía de vista a Archie y su manera de tratar a Candy, aún recordaba que "El elegante" había estado enamorado de ella en su adolescencia. Sin embargo, ese "análisis" metódico, había servido para darse cuenta que Archie ya estaba enamorado de Annie.**

 **-¿Y qué hiciste? –**

 **-En su momento nada... solo dejé que la cizaña de mi madre carcomiera la poca seguridad que tenía en nuestra relación. Me convencí de que Archie no me había acompañado porque había preferido estar con ella, o peor aún, porque tenía una cita con ella. –**

 **No pudo continuar hablando, los recuerdos, hicieron que las lágrimas llegaran con violencia a sus ojos.**

 **-El caso – Continuó perdida en sus penosos recuerdos. – Es que ni siquiera quise hablar con Archie los dos siguientes días. Pero...fui a buscar a Candy...a su escuela. – Annie dejó nuevamente de hablar, era claro que sentía una enorme vergüenza al recordar lo que había hecho a su mejor amiga.**

 **-¿Qué pasó Annie? – La instó Terry.**

 **-Armé un escándalo en su salón de clases, más adelante me enteré que estaba en un examen de fin de semestre, ¡por poco la expulsan, Terry! La acusé de quitarme a mi novio, siendo su propio primo. La llamé de lo peor y la ofendí con saña, descargué con ella toda la impotencia y dolor guardado durante años. Sus compañeros de clase solo nos observaban atónitos, mientras su profesor le exigía a ella que arreglara sus problemas personales en otra parte. Ella solo me veía como si no me conociera, con lágrimas en los ojos me suplicaba que la acompañara a un lugar más privado, pero lo único que yo quería es que todos la vieran como yo la veía, como una traidora que siempre tenía el amor de todos...quería que la dejaran de amar. –**

 **Lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Terry sin decir una palabra permitía que ella llorara y hablara hasta desahogarse.**

 **-Finalmente, una vez que descargué mi ira contra ella, regresé a casa. Archie fue a visitarme pues estaba preocupado por mi negativa a recibirle. Mamá ya me había felicitado por "poner a Candy en su lugar", y también me había adiestrado sobre qué decirle a él. Se suponía que me suplicaría que no lo abandonara, pero pasó todo lo contrario. Cuando le dije lo indignada que estaba por su conducta vergonzosa, por abandonarme por citarse con Candy. Me explicó todo, Albert había logrado encontrar tres empresarios, junto con él, dispuestos a donar recursos para hacer del hogar de Pony una institución de calidad para los niños que vivieran ahí, gracias a ello el hogar sufrió los maravillosos cambios que hoy podemos ver en el. Así que Albert le pidió a Candy que cenara con ellos para demostrar hasta donde podían llegar los niños con el apoyo necesario... él me abrazó, y me dijo que todo estaba bien. Pero yo en mi euforia, le dije que tenía que ofrecerle una disculpa a Candy...y le conté todo. – Annie se limpió la nariz de manera nada educada. – Creo que imaginarás como reaccionó él. Yo creí que lo tomaría como un error más de mi parte, pero salió hecho una furia de mi casa y cuando regresó por la noche, más que furioso, estaba desconsolado, decepcionado, ni siquiera me habló con rabia. Fue cuando me dijo que gracias a mi visita, el rector había estado a punto de expulsar a Candy. Le costó mucho trabajo convencerle de que no había nada entre ellos y que en realidad no tenían parentesco sanguíneo. Candy tuvo que enfrentar la humillación y el escándalo con sus profesores y sus compañeras. –**

 **Terry la observó incrédulo, nunca se imaginó que Annie hubiera sido la causante de tantos problemas que Candy tuvo durante ese tiempo en la escuela. Ella no quiso decirle nada, y por lo que había comprendido hasta el momento ni siquiera Albert lo sabía.**

 **-Fue cuando Archie me dijo que ya no soportaba más. – Lo interrumpió Annie de sus cavilaciones. – Había aguantado innumerables cosas, escenas, caprichos míos y de mi madre, me dijo que ni siquiera le importaba mi actitud posesiva e inmadura, pero lo que no me perdonaba era la desconfianza en él y su amor por mí; y el daño que le había causado a Candy. Terminó conmigo...yo le rogué y supliqué que me diera otra oportunidad, le dije que iría a la escuela de Candy y le ofrecería disculpas públicamente. –**

 **-¿Y qué respondió él? –**

 **-"Ya has hecho suficiente", me dijo, "el daño que querías causarle a Candy ya está hecho, afortunadamente he podido, por lo menos, arreglar la estancia temporal de Candy en la escuela. La han dejado a prueba, y tu presencia lejos de ayudarla la perjudicaría, a menos que eso sea lo que en realidad quieras. En cuanto a nosotros, puedes decir que fuiste tú quien rompió el compromiso, no me importa". Sentí que me moría y poco me faltó para arrodillarme ante él, pero se mostró firme y se fue dejándome para siempre. Esperé algunos días para buscarle, estaba segura que terminaría perdonándome, pero cuando fui a buscarlo, me dijeron que había partido indefinidamente hacia Europa y que no podían darme informes de su paradero. Fue cuando comprendí la envergadura de mis acciones y me encerré en mi casa. Todos se enteraron de que ya no habría boda por mi madre, mi papá no sabe cómo estuvieron las cosas, y gracias a su presencia en casa pude librarme de los reclamos de mamá. Meses después, mi padre tuvo que viajar a Francia y me pidió que lo acompañara, me fui con él para olvidar, pero terminé encerrándome nuevamente, mi vida social era nula, y sin la compañía de mi madre me sentía libre. Pero un día, papá organizó una cena con algunos de sus socios y sus esposas, una de ellas me invitó al día siguiente a un desfile de modas. Fue ahí donde conocí a Chantal, tuve la oportunidad de que me tomara entre sus amistades y me di cuenta de que, había pasado por una dura niñez, perdió a su madre de niña y después su padre la envió a un hospicio, definitivamente no tuvo una infancia fácil. Sin embargo, eso no significó que creciera llena de amargura o que convirtiera su orfandad en un estigma, ella utilizó su pasado para salir adelante sola y lo consiguió. Eso me llevó a preguntarme, ¿en qué me he convertido? Así fue como acepté el trabajo de asistente que me ofreció y cuando decidió expandir su empresa a América me propuso estar al frente. Ella y ese trabajo me ayudó a madurar. Y así llegué hasta aquí. –**

 **-¿Y qué pasó con Candy? –**

 **-No me pude en contacto inmediatamente con ella, lo hice unos meses después de establecerme y de que mi madre me dejara en paz, no le gustó la idea de verme trabajando y menos con alguien con los antecedentes de Chantal, y casi me deshereda, pero afortunadamente cuento con el apoyo de papá. En fin, cuando me puse en contacto con Candy, me recibió como si nada. ¿Puedes creerlo? Me dijo que me había extrañado y que todo estaba olvidado, yo le pedí que me perdonara, y me dijo que no hacía falta. Así recomenzamos nuestra amistad, pero a veces siento que hay una brecha entre nosotros. ¿Ves por qué digo que tal vez ella no me ha perdonado? –**

 **Terry suspiró profundamente, entendía el temor de Annie pero conocía a Candy lo suficientemente bien para saber que no le guardaba resentimiento a Annie por nada de lo ocurrido en el pasado.**

 **-Es lógico que sientas que haya una brecha entre ustedes Annie. – Le dijo Terry tan dulcemente que hasta él se sorprendió. – Cuando eran adolescentes, no hacían otra cosa que estar juntas, pero ahora las dos tienen responsabilidades y trabajos sumamente distintos, tan solo el día de ayer tuvimos que abandonar la mansión Andrew, porque los dos teníamos compromisos, ambos de trabajo. Si hubieras pasado ahí la noche, te habrías enterado de la causa por la que Candy salió con tanta premura hacia el hogar de Pony. El mismo motivo por el que Hillary se entera de todo, vive en el mismo hogar que Candy, no te sientas relegada, estoy seguro que en cuanto tenga oportunidad, Candy te platicará todo. –**

 **-¿Eso crees? – Annie lo miró con tanta vulnerabilidad que le pareció una niña.**

 **-Eso creo. –**

 **-Perdóname por haberme desahogado contigo, no se lo había contado a nadie. –**

 **-Eso demuestra que me tienes confianza y eso significa mucho para mí. Ahora si ya te sientes mejor, ¿por qué no descansas? Ya es noche y lo necesitas, ha sido un día muy largo. –**

 **Annie solo asintió, se secó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano y sorbió nuevamente la nariz sin nada de glamour. Y a pesar de la escena, eso le gustó a Terry, porque por fin veía a Annie como una mujer común y corriente. La tomó de la mano, e inesperadamente la besó con ternura y delicadeza, trató de consolarla y lo logró, pues al terminar el beso Annie se apoyó en su fuerte pecho. Él la acompañó hasta su recamara y salió un momento mientras le permitía cambiarse la ropa. Minutos después se encontraba arropándola como si fuera una niña pequeña le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y le susurró al oído:**

 **-Descansa y duerme tranquila que yo velaré tu sueño. –**

 **Esa noche algo cambió en el interior de Terry, permitiéndose tener una relación un tanto platónica con la única mujer en la tierra en la que alguna vez pudiera haber pensado en conquistar. Solo con Candy se había permitido respetarla, nunca una caricia de más o una proposición indecorosa. Su relación con las demás mujeres no era de manita sudada y ni siquiera podía ponerles algún nombre. Solo aventuras. Y ahora sentado en una silla a lado de la cama de Annie Britter, se dio cuenta que tal vez sí podía mantener una relación formal, soñar con casarse y tener hijos, como alguien normal. No sabía si eso sería con Annie pero no sería tan tonto como para desperdiciar la oportunidad.**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Ethan permitió que el líquido ámbar quemara su garganta. Sentado frente a la chimenea había sostenido por una hora la copa de wisky durante casi una hora. De vez en cuando su mirada se dirigía a la amplia cama con dosel que se encontraba en medio de su enorme y elegante habitación. La joven que en ella descansaba se encontraba exhausta.**

 **Su ceño se frunció más de lo debido y volvió a sentir la sangre hirviendo por sus venas.**

 **Recordó con tranquilidad y pesar la extraña tarde que había vivido. Una ambivalencia de sentimientos que no se comparaba con nada.**

 **Había comenzado con la llamada de parte de su abuelo, le exigía verlo para pedirle una explicación de su actitud en la reunión que sostuvieran con Albert. Con renuencia abandonó la misión que se había autoimpuesto de hacer que Hillary aceptara cenar con él. Así que, dejando a uno de sus hombres siguiéndola, se dirigió a casa de su abuelo para terminar por fin con el juego.**

 **-¡¿Cómo es posible que no hayas intervenido, permitiendo que William se saliera con la suya?! – Le espetó Scott Fergusson, en cuanto cruzó la puerta. Etthan se encogió de hombros y cruzándose de brazos se recargó despreocupadamente sobre la puerta cerrada. Con una sonrisa de medio lado esperó a que su abuelo volviera a hablar.**

 **-¡Se supone que para eso estabas presente! ¡Tenías que haber interpuesto alguna objeción cuando William se presentó como si nada...! ¡Tenías que haberme apoyado cuando le exigí que tenía que anunciar públicamente su compromiso, o de lo contrario tú asumirías la presidencia! Además... -**

 **-Basta – Dijo Ethan calmadamente interrumpiendo los gritos de su abuelo, pero no logró nada así que tuvo que gritar - ¡He dicho que basta! –**

 **Su abuelo se quedó viéndolo incrédulo, siempre había creído que su nieto era un pelele quien podría manejar a su manera, como había venido haciendo.**

 **-Creo que ha quedado demasiado claro que no pienso intervenir en tus planes de conquistar la presidencia. A mí, eso me da igual. –**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando? Tenemos un acuerdo, tú me apoyarías en todo lo que yo dijera e hiciera. ¡Te di mi apellido! –**

 **-¿Tú apellido? ¿A caso crees que soy tan estúpido? Aclaremos las cosas de una buena vez señor Fergusson, ya me cansé de este juego. Será mejor que tome asiento, creo que lo voy a decirle le podría causar un colapso. –**

 **-¡Qué rayos! No puedes venir... -**

 **-¡Haga lo que le digo! –**

 **Una vez que su abuelo tomó asiento, Ethan comenzó a explicarle.**

 **-Estoy completamente consciente de que su gran acto de caridad fue un teatro. Desde un principio estuve enterado de toda la pantomima que organizaste para engañarme y que pensara que me reconocías legalmente. – Su abuelo abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. – Así que, ya puedes dejar de fingir. No es necesario. –**

 **-Tenía que hacerlo, es decir, no quise pero me vi obligado. Esos trámites tardan demasiado tiempo y yo necesitaba estar en América con los papeles de tu adopción para actuar con el consejo. –**

 **-Y yo nací ayer. Pero no se preocupe, en realidad nunca me interesó llamarme Arnold Fergusson. –**

 **-No querrás que te devolvamos tu dinero. – Ethan soltó una amarga carcajada.**

 **-Y yo pensando que estaría muriéndose de la pena. – Comentó con ironía. – Pero debes estar tranquilo, no te pediré nada, ya que no has recibido dinero mío. –**

 **-Ah sí, lo olvidaba. Ese dinero provino de tus negocios con la naviera, contrabando, ¿no es así? –**

 **-No lo sé, dímelo tú. –**

 **-¿Y yo qué tengo que saber de eso? –**

 **-Pues que has sido tú quien ha hecho tratos con ellos, mis negocios son tan legales como los de los Andrew. –**

 **-¿Te has vuelto loco, acaso tu procedencia te hace desvariar? – Preguntó confuso Fergusson.**

 **-Siempre sacando a relucir mi procedencia, ¿no? Creo que a mi ese tema ya me aburrió, mejor pasemos a un tema que me llena de excitación. Me parece apropiado decirle que cada que firme un documento se cerciore bien de qué se trata. –**

 **-No te entiendo. –**

 **-Comprendo...creo que en su afán por destituir a William Andrew, ni siquiera pensó en revisar los papeles que firmó en ese tiempo. –**

 **-Claro que los revisé – contestó altivo el señor Fergusson. – Y en esos documentos lo único que aparecía era tu nombre. Así que si quieres que piense por algún momento que puedes incriminarme en tus sucios negocios con la naviera, estás muy equivocado. –**

 **-No pusiste ninguna objeción cuando recibiste el dinero. Me parece que en esos momentos no eran "sucios negocios con la naviera". Sin embargo, ya me cansé de esta situación... Efectivamente, los documentos que firmaste tienen un nombre, Arnold S. Fergusson. Para empezar, yo solo figuro como Arnold Fergusson, y legalmente ni siquiera existo. Así que, creo que Arnold S. ó, Scott Fergusson, eres tú, querido abuelo. ¡Oh, perdón! Es usted señor Fergusson. –**

 **El viejo Fergusson se quedó lívido.**

 **-¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Tú, fuiste tú el que hizo el trato! ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver, yo soy una persona honrada, nunca he hecho tratos con ladrones, embusteros y estafadores! ¡Eso te lo dejo a ti! –**

 **-Y a Frederick Robertson. – Mencionó Ethan con calma aparente. Al escuchar ese nombre, su abuelo reaccionó. Quiso abofetearlo. Pero el joven, tomó con firmeza la mano de su abuelo. – Ni siquiera lo pienses abuelo. Y no sé por qué te ofendes, después de todo, un tipo casado que abusa de la ingenuidad de una joven de diecisiete años, no es más que un embustero y estafador. –**

 **-¡Estás hablando de tu padre! –**

 **según él. A pesar de que ya pasaron tantos años, sigue sin reconocer que soy su hijo. Pero verdaderamente ni siquiera me importa. –**

 **-¿Cuándo has hablado con él? – Inquirió Fergusson. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó lentamente en el atractivo rostro del joven.**

 **-¿No te conté? Antes de viajar a América, estuve en Londres. En una de sus prisiones, para ser exactos, digamos que ayudé un poco a la autoridad para acabar con los delincuentes que se esconden tras la aristocracia. Por cierto, mi...padre te manda saludos. –**

 **-¡Lo enviaste a prisión! – Exclamó azorado su abuelo.**

 **-¡Es lo menos que merece el hombre que utilizó y traicionó a madre! – Gritó furioso Ethan. – Y es a donde irás a parar tú. – Con solemnidad, tomó su abrigo y sombrero. Y abrió la puerta. – Será mejor que estés preparado, muy pronto vendrá a buscarte la policía por contrabandista. Yo aportaré las pruebas principales. – Y sin decir más, salió.**

 **Al caminar rumbo a la entrada principal, solo escuchaba los gritos desaforados de su abuelo. Estaba tranquilo y se sentía realizado, por fin, la ambición de su abuelo lo había ayudado a hundirlo. Ahora podía estar tranquilo, por fin había vengado a su madre.**

 **Al salir, se encontró con Christian, le pidió de inmediato que lo llevaran hasta donde estaba el hombre que había seguido a Hillary. Durante el camino, le relató a su amigo todo lo acontecido con su abuelo. El joven solo lo escuchó, Ethan sabía que su amigo no aprobaba las acciones que emprendió contra su padre y abuelo, por lo que, cuando Christian le dijo que lo pensara bien después de todo, su abuelo ya era demasiado viejo para estar en la cárcel, no le extrañó en demasía. Se disponía a darle replica, cuando llegaron a donde estaba uno de sus hombres.**

 **Le informaron que Hillary se había alejado caminando del lugar pero que la habían seguido hombres estratégicamente dispuestos para informarles su paradero. De esa forma, llegaron hasta un barrio pobre. Ethan se preguntó qué hacía Hillary ahí.**

 **Fue cuando se acercó uno de sus hombres, Hillary había sido arrastrada segundos antes a un callejón por un hombre.**

 **Ethan no perdió tiempo, corrió hacia el lugar. Cuando llegó, parecía que estaba viendo una escena surrealista.**

 **Un hombre obeso, estaba sobre Hillary. Ella luchaba contra ese hombre y solo tuvo tiempo para ver como él le azotaba la cabeza de la chica sobre el suelo. Sintió la furia correr por todo su ser. Sentía la sangre correr en sus venas y por primera vez supo lo que significaba la expresión "vio todo rojo". Con fuerza tomó al hombre de su chaqueta y lo aventó como trapo viejo contra la pared. Empezó a golpearlo con fuerza, solo veía como el hombre sangraba por todas partes. Al final solo fue consciente de que lo tenía sobre el suelo pateándolo sin miramientos.**

 **-¡Déjalo ya, Ethan! – Christian lo tomó con fuerza por la cintura, alejándolo del hombre que yacía inconsciente.**

 **-¡Es un infeliz, Chirstian! – Ethan trataba con desespero de zafarse del agarre de su amigo.**

 **-Ya le diste su merecido, ya es suficiente, no puedes exponerte a que venga la policía. Además, ella necesita atención médica. – Con el recordatorio enfático de que Hillary podía estar muy mal herida, concentró su atención en el lugar donde se encontraba la joven.**

 **-Ya la hemos subido al auto. Ahora está inconsciente. Solo estamos esperando por ti. – Le confirmó su amigo.**

 **Llegaron rápidamente a la mansión que al llegar al continente había adquirido. No permitió que nadie tocara a la joven. La cogió entre sus brazos y subió hasta su habitación que era la que única que estaba amueblada. Con extrema delicadeza la depositó en la cama. Ella estaba reaccionando poco a poco cuando llegó el médico que habían llamado con anticipación.**

 **Después de su auscultación y con la ayuda del ama de llaves la joven ya estaba cómodamente recostada. Su mirada la mantenía perdida cuando entró Ethan a la habitación. Se detuvo un momento en el umbral de la puerta esperando a llamar la atención de la joven. La observó unos instantes, su rostro tenía un moretón justo debajo del ojo, un labio roto y algunas laceraciones por su cuerpo, según le informó el doctor. Afortunadamente, el golpe que recibió en la cabeza al parecer solo ocasionó un grande chichón. Pero a él lo que más le preocupaba, era el estado mental de Hillary, seguía como si estuviera en otro lugar.**

 **-¿Cómo se siente? – Preguntó por fin para llamar su atención.**

 **Los ojos color miel de la joven se abrieron desmesuradamente al escucharlo. Inmediatamente Ethan observó como esos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas contenidas. Él se acercó con cautela, pero también con cierta preocupación. Se sentó al borde de la cama y algo en su interior lo llevó a tomarle de la mano. Se sorprendió que ella no lo rechazara.**

 **-Gracias – Exclamó ella con voz trémula. Las lágrimas ahora estaban cayendo sobre su hermoso rostro. Ethan sintió que ella se aferraba a su mano.**

 **-Ni siquiera lo mencione. – Contestó él con convicción. – ¿Quién era ese hombre? – Inquirió. De pronto, el recuerdo de lo acontecido llegó a él y sintió que su cólera se enardecía. Hillary se tensó unos momentos, retiró su mano de entre las de Ethan. – Por favor, creo que será mejor que hable de ello. Le hará bien. - El tono de su voz era tan suave que Hillary creyó que estaba soñando.**

 **-Es... es alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco. – No quería mentir, pero tampoco quería que Ethan supiera en la ignominia en la había caído su familia. Y mucho menos quería dar tantas explicaciones.**

 **-Es peligroso ese barrio... - Hillary lo interrumpió.**

 **-Ya lo sé. – Contestó ella impacientándose, de inmediato recordó que el apuesto joven la había rescatado. – Es solo que me distraje mirando los escaparates y perdí la noción del tiempo y del lugar donde me encontraba. – Ethan ya no quiso mortificarla más, por eso decidió cambiar de tema.**

 **-¿Quieres que informe a tu familia o a los Andrew? –**

 **-¡No! – Gritó Hillary nerviosa. – No quiero que ellos sepan de lo ocurrido. Mamá me haría muchas preguntas y los Andrew... no, no quiero causar más problemas. –**

 **-Entiendo. –**

 **-Yo... yo podría...es decir... ¿crees que yo podría quedarme esta noche en tu casa? –**

 **Habló tan rápido que Ethan con trabajos le entendió. Sonrió enternecido.**

 **-Por supuesto. Pero creo que si me lo permites, avisaré a tu mamá que te quedarás en la mansión Andrew y viceversa, así nadie se preocupará. De paso mandaré por tu equipaje. –**

 **-Eres muy amable. – Cerró los ojos pero no pudo evitarlo. Ella empezó a llorar descontroladamente. Se secaba las lágrimas, pero caían tantas que ni siquiera se notaba. Ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas para que él no la viera en ese estado, pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que se lastimó su rostro golpeado. Gimió de dolor y solo sintió cuando Ethan la cobijó entre sus brazos.**

 **Susurraba palabras consoladoras a sus oídos, mientras ella se aferraba a él con fuerza. Pocos minutos después, la sintió más relajada, su respiración acompasada le hizo darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida. Era lógico después del calmante que le administrara el doctor. Cuando la acomodó sobre la cama para que descansara, ella abrió sus ojos un poco para decirle en voz baja: "No me dejes sola". Se acostó a lado de ella, abrazándola, cuidando su sueño.**

 **Y ahora...ahora después de arroparla con cuidado. Se había sentado en su sillón favorito observando a esa mujer que no sabía por qué le atraía más de la cuenta.**

 **"Ironías de la vida" – Pensó divertido.**

 **Nunca en su vida había sostenido a una mujer, consolándola, mientras lloraba. Nunca en su vida una mujer había estado en su propia casa, solo el ama de llaves, claro está. Nunca en su vida, nunca, se había acostado con una mujer en la misma cama de la manera más inocente que pudiera existir. Y nunca, jamás, había tocado a una mujer sin ninguna intención más íntima. Y lo peor de todo...es que se sentía tan reconfortado y tranquilo que si no supiera que cuando Hillary recordara todo lo acontecido, se mostraría más renuente al aceptarlo. Tal vez hasta le dejaría de hablar.**

 **A la mañana siguiente, Hillary ya estaba lista para partir, había dormido bien, pero su cuerpo estaba dolorido. Confiaba en que el viaje le ayudara a superar ese trauma y a pensar qué debía hacer a su regreso. Podría quedarse y denunciar a la policía el intento de violación pero, ¿le creerían? Ese asqueroso hombre francés tenía influencias en la policía y lo único que lograría sería traer más vergüenza a ella y su madre. Además, Ethan le relató en qué condiciones dejó al hombre y no quería estar presente cuando se recuperara, si es que lo hacía. No. Sin duda, le haría bien estar lejos de la ciudad. Por su mamá no se preocupaba, porque el viejo tampoco se expondría a develar la causa de sus golpes.**

 **-¿Está segura que se siente bien para un viaje de varias horas en tren? – Ethan interrumpió sus cavilaciones.**

 **-Sí. Creo que me hará bien pasar unos días en el campo para superar lo sucedido. De nuevo le agradezco de corazón su ayuda, no sé dónde estaría en estos momentos si usted no hubiera intervenido. –**

 **-Deje de agradecerme, lo hice porque no podía permitir que le sucedería algo. Y ya sabe que en mi tiene un amigo. – Extendió la mano para sellar su amistad. Hillary dudó unos segundos pero recordó la calidez de su abrazo y lo reconfortante de sus palabras. Sonrió de tal manera que Ethan pensó que habían iluminado la habitación, le extendió la mano y se despidió de él.**

 **Ya en la estación, ella miraba por la ventanilla del vagón. Tenía miedo y coraje, quería llorar de la impotencia. ¿Cómo le había hecho su padre? Dejarlas a la deriva en manos de un hombre que no descansaría hasta verla hundida.**

 **-¿Está ocupado? – Una voz demasiado familiar llenó sus sentidos.**

 **-¿Usted? – Preguntó sorprendida. Muy sorprendida.**

 **-Creo que olvidé comentarle que yo también viajo hacia, ¿cómo le llaman? ¿El hogar de Pony? Deseo hablar con la señorita Candy y ofrecerle una disculpa. –**

 **Hillary quedó completamente muda. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Sentía que era una excusa para que no viajara sola, pero interiormente se sintió tranquila y...¿feliz?**

 **-Entonces creo que nos tocará viajar juntos, Ethan. – Él sonrió de lado haciendo que sus facciones se vieran más atractivas.**

 **-Me gusta como se oye mi nombre mi nombre en sus labios. Espero oírlo más seguido. –**

 **La chica bajó la vista ruborizándose de inmediato. Ese hombre estaba coqueteando con ella. Y le gustaba, pero sabía que no podía fiarse de él en ese aspecto. No quería volver a sufrir.**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **-Ya sabía que esa jovencita terminaría mal. –**

 **Elroy Andrew estaba tomando su desayuno junto a Archie, quien se hallaba en modo automático. Tomó el periódico que le enseñaba su tía y vio titular.**

 **"A escasas horas de confirmar su relación con Annie Britter, gerente de las boutiques en el país de Chantal Dominé, el actor Terruce Granchester ha sido visto abandonando el día de hoy y a escasas horas de la mañana el departamento de soltera de la señorita Britter. ¿Significa eso que dejaron de ser "novios" tan pronto? Esperemos que la señorita Britter tarde en encontrarse en la larga lista de conquistas del atractivo actor."**

 **-Creí que no te gustaban este tipo de chismes tía. – Contestó Archie aventando el periódico a un lado. – En todo caso, si es verdad lo que insinúan en ese estúpido periódico, nada tiene que ver con nosotros. Es la vida de Annie y lo que haga con ella es su problema, ya está bastante mayorcita tía. –**

 **-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Archivald? ¿En dónde queda la moralidad y la buena educación? No creo que sea una buena influencia para Candice. –**

 **-Mire tía, la verdad no me interesa lo que pase con Annie o Terry, o lo que piense usted. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo cosas qué hacer. –**

 **Elroy se quedó paralizada por la forma en que reaccionó su sobrino. Solo pudo observarlo abandonar el comedor. Tomó nuevamente el periódico. Negó con la cabeza, ¿qué estaba pasando con esos jóvenes?**

 **Archie salió molesto, pero no por la plática que sostuvo con su tía, o por las nuevas acerca de Annie, él sintió que no era nadie para juzgarla, como le dijo a su tía Annie ya era lo suficientemente grande para tomar sus propias decisiones. Además, ¿Quién era él? Ni siquiera tenía la fortaleza moral para hacerlo.**

 **Con suspiró desganado, llegó hasta la puerta que daba al jardín. Sin evitar recordar lo que por poco, por muy, muy poco, llega a pasar entre él y Samantha. Había sido seducido por la hermosa chica, y gracias al cielo se pudo detener a tiempo. No negaba que había sido excitante, pero hubo algo que lo hacía sentirse incómodo.**

 **Tal vez solo era que sentía que no era la mujer correcta. Y no sabía por qué, después de todo, antes de regresar a Chicago pensaba casarse con ella. En medio de todo su caos mental, decidió regresar a Francia. Hablaría con Albert en cuanto regresara de Washington.**

 **-Joven Archivald. – El mayordomo lo llamó con su acostumbrada solemnidad. Archie lo miró interrogante. – La señorita Lincoln –**

 **-Hazla pasar al estudio, James. – Con otro suspiro aún más profundo se dirigió al lugar mencionado. Ni siquiera se podía imaginar la causa de su visita, la noche anterior quedó demasiado acongojada. Se había desvivido en ofrecerle disculpas por lo sucedido pero al parecer ella sí quería que pasara algo más entre ellos.**

 **Entró al estudió y ella ya estaba sentada frente al escritorio, y al parecer, estaba llorando. Se sintió mal, ¿cómo reparar el daño que le hizo a la pobre chica? No lo sabía, pero una cosa estaba clara, no pensaba casarse con ella.**

 **-Sam, buenos días. – Saludó con corrección. La chica miró en su dirección, y sí, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.**

 **-Buenos días Archie. Espero no molestar con mi presencia. – Su voz tenía un tono lastimero.**

 **-Para nada, ¿cómo te encuentras? –**

 **-¿Y lo preguntas, precisamente tú, que me rechazó categóricamente? –**

 **-No lo veas de ese modo, no te rechacé solo preservé tu integridad y buena reputación. Te ofrezco mil disculpas por aprovecharme de ti, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. –**

 **-¿No te casarás conmigo? – Su voz chillona y lastimera taladró los oídos de Archie, puesto que su tono fue muy agudo. Archie se sentó sorprendido en el sillón junto a ella.**

 **-¿Casarnos? Samantha, no creo que sea para tanto, después de todo, no pasó nada entre nosotros. –**

 **-Pero casi pasa. –**

 **-Pero no pasó. Reconozco que llegué demasiado lejos, y me siento muy mal por ello, pero no nos podemos casar. Por eso reaccioné a tiempo. –**

 **Samantha sintió que un balde de agua helada caía sobre ella. Ahora veía que después de todo, no sería tan fácil chantajear por el lado de la culpa a Archie para que se casara con ella. Y, ¿cómo lo haría si se comportó como un caballero con ella después del "incidente" como lo llamó él?**

 **-Ya veo. – Mencionó poniéndose de pie y caminando con parsimonia hacia la ventana. Se quedó ahí unos minutos en silencio. De pronto, se limpió las lágrimas y dirigió su vista a Archie que estaba observándola confundido. Ahora si rostro ya no denotaba tristeza abatimiento como en un principio. Todo lo contrario, demostraba determinación.**

 **-Muy bien. Entonces pondré mis cartas sobre la mesa. Quiero casarme contigo. Desde que te conocí, he soñado con ser la señora Cornwell. Y si mal no me equivoco, antes de salir de Francia tenías esas intenciones. No sé qué cambió en el inter, pero no voy a permitir que me dejes así como si nada. –**

 **-Así que ese era tu plan. Seducirme para poder obligarme a casarme contigo. –**

 **-De hecho, mi plan consistía en seducirte para que dejaras al heredero de tu apellido en mi vientre. Pero eres demasiado caballero, creo que tendría que felicitar a tu tía por tan buena educación. –**

 **-No me chantajearás con decirle a mi tía. Porque no me interesaría, puedes hacerlo si quieres. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo diligencias qué hacer. – Archie caminó hasta la puerta del lugar para que la chica saliera de su casa y de su vida, nunca se imaginó la clase de persona que sería. Siempre pensó que era una buena chica.**

 **-Si te casa conmigo, estoy dispuesta a decir a la policía quien secuestró a tu tío. – Archie se quedó en su sitio. Y miró con cautela a Samantha.**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir? –**

 **-Yo sé quién lo secuestró. –**

 **-Fue tu hermana, ¿no es así? –**

 **-No puedo negar ni confirmar nada. Solo lo haré si te casas conmigo. –**

 **-¿Y cómo sé que estás diciendo la verdad? Solo lo puedes hacer para convencerme y cuando estemos casados, no dirás nada. –**

 **-No será así. Si nos comprometemos y casamos en mínimo dos semanas, iré hasta la policía y les daré algunas pistas, ellos te dirán si son ciertas o no. Y una vez que estemos casados, les diré a todos que nuevo plan para separar a tu tío y a Candice, han ideado. –**

 **-¿Nuevo plan? No te creo Samantha. –**

 **-Bien. Entonces has de saber que sí fue mi hermana quien puso en esa situación a tu tío. Y quien está urdiendo otro plan para que Candice decida definitivamente no casarse con él. No los dejará ser felices. –**

 **-Puedo ir a la policía y decir que tú me estás diciendo todo esto –**

 **-Y yo lo negaré todo. – Sin decir más se puso de pie. - ¿Qué tan egoísta puedes ser que no impedirás lo que tratará de hacer Jordan? Con solo decir las palabras mágicas delante de un juez, y cantaré como canario. Diré todo y salvarás a tu familia del daño colateral que ocasionará Jordan. Porque será algo grande, tenlo por seguro. – Hizo una pausa, mientras Archie se salía del shock. – Tienes una semana para darme tu respuesta, si en ese plazo no oigo las palabras que quiero, me embarcaré y saldré del país. Dejaré que el buen nombre de tu familia y la felicidad de tu tío y prima se vayan al caño. Adiós querido. –**

 **Se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Salió tan elegante como siempre. Lo había dejado pensando y eso era lo que quería. Y de verdad no le importaba traicionar a su hermana. Después de contarle como había fracasado su plan de seducción, Jordan se había burlado de ella cruelmente. Pero su hermana no contaba con escuchar una conversación al teléfono, en donde Jordan detallaba su nuevo plan. Drogaría a William y ella se introduciría con él en su cama, haría lo posible para que no solo Candy lo viera, sino también su tía y algunos miembros de la sociedad. El cómo lo haría no lo dejó claro, pero al parecer ya tenía todo bien planeado. Y le daría una semana a Archie, mientras tanto, ella evitaría que Jordan llevara a cabo su plan. Esta vez tenía que salir como ella planeaba. Sería la señora Cornwell, sin importar que su esposo no la amara, ella no lo hacía.**

 **Mientras tanto, Archie, solo en el estudio meditaba en el chantaje recibido. ¿De verdad sería muy egoísta de su parte no ceder a la petición de Samantha? ¿Podría casarse con ella y salvar a su tío y a Candy de los absurdos planes por separarlos? No lo sabía pero lo pensaría demasiado bien. ahora no podría irse tan tranquilo, no sabiendo el daño que les querían ocasionar.**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Eran las doce del día, y Albert estaba entrando junto a George al edificio donde aguardaba la reunión con sus socios. Ya tenía planeado lo que les diría, ni siquiera trataría de convencerlos de nada en absoluto, solo disponía de una hora para hablar con ellos y llegar a la estación del tren. Saldría esa misma tarde al hogar de Pony. Le tomaría viajar todo el día, al llegar a Chicago inmediatamente saldría en automóvil, pues no había salidas en tren por las noches. Tal vez llegaría de madrugada, pero no le importaba mientras pudiera llegar donde Candy lo más pronto posible.**

 **Al entrar a la sala de juntas, tres hombres ya estaban esperándolos.**

 **-Caballeros. – Dijo Albert a modo de saludo.**

 **-William, hasta que por fin podemos verte. Creímos que no querías venir. – Acotó con molestia uno de ellos. Albert no pensaba seguirles su juego. Pondría las cosas en claro y que ellos decidieran qué hacer.**

 **-Estaba George con ustedes que es como si estuviera yo presente. No sé por qué tanta impaciencia. Tenía cosas importantes que resolver en Chicago, antes de venir. –**

 **-Sí, nos enteramos de ello. Al parecer últimamente las cosas no te están saliendo bien. –**

 **-Eso no es de su incumbencia. He venido hasta acá con la clara intención de aclararles que aquí, el que tendría más que perder sería yo. No pueden pensar que vendí información a la competencia siendo el que más está invirtiendo en este proyecto. –**

 **Tienes razón William, pero debes comprender nuestra desconfianza. Esa información que se filtró salió de tu empresa, y las investigaciones que hemos hecho apuntan a que, en efecto, vendieron esa información. –**

 **-Lo comprendo, Rogers, pero debieron haber investigado quien hizo ese negocio. Nosotros ya estamos tras su pista y falta poco para que la detenga la policía. Sin embargo, concordarán conmigo en que la información que tiene la competencia, solo es la capa superficial del proyecto. No somos tan descuidados e indolentes al exponer información tan importante y relevante, a simple vista. Los documentos que detallan nuestros planes a futuro, están bien resguardados, y solo tienen acceso a ellos empleados de suma confianza. Así que, sí, se filtró información. Sí, salió de mi empresa y sí, esa información está en manos de la competencia. ¿Pueden hacer algo con ella? No. ¿Saben en realidad de qué se trata este negocio multimillonario? No. ¿Perderían ustedes tantos millones de dólares, como lo haría yo, el principal inversor? No. ¿Tiene alguna oportunidad alguna otra compañía de iniciar este proyecto con la información que poseen? No. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Prácticamente, el que perdería en todos los aspectos, sería yo. George me comentó que exigían una garantía de nuestra parte. Siento poder decirles que no se las daremos. Como les recordé, somos nosotros quien más perdemos en todo esto, y si quieren demandarme, pueden hacerlo. Mis abogados estarán esperándolos. Si de lo contrario, quieren seguir adelante, confiando en las empresas Andrew, George los estará esperando en Chicago para seguir con el proyecto. Fue un gusto saludarlos, señores. –**

 **Sin decir más, salió de la sala de juntas. No perdió el tiempo en tomar asiento u otras formalidades que exigía la ocasión. Solo les quería dejar claro que a William Andrew no lo amenazarían ni amedrentarían.**

 **-¿Quieres que me quede para saber su decisión, William? – Fue la pregunta de George cuando salió de la impresión. No pensó que Albert llegara tan decidido a la reunión, que más que reunión, fue un ultimátum.**

 **-No será necesario, George. Ya oíste lo que les dije, si desean seguir haciendo negocios, que sean ellos quienes vayan a nosotros. –**

 **-¿Y si deciden demandar? –**

 **-No procederá, y la verdad no me importa. Prefiero perder dinero a permitir que me traten como a un criminal. Además, ya estoy viendo algunos posibles negocios para poder recuperar lo perdido. – George sonrió orgulloso de Albert.**

 **-Pensaste en todo, ¿eh? –**

 **-Era eso, o permitir que trataran de manejarme igual que a un títere. –**

 **-Entonces regresemos a Chicago. ¿Viajarás inmediatamente con la señorita Candy? –**

 **-Sí George, es algo que tampoco puedo posponer por más tiempo. –**

 **-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Tal vez le hizo bien esa distancia para que pensara con claridad las cosas. –**

 **-Eso espero George. –**

 **-Así será William. Mientras tanto yo me encargo de ver cómo van las averiguaciones de tu secuestro. Aunque sigo pensando que Jordan Lincoln tuvo algo que ver en ello. Y no estaré tranquilo hasta que no se aclare todo esto. –**

 **Y en efecto, George aprovecharía la ausencia de Albert de la ciudad para averiguar por su cuenta la desaparición del rubio. Después de relatarle todo lo acontecido en Chicago, George empezó a quebrarse la cabeza para investigar y dar con los responsables de la desaparición de William.**

 **Se dirigieron con presteza a la estación de trenes. Con sus maletas preparadas y todo listo para abordar, Albert deseó poder tener alas y llegar hasta Candy más rápido de lo que lo haría. Pero aún con la incertidumbre de lo que se encontraría en ese lugar, ya iba decidido a todo. Tocó con cuidado el bolsillo interior de su saco. Sonrió ante lo que sintió en él. En esa pequeña caja, se encontraban las dos cosas que unirían para siempre sus destinos. Solo esperaba arreglar todo con Candy y convencerla.**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Era más de media noche. En el hogar de Pony, los niños y algunas maestras ya estaba dormidas. Candy conversaba amenamente con Ethan y Hillary que habían llegado después del mediodía hasta el hogar. Había sido un largo y cansado día.**

 **Después de su llegada, y aún con sorpresa evidente ante el acompañante de su amiga, Candy insistió en auscultar a Hillary al ver el estado en que se encontraba. Momento que aprovechó la rubia para preguntarle a su amiga qué había sucedido.**

 **Se horrorizó cuando le contó detalladamente lo que había pasado el día anterior y unas lágrimas derramó ante el dolor de su amiga. No podía creer la maldad de ese hombre. La consoló y le dijo que en cuanto regresaran a la ciudad, vería la manera de ayudarla. Hillary se lo agradeció, pero interiormente sabía que no aceptaría ayuda de nadie, nadie tenía que cargar con sus problemas. Solo se tenía a ella misma, siempre había sido así.**

 **Como afortunadamente lo que había empezado como una epidemia se convirtió solo en contagio colectivo y gracias a los cuidados exhaustivos, los enfermos ya se estaban recuperando. Sin esa preocupación, Candy ya estaba pensando reclamarle al doctor del pueblo su negativa a atender a los enfermos, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no los hubiesen atendido a tiempo? No quería imaginarlo.**

 **A pesar de estar dolorida y con las imágenes de ese hombre sobre ella en su cabeza, Hillary le pidió a Candy que le permitiera ayudarla a cuidar a los niños. Quería quedar exhausta para poder dormir profundamente y ver si así no tenía pesadillas. Durante su trayecto al hogar, había dormitado dos veces, y las dos había despertado llorando y casi gritando. Fue un gran consuelo tener a Ethan a lado suyo. La cobijaba en sus brazos y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, igual que la noche anterior. Y gracias a él, el viaje había sido ameno y tranquilizador, a pesar de todo.**

 **Ethan por su parte, aprovechó que Candy descansó un momento para hablar con ella y disculparse por haber dudado del amor entre Albert y ella. Le platicó a grandes rasgos lo sucedido entre Albert y él el sábado por la mañana. Y cuando Candy comprendió todo, se dio de patadas mentales al darse cuenta una vez más de su actitud infantil, y su proceder arrebatado.**

 **Después de eso, había trabajado todos juntos. Cuidando enfermos, cambiando sábanas, administrando medicamentos, preparando alimentos. Una tarea difícil, más no imposible. En esos momentos estaban haciendo sobremesa, disfrutando de una taza de café.**

 **-Entonces, ¿piensas que ya no habrá más contagios Candy? – Preguntó preocupada la señorita Pony.**

 **-No lo creo, la cuarentena que impusimos y la reacción de los enfermos me hacen notar que el contagio se acabó señorita Pony. Doy gracias a Dios por ello, temía que esto terminara en algo trágico. – La señorita Pony, asintió.**

 **-Les agradezco a ustedes jóvenes por su ayuda prestada. Creo que ya deben ir a descansar, no han parado en todo el día y usted Hillary se ve exhausta. –**

 **-Por mí no se preocupe, señorita. Estoy acostumbrado a trabajar a altas horas de la noche, hay veces que casi no duermo. Lo que hice hoy, lejos de cansarme, me fortaleció. Pero creo que tiene razón en que Hillary debe descansar. Vamos, te acompaño a tu habitación. –**

 **Hillary asintió sin reclamar que le hablara con tanta familiaridad. ¿Qué más daba? Había sido su salvador y su consuelo, no podía reclamarle nada en realidad.**

 **-Buenas noches. – Se despidió de los presentes.**

 **-Recuerda tomar el medicamento que te prescribí. – Le dijo Candy. – Te ayudará a relajarte y a descansar.**

 **-Gracias Candy, así lo haré. –**

 **Los jóvenes se dirigieron a las recamaras que tenían asignadas. En tanto, el ruido de una carreta llegando al lugar, alertó a la señorita Pony. Inmediatamente salió a ver de quien se trataba. Candy se quedó descansado, en cuanto llegara la señorita, iría a dormir. Era tanto su cansancio que se podría quedar dormida de pie.**

 **Pasaron algunos minutos, que a Candy se le hicieron eternos. Decidió salir a ver quién era el visitante nocturno. Pero conforme se acercaba a la puerta, alcanzaba a oír la voz preocupada de la señorita Pony.**

 **-¡Oh, por Dios, Tom! ¿Está muerto? –**

 **-No lo sé, señorita Pony. Lo encontré a lado del camino, al principio no lo reconocí, estaba demasiado oscuro. Solo pensé en traerlo para que Candy lo revisara, pero ahora... ¿qué le diremos? –**

 **Algo en el interior de Candy se rompió. Empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en sus manos conforma más avanzaba a la carreta donde Tom estaba tratando de cargar el cuerpo inerte de un joven. Una figura demasiado familiar.**

 **Demasiado.**

 **-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién es? – Preguntó la rubia con voz trémula. Rogando al cielo porque sus sospechas no fueran reales. Pero obtuvo como respuesta el silencio de los presentes y sus miradas atribuladas.**

 **No esperó más tiempo y corrió hasta donde el hombre yacía recostado. Como todavía no lo acercaba Tom a la orilla, ella tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar la sábana que tapaba el rostro del hombre.**

 **Cuando lo hizo, no pudo menos que cubrirse la boca para no gritar. El hombre estaba golpeado, lleno de hematomas que a simple vista advertían la tremenda golpiza que había recibido. Sí, no era necesario ser médico para saber que no solo su rostro estaba maltrecho, sino también su cuerpo.**

 **Lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras observaba que Tom tomaba al hombre en brazos y lo llevaba dentro del hogar. Sintió los brazos de la señorita Pony, rodearla y fue cuando despertó de su estupor. Solo pudo correr tras ellos mientras dos palabras salían de su boca...**

 **-¡Albert, no!**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	12. Chapter 12

_**La voz de mi corazón.**_

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

 _ **Por Lu de Andrew**_

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoO_**

 **Pragmática.**

 **Tenía que serlo. No podía darse el lujo de sentimentalismos, aunque por dentro deseaba morirse. En ese instante su vista se nubló por las lágrimas contenidas. Abrió más los ojos impidiendo el paso de las mismas, sabía que una vez que saliera una sola, nada la detendría, y en el caso de Albert no tenía tiempo que perder.**

 **Estaba limpiando las heridas. Tal como observó en la carreta, estaba muy golpeado, pero agradeció al cielo por no encontrar ningún golpe de gravedad en la cabeza que era lo que más le preocupaba después de lo sucedido el fin de semana pasado. Tenía las manos heridas, los nudillos, principalmente. Lo que indicaba que se había defendido por igual.**

 **Rompió la camisa y la retiró con sumo cuidado, se sorprendió al ver dos heridas de cuchillo en el costado derecho. Las examinó con delicadeza y se dio cuenta que no eran tan profundas, pero lo suficiente para hacerle perder sangre, lo cual explicaba su estado inconsciente. Las desinfectó y les dio los puntos necesarios, la mano le temblaba, igual que su cuerpo, pero ejerció todo el autocontrol del que era dueña y terminó con éxito.**

 **Después de cubrir las heridas con gasa estéril, tocó lenta y profesionalmente todo el torso desnudo. Al llegar al costado izquierdo, notó una serie de hematomas que eran casi negros. Palpó con más cuidado esa zona y se dio cuenta que tenía dos costillas lastimadas, afortunadamente no estaban fracturadas, pero era obvio que se habían pateado esa zona. Tomó la sábana nueva que le había proporcionado la señorita Pony para hacer vendajes, no contaba con suficientes vendas, así que tenía que improvisar. Ni siquiera sabía de donde salían las fuerzas necesarias para levantarlo y vendar su amplio torso.**

 **Cuando finalizó, suspiró cansada y hasta cierto punto aliviada. El estado en que había llegado Albert, se veía más precario al que tenía ahora. Con el edredón que estaba cerca de la chimenea de la habitación, lo cobijó.**

 **Observándolo con atención, se sentó en una silla a lado de la cama. Lo tomó de la mano y por unos minutos permitió que las lágrimas hicieran aparición. Estaba desesperada, e impotente, odiaba esa sensación de pérdida que la invadía cuando no podía hacer nada más por sus pacientes, aunque en esa ocasión su angustia era peor. El hombre que amaba, y al que había tratado injustamente, estaba inconsciente, y se sentía culpable.**

 **-Candy. – La llamó la señorita Pony, de pie cerca de la puerta de la habitación. Estaba preocupada por todo lo sucedido, y había insistido en ayudar a Candy al atender a Albert, pero esta se negó rotundamente. Cuando Candy la escuchó, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas.**

 **-Señorita Pony. – Caminó hacia ella con una sonrisa que más bien pareció una mueca. – Él está mejor de lo que pensaba, un par de heridas con un arma punzocortante, pero no son profundas. Dos costillas lastimadas, y obviamente está golpeado, pero nada serio. –**

 **-Gracias a Dios. Pero, ¿por qué está inconsciente aún? – Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que lo llevaran, de ahí su preocupación.**

 **-Tuvo pérdida considerable de sangre, pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos demasiado. – La señorita Pony, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, comprendía su dolor y angustia. Candy sollozó en el hombro de su madre. Pero antes de que pensara de nuevo en su sufrimiento, recordó la causa de su presencia en el hogar.**

 **-Me había olvidado por completo, debo checar a los enfermos. – Hizo el intento de salir, pero la señorita Pony la detuvo del brazo.**

 **-No te preocupes, las maestras y yo, ya nos hicimos cargo. Todos están bien. –**

 **-Se lo agradezco infinitamente. Ahora me gustaría quedarme a cuidar a Albert, no quiero que este solo en ningún momento. –**

 **-¿No quieres descansar un rato en mi habitación? – Candy había decidido que llevaran a Albert a su habitación, era eso o mandarlo con los enfermos.**

 **-No, estaré bien en la silla. –**

 **Candy le dio la espalda y se sentó nuevamente junto a él. Se le veía cansada y de pronto la vitalidad que había mostrado hasta el momento había desaparecido. Junto a todo a su alrededor. Como una letanía solo repetía: "Por favor, despierta". "Amor mío, no me dejes".**

 **Debió quedarse dormida, porque cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba Tom a su lado. Después de que llevara a Albert para que lo atendiera, no había preguntado por él.**

 **-Hola. – Le dijo a modo de saludo. – La señorita Pony ya me explicó su estado, verás que pronto se recupera. –**

 **-Gracias, Tom. ¿En dónde has estado? –**

 **-Bueno, por eso vine a buscarte. Ethan, Walter y yo salimos hacia el lugar donde emboscaron a Albert, uno de sus guardaespaldas está malherido. ¿Podrías atenderlo? – Candy lo miró inquisitivamente, quería que le explicara todo lo sucedido. Tom entendió sus dudas.**

 **-Ellos están en la cocina, ahí te explicaran todo. – Apremiándola a salir la ayudó a ponerse de pie. – Yo cuidaré del hombrezote mientras tanto. –**

 **Cuando llegó a la cocina, solo estaban Ethan y Walter, su guardaespaldas personal.**

 **-Le dije a la señorita Pony que se fuera a dormir. Estaba esperándonos cuando llegamos. – Ethan estaba preparando café, y fue lo primero que le dijo al ver a Candy. – Johnny necesita que lo atiendas, Candy. - No dijo nada más confiando en que la rubia reconociera al hombre de Albert.**

 **Candy miró a Ethan tan tranquilo como siempre, era imposible leer alguna expresión en su rostro. Y miró al otro hombre sentado en una silla, tenía algunas magulladuras, se acercó a él para examinarlo.**

 **-Buenas noches, doctora. – Con una sonrisa de medio lado, que acompañó con una mueca de dolor, pues tenía el labio hinchado, la saludó el hombre que cuidaba de Albert.**

 **-Hola Johnny. Déjame revisarte. – Ella empezó con la inspección mientras se debatía sobre preguntarle lo ocurrido.**

 **-El señor Andrew , ¿sigue inconsciente? – La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa al estar inmersa en sus pensamientos.**

 **-Sí, perdió algo de sangre por las heridas que sufrió. Y me atrevo a pensar que ahora su cuerpo se está reponiendo. –**

 **-Fue una navaja de bolsillo. – Siseó cuando Candy rozó la herida que él tenía en el brazo. – Muy filosa por cierto. Pero debería ver como quedaron los hombres que lo atacaron. – Añadió con ironía y Candy detectó cierto orgullo en su voz.**

 **-¿Cuántos...cuántos hombres lo atacaron? – Preguntó con temor a saber la respuesta.**

 **-Tal vez sea mejor que te cuente todo desde el principio, Candy. – Intervino Ethan – Así dejarás de tener cara de haber visto a un muerto. – Candy lo observó furiosa, a veces no le gustaba la manera tan cruda de hablar de Ethan Campbell.**

 **-Creo que el señor tiene razón, doctora, y deba platicarle como ocurrieron las cosas. – Ella asintió, y mientras continuaba con su tarea, él empezó su relato.**

 **-Cuando el señor Andrew regresó de Washington, no quiso esperar para venir hacia acá. Montó inmediatamente en su auto y salió disparado. Afortunadamente el señor Johnson, se dio cuenta a tiempo y pudo ponernos en alerta, pues estábamos descansando. Así que salimos detrás de él, pero viajaba a toda velocidad, por lo que no pudimos alcanzarlo. Fue cuando entramos a las inmediaciones del pueblo en que nos dimos cuenta que algo andaba mal. Atravesábamos un tramo muy espeso de árboles y de pronto nos topamos con un troco caído en medio de la carretera. No era normal, pues el señor Andrew había pasado sin dificultades. De pronto nos vimos rodeados de seis hombres armados con cuchillos y navajas. Mientras los demás se ocuparon de ellos, yo salí corriendo para alcanzarlos. – Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, Ethan también estaba sonriendo y Candy los observó sin comprender la causa de sus sonrisas.**

 **-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué sonríen así? – Preguntó exasperada.**

 **-Pues que solo dos hombres intentaron secuestrar al señor – Continuó el hombre – tal vez pensaron que por ser rico y todo eso, era una presa fácil. Cuando llegué uno de ellos ya estaba en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie. El otro hombre con el que el señor peleaba, era el de la navaja, era más robusto y llevaba la ventaja de ser más corpulento, el señor ya estaba sangrando y se encontraba débil pero no se rendía. Fue cuando yo llegué que él se desplomó después de un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula. –**

 **-Cayó noqueado. – Afirmó Ethan.**

 **-Afortunadamente. – Comentó un poco más tranquila Candy. – ¿Y qué pasó después? –**

 **-Al ver que yo llegaba, el otro hombre salió huyendo. Yo cargué al señor hasta salir de la espesura de los árboles, fue cuando se acercó el joven de la carreta y le pedí que me ayudara. Agradezco al cielo que nos trajera directamente hacia aquí. –**

 **-Muchas gracias, Johnny. – Candy que en esos momentos ya había terminado la curación, le dio un ligero apretón en la mano, al hombre que hasta cierto punto había rescatado a Albert. De no haber llegado Johnny, el malhechor hubiera cargado con Albert. – Solo queda saber quién está detrás de estos ataques en contra de Albert. – Comentó apesadumbrada.**

 **-Cuando regresamos al lugar, los demás hombres de William ya tenían a la mayoría atados. – Habló Ethan. – Los llevaron a la ciudad con el detective que lleva el caso de su pasado secuestro. –**

 **-Espero que esto se termine de una vez. – Con un suspiro cansado, Candy se encaminó a la salida. – Creo que será mejor que vayamos a descansar, en unas horas amanecerá y no tiene caso permanecer despiertos. –**

 **Después de acompañar al guardaespaldas a su habitación asignada, Candy regresó con Albert. Tom intentó persuadirla para que ella descansara, pero se negó rotundamente, no se separaría de Albert por nada del mundo.**

 **El nuevo día llegó para Candy con el sonido de los niños jugando. Sentada en una silla nada cómoda, no quiso moverse, sentía los músculos tensos y sabía que el cuello le dolería por la posición que mantuvo. Su vista la dirigió hacia la cama, aún mantenía unida su mano con la de Albert. Seguía dormido, su respiración era tranquila. Con sumo cuidado se incorporó, y estiró su cuerpo.**

 **Con presteza y eficiencia, inició una revisión exhaustiva de su prometido. Comprobó que estaba relativamente bien, lo único que quería era que despertara y poder ver sus hermosos ojos azules.**

 **Sintió dejarlo solo pero debía revisar a sus demás pacientes. Comprobó que la mayoría de los niños se encontraba mejor, la hermana María estaba de pie alegando que ya estaba bien, y con todo lo acontecido la señorita Pony necesitaba ayuda.**

 **No fue una epidemia, pensó relajándose por primera vez en días, solo un fuerte contagio.**

 **Después de almorzar, pues ya pasaba de mediodía, fue de nueva cuenta con Albert, infinidad de pensamientos surcaban su mente. Y no dejaba de reprocharse y sentirse culpable por todo lo sucedido.**

 **-¿Cómo amaneció el paciente? – La voz de Hillary sobresaltó a Candy. Se giró para verla, pues estaba de espaldas a la puerta.**

 **-Buenos días, Hillary. No te vi en el almuerzo, ¿estás mejor? –**

 **-Sí. Desperté temprano y salí a dar un paseo. Ethan me acompañó, fue él quien me hablo de lo sucedido por la noche –**

 **-¿Ya le contaste quien te atacó? –**

 **-No. Y no pienso decirlo, me avergonzaría que se enterara de mi situación. –**

 **-No creo que a él le importara. Lo noté verdaderamente preocupado por ti. Y tal vez se entere por cuenta propia. –**

 **-No lo hará, le dije que no conocía al hombre que me atacó, así que no creo que lo busque. –**

 **-¿Y si intenta otra cosa? –**

 **-Conozco a ese hombre lo suficiente para saber que lo que le hizo Ethan, servirá para mantenerlo alejado de mí. Es un cobarde y tendrá miedo de acercarse. –**

 **-Yo no estaría tan segura. Le puedo decir a Albert en cuanto se ponga bien y... –**

 **-No quiero la lástima de nadie, Candy. Te lo agradezco pero, déjalo estar, ¿sí? –**

 **-Sabes bien que no es por lástima por lo que quiero ayudarte, pero si esa es tu decisión, solo te pido que te cuides mucho. –**

 **-No te preocupes, en el futuro tendré más cuidado. –**

 **Hillary sonrió cansadamente, era evidente que no estaba tan recuperada como les decía a todos. Ethan había intentado hacerla hablar para saber quién era su atacante, pero al final se dio por vencido.**

 **-No me has dicho como está William. – Mencionó Hillary cambiando de tema.**

 **-Yo espero que pronto despierte. Tiene algunas heridas y exteriormente no está tan mal, pero el que haya estado tantas horas inconsciente me da miedo que tenga una lesión interna que no pueda ver. –**

 **-Te aseguro que no pasará nada. – Hillary observó detenidamente a su amiga y la observó cansada, ojerosa y vio que ni siquiera se había bañado. - ¿Por qué no vas a refrescarte un poco? Toma un baño, relájate, yo me quedo a cuidarlo. Si hay algún cambio no tardaré en avisarte. – A Candy se le iluminaron los ojos. Y sabía que Hillary cumpliría su palabra, le avisaría inmediatamente.**

 **-Por supuesto, te lo agradezco mucho. – Le dio un abrazo a su amiga – En quince minutos estoy de vuelta. – Candy buscó en su guardarropa ropa limpia, pero antes de salir no pudo evitar preguntarle algo a Hillary. - Te gusta, ¿verdad? –**

 **-¿Bromeas? – Preguntó a su vez Hillary, algo azorada. – Por supuesto que no, es solo un amigo. – Por la expresión en su rostro, Candy pensó que su amiga creía que se refería a Albert. – Además, estoy segura que a Ethan le gustan las mujeres de mundo, guapas y más experimentadas. Sería una idiotez de mi parte hacerme ilusiones con alguien como él, ya sufrí una vez, no pienso hacerlo de nuevo. –**

 **Candy asintió solamente, era evidente que algo detrás de las palabras de Hillary. Solo esperaba que su amiga estuviera equivocada, algo le decía que Ethan Campbell podría ser la felicidad de su amiga.**

 **Después de tomar un merecido baño, Candy se sintió mil veces mejor, cuando estuvo lista en exactamente quince minutos, el baño más corto de su vida, regresó con Albert e instó a su amiga a descansar. Hillary le tomó la palabra dejándola sola, Candy se lo agradeció al momento, pero conforme pasaban los minutos se sentía desesperada. Le tomaba el pulso a Albert casi cada minuto, escuchaba su corazón, revisaba las heridas, cambió el vendaje dos veces. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Finalmente, tomó asiento de nuevo, solo que esta vez lo hizo en la cama, junto a él. Lo tomó de la mano y le dio un breve beso en los labios. Sin abandonar su mano, se recostó junto a él, se sintió de pronto muy cansada y cerró los ojos un momento.**

 **Algo la despertó, un ligero movimiento en la cama. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, estaba desorientada, su vista fue hasta su mano entrelazada con la de Albert y recordó todo. No quiso moverse, se quedaría así hasta que pasaran las ganas de llorar que sentía en ese momento, pero un ligero apretón en su mano la hizo reaccionar y sentarse apresuradamente en la cama. Observó a Albert y vio que ya estaba despertando.**

 **Trataba de abrir los ojos, y hacía muecas de dolor al intentar moverse. Candy con las lágrimas en el rostro y agradeciendo al cielo, se puso de pie y empezó a tranquilizarlo.**

 **-Tranquilo, no te muevas bruscamente se te pueden abrir las heridas. –**

 **Por fin Albert abrió los ojos e instintivamente buscaron a la dueña de la voz que lograba darle paz a su mente. Cuando Candy vio esos ojos celestes, no pudo evitar arrojarse sobre él. Abrazándolo.**

 **-¡Gracias a Dios despertaste! ¡Oh, Albert! ¡Sentí que me moría! – Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo llenó de besos. Albert estaba extasiado, sentía dolor, pero nada comparado a la felicidad que sentía al ver que Candy no se mostraba fría o distante como cuando la dejó en la estación. De pronto, en un movimiento, le lastimó las costillas, Albert no pudo contener un gemido de dolor. Candy se apartó de inmediato, sintiéndose terriblemente mal, por olvidar el estado en que se encontraba él.**

 **-¡Lo siento! Soy una tonta, olvidé que estás muy lastimado. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Te hice daño? Valiente doctora resulté ser, - Se puso de pie, caminando frenéticamente al buscar su maletín y sin dejar de hablar. – mira que prácticamente estuve encima de ti, no sé cómo me titule, es algo inconcebible que actúe de ese modo. –**

 **-Candy – La profunda voz de Albert la detuvo en la búsqueda de su estetoscopio, el cual había dejado sobre una cómoda y a pesar de haber buscado en ese lugar no veía. – Ven aquí. – Albert extendió el brazo que tenía un poco entumecido, pero no le importó, solo quería que ella estuviera cerca de él. Ella se acercó obedientemente. Se sentó en la cama junto a él. – Eres una excelente doctora, así que no te reproches nada. –**

 **-Pero te lastimé. –**

 **-Y volvería a pasar por ese dolor mil veces, con tal de que al despertar siempre me recibieras así. –**

 **Ella sonrió levemente, bajó la cabeza al recordar su comportamiento en Chicago y todo lo que había hecho, estaba avergonzada. Él tomó con un dedo su barbilla y la levantó para que lo viera a los ojos, ella así lo hizo. No dijeron nada, se hablaron con el corazón, las lágrimas acudieron nuevamente a los ojos de Candy.**

 **-Te amo, lo siento mucho. – Dijo ella entre sollozos. – Me porté como una tonta, no debí... - Él la calló inmediatamente.**

 **-Olvidemos el pasado, lo que importa es el aquí y el ahora. Y ahora estamos juntos. –**

 **-Pero estás herido. –**

 **-¿Y crees que eso me importa? Con tal de estar junto a ti, pasaría por esto nuevamente. Estar sin ti, es como morir en vida. –**

 **-Como si el sol hubiera dejado de brillar, y el frío se apoderara de ti. – Secundó ella, pues así se sentía. –**

 **-Prométeme que nunca más te guardarás lo que sientes o piensas. –**

 **-Y tú prométeme que ya no expondrás tu seguridad, mira en qué estado te encuentras. –**

 **-Lo prometo. Aunque hay algo bueno en todo esto. –**

 **-¿Qué es? –**

 **-Tengo la atención completa de una hermosa doctora, que estoy seguro que me mimará en mi convalecencia. –**

 **Albert sonrió pícaramente, y ella le dio la razón.**

 **-Estarás muy mimado, así que no pienses en salirte con la tuya y quieras hacer las cosas a tu manera. –**

 **-No lo haré. – Se movió un poco y eso le provocó cierto dolor.**

 **-¿Te duele mucho? – Preguntó Candy preocupada.**

 **-Sí. Pero hay algo que me hará sentir mil veces mejor. –**

 **-¿Qué es? –**

 **-Un beso. –**

 **-¿Más? –**

 **-Uno real, como debe ser. – Ella lo miró dubitativa, sopesando los pros y contras sabiendo a qué clase de beso se refería, él tenía su labio herido y no quería hacerle más daño.**

 **-Pero tu labio... -**

 **-Deja que yo me ocupe de eso, necesito sentirte para saber que no es un sueño. –**

 **La expresión de su rostro convenció a Candy de complacerlo, aunque ella también lo deseaba. Solo pensaba rozar sus labios con los de él, pero al acercarse, Albert la tomó del rostro, y no la dejó retroceder. Al principio, ella quiso separarse, pero mientras él profundizaba más el beso, Candy se fue relajando entre sus brazos. De pronto se vio abrazándolo por el cuello, haciendo cada vez más íntimo el beso. Albert sintió que volaba, al probar sus labios, no pudo separarse de ella, probó la miel de su boca y supo que ya era adicto a ella. Se separaron a regañadientes, pero sin separarse demasiado, Albert acarició el rostro de ella con devoción.**

 **-Dios, de verdad eres hermosa. Te amo y nunca me cansaré de decirlo. –**

 **Candy ya sentía que flotaba. Parecía que el beso le había derretido el cerebro y tardó unos minutos en reaccionar y hacer lo que debía. Lo examinó detenidamente, y salió a prepararle algo de comer.**

 **La noticia de su restablecimiento, alegró a todos. Y al final de la tarde, Candy tuvo que pedir que lo dejaran descansar, en especial a los niños que lo querían mucho. Tom había mandado un telegrama a la ciudad, explicando la situación a Elroy. Candy le avisó de lo ocurrido a Annie.**

 **Fue así que Elroy, Archie, George, Annie y Terry, llegaron al siguiente día. Elroy estaba casi histérica regañó a Albert por no actuar con prudencia. Y estaba casi ofendida por la presencia de Annie en ese lugar, estaba convencida que la chica mantenía relaciones ilícitas con el actor y lo consideraba una mala influencia para Candy. Archie estaba preocupado por su tío, pero al verlo mejor, se dedicó a disfrutar de su estancia en medio de la naturaleza. Sentía algo raro al ver juntos a Annie y a Terry, pero se dijo que solo era por su omnipresente antagonismo con Terry, y se convenció de estar contento por Annie. En lo que a Samantha se refería ya había decidido no participar en su chantaje.**

 **George le informó a Albert que el detective ya había interrogado a los malhechores y ya estaba sobre la pista de los responsables. Albert no quiso saber nada más, se dijo que después de llevar a cabo el plan que tenía en mente, regresaría a Chicago y enfrentaría todo lo sucedido durante su ausencia.**

 **Fue así como dos semanas después, con todos los invitados ayudando en el hogar de Pony, incluyendo a Elroy, Albert se encontraba más recuperado. Ya solo le molestaba de vez en cuando el dolor de sus costillas lastimadas, pero sabía que ya era hora de llevar a cabo su plan. Ya todos sabían de qué se trataba, a excepción de Candy y Elroy, quien se preguntaba por qué seguían todos en ese lugar cuando tenían cosas qué hacer en la ciudad. Solo George y Archie viajaban de vez en cuando manteniendo los negocios vigilados. Ethan había dejado todo en manos de Christian y este lo mantenía bien informado.**

 **Así que, esa tarde, al tomar su caminata habitual, Albert llevó a Candy hasta la colina de Pony. Estaban sentados sobre la hierba, las hojas de los árboles caían como lluvia recordando que estaban en otoño. Ella estaba recargada en el magnífico padre árbol, la cabeza de Albert descansaba en sus piernas. Mientras Candy mantenía los ojos cerrados y acariciaba los rubios cabellos de Albert, él no dejaba de observarla. Esas dos semanas habían disfrutado de su noviazgo como nunca antes, lejos de tantos problemas y presiones era como si estuvieran en otro mundo. De pronto, se puso de pie sorprendiéndola y llevándola con él. La beso suavemente en los labios, y ella se abrazó a su cintura.**

 **-Cásate conmigo. – Dijo él de repente. Candy se separó y lo miró inquisitivamente.**

 **-Pensé que eso ya me lo habías pedido. – Contestó ella algo confundida.**

 **-Me refiero aquí, ahora. Bueno ahora no, pero sí en una semana. –**

 **Ella parpadeó, si estaba soñando se despertaría. Cuando vio que no sucedía nada, miró a todos lados pensando que tal vez era una broma y en un momento todos saldrían riéndose.**

 **-¿Qué pasa, Candy? – Albert se preocupó por su reacción.**

 **-¿Estás hablando en serio? –**

 **-Nunca he hablado más en serio en mí vida. Ya no quiero esperar más, y cuando regresemos a Chicago, quiero que seamos marido y mujer, juntos podremos con todo lo que se nos venga. Así que, ¿qué dices? Casarnos aquí, justo en esta colina frente al padre árbol, en el lugar en que nos conocimos. –**

 **Ella se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, pero enseguida reaccionó arrojándose en sus brazos.**

 **-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí, me casaré contigo! -**

 **Albert tomó su barbilla con delicadeza, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos besó suavemente sus labios. Candy se aferró a él tomando su cuello, acariciándolo mientras profundizaban el beso. No querían separarse, los sentimientos a flor de piel los mantenían alejados de la realidad.**

 **Cuando por fin se separaron, a regañadientes, ella lo abrazó de la cintura. El solo pensamiento de ser su esposa en solo una semana, le hizo sentir temor, hasta el momento nada bueno había salido de su repentino compromiso y al sentirlo tan cerca de su corazón quiso alejar los malos pensamientos. Él correspondió a su brazo, infundiéndole la confianza que ella tanto necesitaba. De pronto, otro pensamiento llegó a su mente.**

 **-Albert, pero no dará tiempo para los preparativos. Y la tía Elroy... ¡Dios Santo! Nos linchará cuando lo sepa. – Separándose un poco de él, le explicó sus temores. Y la cara que puso al recordar a la tía, era para premiarse.**

 **-Tranquila. – Le contestó con ternura. – Sería incapaz de no darte la boda que te mereces. No quiero que alguien piense que nos casamos tan apresuradamente porque queremos ocultar algo. Vendrán reporteros de los principales periódicos nacionales para cubrir el evento, tres, para ser exactos, y como son buenos amigos míos, la crónica solo dirá la verdad. Y creo que es aquí donde debo decirte que todos han cooperado en las últimas dos semanas en los preparativos. – Candy lo observó incrédula. – Solo falta que le des tú toque personal, de acuerdo a tus gustos. Y en cuanto a la tía, no te preocupes, pondrá el grito en el cielo pero yo hablaré con ella y verás cómo termina ayudando en lo más elemental.**

 **Y así fue. Albert habló en privado y muy detenidamente con su querida tía. Y aunque se sentía ofendida, excluida, y además de no dejar de hablar del escándalo que causaría una boda con tanta premura, ayudó en los detalles más ínfimos. Utilizando todos los recursos que su apellido y la fortuna le daban, organizó una pequeña recepción.**

 **Aprovechando la culpabilidad que sentía en Candy porque no se hicieron las cosas como Elroy ansiaba, convenció a la chica para que influyera en Albert, y este accediera a invitar a sus socios más importantes, así como a los dos miembros del consejo que los habían apoyado. Un poco reacio, Albert tuvo que aceptar que lo que pensaba sería una boda sencilla e íntima, se convirtiera en una fiesta con casi cien invitados, aunque claro, entre esos invitados se encontraban obviamente los residentes del hogar de Pony, algunos miembros del pueblo, Tom, su padre, Terry y Annie, invitados que Elroy no aceptaba tan fácilmente.**

 **Annie viajó en compañía de Terry, lo cual no agradó a Elroy, pero siendo los mejores amigos de los novios no pudo hacer nada.**

 **Candy no podía dormir. Era sábado, casi medianoche y ella deambulaba cerca del padre árbol. Toda esa semana había sido frenética. Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver el cambio que había tenido lugar en el exterior del hogar.**

 **Colina abajo, en la explanada, se encontraba una carpa lo suficientemente grande para albergar a cien personas. Elegantemente decorada, las mesas estaban ataviadas con manteles blancos exquisitamente bordados a mano, los cubremanteles hacían juego con los moños plateados que adornaban las sillas.**

 **Había telas plateadas y blancas que decoraban el lugar, desde el techo hasta las paredes. Ella trató de imaginarse el lugar con la inmensa cantidad de alcatraces que llegarían a la mañana siguiente desde Chicago. Todo se vería hermosamente adornado con esas flores, desde los centros de mesa, hasta la colina de Pony.**

 **Un fuerte viento se hizo presente recordando los días fríos que habían precedido a ese. Se abrazó así misma mirando a su alrededor. El padre árbol lucía en todo su esplendor otoñal, en ese mismo lugar, el juez y sus testigos estarían cerca del mediodía. Se casarían solo ante los familiares y amigos íntimos, por eso el enlace se llevaría a cabo casi al principio del día. No querían que nadie además, de la familia fueran testigos de su unión. Ella había participado activamente en los preparativos, y aún no lo podía creer. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Y sonrió ampliamente al recordar su vestido. Annie se había encargado de hacer sus deseos realidad y según su diseño, se había confeccionado con materiales de la más alta calidad.**

 **De pronto, unos fuertes brazos cubrieron los suyos, el calor de los mismos era algo conocido por ella, reconociendo su aroma y suspirando soñadoramente, se apoyó en el pecho de Albert.**

 **-Creo que estoy demasiado nerviosa, no podía dormir y finalmente decidí dar un paseo. ¿Y tú? – Albert sonrió contra su cabello.**

 **-Supongo que podría acusarme de lo mismo.**

 **-¿Estás nervioso? – Candy se giró hacia él para quedar cara a cara. No podía creer que el fuerte hombre que había colaborado en los preparativos, que se había encontrado en su entorno, y se encontraba satisfecho con el trabajo físico, fuera el mismo que estaba nervioso por su próximo enlace. Él sonrió tímidamente.**

 **-Por supuesto. No me caso todos los días, ¿sabes? – Su sonrisa de medio lado se tornó en seriedad de pronto. – Tengo miedo de no saber hacerte feliz.**

 **-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Todos estos años, sin proponértelo, me has hecho feliz. Siempre has dado lo mejor de ti, y te has asegurado de que no me falte nada.**

 **-Pues no siempre pude evitarte dolor. – Obviamente recordando las épocas más tristes de su vida, como la muerte de Anthony y la separación de Terry.**

 **\- Pero a pesar de haber sufrido, tú siempre estuviste ahí para mí, fuiste mi constante, lo que me mantuvo a flote y enganchada a la realidad. Sin ti no habría podido salir adelante... Es por eso que te amo.**

 **-¡Oh, Candy!**

 **Sin previo aviso, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó. La besó con ternura, con fervor, con todo el amor que guardaba su corazón. Y ella respondió igual, con la misma necesidad de demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él. Ella lo abrazó por la cintura pegándose a él, y recorrió su espalda con sus pequeñas manos, de la misma manera que él hacía. Habían estado separados la última semana y ya no soportaban estar tanto tiempo separados. El tiempo se perdió y solo se escuchaban suspiros, y palabras de amor entre beso y otro.**

 **Pero tuvieron que parar. Las caricias se les estaban yendo de las manos y Albert quería mantener su promesa. Así que, separándose poco a poco, posó su frente con la de ella.**

 **-Mañana, amor mío, mañana ya nada nos separara. – Dijo él contra sus labios. Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, tratando de calmar su desbocado corazón, al tiempo que anhelaban que esa promesa se hiciera realidad.**

 **Sin decir otra palabra, Albert la tomó de la mano y entrelazaron sus dedos. Caminaron juntos hasta el hogar y él la acompañó hasta su dormitorio, se despidieron con un beso fugaz en los labios. Con la promesa del mañana presente entre ellos.**

 **-Hasta mañana. – Le dijo ella.**

 **-Te amo. – Contestó él.**

* * *

 **-¡Candy, Candy! – Annie entró como una tromba en la habitación de Candy. Eran las siete de la mañana y la rubia seguía dormida. Algo demasiado normal dadas las circunstancias que rodearon su partida al mundo de los sueños, pues no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta las cuatro de la madrugada. Estaba demasiado agitada y emocionada para que dormir tranquilamente.**

 **Se tapó con el edredón la cara, solo quería seguir durmiendo a pesar del ruido que hacía su amiga.**

 **-Muy bien, entonces saldré y le diré a Albert que prefieres seguir dormida a prepararte para su boda la cual se celebrará en escazas cinco horas. – Dijo con tranquilidad Annie, y Candy recordó qué día era. Se levantó de súbito y aventó las cobijas a un lado, abandonando la comodidad de la cama. Hacía frío.**

 **-¡Annie! ¿Por qué no me despertaste más temprano? – Annie entornó los ojos, ya había entrado una hora antes y por nada del mundo pudo despertarla. Pero había algo más importante qué tratar con ella.**

 **-Candy, Hillary acaba de llegar del pueblo y, ¡por fin llegó! –**

 **Era una banda flapper, diseñada con diamantes puros y una esmeralda colocada en el centro recordando el color de los ojos de Candy le daba el toque llamativo. Mandada a hacer especialmente para adornar y sujetar sobre la frente el velo largo de tul que llevaría, y era uno de los tantos regalos de Albert para Candy.**

 **-¡Es hermosa! – Exclamaron las chicas al unísono. Candy la sostenía entre sus manos admirando el excelente trabajo del joyero de la familia. Y viéndola así, de cerca se alegraba de no haber podido persuadir a Albert de que se la diera como regalo.**

 **Annie la tomó y guardándola de nuevo en su estuche, comenzó a explicarle el movimiento que se oía fuera de la habitación.**

 **Las flores ya estaban en su lugar, la orquesta había llegado, el banquete se estaba preparando. El juez llegaría a las doce de la tarde, mientras Albert estaba supervisando los últimos detalles. Archie y George llegarían a la estación del tren en una hora, acompañados de los socios y sus respectivas familias. Ethan y Tom, estaban trabajando con los guardias de seguridad que habían sido contratados además de los guardaespaldas personales.**

 **Annie notó que su amiga se tensaba ante la mención de los guardias. Posó su mano sobre su brazo, tranquilizándola. Candy la miró en agradecimiento.**

 **-No puedo evitar pensar en lo que ha pasado. Albert se ha visto en peligro dos veces y me estremezco de recordar las veces que he estado a punto de perderlo. –**

 **-Lo sé, Candy, y te entiendo. Pero debes olvidar todo eso y disfrutar de tu día. Albert desea que olvides lo que ha pasado, por eso decidió que se casaran aquí. Además, están seguros, y la protección adicional solo es para darles tranquilidad. Ahora lo que te debe preocupar es estar lista para cuando el juez los declare marido y mujer.**

 **La sola idea la hizo sonreír de anticipación. Y la llegada de Hillary, la señorita Pony y la hermana María, así como de Elroy, la hicieron olvidar las preocupaciones y concentrarse en su arreglo personal.**

 **Le dieron un baño especial de burbujas, era aromático, a rosas y lavanda. Su piel desprendía ese delicado aroma, y en combinación con su perfume" volvería loco a Albert", según le susurró Hillary al oído guiñándole un ojo, mientras Annie sonreía pícaramente. Ella se sonrojó inmediatamente.**

 **A partir de entonces no descansaron, lo que Candy creía que sería de lo más sencillo, se convirtió en todo un gran evento. Las mujeres entraban y salían de la habitación, y ella se sentía como conejillo de indias con la diferencia de que con ella no estaban experimentando. O al menos eso creía.**

 **Ingenuamente había pensado que podría pasar algún tiempo con Albert, y al parecer él también, pues algún tiempo antes había querido entrar a verla y todas lo sacaron a empujones. No era por la típica superstición, sino porque le quitaría tiempo a la novia. Tiempo muy valioso, según las mujeres reunidas ahí.**

 **Y al parecer tenían razón. Cuando terminaron su arreglo, ya casi era la hora precisa. La dejaron a solas mientras las demás iban a sus propias habitaciones a terminar su arreglo. Así que aprovechó para admirarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había cerca de la cama. Y lo que vio le gustó.**

 **Su vestido era simplemente hermoso. La tía Elroy lo consideraba algo atrevido por los tirantes de pedrería que dejaban al descubierto sus delicados hombros, se cruzaban en la parte de la espalda, mostrando un poco más de piel. La parte frontal tenía un bordado de cristal en forma de mariposa, enmarcando su atractiva silueta a la altura de la cadera. La caída de la falda era algo fluida, sin rozar lo recto o lo amplio, el drapeado le daba más movilidad a la delicada tela. El pelo lo llevaba sujeto en un moño a la altura de nuca, el velo lo colocaron cubriendo completamente su cabeza, sosteniéndolo con la banda flapper. El velo era largo por lo que llegaba hasta el suelo. No llevaba cubierta la cara, así que el maquillaje hacía resaltar sus finas facciones. Una elegante gargantilla de esmeraldas y oro blanco a juego con los pendientes adornaba su cuello. Ella los tocó casi con reverencia, le daban un toque de color a su impoluto vestuario. Y aunque ella prefería llevar zafiros ese día, Albert la convenció de lo contrario aludiendo que se verían perfectos con sus ojos.**

 **Suspiró fuertemente, al parecer Albert estaba siendo un poco extravagante. Cuando ella le dijo que no eran necesarios tantos regalos solo le mostró una de esas sonrisas suyas que le debilitaban las piernas y le dijo: "Nada es suficiente para ti". Y con eso la convenció, bueno, eso y el beso que acompañó esa afirmación.**

 **Caminó hasta la mesita que se encontraba al centro de su habitación para tomar los guantes largos que complementarían su vestuario. Pero antes tomó del cajón de su cómoda el pequeño regalo de bodas para Albert. Era un reloj de oro de bolsillo, con la cadena también oro, que terminaba en una bola de cristal y cuarzo. La tapa mostraba las iniciales de ambos en delicada letra cursiva y unida entre sí. Al abrirlo mostraba la inscripción: "Te amo. Lo leas hoy, o lo leas mañana, nunca cambiaré lo que siento por ti". "Por siempre tuya, Candy".**

 **Lo colocó nuevamente en su lugar, ya se lo daría una vez que estuvieran solos. Se puso los guantes y miró hacia afuera, los niños del hogar engalanados con sus mejores trajes seguían tranquilamente a la hermana María que los dirigía a su lugar reservado para la boda. Los lujosos automóviles de los invitados estaban estacionados en la parte posterior del hogar. Los invitados tomaban refrigerios que ofrecían los meseros, canapés, champagne y vino de la más fina calidad. Se movió inquieta, se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Y solo le quedaba pensar en lo que estaría haciendo Albert.**

 **Albert estaba demasiado nervioso. Archie y George lo acompañaban, su carísimo esmoquin negro hecho a la medida contrastaba con su impecable camisa blanca, en ese momento intentaba hacer un nudo Windsor en su corbata, pero simplemente no podía. En un gesto de impotencia, arrojó la corbata a un lado.**

 **-Creo, tío abuelo William, que tu edad ya se hizo presente. Te están temblando las manos. – Con una sonrisa burlona, Archie se acercó hasta él, recogió la corbata y comenzó a anudarla en el cuello de Albert con toda la paciencia del mundo.**

 **-Pues si sigues burlándote de él, el tío abuelo te demostrará que tiene la edad suficiente para darte una azotaina. – Contestó Albert con humor en su voz, dejando que su sobrino terminará la tarea por él. Archie solo sonrió más ampliamente.**

 **-Tranquilízate, William, todo saldrá bien. Hemos revisado todo y está en perfecto orden. – Intervino sonrientemente George.**

 **-George tiene razón Albert, parece que eres el primer hombre que se casa. – Mientras hablaba, Archie terminaba de ayudar a Albert. Después de anudarle la corbata, le ayudó con el saco, poniéndole una rosa blanca en la solapa. – Listo. – Dijo, retirándose un poco para verlo mejor. – Pues estás...decente. Pero imagino que para Candy serás el hombre más atractivo que haya visto. – se burlaba de él otra vez.**

 **-Archie... - Le contestó Albert a modo de advertencia pero en esos momentos quería comprobar como se veía. Su ego masculino le exigía que ese día en especial, Candy de verdad lo viera como el hombre más atractivo del mundo.**

 **Estaba impecable, negándose a seguir la moda llevaba el pelo revuelto sin mostrarse despeinado. Sus ojos se veían más claros que de costumbre, y las espesas y gruesas pestañas los hacían resaltar aún más. Su mandíbula firme, sus pómulos bien definidos y sus labios carnosos, no solo lo hacían verse atractivo, sino que aumentaba su masculinidad.**

 **El traje se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelto, pero musculoso cuerpo. Su cintura estrecha, sus anchos hombros, y sus largas piernas, demostraban que a pesar de trabajar en una oficina, no eludía el trabajo físico.**

 **-William. – Elroy entró a la habitación para informarle que ya estaba todo listo. Archie y George salieron en ese mismo instante dejándolos solos.**

 **-¿Candy ya está lista tía? – Preguntó ansioso paseándose por la habitación.**

 **-Hillary me ha asegurado que ya está lista.**

 **Elroy lo observó con detenimiento y lo abrazó fuertemente. Albert le correspondió y al separarse de ella, notó que estaba llorando.**

 **-¿Qué pasa, tía? – Le preguntó tomándola de los hombros.**

 **-Nada hijo, solo que...sabes que te quiero como a mi hijo. Y yo deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón, que seas muy feliz. Espero que Candy sea una buena esposa para ti.**

 **-Tía, muchas gracias. Sé que seré feliz porque me casaré con la mujer de mi vida. Ella es...simplemente la única, la perfecta para mí. Y espero ser lo mejor para ella.**

 **Elroy asintió. A pesar de que veía a Candy de diferente manera, que comprendía las injusticias que cometió con ella en su niñez, que hasta cierto punto se sentía orgullosa de ella, y que había sido precisamente Elroy quien ideó la boda entre su sobrino y Candy, algo dentro de ella seguía pensando que William Andrew merecía casarse con alguien que estuviera a su altura, los viejos prejuicios era difíciles de eliminar. Pero también confiaba plenamente en que ella cuidaría de él, que lo amaría. Lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que Candy hablaba de él. Entonces supo que nada tendría que decir, Albert necesitaba a alguien que hiciera ambas cosas. Y ella estaría contenta con ello. – En ese caso, será mejor que bajemos.**

 **-Candy. – La voz de la señorita Pony, devolvió a Candy a la realidad. – Ya es hora, hija, apresúrate o de lo contrario pensarán que te has arrepentido.**

 **-Lo siento, señorita Pony. Estaba divagando. ¿Y está todo listo?**

 **-Sí, el señor Andrew, espera por ti desde hace unos minutos. – La ayudó a salir de la habitación. Y la acompañó hasta la escalera. En donde la esperaba Archie para acompañarla hasta donde estaba Albert. – Ahora te convertirás en la esposa de uno de los hombres más importantes de todo el país. – Mientras caminaba a lado de ella, aprovechó para hablarle. – Y tú tendrás que actuar con la cabeza, y con sentido común.**

 **Candy la observó tratando de entender lo que quería decirle.**

 **-Has comprobado por cuenta propia que puede haber problemas, intrigas e incluso malos entendidos que pueden hacer que tu relación falle. La gran diferencia es que de ahora en adelante, no podrás huir cada vez que algo salga mal. El matrimonio es un compromiso de por vida, en donde tendrás que aprender a resolver los problemas, hablando. Nunca permitas que tu orgullo, o el temor se interpongan en tu relación. Permite que tu corazón sea el que hable, no dudes en demostrarle cuanto lo amas. Recuerda: el amor y la comunicación son la base de un matrimonio duradero y feliz.**

 **Estaban cerca de las escaleras y Candy solo pudo abrazar a la señorita Pony. Olvidaba que podía confiar lo suficiente en ella, y que sus consejos siempre eran los más acertados. Porque sabía que ella tenía razón, no podía seguir actuando como niña, huyendo cada que algo saliera mal.**

 **-Muchas gracias, señorita Pony... La quiero mucho. – Volvió a abrazarla y unas cuantas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.**

 **-Por algo soy tu madre...anda, ya no llores, estropearás tu perfecto maquillaje. – Con ternura secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo y la condujo hacia el piso inferior.**

 **Archie ya la esperaba al pie de las escaleras. Todos estaban listos, y cuando la vieron, reconocieron que estaba hermosa.**

 **-Candy te ves maravillosa. – Exclamó Archie tomándola del brazo. Y besando con ternura su mejilla.**

 **-Pecas, de verdad te ves extraordinaria. – Terry la admiró brevemente, antes de que todos se acercaran a ella para felicitarla.**

 **Ethan, Tom, George, Hillary y Annie se unieron a ellos. Ella estaba radiante de alegría, la felicidad emanaba por sus poros.**

 **-Chicos, chicas, será mejor que nos apresuremos. Si Candy no llega a tiempo, a Albert le dará el soponcio. –**

 **Todos rieron complacidos, pues eran testigos de que Albert estaba sumamente nervioso.**

 **Finalmente, tomaron sus posiciones para salir. Todos saldrían del hogar en pareja. Primero, George llevaría del brazo a Elroy, seguidos de Tom y la señorita Pony. Ethan y Hillary irían detrás de ellos, mientras que Terry y Annie serían los últimos. Todas las parejas pasaron a un lado de Albert que esperaba a Candy al pie de la la colina de Pony. Los demás ya los estaban esperando en el lugar.**

 **Albert agudizó su mirada para localizar a su amada. Y por fin la vio, desde lejos se veía hermosa, solo esperaba para poder contemplarla de cerca.**

 **Candy y Archie se acercaban a él. Cuando Candy lo vio, sintió que desfallecía, estaba guapísimo. Y pronto sería su esposo.**

 **Cuando llegaron a donde Albert, Archie le dio un beso en la mejilla a Candy y un fuerte abrazo a su tío. Mientras él tomaba su lugar con los demás, Albert sonrió tiernamente a Candy. Tomó su mano y le dio un cálido beso en el dorso.**

 **-Creí que no llegabas... ¡estás hermosísima!**

 **Obviamente la contemplaba con fascinación, admirando el vestido que se hacía resaltar su delicada piel de porcelana y las curvas que resaltaban su feminidad.**

 **Ella se sonrojó y suspiró profundamente, últimamente venía haciendo eso a menudo.**

 **-Tú también, quiero decir, estás muy guapo.**

 **Con la satisfacción que solo puede sentir un hombre que está a punto de casarse con una mujer extraordinaria, Albert la tomó del brazo y comenzaron a subir la cuesta que los llevarían a sellar su destino eterno.**

 **-Buenas tardes. Estamos hoy reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio entre William Albert Andrew y Candice White. Ambos mayores de edad y compareciendo libremente... -Eran las palabras del juez una vez que los novios llegaron ante él.**

 **Era un día nublado, el viento soplaba levemente llevando con él algunas hojas de los árboles. Y al momento en que el juez enumeraba las cualidades del matrimonio, un trémulo rayo de sol iluminó a los novios dándoles una vista casi irreal, pues solo los iluminaba a ellos dos.**

 **-Así pues, - Continuó el juez - te pregunto William Albert Andrew, deseas contraer matrimonio con Candice White?**

 **-Acepto. – Declaró sin vacilación Albert mirando con adoración a Candy.**

 **-Y tú, Candice White, ¿deseas contraer matrimonio con William Andrew?**

 **-Acepto. – Respondió ella sintiendo como se llenaba de amor su corazón.**

 **-Ahora pueden intercambiar los anillos y sus votos matrimoniales.**

 **-Te prometo, Candy, desde el fondo de mi corazón, que te amaré hasta que la muerte nos separe. – Fueron las palabras que Albert le dedicó a Candy mientras deslizaba la argolla en su delicado dedo. – Te prometo, como amante y amigo, que te amaré como nunca amaré de nuevo, con todo lo que soy.**

 **-Y yo Albert te aseguro que este no es un amor ordinario. Comenzó Candy imitándolo. - Eres mi corazón, mi alma, mi todo. Cada noche agradezco a Dios, por ponerte en mi camino y darme las fuerzas para amarte. Y prometo darte todo lo que necesites y caminar de tu mano hasta que la muerte nos separe.**

 **-En virtud de los poderes que me confiere el estado de Chicago, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.**

 **Albert se inclinó con presteza y tomó a Candy por la cintura acercándola a él. Candy posó sus manos sobre el pecho de este y se besaron con todo el amor anidado en sus corazones. Duró varios minutos y no lo profundizaron porque el carraspeo de Elroy los hizo separarse.**

 **Así, una vez firmada el acta de matrimonio. Todos se acercaron a felicitarles.**

 **Mientras caminaba de la mano de su esposo, Candy pudo comprobar que todo estaba decorado con alcatraces, hasta el lugar donde habían contraído matrimonio se veía exquisito. Y su corazón latió de prisa al contemplar al majestuoso padre árbol. Ni en sus más locos sueños, hubiera pensado casarse en su hogar, a lado de sus madres y como testigo el árbol que la había acompañado desde su niñez, en la alegría, travesuras y la más infinita tristeza. Ahora también la había acompañado en uno de los días más felices de su vida, y todo gracias a su gran amor: Albert.**

 **Regresaron inmediatamente al orfanato donde se serviría un almuerzo íntimo, casi privado. La burbuja en la que se encontraban Candy y Albert se podría describir casi como de ensueño. Ellos no dejaban de darse miradas llenas de sentimiento, esporádicos besos en la boca, caricias debajo de la mesa. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la hora en que comenzaron a llegar los demás invitados. Así que cuando Elroy les recordó que debían estar presentes para recibir a todos, ellos desearon desaparecer. Se arrepintieron en darle a su tía ese gusto, pues lo único que querían era salir de ahí para encontrarse solos. Con miradas llenas de resignación, suspiraron audiblemente y salieron con las manos entrelazadas.**

 **Y de esa manera llegaron hasta el lugar de la recepción. La orquesta tocaba una melodía romántica, los meseros conducían a los presentes a sus respectivos lugares, sus amigos charlaban amenamente entre ellos, mientras los niños corrían a felicitar a los recién casados.**

 **Y fue transcurriendo el tiempo, la sesión fotográfica les sacó a todos sonrisas y carcajadas. La hora de los regalos y el banquete pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para dar paso a la hora del baile. La cual todos aprovecharon para demostrar lo bien que sabían bailar.**

 **Foxtrot, charleston, y hasta lindy hop, se escuchaba por doquier. Los novios bailaron todo lo que el vestido de Candy le permitía. Hasta que finalmente llegó el momento del vals y por fin tuvieron un momento de quietud.**

 **-No encuentro el momento de salir de aquí. – Le confesó Albert al oído a Candy mientras bailaban el vals y la estrechaba contra él. Ella sonrió en complicidad con la idea. – ¿Ya te dije lo bella que te encuentras hoy? - Candy suspiró.**

 **-Varias veces. – Contestó ella, reconociendo que no solo se lo había dicho con palabras, sino también con la mirada. La veía de tal modo que la hacía sentirse hermosa.**

 **-Y espero que esos suspiros que he oído a lo largo del día, sean por nuestra boda.**

 **-De hecho, - Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior sintiéndose audaz - se deben a ti, William Albert. Solo por ti.**

 **A él se le secó la boca, se veía tremendamente sexy mordiéndose el labio, y reconoció que esa parte coqueta de su esposa era la que más le gustaba. Y en esa ocasión fue él quien suspiró.**

 **-Te amo. – Dijeron al unísono y continuaron bailando sumergidos en su propio mundo.**

 **Después de partir el pastel de bodas, las chicas llevaron a Candy a su habitación para que se cambiara.**

 **-¿Ya sabes a donde te llevará Albert de luna de miel? – Preguntó Hillary entusiasmada mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el vestido.**

 **-Me dijo que deseaba llevarme a Escocia, pero dadas las circunstancias, dijo que lo mejor sería quedarnos en el país. Aunque no sé exactamente qué tiene planeado, "será una sorpresa", me dijo.**

 **La decepción evidente en la cara de Candy provocó risas en sus amigas. De pronto, Candy se puso seria observando a Hillary.**

 **-Hillary, estoy preocupada por ti. – Candy tomó la mano de su amiga mostrándole su evidente preocupación. Hillary negó con la cabeza tratando de aligerar el momento.**

 **-No tienes por qué. Te aseguro que estaré bien, ahora que estás casada ya no necesitas una dama de compañía y...bueno, ya me ofrecieron trabajo.**

 **Candy miró a Annie, pensando que había sido ella. Annie lo negó, era evidente que ella no sabía nada de la situación por la que pasaba Hillary.**

 **-Mira Hillary, no es necesario que tomes ninguna decisión ahora, espera a que regrese y ya veremos qué pasa. Quédate en la mansión, la tía Elroy se sentirá a gusto teniendo tu compañía.**

 **-Candy, te agradezco tu preocupación por mí, pero estaré bien. Ya hablé con la señora Elroy, me hizo la misma propuesta que tú, pero deseo pasar unos días con mamá. En una semana, debo empezar a trabajar.**

 **-¿Pero quién te ofreció trabajo? Hillary, después de lo sucedido en Chicago... - No terminó la frase, no era necesario.**

 **-Ya lo sé. Creo que estarás más tranquila si te digo que Ethan Campbell fue quien me ofreció trabajo.**

 **Candy se detuvo en seco, ya había visto que Ethan solo tenía ojos para su amiga, y comprendió que su ofrecimiento había tenido que ver con protegerla.**

 **-Vaya – Contestó sin ocultar su sorpresa - creo que efectivamente estoy tranquila con ello. Y, ¿de qué trabajarás para él?**

 **-Pues... dice que necesita a alguien que conozca la ciudad ahora que empezará a hacer negocios en el país.**

 **-Ah.**

 **Candy no supo qué más decir, era obvio que ni el mismo Ethan tenía en claro para qué trabajaría para él. Pero sabía que tampoco podría ofrecerle dinero, pues ella se ofendería. Así que decidió dejar el tema.**

 **-Y tú Annie, ¿qué harás?**

 **-Bueno, pues...Terry me ha invitado a pasar unos días un Nueva York con él. Y dado que este año no he tomado vacaciones, pienso ir con él.**

 **-Vaya, no piensas perder el tiempo, ¿eh?**

 **El comentario de Candy hizo que volvieran a estallar en carcajadas. Las cuales fueron acalladas con los impacientes golpes en la puerta. Cuando dieron el pase, entró Elroy para apremiarlas, al parecer ya habían tardado más de la cuenta.**

 **-Candice, William ya está impaciente. – La autoritaria voz retumbó en la habitación, y era obvio que el tono de su voz y la mirada que le dedicó a Annie, era porque no aprobaba su presencia, aunque la toleraba. – Creo que piensa que te escaparás, aunque ya le dije que si planeabas huir, ya era demasiado tarde, eso debías hacerlo antes de la boda.**

 **Su intento de broma hizo sonreír a las chicas, aunque Candy pudo notar la incomodidad de Annie. Pero no le dieron tiempo de pensar en nada más, pues cuando salieron Albert ya estaba esperándola de pie cerca del automóvil que conduciría él mismo.**

 **Todos sus seres queridos y amigos estaban ahí para despedirlos. Después de desearles lo mejor, emprendieron el viaje.**

 **Por un momento, Candy pensó que se dirigirían a la ciudad, pero en determinado momento Albert giró en un camino diferente.**

 **-Vendrán unos guardias de seguridad con nosotros. – Le habló Albert rompiendo el silencio, que reinaba entre ellos. Aunque no era nada incomodo, solo les permitió hacerse a la idea de lo que se esperaba en su noche de bodas. Candy lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante. – Pero no estarán muy cerca de nosotros, respetarán nuestra intimidad.**

 **-Y... ¿A dónde vamos? – Inquirió ella demasiado curiosa. Albert tomó su mano y le besó tiernamente el dorso.**

 **-Creo que lo adivinarás conforme nos vayamos acercando.**

 **-Genial. – Fue toda la respuesta de Candy, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero propio de ella. Albert solo sonrió, pero en verdad quería que Candy se sorprendiera al ver el lugar donde pasarían las próximas dos semanas. Ellos dos solos. Y la sola idea hizo que se ensanchara más su sonrisa.**

 **Y Candy estaba un poco enfurruñada, odiaba tener que esperar. Pero conforme avanzaban en el camino, este le empezó a parecer familiar. Con la excitación porque su sospecha fuera cierta, se revolvió en el asiento como niña, estirándose de más para ver hacia el exterior.**

 **-¡Albert! ¡No lo puedo creer! – Gritó, literalmente lo hizo cuando llegaron a la entrada principal. No fue necesario que él le abriera la portezuela, cuando Albert bajó ella ya estaba afuera.**

 **Candy observó maravillada la vieja cabaña del bosque. Aunque ahora ya no era la "vieja cabaña", estaba recién restaurada y hasta un hermoso jardín delantero adornaba la entrada.**

 **Ella corrió a abrazar a su esposo como niña con juguete nuevo.**

 **-¿Puedo pensar que te gustó la sorpresa? – Preguntó él como pudo entre el aluvión de besos que su radiante esposa prodigaba en toda su cara.**

 **-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Es la sorpresa más maravillosa que pudiste haberme dado. Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos, y lo más hermoso es que tú estás en ellos.**

 **Se puso de puntillas para besarlo con anhelo. Él no tardó en corresponder el beso, pero tuvo que terminarlo pronto, los guardaespaldas esperaban por sus órdenes e informarle la posición que ocuparían cada uno de ellos.**

 **-Cariño, ¿por qué no entras a la casa, mientras yo bajo las maletas? – No quería que Candy recordara la razón por la que estaba ahí, por la que necesitaban de protección. No quería que nada interrumpiera ese maravilloso momento.**

 **Ella asintió, estaba muy emocionada como para prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Corrió dentro de la casa, y si el exterior le impresionó, su interior simplemente la enamoró. Todo estaba decorado de manera sencilla y hogareña, los muebles nuevos le daban calidez al lugar. La chimenea estaba encendida añadiendo encanto a la escena. Confortables sofás estaban frente a ella, una suave y mullida alfombra azul se extendía por toda la sala. Al centro de ella había una mesa de caoba, sobre ella una botella de champagne, fresas y chocolate derretido.**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Tiene tú beneplácito? – Albert había entrado y en esos momentos la abrazaba por la espalda. Ella se recargó sobre su amplio torso, uniendo sus manos a las de él.**

 **-Sabes que sí. Y me va a encantar pasar los siguientes días aquí.**

 **-Prometo que en cuanto pueda te llevaré de viaje.**

 **Ella se volteó para verlo a la cara, sin dejar de abrazarlo.**

 **-No importa el lugar donde estemos siempre y cuando estemos juntos. Y este lugar es ideal. Gracias.**

 **Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y lo abrazó fuertemente. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, y sentir la calidez de sus brazos.**

 **-¿Quieres tomar algo? – Sin dejar de abrazarla la acompañó hasta uno de los sillones mientras él servía el champagne. Candy bebió y las burbujas se le subieron a la cabeza.**

 **-Ten cuidado, amor, no bebas tan rápido. – Le sugirió Albert mientras le daba a probar fresas con chocolate.**

 **-Es que estoy sedienta, la verdad estaba tan nerviosa que no probé bocado, ni siquiera bebí agua.**

 **-Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo debo confesarte que yo estaba igual. – Ella observó la casa y no pudo evitar preguntar:**

 **-¿Cuándo arreglaste este lugar?**

 **-Ya te habías tardado en preguntar. – Ambos rieron. – Pues la verdad es que desde un principio quería que fuera una sorpresa, así que, hace seis meses mientras revisábamos las propiedades de la familia, y la tía sugirió demolerla, supe que no podría permitirlo, como hace unos momentos dijiste, guarda buenos recuerdos. Así que sin que ella lo supiera, la mandé reconstruir, quería que nos diéramos una escapada en un fin de semana. Pero dadas nuestras ocupaciones, nunca tuvimos tiempo. Es por ello que nadie sabe dónde buscarnos. – Candy abrió lo suficiente los ojos para demostrar su sorpresa, dejó la copa de vino que tenía en la mano y se acercó lentamente hasta él.**

 **-¿Quieres decir que nadie sabe en dónde estamos?**

 **-Bueno, solo George y Archie, por alguna emergencia. Aunque solo les di algunos indicios, espero que me entendieran. O mejor no, así como me siento, no desearía salir de aquí aunque la casa se cayera a pedazos. – "Y eso que solo es el principio", pensó Albert.**

 **-Ya veo... ¿Señor Andrew, entonces quiere decir que usted pensaba que pasáramos un fin de semana completamente solos, a pesar de no tener una relación más...íntima? – Se mordió el labio inferior y jugueteó con los botones de su camisa. Le encantaba la idea de que Albert pensara de esa forma meses atrás.**

 **-¡Ay, Candy! Si supieras lo que me haces.**

 **Fue todo lo que contestó en ese momento, pues la tomó en sus brazos y acercándola más a él, la besó. Ahora no había nadie presente para contenerse, la besó de tal manera que Candy sintió que se derretía. Tuvo que aferrarse a su cuello para no caerse. Aunque no se podría decir que él lo hubiera permitido, porque la sostenía de tal manera que no dejaba ni un ápice de espacio entre ellos. Y profundizó el beso, cuando ella abrió un poco los labios, pudo probar su exquisito sabor. El ambiente se cargó de sensualidad, como siempre ocurría cuando ella respondía de esa forma, mientras él recorría con lentitud su espalda, su estrecha cintura y sus brazos. Y ella le daba la bienvenida. Cuando les faltó el aire, se separaron un poco.**

 **-Sí, quería que pasáramos un fin de semana completamente solos. Y no me importaba nada más... Ni las consecuencias de ello. – Le confesó tomándola con ambas manos de su rostro, y muy cerca de su boca, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento. Y esas palabras hicieron que Candy sonriera ampliamente.**

 **-Es usted un pillo, señor Andrew.**

 **-Y usted una tentación, señora Andrew.**

 **El vino los ayudó a relajarse, y un tiempo después, ya platicaban como últimamente no lo habían hecho. Tumbados sobre la alfombra, ya sin zapatos, compartieron sándwiches que Albert había preparado, risitas tontas, miradas de amor, besos con sabor a chocolate y una que otra caricia furtiva.**

 **Pero llegó el momento de subir a la habitación. Candy empezó a bostezar y Albert a pesar de estar deseoso por culminar su noche de bodas, le ofreció subir a dormir, a lo que ella accedió con gusto. Como ella ya estaba casi adormilada, la llevó en brazos hasta la habitación principal que también había sido remodelada y preparada para ellos. Albert abrió la puerta, pensando dejarla sobre la amplia y hermosa cama con dosel, que estaba en medio de la habitación. Pero cuando Candy sintió el cambio de ambiente, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Y el sueño se desvaneció.**

 **Frente a ella tenía una hermosa habitación, elegantemente decorada, pero lo que más llamó su atención, fueron los pétalos de rosa esparcidos por todo el suelo y la mullida cama. Gruesas velas estaban encendidas por toda la habitación. Ella volteó a mirarlo, dándole las gracias con la mirada. Caminó por todo el lugar, tocando los muebles de caoba, los sillones individuales cerca de la chimenea, los pétalos esparcidos por la cama, disfrutando del aroma de las rosas rojas que había en los floreros. Al verla, a Albert se le secó la boca y le empezaron a sudar las manos. Se las secó con sus pantalones y para mantenerlas ocupadas, decidió encender la chimenea.**

 **-Creo que... será mejor que encienda la chimenea. – Su voz salió algo ronca, y sin esperar respuesta se dispuso a hacer la tarea.**

 **Candy no le contestó, pero su instinto femenino la urgió a buscar su neceser y la bata de seda que Annie le había llevado para la ocasión. Se metió al cuarto de baño y estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera puso atención a la exquisita decoración del mismo.**

 **Se miró al espejo y empezó a deshacer el elaborado moño que había lucido en su boda. Retiró la banda flapper que había decidido que seguiría llevando y cepilló su pelo hasta que le sacó brillo. Una vez que se quitó el vestido, se sintió algo incómoda por la pequeña ropa interior que llevaba puesta, y más aún cuando vio el conjunto que se pondría. Era una bata de seda color lavanda, con horror vio que era casi transparente, pero se consoló con el camisón que llevaría sobre ella. Aunque no ayudaba mucho. Cuando terminó, mirándose al espejo, casi dudo en vestirse nuevamente y salir, pero ya había tardado demasiado. Así que, arriesgándose, abrió poco a poco la puerta y cuando salió se quedó paralizada.**

 **Albert estaba de pie en el balcón de la habitación, solo llevaba un pantalón de pijama negro de seda. Estaba de espaldas a ella, y su fuerte y musculosa espalda la llamaban a que lo abrazara y llenara de besos. Pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, algo la detuvo.**

 **-¡Albert! ¿Quieres que te dé una pulmonía? ¿Cómo estás así exponiéndote al frío? – Sin decir nada más y dejando estupefacto a Albert, y no por la regañina, se acercó hasta la ventana para cerrarla. Finalmente se recargó en ella.**

 **Lo que ella no sabía era que su esposo necesitaba el frío de la noche para "refrescarse". Era un hombre de carne y hueso y la idea de hacer finalmente suya a Candy acababa con su autocontrol. Y tenerla así, frente a él con la bata que no dejaba nada a la imaginación no le ayudó, pero no quería espantarla. Aunque, finalmente, ¿necesitaba seguir controlándose? Por la forma en que lo miraba Candy, supo que ya no era necesario.**

 **-Necesitas relajarte. – Dijo él acercándose hasta ella y frotándole los hombros con suavidad.**

 **Entonces la poca distancia que los separaba desapareció. Albert unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso.**

 **Candy cerró los ojos y centró toda su atención en los labios de Albert. Él no se comportó como un guerrero conquistador, sino que le rozó suavemente los labios hasta que Candy entreabrió los labios y le devolvió el beso.**

 **Albert recorrió sus mejillas con sus dedos, y se detuvo en la barbilla a medida que el beso se hacía más profundo. Saboreó cada rincón de su boca, embriagándose con su delicado perfume que lo había vuelto loco durante todo el día, y le hizo sentir como si ella fuera la única razón por la que vivía y respiraba.**

 **Candy sentía que respondía instintivamente. Recorriendo el amplio torso de Albert y subiendo a su cuello para enredar entre sus dedos su cabello mientras sus labios respondían a los suyos. Las manos de Albert en sus hombros le transmitían fuerza y ternura a la vez. Cada vez la abrazaba con más fuerza. Sentía que ardía a su contacto. Parecía saber cómo proporcionarle placer, cuándo ir más despacio, cuando avanzar. Todo su alrededor se vio remplazado por Albert, en esos momentos solo existía él en su mundo.**

 **Albert le quitó la bata, acarició su pelo, y su mano se abrió pasó entre aquella sedosa melena hasta que las yemas de los dedos le acariciaron la nuca. Después, deslizó la otra mano hasta su cintura y le recorrió la espalda con el pulgar.**

 **A partir de ese momento todo fue más intenso. El intercambio de caricias y besos ansiosos aumentó. Sus cuerpos respondían en perfecta sintonía. Hasta que finalmente Albert la guío hasta el borde de la cama y la acostó con delicadeza. En ningún momento habían dejado de besarse. Pero él abandonó su boca para recorrer su cuello, mientras Candy lo abrazaba con fervor.**

 **Fue un momento mágico, las dudas, los temores, los nervios, fueron remplazados por el más maravillosos sentimiento. El Amor.**

 **El mismo que los había ayudado a superar las dificultades y que los había guiado en todo su camino. El amor fraternal los unió cuando se conocieron, y los lazos invisibles se hicieron más fuertes cuando ella cuidó de él cuando más la necesitaba. Y a partir de ese momento, se había convertido en otra clase de amor. Y aunque tardaron años para decir en voz alta lo que sentían, ahora ya nada importaba, solo ellos dos, y la entrega tan sublime que estaban viviendo.**

 **Por fin era suya.**

 **Por fin era suyo.**

 **Y ya nada los separaría. Afrontarían los problemas juntos, y viniera lo que viniera siempre serían: Albert y Candy.**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	13. Chapter 13

**La voz de mi corazón.**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Por Lu de Andrew.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí? Te extrañé al despertarme.**

 **Albert abrazó por la espalda a su esposa, que contemplaba el paisaje que tenía delante de ella. La suave brisa del viento, acariciaba su piel de alabastro y mecía su cabello. Una imagen que Albert deseó grabar en su mente desde el mismo instante en que la había visto de lejos.**

 **Recostándose en su fuerte pecho, Candy acarició los brazos que rodeaban su esbelta cintura. Los mismos brazos y las mismas manos, que la trataban con delicadeza cada vez que la amaba. Mientras sentía los besos de su esposo recorriendo su cuello y hombros, Candy recordaba la ternura y pasión con que la había tratado en su noche de bodas. Había hecho de su primera vez algo completamente inolvidable, y lo amó, todavía más por eso.**

 **-Solo quería llevarme la imagen del amanecer. Ahora que regresemos a la ciudad, tardaremos mucho en ver algo así de hermoso.**

 **-Regresaremos, cariño. Tal vez tardemos un poco, sabes que tenemos mil cosas que poner en orden, pero te aseguro que cuando volvamos nos quedaremos el tiempo que desees. Sabes que no volveríamos a la ciudad si no fuera absolutamente necesario. Este será nuestro hogar. – Candy se giró hacia él.**

 **-Mi principal temor al regresar, es que alguien pueda dañarte. En realidad, no me importa estar aquí o allá. Si estoy contigo cualquier lugar es mi hogar.**

 **-No pasará nada, te lo aseguro. – Dijo él, abrazándola con fuerza. Claro que sabía que nada le pasaría, George lo mantenía informado de los avances en la investigación de sus secuestros. El detective Cohen, había interrogado a los hombres que habían atentado en su contra y lo que descubrió, no lo sorprendía. Solo que no le diría absolutamente nada a Candy, quería disfrutar su último día con ella a solas.**

 **Bajó su rostro hacia el de ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos mientras la besaba profundamente. El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más exigente, Albert la acercó más a su cuerpo y Candy se aferró a él acariciándole la espalda. Se dejaron caer sobre la hierba que los envolvió en su aroma; mudo testigo de su entrega. El sonido del viento entre los árboles, el trinar de los pájaros, el murmullo del río, los acompañó como lo habían hecho las veces anteriores, pues se habían amado en ese mismo lugar, bajo las estrellas del cielo. Ahora a plena luz del día y sabiendo que sería su último día en ese maravilloso lugar, se amaron con pasión, entregados totalmente al amor que se profesaban...**

 **Faltaban unas cuantas calles para que llegaran a la mansión. Walter manejaba con suma atención sin perder de vista su alrededor, mientras un auto negro los seguía de cerca, procurando no separarse del auto donde viajaban los recién casados. Habían recibido órdenes estrictas de parte de Albert para que no se alejaran, temía por la seguridad de Candy.**

 **-La tía nos espera para darnos una cena de bienvenida, pero una vez finalizada, se marchará de la mansión. – Besando la mano de Candy, Albert consideró necesario explicarle los cambios que se generarían a raíz de su boda.**

 **-¿No vivirá con nosotros? – Preguntó ella recostándose en el hombro de su esposo. Supuso un alivio enorme saber que la tía Elroy no estaría constantemente detrás de ella, pues a pesar de su drástico cambio, seguía manteniendo algunas de sus ideas...obsoletas.**

 **-Por supuesto que no. ¿Quieres que ande deambulando detrás de nosotros a toda hora, dictándonos hasta la hora de despertarnos? – Con el dedo índice levantó la barbilla de Candy para que lo viera directamente. Sonrió pícaramente. – Ya sabes que cómo gusta despertar amándote. – Esto último lo susurró a su oído, provocando un delicioso sonrojo en ella, sonrojo que despertaba en Albert el deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta el cansancio...y solo eso porque estaban en público.**

 **-Hemos llegado, señor. – El chofer abrió la puerta para que pudieran salir del automóvil, interrumpiendo la amorosa escena.**

 **Una comitiva los esperaba a las afueras de la mansión. La servidumbre junto a Elroy, Archie y George, los recibieron con entusiasmo. Candy se sintió extasiada al escuchar en labios de los trabajadores de la casa, "Bienvenida a casa, señora Andrew". Señora Andrew. Con todo lo acontecido las últimas semanas, había olvidado lo que significaba casarse con Albert. Y aunque la asustaba un poco, confiaba en salir adelante. La servidumbre, hombres y mujeres sencillos que trabajaban para los Andrew, la habían tratado siempre con amabilidad, y hasta le habían expresado su beneplácito al enterarse de su matrimonio con el jefe de la familia. Así que les sonrió con cortesía y cordialidad. Agradeciendo silenciosamente su apoyo, pues sabía que si Elroy la escuchaba hablándoles como a sus iguales, la reprendería.**

 **Ahora le tocó el turno de abrazar a los miembros de su familia. Elroy la saludó con su habitual actitud estirada, aunque demostrando un poco de emoción por su regreso, Candy comprendió que no podía exigirle mucho pues su educación y la mentalidad de la época en que se había criado era difícil de erradicar tan fácilmente. George hasta la abrazó y le dedicó una gran sonrisa. En cuanto a Archie, la abrazó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la levantó para darle vueltas, ante la risa contagiosa de Albert, y la mirada de censura de la tía.**

 **-Deben estar exhaustos por el viaje. – Comentó Elroy dando por terminada el recibimiento. Archie y Candy entraron abrazados, riendo y platicando. George entró detrás de ellos y Albert tomó del brazo a su tía y la acompañó.**

 **-No tanto, tía. Walter fue quien manejó, yo me limité a disfrutar del viaje admirando el paisaje. Pero estoy completamente seguro que Candy se muere de hambre, igual que yo.**

 **Candy se detuvo y se acercó a ellos, asintiendo con la cabeza. Abrazó a Albert por la cintura, él la acercó más a su cuerpo, dándole un beso en la frente.**

 **-¡Oh, sí! No comemos nada desde la mañana. – Dijo ella sonrojándose levemente, al recordar el por qué se habían olvidado de comer antes de que partieran.**

 **-Pues Glenda ha preparado una comida de bienvenida. Pasemos al comedor. – Caminando delante de ellos, reprobando la demostración de afecto en público de sus sobrinos, Elroy se dirigió al comedor.**

 **-¿Y ya estás bien instalada, tía? – Albert rompió el silencio que reinaba en el comedor, pues Elroy no pudo ocultar su molestia, por lo sucedido minutos antes con Albert y Candy, y por la familiaridad con que Candy trataba a los criados. Les agradecía y hasta les pedía de favor.**

 **-Pues sí. La casa está ubicada en la mejor zona de Chicago, y la decoración es exquisita. Gracias William.**

 **-Bueno, eso no fue obra mía. George y Archie, se aseguraron de que todo estuviera a tu entera satisfacción.**

 **-Ya lo sé, hijo.**

 **La verdad era que Elroy estaba herida y dolida. Primero la clase de boda que celebraron sin pensar en las murmuraciones y tan sencilla que, en vez de demostrar que quien se casaba era el patriarca de la familia Andrew, fue más bien digna de un humilde granjero. Y luego, sin la más mínima contemplación, ese mismo día, le había informado que ya había encargado que se dispusiera todo para que a su regreso de la luna de miel, ella ya estuviera instalada en otra casa. Ella intentó comprenderlo pues eran recién casados, pero fue un duro golpe descubrir que Archie seguiría viviendo en la mansión. Ya no sabía qué pensar.**

 **-Espero que me permitas venir a visitarte, Candice.**

 **-Por favor, tía, esta sigue siendo su casa. No tiene que pedir permiso.**

 **-Gracias, hija. – La expresión de Elroy se relajó. – Tienes que comprender que hay que ponerte al corriente con tus deberes como la esposa del patriarca de la familia. Como tal, será especialmente aceptable que ofrezcas una recepción para dar a conocer su matrimonio con nuestros familiares, amigos y socios. No debemos olvidar las obras de caridad, la fundación que se encarga de la educación de los niños de la calle, las invitaciones de las que te harán partícipe, no debes asistir a todas, solo a las más importantes. Tampoco podemos pasar por alto la comida mensual con las esposas de los socios y la bimestral con las del concejo...**

 **Mientras Elroy seguía enumerando las obligaciones que ella tendría que cumplir, Candy dejó sus alimentos a medio comer, sus ojos como platos la veían con absoluto asombro. Sabía que como esposa de Albert tendría que asumir ciertas responsabilidades, pero si ponía en práctica todo lo que Elroy seguía sumando a su lista de tareas, no tendría tiempo para ejercer su profesión.**

 **-El que sepas como preparar una recepción, administrar la casa, manejar a los sirvientes, será de vital importancia. Debes repasar con la cocinera el menú del día y asegurarte que todos los alimentos que se sirvan sean de buen gusto y...**

 **Un carraspeo la sacó de su ensoñación. Elroy dejó de hablar y fijó su vista en Albert que estaba limpiando su boca con la servilleta. Al depositarla de nuevo en su regazo, tomó la mano de Candy que estaba sobre la mesa y la apretó para darle calor, estaba muy fría. Al ver su expresión, George y Archie se disculparon y los dejaron solos.**

 **-Tía. – La voz de Albert resonó por toda la habitación. – Le agradecemos sinceramente su preocupación por las...obligaciones que Candy tiene que cumplir al ser mi esposa, pero ella y yo tenemos planes y una nueva visión para el futuro de la familia. Ya no estamos en 1910, estamos iniciando una nueva década y una nueva era, todo está cambiando, para bien me atrevo a pensar; así que aunque coincido con usted y como Candy y yo hemos platicado, hay ciertas actividades en las cuales necesitará de su ayuda, dejará atrás algunas costumbres arcaicas. – Elroy quiso mostrar su inconformidad, pero Albert la paró en seco levantando su mano pidiéndole silencio. – Mi esposa es doctora, y como por el momento no piensa seguir trabajando...**

 **-Gracias a Dios. Sería una vergüenza que la esposa del patriarca... - Se apresuró a interrumpirlo Elroy.**

 **-Por el momento no piensa seguir trabajando en algún hospital. Dirigirá una clínica en la fábrica que recién adquirimos.**

 **-¿Con gente de color?**

 **-Así es.**

 **-¿La dejarás mezclarse con esa gente y los demás inmigrantes exponiendo su seguridad?**

 **-Para empezar, le recuerdo que todos somos inmigrantes, nada nos hace diferentes a esas personas, salvo el hecho de habernos establecido antes que ellos en el país. Por otro lado, sus viviendas se encuentran al sur de Chicago y la fábrica está cerca del centro. Así que Candy no se expondrá en absoluto. – Elroy parpadeó con perplejidad. – Y será mejor que recuerde que la relación con los miembros del concejo en estos momentos es demasiado tirante, no creo conveniente que una reunión con sus esposas ayude a la situación. Estamos en pleno proceso de separación de bienes, no podemos arriesgarnos a un sabotaje. Espero que comprenda.**

 **Pero ella no comprendía. ¿Cambiarían algunas de sus acostumbres, porque las consideraban "arcaicas"? ¿Candy trabajaría como doctora en una clínica, no solo dentro de una fábrica, sino atendiendo a... negros? Sintió que le faltaba el aire.**

 **En esos momentos, el mayordomo anunció la llegada del detective Cohen. Candy lo observó con cierta inquietud. Él tomó su mano que había estado sosteniendo en esos momentos y la llevó a sus labios para darle un beso en su palma. Dio la indicación que llevara al detective al estudio donde seguramente estaban los dos cobardes que huyeron de los problemas, mientras ellos atendían al detective, le daría tiempo de terminar la plática que sostenía.**

 **-Creo conveniente que ambas descansen, sugiero que mañana se pongan de acuerdo con lo que iniciarán. Por cierto Candy, George me informó que para el fin de semana estará todo listo en la clínica, podremos ir juntos a ver las instalaciones, ¿qué te parece? – El rostro de Candy se iluminó.**

 **-Me parece bien. Así podré hacer un inventario y comprobar que todo esté en orden.**

 **-Si necesitas algo, solo tienes que decirlo.**

 **-Eso lo veré en el transcurso de los días, no sé a qué me enfrentaré, por lo cual no puedo anticipar nada salvo lo más común. – Le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante y sus ojos acariciaron las facciones de su esposo. Albert deseó poder llevarla a su recámara y no salir hasta el día siguiente, pero tenía muchos asuntos para ponerse al corriente.**

 **-William. – Lo llamó Elroy apenada, se dio cuenta que para sus sobrinos había dejado de existir.**

 **-Perdón tía, dígame.**

 **-Bueno pues, ¿recuerdas a mi prima, Alice McDonald?**

 **-¿La prima Alice? Como olvidarla, sigue afirmando que es parte de la familia aunque no haya pruebas de nada, y lo peor de todo es que tú le crees. ¿Ahora qué quiere?**

 **-William, no seas así, hijo. Sabes que la tengo en alta estima.**

 **-Lo sé. Aunque solo Dios sabe por qué.**

 **-Pues ella se enteró de tu matrimonio y bueno, como quiere felicitarte en persona, llegará a la ciudad dentro de un par de meses, antes pasará a visitar San Francisco y Nueva York. Esperaba que la pudieras alojar aquí.**

 **-En otras palabras, se ofendió al enterarse que me había casado sin invitarla y para calmar tu conciencia la invitaste a venir.**

 **-No. Sabes bien que nunca haría algo así. Sí me sentí algo culpable pero ella fue la que decidió venir. Dice que vendrá acompañada de Millicent.**

 **-¿Millicent? ¿Con sus seis hijos? – Elroy sonrió ante la cara de espanto de Albert.**

 **-No, a los niños los dejará con la familia de su difunto esposo. Será algo bueno para ella después de tan terrible pérdida. ¿Y qué piensas?**

 **-Está bien. Si a usted le hace feliz, qué bueno que vendrán. Pero no espere que las alojemos aquí, estamos recién casados, espero que comprenda.**

 **Pero nuevamente no comprendía. Archie y George, vivían en la mansión, ¿por qué a ella la mandó al exilio? Aunque no tenía de qué quejarse, su casa, un poco más pequeña que la mansión, era lo suficientemente grande para alojar a suficientes personas, para ofrecer una recepción con baile y todo lo implicado. Su sobrino le había dado lo mejor, pensando en sus gustos y preferencias. Así que... ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso estaba celosa? No le gustaba esa sensación. Y tampoco le gustaba recordar que su prima pondría el grito en el cielo cuando le informara que no podía hospedarse en la mansión. Con un gesto de resignación que no pasó inadvertido para los jóvenes esposos, asintió.**

 **Por otra parte, más tarde, Albert le explicaría a Candy, que la "prima" de su tía era una mujer metiche, chismosa, orgullosa, y entrometida en asuntos ajenos. Una mujer que afirmaba ser su pariente, uno muy lejano, pero pariente al fin. Aunque nadie más aparte de Elroy le creía. Mientras que su hija, era viuda de un oficial británico muerto en la gran guerra. A pesar de que se conocían desde pequeños, no habían sido los grandes amigos. Y afortunadamente, ambas familias eran lo suficientemente adineradas para mantener a sus seis vástagos.**

 **Albert se despidió de ellas y cada una subió a su habitación. Candy lo primero que hizo fue acostarse y en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada se quedó profundamente dormida.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **-Finalmente, hemos estado siguiendo de cerca a los dos sospechosos, William; solo quería que estuvieras informado para cuando hagamos los arrestos no te tome desprevenido. Y también quería darte las gracias, sin los malhechores que atraparon tus hombres, no hubiéramos podido dar tan rápido con los autores intelectuales. "Cantaron" mejor cuando les aseguramos que si no soltaban todo lo que sabían, ellos cargarían con toda la culpa, así que decidieron hacer lo mejor para ellos y finalmente confesaron quien los contrató. Jordan Lincoln ha sido la autora intelectual en ambos casos, no sabemos hasta donde ha sido la participación del doctor Sullivan, pero no dudo que haya estado de acuerdo en todos sus planes. Probablemente sean arrestados en un par de días, y solo porque no se encuentran en estos momentos en la ciudad.**

 **Albert escuchaba al detective con detenimiento. Nada de lo que le decía le sorprendía, lo que es más, pensaba que Samantha también estaba involucrada.**

 **-¿Y su hermana? ¿Qué hay de Samantha Lincoln? – Inquirió Archie como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de su tío. Aún recordaba la proposición, o mejor dicho, el chantaje que trató de hacerle antes de la boda de Albert y Candy.**

 **-Ella ya abandonó el país. Salió en un barco hacia Francia hace unos días, justo después de que mis hombres la interrogaran sobre el paradero de su hermana. – Contestó el detective.**

 **-Bueno, al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por ella. – Comentó George, evidentemente, más tranquilo, solo era cuestión de días y ese par dejaría en paz a William y a Candy.**

 **-Exactamente. Sin embargo, durante algún tiempo estaremos pendientes de los arribos desde Francia, no queremos tener alguna sorpresa. – Intervino nuevamente el detective.**

 **-Muchas gracias, por todo, Chris. No sé cómo hubiera manejado todo este asunto alguien más. – Dijo en tono cansino Albert.**

 **-No es nada, Albert. Es mi trabajo y tú eres mi amigo, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Y en cuanto a la discreción, no saldrá a la luz nada que ustedes no autoricen. Y ahora me retiro, tengo algunos pendientes que resolver. Solo pasé a felicitarte por tu reciente enlace y a ponerte al corriente de la situación.**

 **Albert y los demás se despidieron del hombre, y George le puso al corriente de lo ocurrido en los negocios durante su ausencia. Todo iba bien, el asunto en Washington marchaba sobre ruedas. Ya no había ningún tipo de problemas con los socios, la visita que les hizo Albert ayudó a calmar los ánimos. En cuanto al concejo, los miembros que se oponía a él y apoyaban a Fergusson, estaban librando su propia batalla ahora que Ethan había puesto al descubierto que habían recibido las ganancias de negocios fraudulentos. Su abuelo era quien llevaba las de perder, porque él había hecho los negocios directamente. Ahora todo estaba patas arriba, ya ni siquiera se acordaban del ultimátum impuesto a Albert y quitarle la dirección. Sí, Ethan había actuado con sagacidad, todas las pruebas condenaban a su abuelo y a los socios, perderían mucho y tal vez hasta su libertad.**

 **-Finalmente, es de suma importancia la supervisión de los negocios en Europa, tú siempre te has encargado de eso William, así que nos preguntamos si lo harás. – Albert los observó unos momentos. Era verdad, cada cierto tiempo, Albert iniciaba una especie de gira por Europa. Específicamente por los países en donde tenía relaciones comerciales y filiales de sus empresas. Eso le tomaría cerca de un año.**

 **-¿Cuándo tendría que salir?**

 **-A más tardar la próxima semana.**

 **-Albert – Intervino Archie – no estarás en ir, ¿cierto? Estás recién casado.**

 **-Ya lo sé, Archie, y créeme, lo que menos deseo es separarme de Candy, pero no confío en nadie más para que haga ese trabajo. Además, puedo llevar a Candy, será como otra luna de miel.**

 **-Una luna de miel que se verá interrumpida por juntas de negocios, comidas con los socios, los traslados de hotel a hotel, por no mencionar el transporte de país a país. A penas tendrás tiempo de ver a Candy por no decir de pasar tiempo con ella. Tú mejor que nadie sabe a lo que me refiero, hay ocasiones en que solo dormirás unas cuantas horas, ¿de verdad crees que eso sea la manera perfecta de comenzar tu matrimonio?**

 **-Por supuesto que no. ¿Alguna sugerencia?**

 **-Claro que sí, estuve pensando bien y me parece que si confías en mí, yo me haré cargo de ello.**

 **-¿Tú? Sabes que confío en ti para eso y más, pero me sentiría muy egoísta pedirte eso, Archie. Has pasado mucho tiempo lejos de la familia, casi acabas de regresar, no puedo pedirte que te vayas casi un año.**

 **-Pues es que no me lo estás pidiendo, Albert. Yo quiero hacerlo. Por ti, por Candy, porque es indispensable para los negocios de la familia y porque me hará bien salir de acá. Creo que necesito pensar qué pasa conmigo que siempre meto la pata en lo que a mujeres se refiere. De no haber estado ligado con Samantha, Jordan nunca hubiera regresado a tu vida y la habría puesto de cabeza.**

 **-No te culpes por ello, Archie. Jordan siempre ha estado loca y deseosa de pertenecer a la familia, lo que pasó, pasó. Nadie tiene la culpa más que ella.**

 **-Gracias. Entonces, ¿me dejarás ir?**

 **-Sí. Creo que soy yo quien debe darte las gracias, sería un mal comienzo para Candy y para mí, si yo hiciera lo contrario.**

 **-Bien, entonces prepararé todo para el viaje. – George que conocía los planes de Archie había estado observando, esperando la respuesta de Albert. Aunque al tratarse de Candy, ya sabía de antemano la respuesta. Archie y Albert asintieron. – Y eso es lo más importante a tratar, William, lo demás lo verás con calma en la oficina.**

 **-Muy bien. Quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que he recibido de su parte. Por otro lado, les informo que comenzaré a delegar más responsabilidades, hay mucha gente de confianza trabajando para nosotros para hacerlo, así que no habrá problema en ello. George, confío en que sabrás aconsejarme en eso y que además, aceptes ser mi socio.**

 **George lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, no se esperaba semejante propuesta. Candy y Albert lo habían platicado detalladamente, y habían concluido que George era algo más que un trabajador, era parte de la familia y como tal, merecía ser tratado. ¿Y qué mejor manera que convertirlo en su socio?**

 **-Pero William...**

 **-Pero nada. Piénsalo bien, no te digo que me respondas ahora, solo te informo que es lo que Candy y yo deseamos, porque eres parte de la familia.**

 **-No sé qué decir. – Logró articular George con la voz temblorosa. Ni en sus más remotos sueños había imaginado eso.**

 **-No digas nada, George. Solo piénsalo, coincido con mis tíos, eres de la familia y mereces ser socio, después de todo, ¿Quién mejor que tú que conoce hasta la última parte de la empresa? – Archie se acercó hasta él diciéndole eso y palmeando su espalda, estaba contento con la idea. – Anda buen George, quita esa cara y medita en ello.**

 **-Está bien. Lo pensaré. – Contestó George un poco más calmado. – En cuanto a lo que mencionabas antes, William, te haré una lista de nombres de trabajadores de confianza.**

 **-Muchas gracias, George. Será un tanto difícil, pues todos estás acostumbrados a que seamos tú o yo los que tomen las decisiones, pero he decidido simplificar mi tiempo a fin de no descuidar a Candy, y a ti no te puedo cargar con más responsabilidades de las que ya tienes.**

 **-Me parece buena idea, Albert. Y más si dentro de poco, estaremos oyendo en los pasillos de la casa, pequeños piecitos correr por todos lados. Porque si no me equivoco, sus hijos serán igual o incluso más tremendos que ustedes. ¡Ya ansío ver cómo les sacaran canas verdes!**

 **Los tres comenzaron a reír. Albert más, imaginando a sus hijos llenando la casa de animalitos o trepando árboles. Sí, era una hermosa imagen, pero no era su prioridad en esos momentos.**

 **-Te agradezco tus deseos, sobrino, pero no corro prisa por llenar la casa de niños. La verdad es que ahora solo quiero disfrutar de Candy, ella y yo lo hemos hablado y no hay problema alguno si podemos esperar unos años más. Claro que, si ella quedara embarazada en estos momentos, sería una maravillosa bendición poder ver cómo nuestro amor rinde ese hermoso fruto.**

 **-Me alegra oírte hablar así. Y de verdad deseo que sean felices. Y bueno, para que esa felicidad dure, creo que debemos terminar esta reunión, ¿ya no hay ningún pendiente, George?**

 **-No. Ninguno.**

 **-Bien. A partir de mañana yo estaré llegando a la oficina después de las nueve, así que no me esperen.**

 **Mientras Albert era objeto de burla de parte de Archie, por el evidente rubio motivo que le impediría seguir su rutina de comenzar a laborar antes de las ocho de la mañana, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.**

 **Albert entró con sigilo a la suya y observó von ternura a su esposa que parecía más desmayada que dormida en su amplia cama. Sonrió. Amaba a esa mujer. Era un sentimiento que traspasaba todos los límites, nunca, jamás había sentido algo tan profundo por otra mujer. Había ocasiones en que no sabía cómo reaccionar a algo tan fuerte. Sentía que no podía pasar mucho tiempo lejos de ella, tan solo las pocas horas que había pasado en la biblioteca alejado de ella, lo habían dejado desesperado. Se horrorizó al recordar las veces en que había mirado hacia la puerta esperando que ella apareciera y lo sacara de ahí. Estaba loco, sí, loco por ella. Pero suspiró satisfecho sabiendo de antemano que ella sentía lo mismo. Se desvistió con prisa, la luz estaba apagada, pero el fuego de la chimenea alumbraba las penumbras. Así se metió a la cama y abrazó a Candy, ella sin despertar, lo abrazó y se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Ahora sí podía descansar.**

 **Eran las cinco de la mañana del día siguiente, ella seguía en la misma posición, solo que ahora estaba descansando, tratando de tranquilizarse después de haber sido amada plenamente. Había despertado un poco sobresaltada pensando que Albert seguiría ocupado, pero cuando lo vio junto a ella, comenzó a besarlo sin compasión. Sí, había aprendido cómo seducir a su esposo, y le salía a la perfección. Él no había tardado en corresponder a sus caricias y besos y terminaron amándose, abstrayéndose de la realidad, sumidos en el mundo que habían creado para ellos solos. A veces se sorprendía por ser tan atrevida, pero teniendo a Albert junto a ella sabía que no podría ser de otra manera.**

 **-Aún es temprano. – La vibración de la voz de su esposo debajo de su oído la sacó de sus divagaciones. Al igual que ella, poco a poco su corazón comenzaba a latir con tranquilidad.**

 **-Sí. – Su monosílabo a modo de respuesta sonó como un ronroneó, a veces le costaba pensar con claridad. En ese momento, Candy solo podía pensar en Albert. Comenzó a acariciar suavemente el abdomen de su esposo, para después besar su pecho, ahí justo donde latía su corazón.**

 **-Hmmm, si sigues así, Candy...**

 **No fue necesario decir más, ella ya sabía a lo que se refería, porque ella se sentía igual. A veces sentía que nunca tendría suficiente de él. ¿Sería siempre así? Aunque sabía que, "Nunca y Siempre", no podían utilizarse en la misma oración, ella sabía que en efecto, nunca sería suficiente para ella y que siempre se sentiría así. Seguía acariciándolo con atrevimiento, hasta que él la colocó debajo de él y comenzó a devorarla a besos. Tocando, explorando, besando y acariciando, se rindieron nuevamente a la magia de la unión. Ninguno de los dos tenía voluntad propia, su corazón dictaba órdenes a su cuerpo, dejando a un lado la razón. Pero, ¿para qué hacer uso de ella cuando no era necesario?**

 **Inevitablemente llegó la hora en que debían salir de su pequeño mundo. Se habían duchado, y vestido mutuamente, lo que obviamente les llevaba más tiempo del esperado, pero lo disfrutaban enormemente. Cuando salieron de la habitación, ya eran las nueve de la mañana. La servidumbre que se encontraban en el camino al comedor los miraba con discreción pero sin poder creer que el señor Andrew, amante de la puntualidad y la rutina, apareciera a esa hora de la mañana como si nada fuera más importante que la mujer que llevaba del brazo. Ambos lucían una sonrisa radiante, y saludaban a todos con efusividad.**

 **-Señor, señora, buenos días. ¿Les servimos el desayuno? – Se acercó hasta ellos el fiel James que estaba más que contento con la felicidad que emanaba de sus patrones.**

 **-Buen día, James. – Lo saludaron al unísono.**

 **-¿Te parece bien que desayunemos en la terraza? – Albert le preguntó a Candy.**

 **-¡Oh, sí, Albert! El sol está hermoso esta mañana, ¿no es así, James? – Exclamó Candy emocionada ante la idea de Albert, si al mayordomo le extrañó que se dirigiera a él directamente no lo demostró, o tal vez ya conocía a la señora y sabía que no sería como las demás mujeres de su clase. Siempre altivas mirando sobre el hombro a quien consideraba inferiores.**

 **-Sin duda, señora.**

 **Sin decir nada pues lo consideraba poco apropiado, el hombre se retiró para ordenar que les sirvieran su desayuno a los señores. Albert y Candy salieron a la terraza, la amplia vista del jardín que a pesar de ser otoño, se veía hermoso. El desayuno llegó con presteza y comenzaron a desayunar entre mimos y arrumacos, se daban de comer mutuamente e intercambiaban besos y palabras de amor.**

 **El mayordomo volvió a hacer su aparición una vez que terminaron el desayuno para darle a Albert una nota de George donde le decía que se tomara el día y que lo pasara con su esposa. Elroy por su parte había llamado esperando encontrar a Candy para decirle que tenían que preparar lo de la recepción que quería que brindaran. Aunque la idea no entusiasmaba del todo a Candy, prometió que se comunicaría con ella más tarde.**

 **Cuando los dejaron solos disfrutando de la idea de George, Albert sentó a Candy en su regazo. Ella lo abrazó del cuello y comenzaron a susurrarse palabras de amor.**

 **-Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. – Le decía Albert.**

 **-Y tú eres al amor de mi vida. – Contestó Candy.**

 **-Y ustedes son un par de cursis, ¿no tuvieron suficiente estas dos semanas?**

 **Una voz burlona, los hizo separarse y ver al dueño de esta. Ethan y Hillary se encontraban de pie observándolos divertidos desde el umbral del lugar. Ethan y Albert se habían conocido bien durante su estancia en el hogar de Pony, donde el primero fue de gran ayuda y apoyo después del ataque que sufriera Albert. Se podría decir que se habían vuelto buenos amigos.**

 **-¡Ethan! ¡Hillary! – Candy abandonó el regazo de su espos y corrió a saludar a sus amigos.**

 **-Perdón por la interrupción, Candy pero Ethan se empeñó en darles una sorpresa. – Se disculpó Hillary muy apenada.**

 **-No es nada, no te preocupes.**

 **Albert ya estaba saludando a su amigo.**

 **-William, me atreví a pasar por aquí para hablar del negocio del que estuvimos platicando la otra vez, pero si deseas que nos marchemos, y lo hablemos en otra ocasión, no hay problema.**

 **Albert volteó a ver a su esposa que ya no les estaba prestando atención, mantenía su atención fija en Hillary. Obviamente se pondrían al corriente de lo acontecido en los últimos días. Supo que de nada serviría decirle a Ethan que regresara en otra ocasión, ya había perdido a su esposa. Y conociéndolas, eso iba para largo.**

 **-No es necesario, Ethan. Ella ya no me prestará atención, y tal vez necesite la compañía de un hombre para dejar de ser tan cursi.**

 **-Amigo mío, estás perdido. Comenzarás con tus cursilerías en cuanto cruce la puerta de para salir de tu casa, pero vamos, aprovechemos el tiempo.**

 **Con una sonrisa en el rostro, ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca para hablar. Albert solo le dijo a Candy que regresaría después. Y ella solo asintió.**

 **-¡Candy, estás radiante! – Exclamó Hillary contenta de ver a su amiga, tomándola de las manos. Candy la guio hasta lo asientos con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.**

 **-Me siento radiante, Hillary. Estoy, estoy feliz, yo...nunca creí que tanta felicidad fuera posible. Albert es...un sueño hecho realidad, ni siquiera encuentro palabras para describirlo.**

 **Hillary la abrazó, la alegría de Candy se contagiaba. Candy comenzó a platicarle todo lo que sucedió en su luna de miel, obviando los momentos íntimos, aunque no era necesario que lo hiciera, pues cada que su mente viajaba a esos momentos se sonrojaba. Algo que Hillary encontraba hilarante y ponía en aprietos a Candy con sus constantes bromas.**

 **-Pero, cuéntame. ¿Cómo te ha ido? Por lo visto, Ethan y tú se llevan muy bien. – Le hizo ver Candy a su amiga, después de una buena dosis de comentarios pícaros, bromas, y cambios de color en el semblante de Candy.**

 **-Pues, es el jefe más camaleónico con el que he trabajado.**

 **-¿Y exactamente en qué consiste tu trabajo?**

 **-Pues...yo pensé en un principio que sería algo así como su asistente personal, pero ese puesto lo ocupa Christian, yo represento más bien sus relaciones públicas. Dado que odia socializar con las personas con las que hace negocios, cuando se reúne con ellos, yo soy la que le asesoro y muchas veces, lo corrijo y ayudo en sus metidas de pata.**

 **-Vaya. Y, ¿nada más? Es decir, la última vez que los vi se llevaban muy bien.**

 **-Nos llevamos muy bien, Candy. Y ya me imagino por donde van tus pensamientos, y déjame decirte que no hay nada entre nosotros.**

 **-¿Ni siquiera te gusta?**

 **-Yo... no dije eso. – Admitió Hillary bajando la mirada. Ahora fue su turno en sonrojarse. – Él se ha portado de una forma maravillosa conmigo, me paga muy bien, podemos platicar de todo, nos tenemos confianza, hay veces en que siento que es demasiado sobreprotector; después de lo que me sucedió, me cuida demasiado, pero hasta ahí. Él nunca me vería de diferente manera, y aunque así fuera, yo no podría ser la clase de mujer que a él le gusta. Ha salido con varias en el poco tiempo que llevo trabajando, nunca las lleva a su casa y sé muy bien que no son sus novias. – Candy abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos.**

 **-¿Quieres decir que tiene...aventuras?**

 **-Sí. Hace unos días una mujer bien vestida y demasiado arreglada, fue a buscarlo a su casa. Al principio a él le molesto, pero después de que ella se le acercara demasiado en un profundo abrazo y le hablara algo al oído, su semblante se suavizó y se fue con ella, no sin tomarla fuertemente de la cintura.**

 **Reinó el silencio entre ellas. Candy estaba esperanzada con que su amiga encontrara en Ethan un apoyo y alguien a quien amar, pero después de enterarse de la situación, sus ánimos se vinieron abajo. Así que prefirió cambiar de tema.**

 **-Aún estoy esperando telegrama de Annie. No sé por cuanto tiempo estará con Terry en Nueva York.**

 **-Ella me comentó que aprovecharía para supervisar la campaña de publicidad de la última colección. Al parecer regresaría a finales de mes.**

 **-Bueno, ya me siento más tranquila, pero aun así me va a oír. ¿Cómo me tiene en esta incertidumbre?**

 **-Estoy segura que no tardará en ponerse en contacto contigo.**

 **-Eso espero.**

 **Minutos después, fueron interrumpidas por Ethan y Albert. El primero tenía una cita de negocios, y Albert tenía que hablar con su esposa. El detective Cohen se había comunicado con él para decirle que los sospechosos ya habían sido arrestados. Fue una noticia esperada y bien recibida por él, pero temía por la reacción de Candy, no había platicado con ella de la visita del policía el día anterior. Así que una vez que sus amigos se despidieran de ellos, le puso al tanto de la situación. Él tendría que ir a la estación de policía a ratificar su denuncia, así que Candy le pidió acompañarlo.**

 **-¿Crees que pueda hablar con Edward? – Preguntó Candy mientras viajaban a la estación. Albert volteó a verla abruptamente, frunció el ceño profundamente y negó con la cabeza. La estrechó fuertemente contra él y besó su cabeza.**

 **-Por supuesto que no, corazón. ¿Para qué habrías de hacerlo?**

 **-Albert, necesito hablar con él. Necesito saber, bueno, ya sé lo que pensaba, quería vengarse de ti, pero...**

 **Albert comprendió al instante, Candy poseía un buen corazón, y aunque no supiera entenderla del todo la comprendía. Además, él también hablaría con Jordan, pero solo para hacerle saber que él ya estaba felizmente casado. Sabía que no era propio de él hacer eso, pero lo haría para demostrarle que sus planes habían fallado.**

 **-Muy bien, si es lo que deseas así será. Pero deberás acompañarte de un policía, no quiero arriesgarte. – Ella sonrió y depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios.**

 **-Gracias.**

 **Cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar, ya estaban esperándolos George y Archie, ambos los acompañaron con el detective Cohen para que ratificara su denuncia. Pero una vez que terminaron, a petición de los recién casados se separaron para hablar con cada uno de los involucrados. Albert llegó primero donde se encontraba Jordan. Era una celda minúscula y maloliente, el policía les había explicado que lo más probable era que la joven tuviera que pasar diez años en prisión pues los cargos y las pruebas eran demasiado condenatorias.**

 **-Jordan. – Ella estaba de pie, dándole la espalda a la entrada de la celda. En cuanto escuchó la voz de Albert su espalda se tensó y giró para verlo.**

 **-Ah, eres tú. ¿Vienes a regodearte en mi caída? Pues bien, mírame, me atraparon y lamentablemente estoy aquí encerrada. Pero no creas que te permitiré ser feliz y casarte con esa mugrosa huérfana. Aún tengo un as bajo la manga. – Levantó el mentón y enderezó la espalda, demostrando altivez y arrogancia. Una sonrisa autosuficiente apareció en su rostro.**

 **-Jordan, Samantha ha salido del país, a estas alturas ya debe estar reunida con tus padres en Francia. Y lamento sinceramente decirte que ellos ya se hicieron a un lado en lo referente a ti. No quieren saber más nada de tu estadía en prisión. – Albert repitió las palabras que le dijera el detective Cohen. Este último había contactado con la familia de la joven por telegrama y ellos habían decidido darle la espalda.**

 **Ella palideció. Debía habérselo imaginado. Samantha siempre veía por ella y sus padres no se rebajarían en regresar al país para ayudarla. Estaba sola. Sintió que sus ojos le escocían por lágrimas contenidas. Miró furibunda a Albert culpándolo de todo lo sucedido. Se acercó y afirmó los barrotes con fuerza.**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre me rechazaste? Desde que nos conocimos siempre me trataste como si no valiera la pena. Y ahora, ahora prefieres a esa huérfana que ni siquiera sabe quiénes son sus padres, mientras que yo puedo rastrear mis antepasados hasta más allá de la invasión francesa. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?**

 **-Ella tiene todo. Así de simple. Puedes rastrear a tus antepasados hasta el mismo principio de la humanidad, pero ella no necesita de esos alardes de grandeza para ser un excelente y maravilloso ser humano. Ella ama, todo y a todos. Es simplemente el amor lo que la mueve, es sencilla, trabajadora, divertida, sincera, honesta, bondadosa, desinteresada...podría seguir todo el día describiéndola y nunca terminaría... Por eso me enamoré de ella, y por eso la convertí en mi esposa hace casi tres semanas. Dime una cosa, ¿cuál de esas cualidades tienes tú?**

 **Ella lo miraba con los ojos cada vez más abiertos, le habían caído como balde de agua fría las palabras de Albert. "Ella tiene todo. Así de simple." Pero lo que sin duda fue un golpe al hígado fue cuando afirmó que se habían casado.**

 **-Tú... -Dijo casi en un susurro. - ¿Te casaste con ella? ¿Co...cómo pudiste hacerme eso?**

 **-¡Jordan! – Exclamo Albert anonadado. – Esto no tiene nada qué ver contigo, nunca hubo un "nosotros" y si todo lo que hiciste fue porque de alguna manera en tu mente creaste una especie de revancha por todo lo que según tú yo te he rechazado...fue algo estúpido. Vas a perder tu libertad, has perdido a tu familia y, ¿qué has ganado? Sinceramente no creo que seas tan obtusa.**

 **-Vete. ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate de aquí y déjame en paz! ¡Vete con la huérfana muerta de hambre y olvídate de mi existencia! Te odio y te deseo que seas infeliz en tu maldito matrimonio.**

 **Lloraba a lágrima viva y estaba fuera de sí. Los policías no hicieron nada para tranquilizarla, mientras Albert daba media vuelta para salir de su vida para siempre.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Candy había esperado pacientemente a que terminara la declaración de Edward. Ahora la llevaban a una sala de interrogatorio para que pudiera hablar con él. Cuando llegó lo pudo ver y sintió lástima por el hombre que una vez fue su amigo y su novio. Lo vio derrotado, y ella sabía por qué, su carrera era todo para él y ahora perdería hasta el derecho a ejercer. Pero simplemente no comprendía cómo pudo llegar tan lejos en su afán por vengarse de alguien que no tuvo nada qué ver en la caída de su abuelo. De repente, la vista de él se centró en ella que seguí parada en el umbral de la puerta. Ella avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar sentada frente a él, que llevaba las manos esposadas.**

 **-Hola. – Le dijo ella con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Las facciones de él se distorsionaron, y apartó su vista de ella mirando para otro lado.**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí, Candy? No puedo creer que tu prometido te permitiera venir a visitarme, y más sabiendo que yo tuve que ver en su primer secuestro. – Se negaba a verla a la cara, y por el tono su voz supo que se sentía derrotado.**

 **-Eso es porque en realidad no conoces a Albert. Él supo que deseaba hablar contigo y aunque al principio no le gustó la idea, cuando comprendió mi sentir apoyó mi decisión.**

 **-Ah, sí. Se me olvidaba que era el hombre perfecto. – Por fin la vio a los ojos, y aunque había sarcasmo en su comentario, también vio dolor en sus ojos.**

 **-No vine a hablar de Albert, Edward. – Y era la verdad, porque si se ponía a hablar de su esposo, le diría que sí, que Albert era perfecto para ella, así de sencillo. Pero simplemente no quería herirlo más.**

 **-¿Entonces?**

 **-Solo quería saber cómo estás.**

 **-Esposado, en una sala de interrogatorio, hablando contigo. Y después estaré en prisión esperando el juicio donde me acusarán de cómplice de secuestro. Me quitarán mi título y ya no podré ejercer. Eso sin tomar en cuenta la deshonra que le causaré a mi familia cuando esto salga a la luz. Pero fuera de eso, estoy bien. – Ella ignoró el sarcasmo y la ironía en sus palabras.**

 **-No olvides mencionar tu fracaso en arruinar las empresas Andrew, en tu afán de conseguir venganza por algo que ni Albert ni su abuelo tuvieron que ver. – Por fin apareció un cambio en su rostro y fue de sorpresa.**

 **-Vaya. ¿Así que ya lo saben? Ahora comprenderás mi aversión por tu prometido. Y no me vengas con que no tuvieron nada que ver en el suicidio de mi abuelo, si su banco le hubiese dado ese préstamo... -**

 **-Pero no fue el único que se lo negó. Y más cuando vieron que tu abuelo no daba garantías de pago porque todo lo que caía en sus manos lo perdía en el juego. Él solo se engañó y te llevó a ti en su engaño. Y ahora mírate, perderás todo lo que amas por algo absurdo. Solo buscas culpar a alguien más porque no puedes comprender cómo pudo hacerle eso a su familia, quieres culpar a todos los demás por el hecho de que no quieres admitir que el único culpable fue tu abuelo. Porque cuando tuvo la oportunidad, no quiso cambiar, pensó que la suerte estaría de su lado. Pero fue él quien los abandonó, y los dejó sin un quinto. Y ahora, ¿qué haces tú? Exactamente lo mismo, jugaste el todo por el todo, y echaste a la basura todo tu trabajo. Y tu familia quedará envuelta en un escándalo de proporciones mayores.**

 **Reinó el silencio en la habitación. Él pensaba en sus palabras y ella sabía que ya lo había pensado. Lo conocía bien y podía ver cómo giraba el engranaje de su cabeza.**

 **-Será mejor que te vayas, Candy. No tienes nada qué hacer aquí.**

 **-Nunca aceptarás que estuviste equivocado, ¿verdad?**

 **-Al menos no me equivoqué en una cosa... William Andrew me quitó lo que más amaba, y por eso lo desprecio, porque te arrebató de mi lado. Porque te sigo amando...**

 **-Perdóname.**

 **\- No. Tu no tuviste la culpa fue...**

 **-No. Te equivocas nuevamente. Fui yo quien decidió aceptar su propuesta, nadie me obligó. Yo decidí casarme con él y dejarte a ti. Fui muy mala y me arrepiento, pero no podía casarme contigo solo queriéndote. – El soltó una carcajada cargada de amargura.**

 **-¿Y a él lo amabas? – Pero ella no contestó y bajó la vista apenada. – Vaya, lo amabas mientras estabas conmigo. ¿Por qué no me extraña? Creo que siempre lo supe y no quise verlo...Sí, definitivamente lo odio.**

 **-Edward. – Candy le habló suplicante, pero cuando lo vio a los ojos vio algo diferente en ellos, además la veía con una sonrisa pesarosa.**

 **-Vete, Candy. No tienes nada qué hacer aquí, y si quieres que sea sincero, me arrepiento de lo que hice. Lo único que deseaba era ver arruinado a Andrew, no muerto, que era la intención que tenía Jordan, por eso me ya no tuve nada que ver en sus planes de secuestrarlo nuevamente. Cuando ella me lo planteó, yo me retiré. Y para tu tranquilidad, los documentos que robamos de su empresa, solo nos dieron la oportunidad de fastidiarlo con sus socios, porque en realidad no tuvimos nada en claro. Dimos patadas de ahogado, plantando la duda y ver cómo reaccionaban todos, así que, dile a tu prometido que puede estar tranquilo, esos documentos ya están de vuelta en su empresa y nada más pasó con ellos.**

 **-Gracias. Estoy segura que todo eso se tomará en cuanta en tu juicio.**

 **-No me agradezcas. Solo lo hice por eso, quiero granjearme el favor del jurado y tal vez así pueda evitar que me retiren mi licencia.**

 **-A mí no me engañas, sé por qué lo haces. Te conozco bien para saber que tienes un buen corazón. Adiós, Edward. Cuídate y espero que cuando salgas de prisión, puedas rehacer tu vida tal como te lo mereces.**

 **-Adiós, Candy. Y espero que él sepa hacerte feliz.**

 **Salió de la sala de interrogatorios un poco más calmada, pero algo triste por la situación de Edward, sin embargo, esperaba que de verdad hubiera cambiado y tratara de empezar de cero. Alcanzó a ver a Albert que la esperaba junto a George y Archie, cuando el primero la vio, caminó hasta su lado y la abrazó con fuerza. Platicaron a grandes rasgos lo sucedido con Jordan y Edward, y decidieron darle punto final a ese asunto. La fiscalía tenía un caso armado, y quien saldría más dañada sería Jordan, pues había confesado que deseaba desaparecer a Albert. Con Edward no serían tan duros y al parecer no estaba en peligro su práctica médica. Se requeriría la presencia de Albert en el juicio para dar su testimonio, pero nada más. Y todo sería a puerta cerrada pues habían accedido, como un favor especial, no dar parte a la prensa. Sobre todo para no dar mala publicidad y verse envueltos en un escándalo que los perjudicaría.**

 **Una vez fuera del lugar, George y Archie regresaron a la oficina. Albert se tomaría el día para estar con Candy.**

 **-No puedo creer que todo terminara. - Dijo Candy mientras trazaba círculos sobre el pecho desnudo de su esposo. Hacía horas que habían llegado a la mansión, comieron algo en el comedor y subieron a encerrarse en su habitación. Él tenía descubierto el pecho con la camisa desabrochada, y ella aprovechaba cada instante para sentir su piel.**

 **-La verdad es que yo tampoco. – Comentó Albert un poco distraído, sonriendo felizmente ante la audacia de su esposa. Nunca se imaginó que su Candy pudiera ser tan apasionada cuando de amar se trataba.**

 **Ella levantó la vista percibiendo su distracción. Albert deslizó la mano por su mejilla y la tomó del mentón mientras descendía hasta su boca. Cubrió su boca son la suya y en el instante sintió sus labios suaves, tersos, y no lo hizo esperar en su respuesta. Con un sonido ronco, le rodeó su estrecha cintura con su brazo hasta ponerse sobre ella, quien lo recibió gustosa y pasando su pequeña mano sobre su pecho, la subió hasta su cuello para acariciarle el cabello, y acercarlo más a ella si eso era posible. Albert despegó un segundo sus labios de ella.**

 **-Te amo.**

 **-Y yo a ti.**

 **Pero ya no siguieron hablando, es esa, como en muchas otras ocasiones las palabras sobraban. Mejor hablarían en el lenguaje más antiguo que existía, el del amor. Se entregaron mutuamente, sintiendo su corazón rebosar de alegría, eran libres de la amenaza que ensombrecía su felicidad, ahora se sentían plenos. Ya nada ni nadie, arruinaría su dicha.**

 **Pero estaban equivocados.**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Chacachachán... jajajajaja, no me maten plis. Sé que no avancé nada en este capítulo pero tenía que ajustar el regreso de los weros, y poner tras las rejas a la odiosa de Jordan. (#despellejemosaJordan, jejejeje) Además, desde un principio quise que la historia diera un giro completo. Ya saben que odio los dramas extremos y demasiado largos, así que ya era tiempo de poner fin a Jordan y Edward, claro, con sus respectivos castigos.**

 **Así que después de este capítulo veremos a qué nuevas circunstancias y problemas se enfrentarán Albert y Candy. Así que estén pendientes.**

 **Las quiero harto!**

 **Hasta la próxima...**


	14. Chapter 14

_**La voz de mi corazón.**_

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

 _ **Por Lu de Andrew.**_

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoO_**

 **Era sábado por la mañana. Y Candy estaba llorando como una magdalena. Albert la mantenía abrazada contra su pecho, en parte consolándola, en parte protegiéndola del helado frío. No había duda de que el invierno estaba a las puertas, y esa mañana se los recordaba gélidamente. Antes de que su llorona esposa se aferrara a él como una pequeña lapa, había besado su naricita completamente helada, a pesar de ir abrigada hasta los dientes.**

 **-¿Ya viene?**

 **La voz ahogada de su esposa procedente de su pecho, atrapó su atención. Ella no quería que Archie se diera cuenta que estaba terriblemente triste por su partida. Había disfrutado tanto con él devuelta, recordando viejos tiempos. Anthony, Stear, y el mismo Archie, sus tres paladines. Habían cuidado de ella a pesar del tiempo, la distancia…y la muerte. Sí, la horrible muerte los había separado, y cuando Candy y Archie estaban juntos, era como si ellos; en realidad, estuvieran con vida. Porque era así como los recordaban, vivos, felices, sonriendo… Y ahora, Archie se marchaba. Y ella no podía evitar entristecerse cada que su primo salía del país, pues temía ya no volver a verlo. Pero Albert, su esposo, brújula en la vida; le había asegurado que nada malo le sucedería. Ella se sentía más tranquila, aunque no por ello feliz.**

 **-Está pendiente de que guarden su equipaje, corazón. Pero si deseas que no se entere que has estado llorando, te sugiero que aguantes un poco las lágrimas. Después de su partida llorarás todo lo que quieras. Además, recuerda que eres más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras.**

 **Ella que ya se había separado un poco de él, tomó el pañuelo que Albert llevaba en el interior del abrigo, y sonriendo imperceptiblemente, se secó las lágrimas. Y suspiró audiblemente.**

 **-Me gusta cuando recuerdas esas palabras. – Le dijo mirándolo con amor.**

 **-¿Porque te recuerdo lo linda que eres? – Preguntó él esbozando una encantadora sonrisa.**

 **-No. Porque con ellas me enamoraste.**

 **Él tomó su barbilla con delicadeza y se inclinó hasta su boca. La besó con ambrosía, consciente de que estaban en público y podían escandalizar a algún ciudadano inquieto; pero sabía que a las cinco treinta de la mañana en medio de un frío terrible, era difícil que las buenas consciencias de la sociedad estuvieran despiertas en la estación de ferrocarril. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, le importaba muy poco besarla de esa manera, era un ansia casi irrefrenable de demostrarle cuánto la amaba. De perderse en sus brazos, en sus besos, de saber que era suya, y él era de ella. Sabía que se comportaba como un adolescente irresponsable, pero no le importaba. Pero en esos momentos también sabía que su sobrino llegaría en cualquier momento y de solo imaginar que los encontrara besándose, casi le provoca sonrojo. Sí, con Archie sí se sentiría apenado. Por ello se separó de Candy, que le brindó una sonrisa exultante. Bueno, al menos ya había dejado atrás su tristeza.**

 **-Extraño la cama. – Dijo Candy al cabo de unos minutos, él ya la tenía abrazada por los hombros. Albert la miró arqueando una ceja y un brillo de picardía apareció en sus ojos celestes. Sonrió seductoramente.**

 **-¿De verdad? Hmmm, yo también. – Susurró a su oído con un tono de voz inequívoco que le produjo cierta ansiedad a Candy. Primero lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero conforme comprendió el significado de sus palabras, abrió los ojos como platos.**

 **-¡William Albert Andrew! ¡Eres un impúdico! ¡Yo no me refería a…a eso! – Aclaró más roja que un tomate, dándole un manotazo en su brazo. – Quería decir que extraño mi cama calientita, estar bien cobijada en ella. Tienes una mente cochambrosa. -**

 **Su boquita fruncida, y su expresión enojada, provocaron que Albert le diera un fugaz beso en los labios antes de estallar en carcajadas que atrajeron la mirada curiosa de las pocas almas valientes que se habían atrevido a salir de viaje.**

 **-"La mente cochambrosa", la tienes tu mi amor. Yo también me refería a eso.**

 **Candy no pudo replicar porque en esos momentos llegó Archie, con George detrás de él. Su primo ya estaba listo para salir, ella tuvo tiempo de mirarlo detenidamente. Archie se había convertido en un hombre. En un hombre muy apuesto, educado, inteligente, seguro de sí mismo; y estaba segura, se había convertido en un excelente hombre de negocios. Se encaminaba a emular a su tío, y eso la llenaba de orgullo.**

 **-Prométeme que me escribirás seguido, y me dejarás saber cómo te encuentras. No te desveles demasiado, y aunque te encuentres muy ocupado en reuniones de negocios, come a tus horas. Hay algunos alimentos que contienen muchas vitaminas, te escribí el nombre de ellas en la nota que te entregué, asegúrate de comerlas seguido para que haya un balance en tu organismo. No…**

 **-No hablar con extraños y acostarme antes de las ocho de la noche. – La interrumpió Archie con algo de burla. Candy le enseñó la lengua y todos comenzaron a reír.**

 **-Está bien. Soy una exagerada, pero cuídate mucho.**

 **-Así lo haré, lo prometo.**

 **Fue así como Archie se despidió de todos, y partió a su destino. No sabía cuándo los volvería a ver, por eso, al perderlos de vista, guardó la última imagen de sus seres queridos en su corazón. Pero le haría bien la distancia. Sobre todo para pensar en su desastrosa relación con Samantha Lincoln, y en tratar de conocer mejor a la siguiente mujer que pudiera ganar su corazón. Aunque siendo sinceros, él nunca puso su corazón en esa relación; mucho menos lo entregó en manos de Samantha. Y para la clase de persona que resultó ser ella, cuanto mejor.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Ese mismo fin de semana, Albert llevó a Candy a conocer las instalaciones de la clínica en donde atendería a sus pacientes dentro de la fábrica, y por la forma en que estaba construida; también podía atender a la gente de fuera. En realidad era su propia clínica, con todas las instalaciones adecuadas para su consulta y otras cosas más. Su sueño hecho realidad. Así que, en cuanto se decidiera, podría comenzar con las consultas.**

 **-¡Oh, Albert! ¡Todo esto supera mis más locos sueños! – Exclamó ella corriendo a abrazarle, demasiado emocionada por el magnífico regalo que le brindaba el amor de su vida. ¿Cómo no amarlo? Albert correspondió a su abrazo, regalándole una maravillosa sonrisa.**

 **\- Me agrada que te haya gustado. Ya está todo listo para que inicies con las consultas, ¿Cuándo deseas hacerlo?**

 **-Creo que será mejor hacerlo en una semana. La tía Elroy quiere llevarme de compras, y según me dijo, eso llevará como mínimo dos días. – Suspiró resignada. La verdad era que lo único que deseaba era abrir la consulta, pero Elroy había dejado muy claro que debía vestir de acuerdo a su nuevo estatus social.**

 **Y Candy sabía que la tía tenía razón. Aunque no le agradara hacer pública su nueva posición social, era algo demasiado obvio, y no quería causar vergüenza a Albert. No es que vistiera como una pordiosera, pero su vestimenta era demasiado sencilla, pensada solo en su comodidad mientras descansaba después de un arduo día de trabajo. Pero ahora era la esposa de uno de los hombres más importantes de Estados Unidos, así que también le correspondía pedirle a Elroy que la ayudara y supervisara para una pequeña recepción que tenía en mente para algunos socios comerciales y amigos. Después de todo, la forma tan repentina en que habían contraído matrimonio; a pesar de los excelentes reportajes que habían publicado los diarios invitados al evento, había levantado rumores y diversas especulaciones. Desde un posible embarazo, hasta la aparición de una inmensa fortuna de su parte y la consiguiente codicia de su esposo por no permitir que alguien más tuviera acceso a ella. Eso sin tomar en cuenta lo que se decía de la repentina separación de bienes del concejo familiar, que ya se había hecho pública y dejaban a Albert muy mal parado. Divagaciones estúpidas y retorcidas, pero que daban mala reputación a la familia Andrew y específicamente a Albert, el hombre más honorable y de buen corazón que había existido jamás. Así que ya había decidido; a pesar de que su esposo no lo encontraba muy necesario, dar una pequeña recepción y demostrarle a la gente más influyente e importante, que todo lo que hablaba eran mentiras ideadas para desprestigiar el nombre de los Andrew.**

 **-¿Estás segura? – La voz de Albert la sacó de sus divagaciones. – Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, si deseas, hablaré con la tía y le diré que… - Pero ella lo silenció con un dedo sobre su boca.**

 **-No te preocupes. – Sonrió tranquilizadora. – Deseo hacerlo. – Y se dio cuenta que no era mentira.**

 **Salir de compras con la tía abuela Elroy Andrew, se asemejaría a salir de compras con su madre. Algo que a lo largo de los años había visto hacer a las jóvenes de su edad, e interiormente supo que siempre había envidiado un poco eso de ellas.**

 **– Será una excelente oportunidad para platicar con la tía, tengo que aprender mucho de ella, Albert.**

 **-Lo sé. Es solo que no quiero que te presione demasiado, y tu termines por asustarte y; bueno, no quiero que termines por arrepentirte por haberte casado conmigo.**

 **Candy besó fugazmente sus labios y lo abrazó contra sí. De esa manera podía escuchar el suave latido de su corazón, estaba completamente asombrada por el temor de Albert. ¿Cómo podía pensar que algún día se arrepentiría de ser su esposa?**

 **-Tonto. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera imaginar que me arrepentiré de haberme casado contigo? Sería muy estúpida si hiciera algo así. Me temo que no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente, te amo demasiado para siquiera considerar mi vida sin ti. Ya no soy la Candice White que conociste, Albert, siempre demasiado independiente, pensando que no necesita a nadie más; ahora no me imagino estar sola, despertarme sin sentir tus brazos acunándome, tus caricias haciéndome sentir viva, formar parte de ti. En definitiva, no podría vivir lejos de ti, me entristece siquiera pensarlo. Además, ¿cómo sé yo que no serás tú el que termine por darse cuenta que no soy el tipo de esposa que necesitas?**

 **-Bueno, creo que yo también sería muy estúpido si algún día pensara eso. Eres la única mujer que quiero y necesito a mi lado.**

 **Acortaron la distancia que los separaba y su beso los colmó de un ansia que sabían solo podían calmar el uno al otro. No había un milímetro de distancia entre sus cuerpos, y las caricias se volvieron más osadas. Solo porque ambos recordaron en dónde se encontraban, pudieron separarse, no sin antes hacer una promesa solemne con sus miradas. "Hasta que la muerte nos separe", el ansia loca que acababan de experimentar era solo para demostrar que no era un sueño lo que estaban viviendo. Estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba.**

 **Finalmente, Albert la llevó a conocer las instalaciones de la fábrica, la cual ya estaba en condiciones de albergar a los trabajadores. El barrio, a pesar de ser de escasos recursos, no estaba plagado de delincuencia y era agradable en sus alrededores. Conoció a varios hombres y mujeres que laboraban en el lugar, entre ellos a Sophia Morris, una viuda de mediana edad que sería la encargada de ser la asistente de Candy. Había estudiado enfermería pero debido a la discriminación racial que aún se vivía al sur del país, no pudo concluir sus estudios. Sin embargo, Candy le aseguró que sería de gran ayuda.**

 **-Este lugar será dirigido principalmente por Douglas, él fue quien me invitó a participar en este proyecto y sabe más de textiles que yo. Yo vendré dos veces al mes para revisar el trabajo, pero créeme que vendré más seguido solo para verte a ti. – Le explicó Albert una vez que salieran del edificio para llevarla a donde se reuniría con Elroy. Ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.**

 **-¿Y no tendrás problemas por lo de la clínica?**

 **-No, al contrario. Douglas se mostró muy comprensivo y hasta entusiasmado con la idea.**

 **Afortunadamente tiene la mentalidad abierta y no es tan prejuicioso como la mayoría de los miembros de la alta sociedad.**

 **-Me alegro.**

 **Albert condujo durante una hora, mientras su ya omnipresente escolta los seguía muy de cerca en otro auto, y dejó a Candy en el centro de Chicago donde se encontró con Elroy. Candy pensó que sería una tarde larga y aburrida, pero increíblemente resultó ser una tarde amena. Visitaron la tienda de ropa donde trabajaba Annie y otras tiendas más. Siguiendo lo que dictaba la moda adquirieron guardarropa, calzado, sombreros y todo tipo de accesorios que necesitaba. Finalmente pararon en un restaurant para comer algún aperitivo antes de llegar a casa. Candy aprovechó para explicarle que siempre sí necesitaría su ayuda con la reunión que tenía en mente y que Elroy había sugerido el día de su vuelta de la luna de miel. Elroy aceptó encantada y quedaron en comenzar con los preparativos por las tardes después de su trabajo.**

 **Elroy había meditado en la actitud que había mostrado a su llegada y comprendió que si seguía así, sacaría de quicio a Albert y terminaría por prohibirle siquiera visitarlos. Y no podía hacer eso, no podía continuar con su conducta y pensamientos "arcaicos" como le había dicho su sobrino, él tenía razón, la época estaba cambiando radicalmente y ella tenía que ajustarse a los nuevos pensamientos de la sociedad moderna. Además, Candy había actuado en su favor, ella lo sabía aunque nadie había mencionado nada, pues por una u otra razón, siempre terminaba durmiendo en la mansión. Incluso le había pedido que le ayudara con el menú de las comidas, lo cual Elroy aceptó encantada. Aunque las decisiones las tomaba Candy, como señora de la casa, aun le dejaba algunas responsabilidades a ella.**

 **Responsabilidades que la obligaban a quedarse permanentemente con ellos. E increíblemente, su sobrino no había dicho ni una sola palabra a todo eso, al contrario, le había agradecido por la ayuda que le brindaba a su esposa.**

 **Y era cierto, Candy había intercedido en su favor, haciéndole ver a Albert que necesitaba la ayuda de Elroy en casa, y de esa forma se zanjó el tema de Elroy y su salida de la mansión. De esa manera, agradeciendo internamente a Candy, había decidido ser más tolerante y ayudarla sin presionar demasiado.**

 **Con ese pensamiento en mente, salió detrás de su sobrina después de pagar la cuenta. Walter ya las esperaba para llevarlas devuelta.**

 **Al llegar, pudieron distinguir un auto estacionado en la parte delantera de la casa, ambas se extrañaron, y más después de bajar y observar el emblema del mismo.**

 **-¡Los Leagan!**

 **Eso era extraño. Demasiado, demasiado, demasiado extraño. Sabían que Albert les tenía prohibidísimo estar en la misma ciudad que Candy. James les abrió inmediatamente la puerta, ya las estaba esperando.**

 **-Señora – Habló dirigiéndose a Candy. – El señor me pidió que en cuanto llegara, se reuniera con él en la biblioteca. Señora Elroy, la señora Leagan la espera en el salón.**

 **Alarmada, Elroy se apresuró a llegar hasta Sara quien lloraba desconsolada. Candy caminó detrás del mayormodo que la acompañó hasta donde estaba Albert. Cuando entró a la habitación, caminó en silencio mientras se escuchaba de fondo la voz del señor Leagan, estaba alterado por lo que ella pudo oír. Y cuando se puso de pie a lado de Albert, observó la escena ante sí.**

 **El señor Leagan, Elisa y Neal, estaban ante Albert. Neal se notaba molesto, su padre guardó silencio en cuanto la vio y Elisa dejó de sollozar mientras se secaba las lágrimas y levantaba la vista para mirarla…con resentimiento.**

 **-Candy, me da gusto que hayas llegado. – Albert tomó su mano y le dio un beso en su palma, después de puso de pie y le dio el lugar a su esposa. Ella tomó asiento, casi con timidez, sintiéndose una intrusa en esa situación.**

 **-Buenas tardes. – Saludó a nadie en especial. Acto seguido se escuchó la voz de Albert.**

 **-Le pedí a mi esposa que nos acompañara, porque quiero escuchar su opinión al respecto. – Habló con autoridad, mirando a los hombres sentados frente a él. Inmediatamente dirigió su atención nuevamente a su esposa. – A medida que escuches la plática, comprenderás la situación. – Candy asintió sin más. Luego habló a los Leagan: - Espero que no les moleste.**

 **-Por supuesto que no, William. – Respondió el señor Leagan. – Candy, un gusto verte, y enhorabuena por su matrimonio.**

 **-Gracias señor Leagan, yo…**

 **-¡Pues yo si estoy molesta con su presencia! – Chilló Elisa, interrumpiéndola. – ¡Ella siempre me ha odiado y cuando se entere de lo que me pasa, seguramente aprovechará para cotillear por todo Chicago acerca de mí!**

 **-Elisa, ¿te quieres callar? Candy nunca te ha odiado y eso de cotillear, es una actitud apropiada más bien de ti. ¡Estoy seguro que ella tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que andar hablando de cómo te sedujeron y dejaron arruinada cuando se dieron cuenta que no podían sacarle ni un centavo a la familia!**

 **El estallido de Neal, puso a Candy, obviamente, al día. Y ahora comprendía por qué todos tenían cara de estar en un funeral. Y no era para menos, hasta ella se había sorprendido. Neal se puso de pie ofuscado, parecía león enjaulado, y para su carácter explosivo, ella sabía cuánto se estaba conteniendo.**

 **-El caso William, es que este hombre ha amenazado con acudir a los socios hoteleros que tenemos en Florida, y arruinar nuestra reputación; y obviamente el negocio, si no le damos cinco millones de dólares antes del Sábado. En otra ocasión ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado, pero sabes bien que nuestras finanzas no están para el despilfarro.**

 **Elisa se echó a llorar nuevamente, Neal entornó los ojos y su padre levantó las manos exasperado.**

 **-Esto no estaría pasando si ustedes le hubieran dado el dinero que quería al principio. Estoy segura que si le dan ese dinero se casará conmigo y todo volverá a ser como antes. – Dijo Elisa entre sollozos.**

 **-No puedo creer que a pesar de que todo esto está pasando por tu culpa, trates de culparnos a nosotros, hija. Ese hombre solo te sedujo para tener con qué excusarse para pedirnos dinero por casarse contigo, y cuando no lo logró, recurrió al chantaje.**

 **-Él ya no quiere casarse contigo, Elisa. – Habló Neal claramente impaciente. – Es más, nos exigió que te dijéramos que ya dejaras de rogarle y que nos podíamos deshacer de tu…"problemita", de la manera que nos pareciera mejor.**

 **Albert, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen decidió que era hora de intervenir.**

 **-¿A qué clase de problemita se refieren? – Preguntó temiendo la respuesta. Nadie más contestó esperando que fuera la misma Elisa quien confesara.**

 **-Estoy embarazada. – Dijo ella en un hilo de voz. Reinó el silencio por varios minutos.**

 **-¿Y qué piensan hacer? – Preguntó Albert levemente sorprendido.**

 **-Mamá no quiere que nazca. – Contestó ella y Candy se dio cuenta que lo había dicho con un dejo de tristeza.**

 **-¿Y tú qué quieres, Elisa? – Preguntó Candy. Elisa levantó la mirada y por primera vez no vio el reflejo de la antipatía que sentía por ella.**

 **-Yo sí... yo sí quiero – Admitió desanimada. – Pero tampoco quiero cargar con "eso" el resto de mi vida. – Dijo volviendo a su actitud altanera, cruzándose de brazos.**

 **-Eso mismo hubieras pensado antes de confiar en un completo extraño, entregarte a él y casi causar la ruina de tu familia, Elisa. – Habló Albert con cierto fastidio. – De nadie más es la culpa, solo tuya, que con tus decisiones egoístas y caprichosas se haya llegado a esta situación. Y lo peor es que estás arrastrando a un inocente más a la desgracia. Tu madre quiere que abortes, tú no lo quieres, pero lo ves como un estorbo, ¿me quieres decir que se supone que vas a hacer? O como siempre, ¿esperas que los demás resolvamos tus problemas? – Ella no contestó, se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado con petulancia.**

 **La verdad era que ella se había enamorado de ese hombre sin apenas conocerlo. Pero la había deslumbrado con sus excelentes modales, su hermoso rostro y palabras melosas. Por eso ella había llegado tan lejos con él, y cuando finalmente dio a conocer sus verdaderas intenciones, ella se había humillado, suplicando, y llorando que no la dejara. Aun ahora, a pesar de todo, lo seguía amando como el primer día. Y aunque el dolor en su corazón la estaba volviendo loca, nunca demostraría, y menos ante Albert y Candy, lo que sufría. En cuanto a su hijo, si pudiera, lo conservaría, pero su futuro se vería demasiado afectado si se quedaba con él.**

 **-La decisión que tome no se pondrá a discusión, Elisa. – Declaró tajantemente Albert. Ya había tomado una decisión, finalmente, los Leagan habían acudido a él principalmente por ser el cabeza de familia, y para que les ayudara a resolver el problema. – Como sabes bien, todo el dinero de tu familia se encuentra invertido en el complejo hotelero en el que están involucrados. Se podría decir que tú tienes cierta participación en ello pues el dinero de tu herencia también está invertido. – Ella asintió. – Pues bien, se tomará, de tu inversión; el dinero que originalmente ese tipo pidió a tu familia, se le entregará y fin del asunto.**

 **-Pero tío, no será tan fácil. Lo que ese hombre pidió originalmente es casi el quince por ciento de lo que ahora pide, no creo que lo acepte. Y aunque lo aceptara, ese dinero hará falta en la inversión. – Contestó consternado Neal.**

 **-Yo cubriré esa falta. – Contestó Albert decidido. Aunque era cierto que él mismo había planteado la separación financiera con los Leagan, también comprendía que la situación era bastante delicada. El negocio hotelero podría venirse abajo y dejar en la ruina a la familia. Su tía, ya debía estar bastante alterada con la noticia, no quería que su salud saliera más perjudicada. Y una inversión tan minoritaria como aquella no le afectaría mucho. – Y seré yo mismo quien negocie con ese hombre y les aseguro que aceptará el dinero y lo que es mejor, los dejará en paz. Lo mandaré investigar y averiguaré cuáles son sus puntos débiles. Estoy seguro que ya ha actuado de la misma manera en otras ocasiones así que no será difícil saber qué hacer. Ustedes por lo pronto podrían tomar un descanso aquí en la ciudad.**

 **-¿Estás seguro, William? Yo podría acompañarte. – Dijo el señor Leagan.**

 **-Déjalo por mi cuenta. Ten presente, Elisa que si estoy proponiendo esta solución es solo por tu familia y la tía Elroy, ese dinero no se te reembolsará de manera alguna, y no recibirás más dinero que el estipulado por mí para algunos gastos, lo cual teniendo en cuenta que vivirás bajo mi techo, no será mucho. ¿Has entendido? En cuanto a tu hijo, si por mí fuera; esa decisión no estaría en discusión, pues soy de la idea de que debes tenerlo y educarlo. Sin embargo, si no deseas quedarte con él, tal vez sea mejor que lo des en adopción. No permitiré que acabes con una vida deliberadamente.**

 **-Creo que yo tengo la solución.**

 **Todos voltearon a ver a Candy, que durante todo ese tiempo no había dejado de pensar en la mejor solución para el inocente bebé que vendría al mundo.**

 **-Podría pasar su embarazo en el hogar de Pony, y una vez que dé a luz, el bebé se quedaría ahí hasta que una familia lo adopte. Es más fácil que los pequeños recién nacidos sean acogidos en una familia.**

 **Elisa se quedó en silencio. Las lágrimas que reprimía con ferocidad se negaban a salir de sus ojos, era claro que no le gustaba la idea.**

 **-No. ¡No pretenderán que mi hijo se quede en ese orfanato de quinta!**

 **-El caso es hermanita, que si deseas que el tío nos ayude a salir de esta situación, debes aceptar lo que él mande. Lástima que no haya cambios de cerebro, sino te pagaría la operación con mucho gusto. – Le dijo Neal, mostrándose harto con la situación.**

 **-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Esto no estaría pasando si desde un principio no te hubieras aferrado a querer casarte con la huér…!– Le gritó ella, poniéndose de pie y quedándose callada al darse cuenta que sus palabras iban dirigidas a la esposa de quien en ese momento tenía su vida en sus manos.**

 **-Chicos, ya basta. – La voz de su padre apenas se escuchó. Ese era el problema de los Leagan, sus padres no habían tenido el carácter para educarlos y hacerlos responsables. Ahora pagaban las consecuencias. Y no solo ellos, también la familia entera. Albert prefirió pasar por alto el comentario inconcluso de Elisa al notar que Candy le apretaba suavemente el brazo, pidiéndole con la mirada que no lo tomara en cuenta.**

 **-Yo creo que es una buena idea. La señorita Pony y la hermana María se encargarán de que el niño o niña, quede en una buena familia. Será mejor que te prepares, Elisa. Mañana saldrás a primera hora, te aconsejo que prepares tu equipaje. – Dijo Albert tajantemente. Elisa miró desconsolada a su padre esperando que intercediera por ella. Pero su padre desvió la mirada aceptando implícitamente la decisión de Albert.**

 **-¿Y quién se supone que la llevará? – Preguntó Neal. – Mi papá, el tío y yo, estaremos muy ocupados arreglando sus idioteces. No creo que mamá quiera ir a ese lugar. Lo más lógico es que la acompañe una criada.**

 **-Yo puedo acompañarla. – Dijo Candy rompiendo el silencio que había reinado en la habitación, después de la declaración de Neal. Albert la contempló unos instantes sabiendo que si aceptaba, Candy no pasaría con él los últimos días que tenía libres, antes de iniciar sus consultas. – Puedo aprovechar para llevar algunas cosas que hacen falta, tu estarás ocupado arreglando las cosas aquí.**

 **-Está bien. – Aceptó, no muy convencido.**

 **Se prepararon y salieron esa misma tarde. Durante el viaje, Elisa se mostró taciturna y callada. Solo veía a través de la ventana ignorando a Candy por completo. Candy se dedicó a leer una revista médica para matar el tiempo. Y cuando estaba cansada, recordaba la despedida que le había dado Albert…y un sonrojo cubría su rostro.**

 **A pesar de todo, el viaje fue corto y llegaron casi a la media noche, pero Tom ya estaba esperándolas en la estación, pues ella les había enviado un telegrama avisándoles de su llegada.**

 **-¿Ella es Elisa? – Preguntó Tom en voz baja, mientras bajaba el equipaje, después de haberse dado un cariñoso y afectuoso saludo.**

 **-Sí. – Contestó ella de igual manera.**

 **-Parece que está oliendo excremento.**

 **-¡Tom! – Exclamó Candy, sonriendo ante el comentario.**

 **-¡Es cierto! – Se excusó Tom. Elisa, efectivamente, tenía el ceño fruncido, y el mentón lo mantenía en alto. Había vuelto a su expresión altanera y egocéntrica.**

 **Tom siguió con lo que estaba, mientras Candy se acercaba a Elisa y le decía que subiera al asiento al frente de la carreta. Elisa hizo como si no le hubieran hablado y casi aventó a Candy al pasar. Tom la miró y se adelantó a ella.**

 **-La carreta solo puede soportar a dos personas en el asiento. Candy y yo lo ocuparemos, mientras tú irás en la parte trasera. - Ella puso una cara de horror.**

 **-Tom, yo puedo… - Candy habló, pero Tom la interrumpió.**

 **-Elisa estará bien, Candy. Estoy seguro que odiará que la vean a lado de un ranchero que seguramente huele a vaca. Por eso trae esa cara, ¿no? –**

 **Elisa encuadró los hombros y caminó decidida hacia la parte trasera de la carreta, obstinada a mantenerse en silencio y no dirigirle la palabra a ese ranchero odioso.**

 **– Mira Candy. – Le dijo Tom en tono de burla. – Ya se quedó muda.**

 **-Tom, por favor. Será mejor que nos vayamos.**

 **Elisa se acomodó como pudo entre las maletas, quería gritar, quería salir corriendo, quería llegar al chiquero que seguramente sería el dichoso "hogar de Pony", encerrarse en donde fuera y llorar hasta morir. Sentía que su familia la había abandonado. La tía Elroy ni siquiera le había hablado. Cuando ella intentó hacerlo simplemente le dio la espalda y se metió a su habitación. Y eso le había dolido, demasiado. Solo había cometido un error, y la condenaban al ostracismo. En cuanto a él, por primera vez en su vida se había enamorado y entregó su corazón. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser feliz? ¿Por qué Candy siempre había tenido el cariño de todos? Tragándose sus lágrimas, decidió aferrarse a los recuerdos, donde era feliz.**

 **-Tom, no debías tratarla de esa manera, ella está pasando por un momento muy difícil. – Le dijo Candy en voz baja nuevamente para que Elisa no los escuchara.**

 **-No sé cuál sea su situación, Candy. Pero que no espere que la trate como a una princesa. Y sinceramente no sé por qué la has traído al hogar, porque estoy seguro que les hará la vida imposible a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María. ¿De verdad es necesaria su estancia aquí?**

 **-Sí. Lo es, créeme.**

 **Tom ya no preguntó nada y se quedaron en silencio. Su llegada al hogar fue igual, pues al ser media noche, solo la hermana salió a recibirlos. Después de dejar el equipaje, Tom se despidió, él iba tres veces a la semana a ayudarles en sus pequeños huertos que les ayudaba a evitar los gastos de verdura, con las reses que el padre de Tom les había regalado y con las diferentes actividades y trabajos que se hacían para mantener el lugar.**

 **Al día siguiente, Candy se dedicó a ayudar con los niños, los revisó, y aplicó algunas vacunas. Les explicó a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, con lujo de detalles el problema de Elisa y ellas accedieron encantadas a ayudarla, y cuando Candy les explicó qué clase de carácter tenía la señorita Leagan ellas le aseguraron que no habría problema, sabrían manejarla. Elisa permaneció encerrada en la habitación que le habían brindado los siguientes dos días. Pero al tercer día, Candy partiría así que decidió hablar con ella para explicarle que, como todos ahí, tendría obligaciones y responsabilidades.**

 **-¿Elisa? – Candy entró en la habitación, eran las siete de la mañana y su tren salía a las ocho treinta. Tom pasaría por ella para llevarla a la estación en media hora. Así que no tenía tiempo que perder. Elisa estaba dormida y cuando escuchó su voz, despertó dándole una mirada llena de reproche.**

 **-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué no ves que estaba durmiendo? ¿Esos son los modales que enseñan en este lugar? –**

 **Candy suspiró con cansancio recordándose que con Elisa debía tener mucha paciencia.**

 **-Que bien que decidiste dejar atrás tu voto de silencio. – Elisa la vio con resentimiento, había olvidado que no le dirigía la palabra a nadie en ese lugar. – Porque de ahora en adelante necesitarás hablar muy a menudo. – Prosiguió Candy.**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **-En estos días has podido descansar y asimilar el hecho de que este lugar será tu hogar durante los próximos meses. Así que a partir de mañana cumplirás con ciertas obligaciones. Aquí todos trabajan, desde los más pequeños, hasta los más grandes, por lo tanto no esperarás un trato especial. Te levantarás a las seis de la mañana para que ordeñes la vaca y alimentes a las gallinas, obviamente no sabes hacer nada de eso, por lo que habrá alguien encargado de enseñarte. Por las tardes ayudarás a las tareas que sean necesarias dentro de la cocina.**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loca? Te recuerdo que estoy embarazada, ¡no puedo hacer trabajo pesado!**

 **-No es trabajo pesado, además, eres una mujer joven y saludable, la actividad diaria durante el embarazo es lo más aconsejable. No se te ha asignado ningún trabajo que te perjudique, o al bebé que esperas, así que no te preocupes.**

 **Elisa comenzó a llorar. Se sentía peor que una sirvienta. Y lo peor era que no tenía a quien recurrir, si contara con la ayuda de su hermano…pero hasta él la había abandonado. Y una idea se formó en su mente, tal vez si pudiera escapar de ese lugar…**

 **-No tienes a donde ir, Elisa. – Le habló Candy un poco más tranquila, tal parecía que había escuchado sus pensamientos. – Piénsalo. Sé que es difícil para ti, pero es la mejor solución, terminarás por acostumbrarte y cuando nazca tu hijo tu vida volverá a la normalidad. ¿O acaso prefieres andar mendigando un plato de comida y un techo para dormir? ¿Teniendo que trabajar de sol a sol por un mísero dólar? No desaproveches esta oportunidad que se te está dando. – Le sonrió y se dio media vuelta para retirarse.**

 **-¡Y tú estás feliz, viéndome en la desgracia! ¡No intentes negarlo! ¡Te das aires de grandeza, siendo doctora y la esposa de uno de los hombre más ricos del país, cuando no eres más que una hija del hogar de Pony! ¡Una mugrosa dama de establo! Pues anda, adelante, dame todo el trabajo que quieras, total, si pierdo está cosa que llevo dentro no se perderá gran cosa. – Le gritó antes de que Candy saliera, las lágrimas ya fluían por su rostro.**

 **-Sí Elisa, tienes razón. – Le contestó Candy de frente, con una extraña calma. – Soy hija del hogar de Pony, al igual que los niños que vienen a parar aquí…igual que lo será tu hijo. – Elisa sintió un golpe en el estómago ante esa declaración. – Solo que esta vez nos aseguraremos de que no sea "dama" o "caballero" de establo. Me aseguraré de que el matrimonio que lo adopte lo ame y le dé lo mejor. Que su madre lo quiera y esté con él cuando diga su primera palabra, o sufra su primera caída, o se le caiga el primer diente. Una madre que se asegurará de que su hijo nunca se entere que es adoptado porque su verdadera madre nunca lo quiso.**

 **Diciendo esto último, Candy abandonó la habitación dejando a Elisa sola y llorando amargamente. No sé sentía muy orgullosa de lo que acababa de hacer, pero la forma en que se había expresado la había sacado de sus casillas. Sólo esperaba que no les diera muchas molestias a los habitantes de su querido hogar.**

 **Finalmente se despidió de todos.**

 **-Saluda al señor Andrew de nuestra parte, Candy. – Le dijo la señorita Pony mientras Candy subía a la carreta de Tom. – Y no te preocupes por la señorita Elisa, sabremos manejamos con ella.**

 **-Gracias señorita Pony. Vendré, como siempre en un mes para la revisión de los niños y de Elisa.**

 **Mientras avanzaban, Candy notó que su hermano estaba de mal humor.**

 **-Muy bien. ¿Qué pasa? Ahora quien parece que está oliendo excremento eres tú.**

 **-¿Y piensas que es para menos? Tendré que soportar a esa señorita remilgosa, a diario. ¿Por qué no hiciste los arreglos para que alguien más le enseñara?**

 **-Porque confío en ti. Y a pesar de todo, creo que eres el indicado para lidiar con el carácter tan difícil de Elisa. Y porque na hay nadie más disponible.**

 **-Muy bien, me encanta tu honestidad. Aunque en estos momentos sienta que te odio.**

 **Candy comenzó a reír y apretó cariñosamente el fornido brazo a su hermano. Sabía que era más difícil para Tom soportar a alguien como Elisa dadas las circunstancias de su pasada relación, pero había vislumbrado un poco del antiguo Tom cuando las recibió en la estación y peleó con la pelirroja, creía que no les haría mucho daño soportarse el unos al otro.**

 **-Solo no se maten entre sí, ¿de acuerdo? – Tom la miró ofendido.**

 **-Te odio.**

 **-Yo también te quiero mucho.**

 **Después de dejar a Candy en la estación, Tom regresó refunfuñando por la ardua tarea de enseñar a Elisa. No la conocía en persona pero con lo que sabía de ella y de su hermano, y por la actitud de superioridad con la que había llegado, sabía que era igual que todas las de su clase…igual que la mujer de la que estuvo enamorado.**

 **Cuando llegó al hogar, dedicó su día a las labores que desempeñaba. Dedicaba esos días a ayudar en el trabajo de granja que se habían implementado en el orfanato después de las mejoras que habían tenido lugar después de que Albert y algunos de sus socios formaran un patronato de beneficencia. Llenaba sus días de trabajo para mantener su mente ocupada y no sentirse inútil. Sin embargo, al aceptar enseñar a Elisa tendría que ir más seguido y estaría más ocupado con su trabajo en el rancho. Por lo que quería aprovechar ese día para relajarse antes de enfrentarse a "la señorita estirada". Pero sus planes se vieron arruinados cuando después de la comida, a la que por cierto ella no asistió, la vio llegar con una expresión en el rostro que hablaba de lo contrariada e irritada que se encontraba.**

 **Elisa le dio la espalda y comenzó a recoger los trastos sucios de la mesa. Casi se muere de la risa cuando notó que con una mueca de asco, tomó un plato sucio entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Se dirigió a la cocina, con ese único utensilio en la mano. Detrás de ella entró la señora Rogers, cocinera y "ama" de la cocina. Escuchó algunas palabras que hablaba la señora, pero debido a su lejanía no supo distinguir el qué.**

 **-Esa señoritinga es una inútil, buena para nada. ¿Cuándo terminará a ese ritmo? No sé para qué la trajo la doctora, sin duda se aprovechó de su bien corazón. – La cocinera salió renegando y recogiendo los trastos, mientras ignoraba a Tom.**

 **Él también se preguntaba qué rayos hacía Elisa Leagan en un lugar que tanto odiaba, pero Candy se limitó a decirle que se enteraría a su tiempo. Se encogió de hombros y se dijo que eso no importaba. Y tampoco importaba que los gritos de la señora Rogers se escucharan con más claridad porque seguramente ya había perdido la paciencia, algo que de por sí no tenía, y regañaba a Elisa por no saber lavar los trastos. Se debatía entre entrar y ayudarle o dejarla que sufriera un poco y sintiera en carne propia lo que de seguro sintió Candy cuando trabajó para ellos. Pero antes de decidirse, la señorita Pony, llegó y entró al lugar.**

 **Al instante, los gritos cesaron y tras varios minutos la señora Rogers salió molesta. La señorita Pony mandó llamar a una de las chicas que ayudaban en la cocina y le pidió que enseñara, con paciencia a Elisa.**

 **-¿La señora Rogers ya no regresará? – Preguntó Tom una vez que todo volvió a la normalidad. La señorita Pony se acerco a él.**

 **-No. Le dije que se tomara la tarde, la hermana María y yo nos ocuparemos de la cena esta noche.**

 **-Es lógica su reacción, después de todo, es una inútil. No sabe hacer nada.**

 **-Nadie nace sabiendo, Tom. Hasta tu en su momento, no sabías nada del manejo del rancho, y no por eso tu padre se negó a enseñarte. Lo que esa chica necesita ahora es paciencia y que le enseñen a hacer las cosas, la señora Rogers hizo todo lo contrario y sólo logró hacerla llorar.**

 **-¿Lágrimas de cocodrilo?**

 **-Esta pasando una mala situación, Tom. Así que te aconsejo que la trates como desearías que te tratarán a ti.**

 **Diciendo esto, la señorita Pony salió del comedor, dejando a Tom frustrado. Todas le decían lo mismo, y nadie le explicaba nada. Pero sabía que debería tener la suficiente paciencia para tratar con ella si no quería que Candy y la señorita Pony lo despellejaran vivo.**

 **Pasados unos minutos, decidió que era hora de echarle un vistazo a lo que hacía la señorita remilgosa. Con cuidado de no llamar la atención, entreabrió la puerta de la cocina y cruzando los brazos, se recargó en la jamba. Elisa estaba de espaldas a él, escuchando con atención como Maggie le explicaba la manera más práctica de lavar los trastos. Elisa estrujaba un paño entre sus manos con una expresión de evidente angustia.**

 **-Hay diferentes talleres que nos preparan para conseguir un trabajo respetable y bien pagado. Cocina, costura, carpintería, son sólo algunos oficios que se imparten. Y sí deseamos estudiar la universidad, existe la fundación Andrew que se encarga de becar a los chicos con excelente promedio. – Maggie platicaba entusiasmada mientras Elisa mantenía la vista perdida en un punto imaginario.**

 **-Cuando yo crezca seré doctor, como Candy – afirmó el pequeño Johnny, un niño de ocho años.**

 **Sus ojos grises y abundante pelo negro, le recordaban a Elisa al hombre que amó hasta perderlo todo, e internamente se preguntó si su hijo sería parecido al pequeño que hablaba entusiasmado. Una extraña aprehensión llenó su pecho, pero lo ignoró deliberadamente.**

 **En ese instante, por la puerta que daba al patio trasero se abrió y entró Abigail, una jovencita de dieciséis años, diciéndoles que la hermana María solicitaba la presencia de los chicos que acompañaban a Elisa. Estos salieron rápido, no sin antes dejarle instrucciones a la pelirroja de cómo lavar las cucharas y demás utensilios que faltaban.**

 **Elisa había casi terminado de lavar las cucharas, y estaba sumida en sus recuerdos agridulces cuando Tom empujó la puerta del comedor con ímpetu. Su entrada fue tan repentina y sorprendente para ella que con la mano en el agua jabonosa, sus dedos se deslizaron agitadamente contra la hoja de un cuchillo que estaba en el fondo de la tina del fregadero. Sollozando, sacó su mano fuera del agua caliente. No podía ver la herida, había tanta sangre que estaba segura de que debía de haberse cortado un dedo.**

 **-¡Oh, Dios…! - exclamó. Tom dio dos pasos rápidos hacia delante y cogió una toalla blanca limpia de la mesa.**

 **-A ver, déjame ver - Su tono era firme y con autoridad. La agarró por la muñeca y puso la mano chorreando sobre el lavabo mientras abría los dedos para examinarlos. Jabón, agua, y la sangre se agolpaban, ocultando la herida. Apretó la toalla contra la mano, pero se empapó de sangre en cuestión de segundos.**

 **-Estoy segura de que puedo hacerme cargo yo misma - dijo ella, tratando de soltarse.**

 **-No seas terca, estoy seguro que en tu vida has tenido una herida, y si la has tenido no has movido un solo dedo para curarla.**

 **Caminó hasta una alacena empotrada en la pared y tomó un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Ella seguía con la toalla contra su mano, tratando de aguantar el dolor, pero su expresión pálida, la delataba. Tom se acercó hasta ella y le retiró el paño, ella mantenía la mano cerrada con fuerza.**

 **-Abre la mano. – Ella obedeció mientras él empapaba una gasa con antiséptico. Una incomodidad, casi parecida a una quemazón, la invadió mientras él aplicaba la gasa sobre la herida. No era muy grande, abarcaba menos de la mitad de la palma de su mano, pero sí era algo profunda por lo que el sangrado era contínuo. Unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos.**

 **Se quedó muy cerca de ella, por lo que Elisa no tuvo más remedio que observarlo detenidamente. Tenía las facciones más masculinas que había visto en un hombre. Sus manos estaban ásperas debido al trabajo que ella sabía que realizaba, pero su tacto era suave y delicado. Y olía muy bien, una colonia maderosa que la sorprendió. Su piel curtida por el sol, estaba extrañamente bronceada, dándole un color apiñonado, sí, admitió a regañadientes, era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Él debía ser muy responsable y no huiría de sus problemas.**

 **Y se preguntó por qué no podía haber conocido a alguien como él. Pero al darse cuenta a donde la estaban llevando sus reflexiones, se abofeteó mentalmente. ¿A ella qué le importaba lo que ese ranchero apestoso pudiera ser?**

 **Con su orgullo renovado, casi arrancó su mano de entre las de Tom, que le estaba vendando la herida.**

 **-Ya te dije que puedo sola, así que no te preocupes por mí – dijo con altanería. Tom la miró con diversión. Terminó con su mano, y sin dirigirle la palabra, recogió el botiquín para colocarlo en su lugar. Una vez que lo hizo, se volteó hacia ella y se cruzó de brazos, tenía una mueca de fastidio que Elisa no tardó en descifrar.**

 **-No creas que me preocupo por ti. Me preocupo, porque ya de por sí eres una señorita inútil, buena para nada, y ahora con esa herida en la mano tardaré más en enseñarte lo que debes hacer…y algunos tenemos trabajo qué hacer, aparte de hacer de niñera.**

 **Diciendo esto salió dando un portazo que hizo brincar a Elisa. Eso le permitió la libertad de llorar a su gusto, de dolor por su mano, y de frustración por las palabras ácidas que le dirigían. "Inútil, buena para nada", nunca nadie se había atrevido a decirle así, y por supuesto, ella nunca se había sentido de tal manera…hasta ahora.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Candy llegó agotada del viaje, esperaba encontrar a Albert en casa pero el mayordomo le informó que había salido con Neal y su padre a atender un compromiso.**

 **-Candice, que bueno que llegaste – Sara la detuvo antes de que entrara a su habitación -. La tía Elroy se ha sentido mal pero no quiere que llamemos al médico.**

 **Candy no esperó a que dijera más, caminó directamente hacia la habitación de Elroy. Cuando entró, la encontró recostada en su cama.**

 **-Candy – llamó Elroy abriendo los ojos. La miró con cansancio. - ¿Cómo les…te fue?**

 **Candy se dio cuenta que evitaba deliberadamente hablar de Elisa.**

 **-Muy bien, tía – respondió alegremente –. La señorita Pony le manda saludos.**

 **-Gracias – murmuró y volvió a cerrar los ojos.**

 **-Sara me dijo que se siente mal, ¿me permitiría examinarla?**

 **Elroy no contestó nada, sólo asintió. Candy le pidió a Sara que esperará afuera y una vez que salió de la habitación comenzó a auscultarla. Y era lo que se había temido, la presión sanguínea estaba elevada, ya se había sentido mal cuando el secuestro de Albert, así que seguramente con la noticia del asunto de Elisa, su presión subió demasiado. Candy había querido descartar el hecho de que la tía pudiera ser hipertensa pero teniendo en cuenta los últimos síntomas sería mejor que la empezara a tratar como tal. La restricción de sodio, el reposo y el tiocinato de sodio,* sería el tratamiento a seguir, pero ella sabía que lo más importante era la tranquilidad emocional.**

 **-¿Me voy a morir? – preguntó Elroy cuando terminó de examinarla. Candy sonrío con complacencia.**

 **-Por supuesto que no, tía. Sólo necesita descanso, una dieta sana, y tratamiento para nivelar su presión sanguínea. Debe estar tranquila, nada de emociones fuertes – Algunas lágrimas cubrieron el rostro de Elroy.**

 **-Siento que ya no conoceré a tus hijos, o a los de Archivald.**

 **-No diga eso tía, con el tratamiento y cuidado adecuado vivirá lo suficiente para ver a nuestros hijos. Y bueno…podría conocer a los hijos de Elisa en caso de que quisiera conservarlo.**

 **Candy esperaba una reacción exagerada ante la mención de Elisa, en vista de la que había tenido ante la noticia. Pero una actitud pasiva invadió sus gestos.**

 **-¿Cómo está? – No fue necesario que especificara a quién se refería.**

 **-Relativamente bien. Debe acostumbrarse a la vida sencilla del hogar, y al hecho de tiene que entregar al bebé a otra familia al nacer.**

 **-Ustedes no aprueban esto, ¿verdad? Me refiero a ti y a William.**

 **-Creo que nuestra opinión no cuenta en esta situación, tía. Lo importante es el bienestar de la familia.**

 **-Pero, si la decisión dependiera de ustedes, ¿qué habrían hecho?**

 **-Bueno…nosotros habríamos esperado de ese bebé creciera dentro de la familia, sería un nuevo integrante. La familia por fin comenzaría a crecer – dijo Candy con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.**

 **-Pero, ¿qué pensarían de nosotros?**

 **-Pues sin duda alguna seríamos objeto de habladurías de parte la "buena" sociedad durante algún tiempo, pero luego pasará algo más escandaloso y lo olvidarán. Además, como Albert le dijo hace tiempo, los tiempos están cambiando la gente ya no reacciona igual que antes.**

 **Elroy la observó durante unos minutos meditando en sus palabras. No dijo nada, sólo cerró los ojos y le dio una palmadita a Candy en la mano que tenia entre las suyas.**

 **-Déjame dormir un rato, y tu ve a descansar debes estar ofuscada del viaje – sonrío más ampliamente -. William está desesperado por volver a verte.**

 **-Muy bien, descanse tía.**

 **Candy salió pensando en Albert y en su igual desesperación por volver a verlo. Pero también pensando en su plática con Elroy, era muy probable que aceptara al bebé de Elisa. Finalmente, ese era el plan de Albert y ella al mandar a Elisa al hogar de Pony. Tenían la esperanza de que al convivir con los niños y ser consciente de su embarazo decidiera criar a su hijo o hija. Y sí no lo hacía, ellos adoptarían al bebé. Albert no permitiría que sufriera lo que sufría un niño al que abandonaban sus padres.**

 **Sólo esperaba que nada se interpusiera en sus planes. Porque había muchas cosas por resolver…**

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 ***En los primeros tratamientos históricos de la hipertensión se empleaba el isocianato de sodio. Sus efectos potencialmente tóxicos hicieron que en las primeras décadas del siglo XX fuera abandonado.**

 **Hola, hola. Perdón por el retraso, está vez fue más largo, pero aunque de a poco, trato de escribir los pocos ratos libres que tengo. Este capítulo muestra un poco de los problemas a los que se enfrentarán los rubios, muchas veces son los problemas cotidianos los que nos ponen a prueba y ellos no serán la excepción. Pensaba hacerlo más largo e incluir más cosas pero tardaría más y prefiero darles algo para que vean que no me he olvidado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su paciencia y espero no aburrirles. Gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo que me siguen dando. Gracias a mis queridas calladitas, aunque leen en silencio sé que están ahí.**

 **Y sé que algunas esperaban que este fuera el final pero la verdad no puedo avanzar mi mamá ha estado muy enferma y yo igual, y entre unas y otras, al final del día solo quiero descansar. Una enorme disculpa, pero estoy escribiendo un capítulo especial para que se haga más corta la espera. En cuanto lo termine estaré publicando.**

 **Saludos y un abrazo del tamaño de Texas!**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**La voz de mi corazón.**_

 ** _Capítulo especial._**

 ** _Por Lu de Andrew._**

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoO_**

" ** _Quisiera decir todo en dos palabras,_**

 ** _no queda tiempo para frases largas._**

 ** _Pero no tengo las musas de mi lado,_**

 ** _y los versos no resultan, acertados._**

 ** _Rimar con lo que siento no es tan fácil,_**

 ** _y menos si ha de ser de forma ágil._**

 ** _Quiero hablarte de mi amor y mi deseo,_**

 ** _pero siempre queda algo en el tintero._**

 ** _No puede ser, no puede ser,_**

 ** _escribir cómo te quiero en un trocito de papel,_**

 ** _no puede ser, no puede ser,_**

 ** _nunca hay suficientes líneas para hacerte comprender:_**

 ** _Como te quiero, como te quiero..."_**

 **Albert llegó por la madrugada. Estaba demasiado cansado para hacer nada, las gestiones que estaba haciendo con la familia Leagan iban por buen camino, por ese lado no se quejaba; pero lo que más odiaba de la irrupción de la familia era que su tiempo con Candy había mermado. Esos días sin ella simplemente habían sido, tristes, desolados y terriblemente desesperados. Poco había faltado para botar todo a la basura y salir corriendo al hogar de Pony y traerla de vuelta casa.**

 **Entró en su alcoba, que era el lugar donde más extrañaba la presencia de Candy, resignándose a otra noche más sin ella, pero inmediatamente percibió ese aroma que lo traía loco pero que, sobre todo le traía paz y calma a su alma.**

 **La habitación solo la iluminaba el fuego de la chimenea por lo que solo pudo distinguir un pequeño bulto en la cama. Se acercó a ella con sigilo quitándose el saco y la corbata que ya consideraba un estorbo. Pudo ver a Candy dormida, su cabeza estaba recargada sobre sus dos manos, tenía esa expresión soñadora y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro. Se debatió entre despertarla a besos o dejarla dormir, debería estar demasiado cansada después del largo regreso, así que decidió darse un baño y descansar junto a ella.**

 **Minutos después ya más relajado, se metió bajo las cobijas y abrazó inmediatamente a su esposa. Candy se removió entre sus brazos y su mirada se iluminó cuando abrió sus ojos y vio a su esposo.**

 **-¡Albert! - le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza -. Volviste. Te extrañé demasiado estos días - confesó hundiendo su rostro en el fuerte torso de Albert.**

 **-Yo también, corazón. Demasiado. Te confieso que hasta pensé dejar a Neal y a su padre con todo el problema e ir por ti.**

 **Ella sonrió aun más y lo miró a los ojos, los de ella reflejaban todo el amor que sentía por él.**

 **-Estás muy frío.**

 **-Y tu estás calientita -. Ella lo cubrió más con el edredón y se pegó más a él para poder transmitirle su calor.**

 **-¿Quieres hablar de lo ocurrido con Elisa? - preguntó él acariciando su rostro.**

 **-No. Ahora solo deseo que me abraces y nos quedemos así hasta que nos hagamos viejitos.**

 **Ambos sonrieron, y guardaron silencio. Pasados unos minutos Albert besó a Candy suevemente en sus labios.**

 **-Hasta mañana. - dijo él sin dejar de abrazarla.**

 **-Hasta mañana.**

 **Se habían extrañado sí, pero en esos momentos solo deseaban perderse entre sus brazos, sentirse, pensar que todo estaba bien, que el mundo sobraba y que eran invencibles cuando estaban juntos. Los problemas y la vida real podrían esperar, pero la sensación de pertenencia y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, no.**

 **A la mañana siguiente se despertaron más tarde de lo habitual y aunque corrían de un lado a otro, no dejaban de compartir besos fugaces, caricias y sonrisas cómplices. Parecía que querían recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ese día Candy comenzaría a dar consulta en la clínica pero tenía otros planes.**

 **Una vez que desayunaron, siguiendo la misma rutina de siempre, subieron al auto que los llevaría a sus respectivos empleos. Walter manejaba, y llevaría primero a la rubia a la fábrica donde se encontraba la clínica. Pero en lugar de tomar el camino de siempre, giró en una desviación que Albert no reconocía. Inmediatamente se pudo alerta recordando las veces anteriores en que hubo problemas.**

 **-¿Walter? ¿Qué pasa, a dónde nos dirigimos? - preguntó con precaución.**

 **-Tranquilo - le dijo Candy acariciando su mano que llevaba entrelazada con la de él -. Espero no te molestes pero le dije a George que el día de hoy no te presentarías a trabajar, y él se encargará de todo por ti. Y yo, no es obligatorio que me presente en la clínica hoy, lo haré hasta mañana, ya avisé y todo esta bien.**

 **-Candy, no entiendo nada, amor.**

 **-Es fácil, señor Andrew. Le informo que lo estoy secuestrando.**

 **Él la miró con sorpresa, comprendiendo lo que Candy le estaba diciendo. Y le gustó la idea. Tanto que se inclinó para besarla, suavemente, quería abrazarla, besarla, y acariciarla de forma desesperada pero no quería dar todo un espectáculo delante de Walter. Así que soltándola de mala gana, le sonrió guiñándole el ojo.**

 **-Más tarde te daré las gracias como se debe - le prometió en un susurro cerca de su oído. Ella se ruborizó, pero su amplia sonrisa reveló cuánto le gustaba la idea.**

 **Por fin entraron por un camino de terracería que los condujo a un hermoso bosque lleno de los colores del otoño, era un espectáculo digno de admirar, pero lo que más sorprendió a Albert fue el lago frente a ellos y la cabaña que se encontraba a las orillas de este. Cuando descendieron del auto, el aire limpio llenó sus pulmones. El cantar de los pájaros alegró sus oídos. Era justo lo que ambos amaban, la naturaleza, el aire puro y la libertad que esto les otorgaba.**

 **-¿Te gusta? - preguntó Candy a sus espaldas. Albert se dió cuenta que había quedado embobado con el paisaje y no se había percatado que Walter ya no estaba.**

 **-¿Bromeas? Me encanta, ¿cuando planeaste esto?**

 **-Ayer en cuanto llegué. Sé que al ofrecerme a llevar a Elisa hasta el hogar de Pony eché a perder nuestros planes de pasar juntos mis últimos días libres. Así que utilizando algunas influencias y pidiendo algunos favores, pude conseguir que me prestaran está cabaña, no está lejos de la ciudad y es exactamente el ambiente que más nos gusta. Así que, ¿qué te parece?**

 **-Me parece que eres increíble, por eso te amo tanto.**

 **Sin darle tiempo a Candy de responder, la tomó entre sus brazos y se adueñó de sus labios, casi con urgencia, quería saborearla, deleitarse con su dulce sabor, demostrarle que la necesitaba.**

 **Ella respondió de igual forma, entre abrió sus labios y Albert aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas se encontraron y, como siempre ocurría, el mundo dejó de existir.**

 **Él la cargó en brazos y ella lo abrazó por el cuello, no querían separarse pero lo tuvieron que hacer para subir las escaleras de la entrada. Parecía como su noche de bodas, el encanto del lugar los motivó a amarse con lentitud una vez que dieron con la única recámara que había ahí.**

 **Mucho tiempo después, Albert acariciaba el cabello sedoso de su esposa, ella dormía recostada en su amplio torso, estaba satisfecha, al ser amada con devoción como lo había hecho Albert. Y él estaba sumamente feliz al tenerla entre sus brazos, así, descansando tranquila.**

 **De pronto, sintió que Candy se removía un poco, ya había despertado. Ella acarició su pecho y depósito un pequeño beso en el. En ese momento, su estómago gruñó de hambre.**

 **-Creo que mi pequeña comelona necesita alimentarse - comentó Albert sonriendo contra su pelo. Candy se enderezó un poco para verlo a la cara.**

 **-No es gracioso, Albert - quiso mostrarse enojada pero su sonrisa la delató -. Pero tienes razón, me muero de hambre y si no me alimentas te comeré entero -. Él sonrió y se acercó a su oído.**

 **-Eso ya lo hiciste, amor -. Candy abrió los ojos al comprender a qué se refería y le dió un golpe en el brazo mientras se ponía más roja que un tomate. Albert adoraba el hecho de que, aunque ya había abandonado la timidez inicial, ella seguía sonrojándose cuando le hacia ese tipo de comentarios. Y aunque en realidad no lo hacía para ponerla en algún aprieto, le divertía ver su reacción, sobre todo cuando estaban rodeados de gente.**

 **-Eso ya lo sé, y que yo recuerde, no te molestó -. Ahora el sorprendido fue él, su pequeña estaba aprendiendo a seguirle el juego, ella al ver su reacción, sonrío de lado sentándose por completo en la cama -. Pero en serio, Albert, tengo hambre.**

 **Su puchero adorable hizo olvidar a Albert que su esposa estaba gloriosamente desnuda, y sus intenciones de prolongar su estancia en la habitación se vino abajo.**

 **-¿Quieres que prepare algo de comer?**

 **-Hmmm, de hecho, traje lo necesario para encender una fogata y comer a la orilla del río.**

 **Albert asintió y ambos comenzaron a vestirse, pero Candy recordó que había una maleta en la entrada de la casa, así que Albert se apresuró a ir por ella. Candy una vez más lo sorprendió, la ropa para él era como la que usaba cuando se conocieron. Candy siempre llevaba guardada en su mente, la imagen del Albert libre y feliz, pero siempre preocupado por ella. Y ese vestuario además de cómodo para lo que tenía planeado, era la identidad de su esposo.**

 **Ella se vistió con un overol azul y una blusa de franela a cuadros, algo sencillo sintiéndose ella misma.**

 **Salieron con la cesta que llevaba las cosa necesarias para el picnic. Pescado asado, papas fritas, ensalada fresca, pan de ajo, café, pastel de chocolate, pie de calabaza; la favorita de él, y fruta de temporada. Alimentos sencillos y escogidos a la carrera por la rubia, pero en compañía Albert sabrían a gloria. Además, ninguno de los dos, ni ahora, ni en el pasado, habían sido exigentes con lo que comían; lo importante era la compañía.**

 **Era media tarde y soplaba una brisa cálida. Decidieron alejarse un poco de la cabaña, así que conforme avanzaban tomados de la mano la brisa del río se tornó más fría. Mientras iban caminando se fijaron en la tranquila belleza de la arboleda y en pequeños detalles, como las hojas caídas arremolinándose alrededor de un tronco caído, o en el complejo tejido de la telarañas que utilizaban como puentes entre un árbol y otro los maravillosos insectos. Escucharon el canto de los pájaros y se deleitaron en el sonido que hacía un pájaro carpintero en la copa de un árbol cercano. Nada más idílico y encantador para pasar una tarde maravillosa.**

 **Finalmente encontraron el lugar ideal, y mientras Candy extendía un mantel sobre el césped sacando los alimentos que ya estaban preparados, Albert se dedicó a encender la fogata y hacer lo propio con el pescado y el café.**

 **Comieron sin prisa, entre besos robados, caricias tiernas y alimentándose mutuamente. Una vez saciado su apetito, se sentaron sobre la manta y Albert recargado en el grueso tronco de un árbol, abrazaba a Candy quién se hallaba sentada en su regazo.**

 **-Entonces...¿ayer tuviste tiempo para planear todo esto?**

 **-Justo cuando estaba tratando de escribir una carta.**

 **-¿Una carta? ¿A quién le escribías?**

 **-A ti.**

 **-¿A mí? Y... ¿no piensas dármela?**

 **Ella lo miró a los ojos.**

 **-No la escribí. Es decir, no pude terminarla - suspiró derrotada -. Es que es tan difícil escribir lo que siento por ti.**

 **-Creo que estoy confundido, ¿no sabes lo que sientes por mí?**

 **-No, Albert, obvio sé exactamente lo que siento por ti. Y te extrañé tanto durante estos días que quise poner por escrito lo mucho que te amo, pero, ¿sabes una cosa? No es suficiente el papel del mundo para hacerte comprender cómo, y cuánto te quiero. Por eso ideé esta escapada, tenemos muchos compromisos y problemas por resolver, así que me pareció que rodearte de las cosas que amas sería, pues, una buena manera de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo - bajó la cabeza avergonzada -. Sé que es una tontería pero, en su momento me pareció... bien.**

 **Albert la besó brevemente y la miró con adoración.**

 **-¿De verdad piensas que yo lo considero una tontería? Es lo más hermoso que alguien ha hecho por mí. Tu me conoces lo suficiente para saber qué me hace feliz, y te lo agradezco mucho, pero...**

 **-¿Pero...?**

 **-Pero, ¿no te das cuenta que con el sólo hecho de que hayas correspondido mi amor y te hayas casado conmigo, es suficiente para demostrarme que me amas? El amanecer contigo día con día, que me regales esa hermosa sonrisa mañanera, y tus adormilados ojos soñadores mirándome como si fuera alguien especial, me dicen lo mucho que me amas. Y déjame decirte que tu eres el amor de mi vida, y en nuestro caso, el universo escribió que estuviéramos juntos, para siempre. Y no sé cómo agradecerte por esta maravillosa sorpresa.**

 **-Solo bésame...**

 **Después de pasar, minutos; tal vez, horas, solo besandose; disfrutaron de una caminata a lo largo del río. Cuando el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, decidieron subir a la rama más alta de un árbol y desde ahí vislumbrar el paisaje que lo rodeaba. Agradecían al cielo que esa parte del estado conservara la naturalidad propia de la zona, pues solo estaba a hora y media de la ciudad.**

 **Platicaron largo y tendido, olvidándose de los problemas hablaron de lo que querían en un futuro. Cuando todo estuviera más tranquilo y los altibajos por los que estaban rodeados estuvieran en orden, harían los arreglos para hacer crecer la familia, no es que no lo hicieran en ese momento, de hecho cumplían todos los requisitos para concebir un hijo. Eran dos adultos saludables y obviamente no tenían nada de qué preocuparse, económicamente hablando. Pero sentían que no era el momento para traer un bebé al mundo, además que querían disfrutar más de su relación.**

 **Eso hizo pensar a Candy y recordar que aún no tomaban medidas anticonceptivas... Y sin embargo, ella no se había embarazado.**

 **Pero el pensamiento fue olvidado cuando Albert la retó a nadar en el río con el agua demasiado fria. Ella aceptó gustosa y retozaron como un par adolescentes hormonales, sin importarles el frío que caía acompañado de la tarde.**

 **Finalmente decidieron abandonar el agua que cada vez se tornaba más fría, y volvieron a la cabaña. Comieron sandwiches de pavo y la tarta de calabaza favorita de Albert, Candy la había guardado como sorpresa para él. Y fue más sorpresa aun, pues la rubia había colaborado en la elaboración.**

 **Albert le agradeció este el gesto, besándola apasionadamente, saboreando su escencia, su sabor. Las caricias no tardaron en llegar y terminaron una vez más en la habitación.**

 **La tarde se hizo noche, y ellos se encontraban sobre una gruesa manta frente a la chimenea. Bebían champagne con fresas y comían algunos bocadillos de queso, carnes frías qué tan amablemente la cocinera había añadido al menú.**

 **Ambos se encontraban exhaustos pero sumamente felices. Y aunque sabían que el día estaba por terminar, querían aprovechar hasta el último minuto que podían pasar juntos.**

 **Habiendo saciado su apetito, y después de conversar sobre la idea de Candy de crear una fundación para ayuda a madres solteras; una idea que su esposo apoyó con entusiasmo y le prometió que haría lo posible para que se llevara a cabo. Horas después, Albert la llevó en brazos hasta la cama, pues el cansancio estaba cobrando factura en su cuerpo y se había dormido entre sus brazos.**

 **Fue así, como recostándola sobre su pecho, esperando que el sueño se adueñara de él, acariciaba distraídamente el cabello sedoso de Candy. Solo pensando, en lo mucho que la amaba...**

 **-" _Eres todo lo que pedía. Lo que mi alma vacía quería sentir - comenzó a hablar en voz alta. Sabía que Candy no le escuchaba pero quería sacar lo que tenía dentro de su corazón -. Eres lo que tanto esperaba, lo que en sueños buscaba y que en ti descubrí._**

 _ **Tú has llegado a encender cada parte de mi alma, cada espacio de mi ser.**_

 _ **Ya no tengo corazón, ni ojos para nadie solo para ti.**_

 _ **Eres el amor de mi vida el destino lo sabia y hoy te puso ante mí.**_

 ** _Y cada vez que miro al pasado es que entiendo que a tu lado siempre pertenecí... _ Te amo" - susurró finalmente cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños junto a su esposa.**

 **A la mañana siguiente se preparaban para abandonar lo que durante casi veinticuatro horas fue su nido de amor.**

 **Se habían duchado y desayunado, mimándose hasta el cansancio, y ahora estaban de pie frente a la cabaña observando como Walter guardaba las maletas en la cajuela del auto.**

 **No sabían cuándo regresarían, o cuándo podrían sacarle nuevamente tiempo al tiempo, pero sí sabían que esa pequeña escapada les había dado las fuerzas necesarias para afrontar y aguantar todo lo que se les venía.**

 **Así, tomados de la mano, en la parte trasera del coche, emprendieron el regreso a casa...**

 **Continuará...**

 **Jelou, jelou! Jaguar you? Espero que bien.**

 **Quise regalarles este capítulo especial para agradecerles por su paciencia y espera. La historia todavía sigue, pero también quise darles un break a nuestra pareja favorita.**

 **Lo que está escrito en negrita, subrayado, son canciones de los grupos: Jeans y Camila, se llaman: "No puede ser", y "Sólo para ti", respectivamente.**

 **Hasta la próxima y las quiero!**

 **No dejen de decirme qué les pareció el capítulo!**


	16. La noticia

**La voz de mi corazón**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Por Lu de Andrew**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Habían pasado tres meses desde aquella idílica salida y Candy sentía que de nueva cuenta debían tomarse un día libre. La clínica, a pesar de ser su sueño hecho realidad, le absorbía demasiado tiempo. Había veces en que casi no veía a Albert más que solo unos cuantos minutos al día. Y Albert, últimamente estaba actuando muy extraño. Ella sabía que tenía un problema en algún negocio, pero cuando se lo preguntaba, él le decía que no era nada importante. Aunque después se comportaba de la manera de siempre, a ella no le agradaba que tuviera tantas preocupaciones y no las compartiera con ella. Sin embargo, trataban de sacar provecho de sus momentos juntos y solos, amándose como es debido y olvidando las preocupaciones que los aquejaban, disfrutaban de su intimidad perdiéndose en el mundo donde solo existían ellos dos.

Por otro lado, un par de meses antes, la tía Elroy le había ayudado a organizar la cena con los socios más jóvenes de Albert y había sido un éxito. Las esposas, con ideas más frescas y modernas, se comprometieron a ayudarla en su nueva idea de crear un refugio para madres solteras. En el, no solo tendrían la oportunidad de vivir mientras daban a luz, sino que, además, durante su estadía les enseñarían algún oficio con el cual mantenerse por si decidían conservar a su bebé. En caso de no quererlo, tenían la oportunidad de darlo en adopción, sin necesidad de abandonarlos a su suerte como sucedía en muchos casos convirtiéndolos en niños de la calle. La cena les había abierto las puertas para nuevos negocios en el caso de Albert, y a ella, para seguir adelante con sus planes.

En esos momentos ambos se preparaban para salir de viaje. Pero no lo harían juntos, él viajaría hasta Washington para arreglar la adhesión de George como nuevo socio a ese negocio, del que por cierto ella no sabía de qué se trataba, y ella se disponía a viajar hacia el hogar de Pony para la revisión mensual del embarazo de Elisa, quien ya contaba con cinco meses de gestación.

Era un viaje que por lo regular siempre disfrutaba, pero es esa ocasión, sentía una inquietud en su pecho que no la dejaba estar tranquila. El doctor Martin la acompañaría, pues además tendrían jornada de salud, así que les esperaba unos días llenos de, consultas y pacientes desesperados, pues ofrecían servicio gratuito a la comunidad adyacente.

-Regresaré en dos semanas, amor - interrumpió Albert los pensamientos de su esposa.

-Yo solo me tomaré una semana, tengo que regresar para iniciar la vacunación a los trabajadores y sus familias - contestó ella dándole la espalda mientras colocaba las últimas prendas de ropa en su maleta.

Albert la tomó delicadamente de los hombros y le dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura que no puedes acompañarme? -Ella lo abrazó por la cintura y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

-Podría dejar al doctor Martin a cargo, pero tengo que revisar a Elisa personalmente. Sabes que no se siente cómoda con un médico doctor.

-Hay veces que no sé por qué nos tomamos tantas molestias con ella. Nunca cambiará.

-Dice la señorita Pony que, aunque le ha costado mucho trabajo adaptarse al hogar y al trabajo estos tres últimos meses, su actitud no es tan...pedante como podríamos esperar.

-Te voy a extrañar demasiado.

Candy sonrió y lo miró a los ojos, Albert siempre procuraba no hablar mucho de Elisa, no quería perder el tiempo hablando de la familia Leagan. Además, no quería preocupar a Candy contándole los problemas que tenía con la separación de bienes del concejo. La demanda que Ethan Campbell había interpuesto en contra de su abuelo, estaba generando que las autoridades se interesaran e investigaran a todos los miembros. Cabía la posibilidad de ser acusados de sobornos, lavado de dinero, y cosas similares. Y aunque él no temía nada, pues sus negocios siempre fueron lícitos, habían congelado las cuentas principales de la familia mientras durara la investigación. Una situación extrema y muy preocupante, pues si sus socios se enteraban, corría la posibilidad que truncaran sus negocios. Y la bancarrota.

Y a eso le sumaban la llegada de la querida "prima" de Elroy, y su hija. Alice y Millicent McDonald, y su interminable discurso sobre la procreación del, o los herederos. En una ocasión, Albert había tenido que ser bastante grosero para que dejaran el tema en paz. Y es que Albert se había dado cuenta que cada vez que tocaban el tema, Candy se incomodaba demasiado. Y él no quería que su esposa sufriera por nada en absoluto, ni que pasara angustias ni preocupaciones.

-Yo más, te lo aseguro -respondió ella dándose cuenta que su esposo se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Quiso interrogarle, que le dijera qué le pasaba, pero lamentablemente, no tenían tiempo, el servicio llegaría pronto para bajar su equipaje, así prefirió aprovechar el tiempo y despedirse de él.

Albert deslizó los dedos alrededor de su cara, acariciando el rostro amado. Se inclinó levemente y con suavidad puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Esto hizo que a ella se le escapara un suspiro y correspondiera el beso con ansia, cerrando los ojos para saborear el cálido aliento en su propia boca. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, ella se acercó más a él. Él profundizó el beso y le acarició con delicadeza los contornos de su cadera, a tal grado que sus respiraciones se hicieron cada vez más agitadas...hasta que unos golpes en la puerta los obligaron a separarse. Se miraron con picardía y ella, al estar sonrojada, corrió hasta su cama para recoger su bolso de mano y que los sirvientes se dieran cuenta de su estado.

Así salieron de la casa, mientras todos los demás, dormían en la comodidad de su habitación. Una vez en la estación ferrocarriles se despidieron en un cálido abrazo y una sonrisa llena de amor y anhelo, aun no se separaban y ya se extrañaban. Ambos partieron a diferentes rumbos deseando que el tiempo pasara lo suficientemente rápido para volverse a encontrar.

El viaje fue cómodo y tranquilo, el doctor Martin era una excelente compañía, y más en esa ocasión en que recordaron la ocasión en que Candy hizo el boceto del retrato de Albert, después de que abandonara el departamento en Magnolia. Las risas no faltaron y Candy se relajó visiblemente. Faltaba poco para llegar al hogar de Pony, y mientras Tom que había ido a recogerlos, y el doctor platicaban animadamente, ella disfrutaba del paisaje. Hacía mucho frío y al parecer iba a volver a nevar, pero el espectáculo blanco y mullido que se presentaba ante ella, le daba ánimos y buenos recuerdos de cuando era niña.

El recibimiento de parte de los habitantes del lugar no fue el mismo de siempre. Varios niños estaban corriendo hacia ella, pero sus caras reflejaban preocupación. Tom aceleró la marcha y en cuanto llegó a las puertas, un coro de voces descolocó a los recién llegados. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y nadie entendía nada. Hasta que, la hermana María salió apresuradamente haciendo callar a los congregados, mandándoles a sus respectivas tareas.

-¡Candy, doctor Martin! Sean bienvenidos nuevamente -les sonrió cariñosamente, pero al mismo tiempo tomó a Candy del brazo obligándola a seguir su paso.

-¿Qué pasa, hermana María?

-Es Elisa, Candy. Tiene fuertes dolores en la parte baja del estómago, tememos que pueda perder al niño. - Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró al doctor Martin, quien asintió en su dirección. Si Elisa perdía al niño, necesitaría toda la ayuda posible. Aunque ni siquiera quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Elisa se encontraba recostada en su cama. Estaba muy pálida y se aferraba a la mano de la señorita Pony. En cuanto vio a los recién llegados, la señorita Pony les dio un rápido recibimiento y se apresuró a abandonar la habitación, llevándose a su paso a Johnny, el niño que parecía siempre estar siguiendo a la pelirroja, a uno que otro curioso y a Tom, que estaba observándola con demasiada seriedad, sin comprender el significado de todo eso.

-¿Voy a perder al bebé? - fue lo primero que dijo Elisa permitiendo a Candy darse cuenta que estaba llorando.

-No lo sé, Elisa. Tenemos que hacerte un reconocimiento. - Ella no protestó cuando el doctor Martin empezó a hacerle las preguntas pertinentes. Después de lavarse las manos, Candy comenzó a preparar todo para realizarle una revisión exhaustiva, mientras Elisa contestaba con dificultad, tratando de hablar con claridad, a través del mar de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Fue así como relató que después de llegar los nuevos libros para la biblioteca de la escuela, ella y otros niños se habían ofrecido para catalogarlos y así estar en su lugar pertinente en los estantes. Pero había cajas demasiado pesadas al fondo del pasillo, si querían acceder a ellas de forma rápida, tendrían que cargarlas todo ese pasillo y finalmente al salón, por lo que Tom les prohibió hacerlo prometiéndoles que a su regreso lo haría. Había pasado dos días sin aparecer en el hogar, así que decidieron tomar cartas en el sunto.

Pero ella no quiso esperar. Secretamente, y muy dentro de ella, quería demostrarle a Tom que no era la inútil, buena para nada, que suponía era. Así que le pidió al inseparable Johnny que le ayudara a llevar las cajas. Todo iba muy bien hasta que el peso cedió del lado del pequeño y, para que el enorme bulto no aplastara al pequeño, Elisa sostuvo todo el peso contra su vientre antes de volcarse al suelo estrepitosamente junto con la caja. Eso había pasado alrededor de las seis de la tarde del día anterior. Y en el presente, ya casi anochecía.

-Tranquila, no debes preocuparte demasiado - contestó el doctor lamentándose de que el médico del pueblo fuera reacio a atender a los habitantes del hogar de Pony por estar demasiado lejos -. Dime, ¿tuviste sangrado, o algún tipo de dolor? - Ella asintió llorosa.

-Al principio como si tuviera calambres en el estómago y, bueno tuve...problemas estomacales. La señorita Pony me dijo que guardara cama inmediatamente y así lo hice. Por la mañana comencé a perder lo que parecía...

-¿Fluido acuoso, sanguinolento o mucoso? - intervino el doctor viendo que ella no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

-Acuoso. Y ahora tengo dolor en la espalda baja, y como si sufriera los cólicos del mes. Es mi culpa - dijo después de una larga pausa. - Si muere mi bebé será mi culpa por necia. ¿Por qué no esperé a Tom?

Solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la madre angustiada antes de que el doctor Martin se acercara a ella para consolarla, recordando que para Elisa era más cómodo ser examinada por una mujer que por él permitiendo a Candy seguir con su labor, algo que al parecer funcionó porque cuando Candy terminó, Elisa estaba visiblemente más tranquila. El doctor la miró esperando su diagnóstico.

-Por el momento no hay sangrado vaginal - dijo inicialmente -. O pérdida de algún otro tipo de fluido, los cólicos que sientes son contracciones uterinas. Es decir, tu cuerpo está reaccionando como si estuviera listo para traer al bebé. Afortunadamente la dilatación solo llega a dos centímetros lo que indica que, a pesar del hecho de casi haber pasado un día en ese estado, no avanza a más.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Tengo que ser franca, Elisa. Tienes veinte semanas de gestación, eso significa que estás en el límite para que tu embarazo sea pretérmino, a partir de la semana veintiuno puede producirse un parto prematuro, lo que significa que no abortarás al bebé. Pero de ser así, el bebé puede tener múltiples complicaciones. Puede tener problemas respiratorios porque sus pulmones no están lo suficientemente maduros, y está más expuesto a las infecciones. Además, puede tener problemas de alimentación.

-¿Y podrá sobrevivir? - Candy temió que le preguntara eso.

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta, aunque existe una estación infantil prematura, se le conoce como incubadora. Este aparato lo que hace es crear un ambiente con la humedad y temperatura adecuados para el crecimiento de los bebés pretérminos, o prematuros, eso junto a los cuidados adecuados podrían ayudar al bebé a terminar su crecimiento adecuadamente. Sin embargo, yo espero no llegar a esos extremos, si te cuidas bien, y sigues mis indicaciones al pie de la letra, es probable que llegue a su fin - concluyó Candy omitiendo que antes de las veintiuna semanas de gestación sería un aborto inevitable.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Reposo absoluto. Solo podrás ponerte de pie para atender tus necesidades, y de vez en cuando salir a tomar el aire sin esforzarte mucho, pero eso será hasta que lo estimemos conveniente. Por lo pronto, deberás alimentarte bien y nosotros comprobaremos si se han producido cambios en el cuello del útero y la dilatación.

La mayor parte de lo hablado por Candy, Elisa no lo entendía. Solo sabía que lo más importante era cuidar al bebé y así lo haría. Un poco más tranquila, cerró los ojos y se durmió inmediatamente. El doctor Martin y Candy recogieron todo y salieron en silencio. Una vez en el pasillo, Candy se recostó en la pared y cerró los ojos. No había comido bien durante el día pues había estado con el estómago revuelto todo el viaje, y el olor a café no contribuía mucho.

-Candy, ¿te sientes bien? - preguntó el doctor. La señorita Pony, la hermana María y Tom, esperaban fuera, así que también se acercaron a ella preocupados.

-Tranquilos - sonrió conciliadoramente -. Debe ser el cansancio, anoche no dormí bien y hoy madrugué, así que eso debe ser - comentó apenada y sonriente al recordar el por qué no había dormido bien, culpa de Albert y su larga despedida.

-Te voy a auscultar - ordenó el doctor sin lugar a dudas tomándola del brazo. Desde la mañana la había visto algo desmejorada y algo sospechaba.

-Pero, ¿puede ser después de comer algo? Mi estómago muere por un emparedado de queso.

Mientras cenaban, ella les explicó la condición de Elisa. Era grave, pero siguiendo las indicaciones, ella y su bebé podrían salir adelante. Tom la observaba seriamente, ni siquiera comió, solo escuchaba en silencio, y cuando terminó la cena, Candy decidió hablar con él.

-¿Qué te pasa, Tom?

-Candy, no estoy de humor para hablar, además, el doctor Martin te espera para tu revisión.

-Ya hablé con él y le dije que me esperara -al ver que ella no desistiría, decidió decirle su preocupación.

-¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste que ella estaba aquí porque estaba embarazada? ¿Sabes que hubo ocasiones en que trabajaba demasiado? -Ella parpadeo incrédula, jamás pensó que Elisa le ocultara su estado.

-No me correspondía a mí hablar de su condición. Fui yo quien la trajo, pero desde el primer instante en que le hice una revisión, fui su médico personal. Y como tal, mi ética profesional me impide hablar de su condición como mi paciente, sin excepción alguna -ante tal aseveración, él comprendió que su amiga tenía completa razón. Con impaciencia se restregó el rostro.

-Es que me siento un idiota.

-¿Por qué?

-Candy, ha estado aquí tres meses y no me di cuenta que estaba embarazada. ¿Qué clase de estúpido no lo nota?

-No eres estúpido, estoy segura que si ella misma no te habló de su condición fue porque no quería que lo supieras. No te sientas mal.

-Te aseguro que hasta Johnny ya sabía.

Candy reprimió una risa, porque era cierto, todos sabían que Elisa Leagan estaba embarazada, y no podía creer que su hermano lo ignorara. Pero tal vez lo hiciera porque no quería prestarle la suficiente atención, o simplemente era muy despistado. Tom correspondió su sonrisa y la abrazó despidiéndose de ella para que el doctor la atendiera. Lo cierto era que él también estaba preocupado por la condición de su hermana, porque, aunque había afirmado que moría de hambre, el emparedado apenas lo tocó, y ni hablar de tomar café o chocolate.

Mientras ella se dirigía al consultorio donde la esperaba el doctor Martin, Tom se dirigió al cuarto de Elisa. Tocó levemente la puerta esperando que ella estuviera dormida, pero escuchó cuando dijo que podía pasar. El cuarto estaba levemente iluminado, y notó que su mirada sobre él, demasiado asombrada.

-Hola -dijo un poco cohibido. A pesar del tiempo que habían pasado juntos, él había hecho todo lo posible por no estrechar ningún tipo de relación con ella. Cuando la tenía cerca lo perturbaba demasiado y odiaba cuando no dejaba de pensar en la vulnerabilidad que a veces demostraba -. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Candy dice que, si guardo reposo, mi...bebé podrá sobrevivir.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que estaba esperando un hijo?

-No creí que fuera importante.

-¿Nunca pensaste que algunos trabajos que realizabas era demasiado pesados para alguien en tu condición? Me siento culpable de tu accidente...

-Lo que pasó fue mi culpa, si te hubiera esperado no estaría en esta situación.

Él asintió y se encaminó a la ventana dándole la espalda. Ella lo contemplo y volvió a corroborar lo que últimamente no abandonaba su mente: Thomas Stevens era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Él nunca abandonaría a la mujer que le diera un hijo. Aunque estaba segura que nunca expondría a una mujer a la deshonra, era alguien demasiado honorable. Y sería afortunada la mujer que él eligiera para ser su esposa.

-Entonces nada más estás aquí mientras das a luz, ¿no es así? -dijo de pronto rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí.

-Y, ¿vivirán con tu familia o con los Andrew?

-No...no, será así. Yo...lo daré en adopción en cuanto nazca. -La certeza de su declaración hizo que girara rápidamente para mirarla a la cara. Nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que estuviera considerando esa posibilidad. Ella notó que su mirada se endureció.

-No sé por qué no me extraña. Es algo típico de las de tu clase, se acuestan con el primero que le habla bonito y cuando salen embarazadas, en lo primero que piensan es en deshacerse de su hijo. Menos mal que lo abandonarás inmediatamente, no tendrá tiempo de encariñarse contigo. Pero de quien te pido que te alejes es de Johnny, el pequeño te ha llegado a tomar cariño y sufrirá mucho cuando tengas que irte. Y lo que menos quiero para él, es que sufra. Por una vez en tu vida, deja de lado tus caprichos y piensa en los demás.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, salió dando un portazo que a ella la hizo brincar. Sus ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de y sintió que el vacío que se adueñaba de ella cada vez que pensaba en dejar a su hijo, crecía hasta abarcar su pecho. Se había encariñado con su bebé, el sentir sus movimientos había sido todo un descubrimiento, y cada vez se sentía más insegura de querer entregarlo. Pero su madre no la recibiría de nuevo si llegaba con el bebé, y ella era muy cobarde para luchar sola. Así que no tenía más remedio. Pero al recordar lo que Tom pensaba de ella, lloró con más fuerza, y ni siquiera sabía por qué le afectaba tanto.

-Muy bien jovencita, dices que no tienes nauseas matutinas, ni has sufrido mareos, pero no soportas el olor de ciertos alimentos y cuando quieres comer te abandona el apetito, además de tu constante cansancio - enumero el doctor Martin después de su revisión ginecológica. Ya sabía lo que aquejaba a la excelente doctora, pero no la creía tan despistada como para no haberse dado cuenta ella misma. Y más siendo doctora.

-Sí, doctor. Hay veces en que no quiero ni levantarme de la cama. Albert me dice que descanse, pero con la clínica me es imposible. Yo creo que solo es cansancio, ¿verdad? - El médico soltó una sonora carcajada. Ella frunció el ceño, claramente contrariada.

-¿Por qué se ríe? - preguntó molesta.

-Candy, ¿de verdad no te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste tu periodo menstrual?

-Fue hace... - ella fue abriendo más y más los ojos al comprender lo que eso significaba. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de ello?

-¿Siete semanas?

-Sí. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! Doctor Martin, ¡estoy embarazada!

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **¡Jelouuuuuuu! De nuevo yo. Y sí, ¡Nuevo capítulo! Les prometí que escribiría de poco a poquito, considerando la situación que estoy viviendo en casa, que cada vez es más difícil...y no me pondré sentimental porque esta actualización de LVDMC, es harto especial y hasta para celebrar, después de meses y meses sin hacerlo.**

 **Ta gueno, yo estoy celebrando interiormente porque me verían como para el manicomio si lo hago por acá delante de los que me rodean. Y, bueno, lo tuve desde ayer como algunas saben, pero me fue imposible actualizar hasta hoy.**

 **¿Les pareció chiquito?**

 **Sip, a mí también, pero es que el siguiente es algo difícil, y no quería hacerlo tan largo o tardarme más.**

 **Gracias por aguantar, y estar al pie del cañón, esperando por esta historia. Un abrazo del tamaño de Texas.**

 **¡Nos seguimos leyendo y hasta la próxima!**


	17. Chapter 17

**La voz de mi corazón.**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Por Lu de Andrew**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **-Tus problemas personales están interfiriendo con los planes de este negocio, William.**

 **Albert miró a los tres hombres frente a él, sus socios que se suponía debían reunirse para tratar de arreglar los pequeños inconvenientes que fueran surgiendo conforme avanzaban en la realización de su proyecto, se la habían pasado hablando de los problemas familiares de él. Suspiró fastidiado, ya llevaban varias horas dándole vueltas al asunto habiendo llegado a un punto muerto.**

 **-No veo porqué, finalmente a quien están investigando es a uno de los miembros del concejo, no a mi familia.**

 **-Pero debido a esa investigación han congelado tus cuentas bancarias, ¿de verdad crees que no hay ningún problema? No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, William. Debes comprender que debido a esa situación los planes para que empecemos a trabajar están parados, y eso es algo que a ninguno de los aquí presentes le agrade en demasía. Yo sé que para tu familia y para sus costumbres es esencial la existencia de ese "concejo ancestral", pero ya estamos en el siglo veinte, y creemos que lo arcaico debe quedar atrás. Por ello, te…aconsejamos que des por terminada esa "asociación", por llamarla de alguna manera, que tienes con tu concejo para que finalmente puedas deslindarte sin contratiempos de esa embarazosa situación.**

 **-¿Me aconsejan?**

 **-De lo contrario, podríamos prescindir de tu participación y así podríamos seguir adelante.**

 **El silencio reinó en la habitación ante la expectación creada por la velada amenaza que suponían esas palabras. Albert se quedó anonadado ante la actitud estúpida de sus socios, él estaba ahí presente para demostrarles que podían confiar lo suficiente en él y en su palabra, a pesar de la mala racha que estaba pasando su familia. Él ya les había explicado la situación con Arnold Fergusson y la demanda interpuesta por su nieto Ethan Campbell, sabían que no podía terminar de tajo la asociación que mantenía con el concejo, pues eso suponía la ruina de los miembros que eran inocentes. No, no podía hacerlo, tenía que hacerse en el tiempo conveniente, sin prisas de ninguna índole, y eso haría. En cuanto a la investigación de parte del gobierno y sus repercusiones, sus abogados ya estaban trabajando interponiendo una contrademanda.**

 **Sí, tenía muchos problemas encima, pero nada ni nadie lo obligaría a actuar indebidamente, y, sobre todo, odiaba los ultimátum y amenazas. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta que él tenía la sartén por el mango?**

 **-Hagan lo que les parezca más conveniente, señores – dijo poniéndose de pie, abotonándose lentamente los botones del saco –. Solo les recuerdo que el acuerdo que firmamos especifica claramente que, dado que la idea me pertenece y que tengo en mi poder el cincuenta por ciento de las acciones, más uno; cuando sea disuelta la sociedad con ustedes, yo podré retirarme con mi proyecto, los contratistas, proveedores y demás personal que esté trabajando derivado de mis contactos y corporación. Impidiéndoles a ustedes poner en marcha algo semejante tres años después de que salga a la luz. No importa el tiempo que tarde en llevarlo a cabo, más tardarán ustedes en hacerlo. Es su decisión, por supuesto, si deciden hacer lo que me han advertido, espero que mañana cuando volvamos a reunirnos, me tengan preparados los documentos para disolver…todo esto. Por otro lado, saben muy bien que estoy respaldando este proyecto con mi propio dinero, el cual no está en investigación, por ello el problema que mantengo con el concejo a la que pertenece mi familia es solo mío, a nadie más le incumbe y no permito que vengan a tratar de darme "consejos". Especialmente proviniendo de ti, Robertson, sé que desde un principio quieres el porcentaje de mi participación, pero, aunque logres sacarme del negocio, de nada te valdrá.**

 **Tomando su maletín se encaminó hacia la puerta, George que también estaba presente lo siguió. Una vez fuera, se desanudó la corbata, sentía que le estaba asfixiando. No le dijo nada a su acompañante y agradeció a George que no tratara de entablar conversación. Decidió sumirse en sus pensamientos. Viajes comerciales en aeronaves, personas que podrían viajar de un lugar a otro en el maravilloso invento de los hermanos Wright. Una empresa demasiado ambiciosa pues querían ser los pioneros en su tipo. Una idea surgida después de la muerte del querido Stear, los aviones eran un invento que hasta ese momento solo habían servido para la guerra y causar muerte de jóvenes idealistas, pero él ideó un mejor uso. Estaba seguro que, de existir ese propósito más noble, Stear no hubiera visto necesario enlistarse para pilotear un avión…o tal vez sí, no podía asegurar nada, pero le gustaba pensar que su sobrino podría haber tenido una oportunidad de escoger.**

 **-No te harán a un lado, William – le dijo George una vez que abordaron su automóvil –. No serán tan estúpidos como para dejarte ir, Elliot y Cavanaugh, saben que tú eres la mente maestra, no se arriesgarán a tirar por la borda todo lo que han invertido.**

 **-Lo sé, George, en realidad mi preocupación principal es que los abogados no puedan hacer algo y la investigación se prolongue demasiado y…la verdad es que ni siquiera sé si debo decírselo a mi tía y a Candy. La salud de mi tía es muy precaria.**

 **-Entonces tal vez a quien debas contárselo es a Candy. La he visto muy preocupada por ti estos últimos días.**

 **-Yo también lo he notado, pero no quiero preocuparla antes de tiempo.**

 **-Candy es fuerte, William. Ella estará contigo y te apoyará.**

 **-Tienes razón. Quisiera en estos momentos tomar el primer tren hacia Chicago y reunirme con ella en el hogar de Pony.**

 **-Si todo sale según lo planeado regresaremos antes de tiempo, tal vez el suficiente como para que le des una sorpresa – Albert exhaló un suspiro de anhelo. Solo esperaba que, a su regreso, Candy y él pudieran simplificar sus trabajos y pasar más tiempo juntos. Aun le debía una luna de miel en toda la regla, podrían hacer planes para viajar más adelante…si es que sus horarios se los permitían.**

 **-Eso espero, aunque lo dudo. Estos días serán demasiado complicados.**

 **Dándole la razón, George decidió dejar el tema. Sacó unos documentos que tenían que revisar y le tendió otros más a Albert. Ya pasaban las ocho de la noche, y para ellos el trabajo aun no terminaba…**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Candy salía desanimada de la estación de ferrocarril, era casi mediodía y además se encontraba cansada y desvelada, aunque eso no le impedía sentir gozo en su corazón. Había pasado los últimos dos días apresurando las cosas que tenía pendientes en el hogar de Pony mientras estaba al cuidado de la salud de Elisa. Afortunadamente ella mejoraba con el reposo que le habían impuesto y los cuidados que le prodigaban en el lugar, hasta Tom se había mostrado preocupado por su estado de salud y, en dos ocasiones en que Elisa dormía profundamente, le había pedido a Candy que le permitiera cuidarla mientras tanto, algo extraño dado que, según él, no la soportaba, pero no había querido incomodar a su hermano con un sinfín de preguntas que rondaban su mente; para ello ya tendría tiempo. Después había partido por la tarde rumbo a Chicago, nadie, excepto el doctor Martin, sabía lo de su embarazo. Ella quería que Albert se enterara primero que los demás. Ahora, después de llegar a la ciudad, había corrido directamente a la taquilla deseando comprar el primer boleto rumbo a Washington y sorprender a Albert en su hotel. Se imaginaba, una cena romántica en su habitación, con velas y la comida favorita de ambos. Y después de una planeada seducción, le daría noticia poco a poco…sonrió traviesamente al pensar en ello y seguir organizando su estrategia. Solo que sus planes no habían salido como ella deseaba, el siguiente tren rumbo a la ciudad donde se encontraba Albert salía hasta el día siguiente a primera hora, algo que le molestó, pero finalmente tuvo que resignarse y retrasar su viaje.**

 **Mientras tanto, tal vez pasaría la noche en un hotel, no quería regresar a la mansión y dar explicaciones de su repentino regreso. Iba caminando distraídamente y ni siquiera escuchó que alguien la llamaba.**

 **-¡Candy! – alguien la tomó del brazo y la hizo detenerse.**

 **-¡¿Annie!?**

 **-Candy, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en el hogar de Pony.**

 **-Yo, bueno, sí estuve allí, pero ahora mismo acabo de regresar para ir a Washington – su amiga no necesito que le explicará porqué quería ir a esa ciudad, desde su regreso un mes atrás, habían estado más unidas que nunca y sabía perfectamente lo que el matrimonio Andrew haría esas semanas –. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?**

 **-Bueno, vine a recoger a Terry, va a pasar el fin de semana aprovechando el descanso que le dieron en el ensayo de la obra, ¿no lo recuerdas?**

 **-¡Oh, es cierto! Perdona, estoy algo distraída – admitió recordando la causa de su distracción. Sonrió abiertamente y abrazó a su amiga.**

 **-Ya me di cuenta de ello, ¿se puede saber por qué?**

 **-Bueno, pues estaba planeando una sorpresa para Albert, él no sabe que voy a Washington, ¿sabes? Y quiero planear algo verdaderamente sorprendente.**

 **-Ay amiga, créeme, el solo hecho de que Albert te vea, en carne y hueso, será tremenda sorpresa. ¿Cuándo te vas?**

 **-Mañana a primera hora. No hay salidas para el día de hoy, por lo tanto pasaré la noche en un hotel.**

 **-¿En un hotel? Para nada, pasa la noche conmigo en mi apartamento – sonrió ante la idea – será como una pijamada, con helado y todo.**

 **La tomó del brazo, y la guio hacia el restaurant que estaba frente a la estación central.**

 **-Terry me pidió que le esperara aquí mientras él arreglaba algo referente a su equipaje – aclaró ante la mirada de interrogación de Candy. El mesero las llevó hasta una mesa ubicada cerca de un ventanal.**

 **-Pero Annie, Terry viene para pasar su tiempo contigo, ¿no seré un estorbo?**

 **-Candy, por supuesto que no… contrario a lo que la prensa afirma, entre Terry y yo no ha pasado nada. Nosotros no hemos tenido…**

 **-¿Intimidad? – prosiguió Candy ante el sonrojo e incomodidad de su amiga.**

 **-Sí, yo… me di cuenta de que prefiero a esperar hasta después del matrimonio. Y de momento no creo que mi relación con Terry sea tan sólida, como para pensar en matrimonio. Nos llevamos bien, nos estamos conociendo, tenemos mucho en común y nos divertimos mucho juntos, por no hablar de los momentos románticos – dijo ante un nuevo ataque de sonrojo –. Pero nuestras carreras son completamente opuestas, y no creo que tengamos mucho futuro juntos, a más tardar en un año, solicitaron mi presencia en Francia, a riesgo de parecer presuntuosa requieren mi ayuda para aumentar las ventas en las sucursales del país – Candy la miró asombrada.**

 **-¿Quieres decir que serás la jefa? - Annie asintió –. ¡Felicidades! Aunque desde ahora te digo que te extrañaré demasiado, pero estoy segura de que te irá muy bien – afirmó tomándola de las manos sobre la mesa.**

 **-Yo también los extrañaré.**

 **-¿Por eso dices que no ves un futuro con él? Es probable, aunque no tiene por qué ser así.**

 **-Pero no nos adelantemos a las cosas, quiero disfrutar sobre la marcha y aun falta mucho para ello, ya veremos qué pasa.**

 **-Tienes razón.**

 **Se vieron interrumpidas por el mesero y mientras tomaba su orden, la mente de Candy viajó hasta el futuro, en un año podrían pasar muchas cosas, se llevó instintivamente las manos a su vientre…en un año su bebé tendría unos meses de nacido. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y Annie la miró con sospecha.**

 **-Aún no me dices por qué abandonaste tan pronto el hogar de Pony, y por qué tienes ese aspecto…radiante. Y esa sonrisa no ha abandonado tu rostro en ningún momento.**

 **-Bueno, la verdad es que no puedo…**

 **-¿Candy, Annie?**

 **-¿Hillary?**

 **Las chicas se habían mantenido en contacto y se veían con frecuencia. Después de saludarse animosamente, invitaron a la recién llegada a acompañarlas y se sentó brevemente con ellas. Hillary debía recoger un paquete para su madre, Ethan se había empeñado en pasar a recogerla después de salir de una reunión de negocios así que solo las acompañaría hasta que él llegara.**

 **-¿Y cómo te sientes trabajando con Ethan? – preguntó Candy realmente interesada y a la vez agradecida de que su intervención detuviese el interrogatorio de Annie –. ¿Sigue siendo exigente y desesperado?**

 **Las tres rieron en voz alta recordando la descripción que había dado de su patrón, entre otras cosas, una vez que hubo aceptado trabajar para él. En realidad ya no lo veía así, se había dado cuenta que era un hombre extraordinario. Había salido del fango, el lugar donde le había mandado su abuelo al despreciarlo y mandarlo junto a su madre a una vida de pobreza extrema y sufrimiento, trabajando día y noche para ser un hombre de bien. Y lo había logrado, ahora era un exitoso hombre de negocios y aunque trataba de mostrarse duro y sin sentimientos, ella había constatado de primero mano que no era así. Era cálido y tierno, y había veces que se comportaba casi romántico.**

 **Ese pensamiento hizo que sus mejillas se arrebolaran demasiado como para delatar sus sentimientos por él. Hacia un mes que mantenían una especie de relación, nada demasiado íntimo, pero a su madre le daría el patatús si alguna vez los viera besarse, o acariciarse…él había respetado los límites que ella había impuesto y eso hacía que lo admirara más. Y su situación como su empleada le hacia sentirse incómoda, si ella pensaba avanzar más en eso que mantenían no quería que él siguiera viéndola como su trabajadora, además, no aprobaba del todo lo que había hecho con su abuelo. Sí, ese hombre había destruido la vida de su madre, pero ¿no era ya demasiado viejo y enfermo como para pasar los pocos años que le quedaban de vida en una prisión? Pero ese tema siempre terminaba en una especie de discusión, y él terminaba alejándose de ella.**

 **Al principio no le daba demasiada importancia, pero últimamente… no se sentía ella misma, ni siquiera se sintió así cuando estuvo comprometida, y ahora solo quería que él estuviera con ella y no dejarlo ir. Ya había decidido que su relación cambiara completamente, y no le importaba que nunca le pidiera matrimonio. Porque sabía que una vez que ella diera ese paso tan grande, él nunca la dejaría. Se lo había demostrado y como decían por ahí, una acción vale más que mil palabras.**

 **-En realidad es muy bueno en lo que hace – el silencio que siguió la hizo levantar la vista y contemplar a sus dos amigas, la veían con demasiado interés y eso le hizo temer que se hubiera delatado así misma.**

 **-Tardaste tanto en contestar que me temo no poder creerte – dijo Annie de pronto muy seria –. ¿Te intimida o presiona demasiado?**

 **-¡Oh, no chicas! – exclamó aliviada al notar que confundieran su silencio – Lo cierto es que me quedé pensando en mamá, últimamente está actuando de manera extraña y no sé si eso signifique algo o estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua – explicó, y no estaba mintiendo.**

 **-Tal vez, si hablaras con ella directamente despejarías esa duda – sugirió Candy.**

 **-Tal vez eso sea lo que debo hacer, en lugar que elucubrar teorías conspiratorias.**

 **Volvieron a reír y se enfrascaron en una conversación para ponerse al corriente durante el tiempo que no se habían visto. Fue un momento agradable, hasta que notaron la presencia del chofer de Ethan quien le informó que ya la esperaba en la entrada. Candy y Annie se despidieron de ella y su mirada continuó sobre ella hasta llegar al auto. Ambas se miraron asombradas cuando Ethan salió del auto y tomó el paquete que traía en sus manos, lo entregó a su empleado, y, sin soltarla se las llevó a sus labios depositando un beso en su dorso sin perder un segundo sus ojos. Una demostración que, a vista de las chicas se mostró demasiado íntima y hasta cariñosa.**

 **Tomaron sus respectivos asientos una vez que la pareja entró al automóvil, pues sin darse cuenta se habían puesto de pie. Solo faltaba que siguieran con la boca abierta, se miraron una a la otra y soltando un suspiro de ensueño sonrieron tranquilamente.**

 **-Eso fue…**

 **-Interesante.**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Interesante era como menos se sentía Ethan Campbell en esos momentos. Se sentía tranquilo, extasiado y hasta feliz. Lo cual era una ridiculez pues acababa de tratar temas demasiado complicados y había asistido a la lectura de cargos en contra de su abuelo, se veía cansado, la palidez y el encorvamiento de su cuerpo lo hacían verse más viejo y más enfermo. Por un momento había recordado las palabras de la mujer que ahora llevaba abrazada: ¿No está demasiado viejo para ir a la cárcel? Odiaba recordarlo porque no quería sentir remordimientos o compasión alguna, porque si hacia algo para librarlo de la cárcel, ¿de qué manera iba a pagar por lo que le había hecho a su madre? No, nadie, ni siquiera una mujer extraordinaria como lo era Hillary O Neil lo haría cambiar de opinión.**

 **-¿En qué piensas? – preguntó ella notando de pronto la tensión de su cuerpo - ¿Te fue mal en tus reuniones?**

 **-No –. La besó en la frente y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella –. Solo estoy muy cansado, pero ahora estoy más tranquilo, ya estás conmigo.**

 **Y lo decía de verdad, había veces que solo regresaba a casa para poder verla, se tranquilizaba su mal humor y hacia lo posible por verla y hacerla sonreír. Amaba pensar que al llegar estaría esperándolo, y odiaba cuando se alejaba de él, porque ella seguía viviendo con su madre, y lo dejaba solo. Lo cual era irónico pues siempre se había jactado de su habilidad por usar y desechar a las mujeres, sin compromiso de por medio. Le encantaba estar solo, y no soportaba que quisieran atraparlo con alguna relación estable...Aunque últimamente se sentía diferente.**

 **Y lo más curioso era que con ella se conformaba con besarla y abrazarla…claro, había veces que compartían algunas caricias más atrevidas, pero nada más allá a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Y eso estaba bien para él, pero era precisamente lo que le daba miedo, nunca le había otorgado tanto poder a una mujer sobre sí mismo, sabía lo de lo que eran capaces algunas de ellas. Y aunque no la creía capaz de usarlo en su contra, a veces le daba pánico y trataba de alejarse de ella. Ocurría cuando pensaba demasiado en esa situación.**

 **Como en ese instante. Había retirado el brazo que mantenía sobre su delicado hombro y se había distanciado, tanto física, como emocionalmente. Y ella se dio cuenta, por lo que guardó silencio durante el trayecto. Ya sabía que cuando se ponía así, tenía que darle su espacio y su tiempo. Con paciencia siempre volvía a ella. Le asombraba pensar cuanto había cambiado y que estuviera dispuesta a entregarle su bien más preciado.**

 **Cuando llegaron a su destino, ella lo dejo solo en la biblioteca y subió a la recamara donde, hasta el momento, dormía de vez en cuando. Especialmente después de alguna reunión o fiesta de negocios que terminaba demasiado tarde. Ella seguía viviendo con su madre, pero se pasaba el mayor tiempo posible en casa de Ethan. Recogió sus pocas pertenencias y las metió en un pequeño bolso. Era tiempo de dejar a Ethan descansar de su presencia, ella sabía, más por intuición que por otra cosa, que cuando se alejaba de ella, lo hacía para protegerse de lo que fuera que él pensara respecto a ella. Así que decidió que la próxima vez que él decidiera buscarla, sería bajo sus condiciones, y hablaría con franqueza respecto a su relación. O estaba con ella o no. Y ella lo aceptaría de la manera que fuera, ya no le importaban los cotilleos de la gente. Porque lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado y solo quería ayudarlo a combatir los fantasmas de su pasado que no le dejaban ser feliz.**

 **-¿Nos vemos pasado mañana? –preguntó adentrándose en la biblioteca, dejando a un lado su bolso. Él se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea, apagada y con un vaso de licor su mano. Tenía la mirada perdida y salió de su estupor cuando ella llegó. La miró confuso.**

 **-¿Pasado mañana? – repitió perdido.**

 **-Sí, el evento de caridad al que tienes que asistir – afirmó recordándole.**

 **-¿Y por qué nos veremos hasta pasado mañana?**

 **-Ya te había comentado que he visto a mamá demasiado extraña y quiero saber de qué se trata.**

 **-Te irás.**

 **-Solo hasta pasado mañana, por la tarde. Estaré aquí para supervisar la entrega de tu esmoquin y mi vestido.**

 **Él avanzó hasta ella con paso decidido y sin más aviso, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.**

 **-No te vayas – susurró contra sus labios antes de apoderarse de ellos sin encontrar resistencia de parte de ella. Hillary entreabrió su boca, como sabía que a él le gustaba y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo y en un beso abrazador. Ella se aferraba a su cuello como si la vida dependiera de ello, y el acariciaba lentamente su espalda.**

 **Después de varios minutos, se fueron separando poco a poco y ella decidió, al menos, tocar el tema que más le incomodaba.**

 **-Ethan, yo… -la mirada expectante de él, la disuadió de seguir adelante con sus planes, iría a ver a su madre, pero regresaría con él por la noche – solo me ausentaré…**

 **-¿Me harás rogarte? – preguntó él sin disimular su enojo. Se alejó unos pasos de ella.**

 **-¿Qué? No, solo voy a… - pero él volvió a interrumpirla.**

 **-Está bien, Hillary, vete y regresa a cumplir con tu trabajo cuando tu lo consideres oportuno. Para eso te pago, ¿no? – ella quiso obviar el dolor que le habían producido sus palabras y habló con claridad.**

 **-Sí, respecto a eso…el que mantengamos esta especie de…relación, y siendo tu trabajadora hace que me sienta un poco…**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Decepcionada? ¿Quieres cambiar tu estatus solo por los besos y caricias que hemos compartido? ¿Me quieres echar el lazo? – su tono era demasiado mordaz y la dejaron sin respuesta automática. ¿Ethan pensaba eso de ella? – Tú has puesto las reglas, Hillary, y yo las he seguido, solo besos y nada más, ¿no crees que, si deseas conseguir algo más de mí, al menos deberías utilizar ese cuerpo que tienes y convencerme de hacerte la señora Campbell?**

 **Ella sintió que la vergüenza, la rabia y la decepción se apoderaban de ella. Especialmente porque tenía en mente hacer lo que él decía, aunque no por las razones que creía. Pensaba entregarse sin esperar nada a cambio, solo estar cerca de él. Y tal vez ganar un trocito de su corazón.**

 **-Si piensas eso de mí es porque de verdad no me conoces y tu eres demasiado idiota para interrumpirme cuando estaba a punto de explicarte la situación – con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz y alzando su barbilla, salió dejándolo solo.**

 **Él solo reaccionó cuando oyó el azote de la puerta, y de pronto se sintió demasiado idiota, tal y como ella le había llamado. ¿En qué momento había cambiado tanto la situación?**

 **En el momento en que sintió pánico al verla dispuesta a dejarlo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero, algo en su manera de actuar lo alertó que lo abandonaba. O en el momento en que casi le suplicaba porque se quedase con él, y sintió terror por lo que ella le hacía pensar, hacer y sentir.**

 **Pero no quiso pensar más en el asunto, de lo contrario sería capaz de ir tras ella y arrastrarse a sus pies suplicándole que volviera. Y de momento no quería pensar si quiera en ello.**

 **-Señor –lo llamó el mayordomo – tiene un telegrama del señor Christian –dijo entregándoselo – y la señora Rogers le dejó esta nota.**

 **Recibió ambos mensajes con agradecimiento, una distracción de sus profundas emociones a las que no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse. El primero le informaba que su inversión en una compañía metalera iba viento en popa. La segunda, una invitación de la atractiva señora Rogers, su marido estaba de viaje y lo invitaba por cuarta vez, a hacerle "compañía". Compañía que rehuía desde que estaba con Hillary, pero esa noche no estaba con ella…**

 **Tomó su abrigo del respaldo del sillón donde lo había dejado y se precipito a la salida. Se demostraría a sí mismo que Hillary O´Neil, no tenía ningún poder sobre él.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hillary regresó dos horas después, con demasiada reserva esperando que su visita pasara desapercibida, el paquete de su madre seguía en la mansión y la señora O´Neill no estaba dispuesta a esperar más sin él. Así, se encontraba entrando por la puerta de servicio donde la cocinera le informó que el señor había salido precipitadamente. Agradeciendo el hecho, se adentró a la habitación donde todo se había desbordado, recorrió la estancia con la vista y observó el paquete cerca del escritorio. Se acercó a recogerlo y movió descuidadamente un par de papeles que estaban puestos descuidadamente sobre el escritorio. Cayeron al piso y al levantarlos, sintió un golpe en el estómago, y en su corazón.**

 **" _Mi marido se encuentra lejos de la ciudad. Necesito tu ayuda para…no sentirme tan sola. Te espero en mi casa, a la hora que sea._**

 ** _Por favor no ignores esta nota como todas las demás. Solo recuerda nuestro primer encuentro. Yo lo recuerdo día y noche._**

 ** _F.R"_**

 **¡Oh! Ella por supuesto que sí la recordaba. Una mujer casada con un hombre demasiado viejo y que, cuando había conocido a Ethan no descansó hasta tener una aventura con él. Ella sabía que Ethan ya no la había vuelto a ver , pero por la forma en que él se había comportado con ella, lo supo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, reconoció que, en efecto, recordó su primer encuentro y en esos momentos se encontraba "ayudándole" a no sentirse tan sola. Arrugó la nota y la tiró a la papelera, sin importarle si Ethan se daba cuenta o no.**

 **Siendo consciente de lo que ello significaba, tomó el objeto por el que había regresado y salió con la determinación de no volver a pisar ese lugar, trataría de olvidar, y se dedicaría con ahínco a salir adelante. Gracias a ese empleo, estaba a punto de terminar la deuda de su padre, así que tal vez podrían salir adelante con un sueldo más austero. Sonrió al mayordomo que encontró en el pasillo, tragándose las lágrimas, le dio las buenas noches y abandonó la mansión.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **-¿Se encuentra bien, doctora?**

 **Candy miró a su asistente con cansancio. Después de comer con Annie y Terry, salió disparada para la clínica para supervisar que todo estuviera bien. Pero sus planes de pasar a dar un vistazo, se vieron rotos cuando se presentó un paciente con apendicitis al que tuvo que operar de emergencia. Y una vez más agradeció a Dios y a Albert por acondicionar una parte del lugar para poder realizar operaciones simples. Pero en ese momento, una vez terminada la operación, con éxito, se sentó brevemente. De pronto tenía un dolor en la parte baja de la espalda y la incomodidad se hacia patente en su rostro.**

 **-Creo que estoy demasiado exhausta, desde que salí del hogar de Pony, no he descansado apropiadamente – sonrió ya más tranquila –. Pero ahora mismo me voy y dormiré desde ahora, mañana salgo a primera hora a Washington – su asistente la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la acompañó hasta la salida.**

 **-Me saluda al señor Andrew. Y usted cuídese mucho.**

 **Al despedirse de ella se apresuró a tomar el taxi que ya estaba esperándola. Comenzó a sentirse demasiado cansada y deseó llegar al departamento de Annie, quien le había dado las llaves de este, antes de despedirse en el restaurant.**

 **No le gustaba el cólico que estaba comenzando a sentir en su abdomen, aunque sabía que en las primeras semanas de gestación era normal sentir calambres leves o cierta sensación de tirantez abdominal.**

 **Con ese pensamiento presente, se relajó durante el tiempo que duró el trayecto, y una vez que llegó a casa de Annie se instaló en la habitación para invitados que estaba disponible. El lugar estaba solo, ella ya lo sabía, eran más de las ocho de la noche. Annie y Terry habían salido a la ópera y luego irían a bailar a un cabaret, Candy sabía que su amiga llegaría muy tarde así que, adiós a la noche de chicas, con helado y todo, pensó sonriendo y agradeciendo que sus amigos se divirtieran y que estuvieran juntos.**

 **Preparó un baño de burbujas y un té. Quería estar tranquila y no preocuparse por ese cólico intermitente, como si tuviera retorcijones. No quería preocuparse, no quería pensar que pudieran ser síntomas de…algo que ni siquiera se atrevía a nombrar.**

 **Se desvistió con lentitud y cuando examinó su ropa interior, sintió un ramalazo de pánico. Se dio cuenta que tenía pérdida de sangre. No. No podía ser, no era mucha, solo una pequeña mancha, se ducharía, y se acostaría para descansar. Lo mismo le había pasado a Elisa, y en su caso el sangrado había sido más profundo, y cuando abandonó el hogar de Pony ya estaba mejor.**

 **No le importó dejar la tina de baño llena, se disculparía después con Annie, lo único que deseaba era salir del baño y meterse en la cama, se acostaría, dormiría toda la noche y por la mañana ya estaría mejor.**

 **Cuando salió de la ducha, se vistió con una bata holgada y se metió a la cama. Se hizo un ovillo sobre ella y se abrazó a sí misma, no quería perder a su bebé, no lo haría, además los cólicos ya estaban remitiendo. Ella misma había atendido a varias mujeres con síntomas de aborto, y habían logrado llevar el embarazo a término. Se incorporó levemente, recordando el té que había preparado y que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, para beberlo y que le ayudara a relajarse. A los pocos minutos se dio cuenta que estaba surtiendo efecto y sin dolor en el abdomen, se durmió profundamente.**

 **.**

 **Annie llegó mucho después de medianoche, estaba oscuro y silencioso. Se detuvo en el recibidor y dio media vuelta para despedirse de Terry.**

 **-Debe estar profundamente dormida -susurró abrazando a su novio y acercándose a él lo suficiente para besarlo. Terry la abrazó por la cintura y sin dejarse rogar acercó sus labios a los de ella. Profundizaron el beso y fueron avanzando sin separarse hasta llegar al borde del sofá.**

 **-No quiero irme – dijo él contra su boca al mismo tiempo que la guiaba para sentarse. Se acomodaron en el sofá y ella se abrazó a él.**

 **-Mañana nos veremos temprano.**

 **-Lo sé. Puedo quedarme… -sugirió él con cierta picardía en su voz.**

 **-¿En dónde te quedarías? ¿En el sofá? La habitación de invitados está ocupada – afirmó ella sabiendo que Terry no se refería a quedarse con ella de manera platónica, mucho menos en el sofá. Él profirió una carcajada que se vio suprimida porque Annie le tapó la boca.**

 **-Ya lo sabía, tu recamara no es una opción, ¿verdad?**

 **-Ya sabes que no.**

 **-Bueno, nada perdía por intentar. Tal vez un día de estos…**

 **Ella sonrió ante la sugerencia, no era la primera vez que le decía algo parecido, además él ya sabía lo que ella opinaba al respecto y aceptaba su decisión. La respetaba, le había dicho, pero no dejaría de intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión, le advirtió. Y aunque resultara algo extraño, ella también lo respetaba. Era como una lucha de voluntades, y aunque Terry podía resultar ser muy seductor, ella sabía lo que quería y había aprendido a ser coherente entre sus pensamientos y acciones.**

 **Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y tras otro profundo beso a modo de despedida, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella. Lanzó un suspiro y se dispuso a caminar a su habitación, Terry era extremadamente atractivo, y sabía como tratar a una mujer y hacer que se sintiera especial. Al día siguiente ella descansaría y pasarían la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Querían aprovechar estar juntos todo el tiempo posible antes de que él regresara a Nueva York.**

 **Pasando delante de la habitación donde dormía Candy, vio debajo de la puerta el resplandor de la luz, frunciendo el entrecejo pues pensaba que su amiga estaba dormida, tocó levemente la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta, la abrió lentamente, tal vez se hubiera quedado dormida con la luz encendida. Pero lo que vio le rompió el corazón.**

 **Candy estaba sobre la cama echa un ovillo y lloraba silenciosamente. Gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro, pero inexplicablemente no profería sonido. Revisó a su alrededor y, a excepción de una bata tirada cerca de la cama todo estaba ordenado.**

 **-¡Candy! ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó obviamente preocupada.**

 **La mirada de Candy se dirigió a ella y lloró más profusa y audiblemente.**

 **-No quiero perderlo… - le dijo minutos después en voz muy baja.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? – Annie imaginó que hablaba de Albert. ¿Acaso se trataba de otra mujer? No, ella no creía capaz de hacer algo así a Albert –. Candy, explícame, por favor.**

 **Candy la miró, casi con terror.**

 **-Mi bebé.**

 **Annie abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos. Un bebé, tanto secretismo de parte de Candy era porque estaba embarazada. Y ahora ella decía que no quería perderlo. Ella no sabía mucho de esas cosas, pero, recordó una ocasión en que Candy le había hablado del caso de una paciente que la dejó demasiado triste. En esa ocasión la mujer no solo había perdido al bebé, sino que, además, debido a una fuerte hemorragia que no se había tratado a tiempo, ella también perdió la vida. Y de pronto Annie lo comprendió. Levantó el edredón y las sabanas con las que se cubría Candy y se asombró al ver debajo de su amiga una mancha de sangre. Las sabanas estaban empapadas al igual que su camisón. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.**

 **Con lágrimas en los ojos, supo que Candy, su querida amiga, estaba teniendo un aborto.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 _ **Sip, soy yo de nuevo y con nuevo capítulo de esta historia que tanto quiero, y espero que ustedes también. Por fa, no me maten, porque pues, como todos los recién casados, siempre pasan por algunos problemas que, o estabilizan la relación, o definitivamente terminan para siempre.**_

 _ **Nuestros queridos rubios pasarán por lo mismo y, pues ya veremos que decide hacer mi mente macabra, muajajajaja. Esa fue mi risa malvada, jajaja, o sea "X" con lo último, jejejeje.**_

 _ **Espero sus reviews, y lecturas. Saludos a todas, las quiero.**_

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**

 ** _P.D. Esperen actualización en el transcurso de la semana de: I don´t know you anymore y Lo que queda de mí._**


End file.
